The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by Lamina Court
Summary: PreOotP LilyJames in 6th year. Humour, love, anger, saddness, laughter, Quidditch, Hogsmeade, death, more laughter... Give it a try, won't you?
1. And it starts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine! Prism Restaurant and Bar is a real restaurant, and I mean no infringement on them, just merely using their name for my fan fiction purposes.**

I started this fan fiction in September of 2002 – as seen above. So this is obviously pre-OotP, and I intend to keep it the way it was going, with little or no intrusions from Book V. Arabella will stay the same. Sirius' family will stay the same. Lily and James will stay the same – and the Prefect thing. That's not changing either. And one thing I wish I had changed way back in the beginning is that I made James into a Seeker. This was before I knew that JK Rowling had said he was a Chaser. It's beyond too late to change now, so bear with me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are times in life where you want to turn back. You want to run away and not look behind you. Leave your past, memories and personals because it was too tough. You hated the pain in your heart, the burning tears in your eyes and the dull ache in your head.

Happy thoughts and memories faded away and your stress and anxiety showed in your face as lines and shadows appeared. Your skin tinted gray, your hair faded and eyes that once shone with laughter bore a dull, listless expression.

You may know these feelings, worse or somewhat better than the people involved in this tale. You may have experienced the death of a loved one, loss of a good friend for a pitiful argument or even lost yourself to indulgence and demise.

This tale, like many involving such good-hearted and lovable characters, starts happy. They laugh, joke, tease and amongst it, even cry… but they bounce back. They've got hope beyond hope. But as the years wear on… hope seems a memory, laughter but an echo, jokes a myth… and tears… Tears became the common.

It was a gradual fall… a gradual slip into adulthood.

The people you are beginning to read about had to learn about maturity and coming into their selves.

Though this may sound like a slow, sorrowful tale, it is really full of laughs and good times. It was a slow decay of hope that got to the characters, but do not fret, it will not appear too soon.

You may not even notice it head on.

They certainly didn't.

- - - - - - -

A messy, black-haired, blue-eyed teenage boy awoke one Sunday morning to the sound of Ministry Aurors arguing. James, the boy, got up and listened intently to the voices below, hoping to catch what they might be saying. He had always found Aurors interesting and wanted to be one after Hogwarts, his school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father was an Auror, and it was only the two of them that lived in the Potter Manor.

Being half asleep, James stumbled to his door and opened it slightly. The gap allowed the light from the hall to creep its way in across his floor and illuminate a _Wimbourne__ Wasps_ poster on the opposite wall. All the players were sleeping. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes. James leant his bed-head back, and took in all he could that early in the morning. Sure, it was an hour to noon – but that was beside the point… James was a sixteen year-old teenager; it was his business to be lazy.

The conversation downstairs had gotten heated. James began to feel bad for eavesdropping and thought of heading off for a shower, but he quickly dropped the guilt once his name was mentioned. He snapped into attention and listened to the voices one floor below…

"I took a week off for a reason!" James' father, David Potter exclaimed, pounding a fist upon a table. James guessed the sound to be a table – could have been a wall for all he cared.

"Mr. Potter," the other man started, and then sighed. "David. Listen. We all understand and feel terrible. We're sorr-"

"_Sorry_?" Mr. Potter hissed. "My wand you feel sorry! My son – my _only_ son mind you – is going back to school on a week, and I may never see him again after he leaves! Facing those bloody Death Eaters, looking for them and their hide outs," he took a breath, "I'm lucky to still be here."

James felt the entire colour drain from his face. He had never thought of it like that. Well, maybe he had, but never had his father come right out and spoken words full of such horrible truth. They were always softened down, leaving hope in James' heart that it wasn't really as dangerous as some people said. It was one of the few things he kept in naivety. Aurors were always a sort of Super Hero image to most young boys and growing men. Apparate or fly in on the best marketed broom and save the damsel in distress, meanwhile destroying the Evil Doer. Besides, his father was strong. He was a man. And men like his father didn't die at the wands of Voldemort and his lackeys.

"David," the man said, sadness obvious in his voice. "I know how you feel; I felt the same. But my family is gone, and now I feel that if I didn't take that one weekend off and rather looked for Voldemort and his Death Eaters, they'd still be here. My nights are filled with what if's and maybes. I don't want it to happen to anyone else. Please, come in tomorrow."

At this they silenced.

James anxiously awaited his father's reply. Every second that passed made him more anxious, nervous and angry. 'What would make him reconsider?' he thought. 'How dare he try to take my father away from me! He's my only family left…'

The next three words that left his father's mouth caused tons of emotions to rush over James in just a matter of seconds. They were said in a tone of finality, and said slowly, each word enounced carefully:

"I'm on break."

- - - - - - -

"Lillian Tamara Evans! You have an owl!"

A red-headed, green-eyed, teenage girl jerked awake, blearily excited as to what the owl had brought her this morning, and from whom. She guessed it was from one of her friends: Melissa, Arabella or Jennifer. More so known as Mel, Ara or Jen.

Stumbling out of her single bed, Lily stretched her arms high above her head, fingers clenching then straightening. She yawned as she made her way to her bay window. She pulled the thick sky blue curtains open and squinted when the late morning sun beat upon her waking eyes. She turned around and scratched the back of her head, eyes haunted by large blotches of purple from the sun's earlier assault. Lily dragged her feet over the shag carpet, colour matching her curtains, to the bathroom down the hall, not even knowing if she got both feet into her slippers.

Her mother must have noticed Lily was taking her time to get downstairs, so she tried a different approach.

"Lily dear, it's from Hogwarts."

_Slam_! Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, _crash_.

Lily rebounded off the wall at the bottom of the stairs and skidded her way into the kitchen. With her toothbrush in her mouth and one slipper on, she combed the kitchen for the now perturbed owl. Once spotted on top of her fridge, Lily reached up and allowed it to perch on her arm. She took the letter off the owl's leg and saw it indeed was from her school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily gave the owl some hashed browns and orange juice before letting it leave. It took off out the open window and flew back north. Lily tore open the letter and read it quickly her mother, Isabella Evans.

"I'm still Prefect!" she said afterwards, holding the letter so that her mum could read.

Mrs. Evans hair was red, just like Lily's, but had beady little dark brown eyes. She was rather short, a little plump, yet was always on the go with her gardening and trying to help her daughters with anything that they might need. Lily would sometimes say to her friends that she was a bit too helpful sometimes and wouldn't get out of your hair.

Lily's Muggle sister, Petunia, stayed seated in the corner she had hid in since the owl pecked on the windowpane. She looked back and forth from her mum and sister, not daring to say anything. Petunia was tall and blonde with her mother's beady brown eyes. She had a long neck, and was sometimes called horse faced (by Sirius Black, a boisterous young man) on occasion when she would mumble things about Lily and her freak friends, at her freak school for the abnormal.

"Merlin's beard!" Lily exclaimed, not realizing she had used the wizard term. "I hope I haven't misplaced my badge… Do you think it's lost?" She hadn't even looked for it yet, but for all she knew, she could have lost it. "And I'll have to polish it as well," she added.

Petunia flinched at the name Merlin and quickly scurried out of the kitchen. She remembered all too well what happened to her last time Lily went into hysterics about misplacing something from school. But that certain story will be told later on.

"Honey, calm down, it's-" Mrs. Evans started, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Calm down? I can't be a Prefect without my badge, mum," Lily said. She crouched and looked under the table. "They'll take away my title…" Placing her hands on the floor, she looked beneath the refrigerator. "Do you think they would make me another one?" She stood upright and stuck her hands in her hair. "Oh this is so embar-"

"Lillian, I have it right here," Mrs. Evans stated simply, now grinning, and showing her youngest daughter her shiny new Gryffindor Prefect badge.

Lily sighed, and then seized it from her mother, holding it tightly – more so _hugging_ it bone-crushingly tight. "Where was it?" she asked.

Her mother pointed to the refrigerator where it had been held on with a magnet clip the whole summer.

"So, who will your partner be this year? I hope it's none of the troublemakers, like last time. Those _Marooners_ – or whatever you said they call themselves." Lily let out a small snort at her father's inability to remember their real name. "Porter or whatever his name was." This was the first time Jason Evans had said a word since Lily came bounding down the stairs into the kitchen. He was a tall man with blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was in good shape and owned a restaurant in London, Prism Restaurant and Bar, and had spent his earlier years building it up to the well-known reputation it had now.

"Oh honey, I'm sure they're not all bad," Mrs. Evans reprimanded sweetly. "Sirius is quite the sweetheart." She had loved seeing Sirius Black since he sent her a bouquet of flowers on her birthday. What she didn't know was that it was his fault Lily had cast boils all over other third years. Lily hadn't told her mother the truth because, frankly, she was probably the only person to naively think of Sirius as the charmer he tried to be. Her mother continued to ramble on, "Remember last time we saw him and that James Potter fellow? Beginning of the summer when we picked up Lily. They were so generous, helping Lily with her luggage… Mrs. Black is quite nice as well. Work's with dragons you know?"

Her father grunted and ruffled the pages of the newspaper. "Ruffians. Just don't let them corrupt you!" Mr. Evans pointed a long finger to his youngest daughter. "Those boys and your friend there, Jennifer Black – she's right up there. They'll try to pressure you to do all those rule-breaking activities-"

"Pranks, daddy. And they're the Marauders," Lily pronounced the name slowly. "They're not so bad. They-"

"Break rules, love. I don't want another letter from your school like I got before," he said sternly. Lily had heard this many times since it happened. "I was quite disappointed you'd so such a thing. Poor boys had to go to the Hospital Wing for crying out loud! Boils all over them!"

"Daddy, that was three years ago. I don't-"

"Just read the rest of your letter dear," Lily's mother said, trying to change the subject, even ever so slightly. "Who are you going to be with?" She rather liked the Marauders, even if she only met them a few times at King's Cross Station. They made her laugh.

"Um," Lily said scanning the parchment, then suppressed a smile. "Er, James Potter."

Mr. Evans' left eye twitched noticeably. "Potter you say?" At this he stood up, pronounced that it was interesting and then left for work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Owl's Away!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Here's a second one to boot! Thanks and please review. I just want to know if I'm making you guys happy, or repulsing you to the ends of the Earth, making you jab out your left eye for the fun of it, ok? Thanks! On with the show…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Leaky Cauldron, after his sixth Butterbeer, James was easily conversing with his father about everything and anything that came to his mind. Tonight was August thirty-first, and the end of the weeklong break Mr. Potter took off for James. Their time had been spent walking along the moors that were not too far from the Potter Manor, playing long nights of chess while talking idly and of course, going out to dinner. Or drinks – Butterbeer of course, as James wasn't of age.

"So James, Prefect this year, Head Boy next year!" Mr. Potter said, talking as a proud father only could.

"Yeah, I'll try," was all James could say. Family tradition was a real burden. He decided to change the subject. They had bridged the topic of Head Boy-ship often and James had always found a way to skirt around it. "Know who I'm going to be working with this year?" James asked, smiling at the thought. He leaned back into the old, worn material of the booth they were in. James signaled Tom, the new bartender, for another round of Butterbeer.

"Hm, must have slipped my mind again. Please enlighten me." Mr. Potter had heard this many a time for the past week; it was easily the biggest thing on his son's mind. "Oh, and don't forget to tell me everything you know about her. Don't leave out even the smallest of details." To get his point across, he clasped his hands together and put them on the table, staring intently at James.

"Well," James started, not taking in the look on his father's face or the tone in his voice (which was of pure amusement), "Her name is Lily Evans. We met on the Hogwarts Express during first year and I accidentally turned Jen's hair purple. You know Jen of course, have since she was born. They're best friends now. That's how I met Remus and Peter as well. So anyways, Lily laughed at it instead of getting angry like a different girl Janna – Ravenclaw Chaser – did. I knew right then that she was different…" James went on for three more hours, telling of all his encounters with Lily Evans, his Prefect partner. His Prefect _partner_. Yea, that sounded good.

Mr. Potter sat through it all again. It was amazing to see that his son had grown up so much since the previous year. He was disappointed in himself that he hadn't always been there for him, being a widower and everything that came with his position as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Potter tuned back into the topic of Lily Evans with a sympathetic sigh. His son was head over heals.

"And in third year, after the cauldron incident – you remember the cauldron incident, don't know?" James asked.

"I'll never forget it."

"That's what I thought." James shot his father a quick look and said, "Well, since that she's always says hello to me in the morning and then we actually having conversations…"

He and Lily weren't completely unaware of each other's existence. Quite the opposite, really. James' best friend, Sirius Black, had a twin, Jennifer Black. By default they saw and talked to each other often enough, but never about anything remarkably brilliant or deep. They were acquaintances; a friendly smile in the morning or distressed conversation about McGonagall's tough marking on their latest Transfiguration assignment; though maybe a bit closer than that.

Another reason they knew each other was also because another of Lily's friends, Melissa Gorman. She was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as was James himself, Sirius and Jen. The last three had grown up playing Quidditch together and were quite pleased to all be picked, albeit in different years. With Remus Lupin, a very close friend of James and Sirius', commentating, they couldn't really escape each other… Not that they'd want to, of course.

James had had a small crush on Lily near mid-fourth year. Every time she would talk to him or smile his way in the corridors, he'd feel light-headed and occasionally bump into something. Sirius, his best friend and usually mistaken brother, constantly made fun of him for his clumsiness after such occurrences.

But this year he planned to gather up some Gryffindor courage and not be a clumsy idiot… no, not this year. He'd talk to her and not slur his words, he'd walk by her and not stumble… and best yet, he would work beside her and not mess up!

- - - - - - -

"Lily, you have _everything_ you need for tomorrow, right?" Lily's mother called from the first floor. Lily was in her room, checking her luggage. "I don't want to be rushing around at six in the morning looking for quills and a book that bites. Honestly, it dug a hole in the backyard! Your father nearly lost his hand trying to retrieve it!" Mrs. Evans ranted on about what happened that morning before third year. While ranting, she scoured the house for any lost magical items that Lily used while doing her homework.

"Yes mum, I know!" Lily exclaimed, standing up and stomping to her door. She poked her head out and said, "And I apologized to her!" Her mother had now recollected Mrs. Evans' the packing experience before fifth year. "Really, Petunia wasn't even _aware_ that she resembled a squid!" Lily said, nearly laughing. She really should have gotten a picture of it. "The Ministry came and cleared it all up." Lily started getting annoyed when her mother huffed down below. She went back to her trunk. "There's a reason for them being called "Accidental Magic" you know." After closing it, she began to get ready for bed. Not that going to bed would aid her quest for sleep, but at least she'd try. She had never slept a wink the night before the train ride to Hogsmeade station and she didn't expect tonight to be any different.

"Stupid before school jitters," she muttered before turning off her light. Lily smiled, remembering that tomorrow she wouldn't be turning off lamps, but snuffing out candles.

Lily lay in bed looking at her cheep glow in the dark stars plastered on the ceiling. She lay on her back, right arm in the air, index finger pointing out all the constellations. Lily always had the glow in the dark stars, but when she returned after her first year at school, she had re-arranged them to form the springtime night sky. It had taken a lot of time, but in the end she was proud with her work and would lay on her bed staring at them for long periods of time before nodding off to sleep. They made her feel like she was in the Great Hall, where the ceiling seemed to open to the heavens.

She smiled and thought of how she was going back to her world. No more electricity, no more immobile staircases and most of all: no more Muggles.

In hopes of doing something more productive than pointing out Orion's Belt and the Big Dipper, she decided to write a letter. Out of all the ideas that formed in her head, it seemed the best. She had mentally argued with herself that finding each the constellations she made five years prior was review for Astronomy… but the bored part of her won the battle. Sure, it was two in the morning, but she wasn't being amused. Lily sat at her desk littered with pictures of friends all waving at her or having a snowball fight. Chuckling when her picture self received a large ball of snow in the face, she took out some parchment, a quill and ink from her neatly packed trunk, and started writing a letter.

After finishing a good ten minutes later and deciding it was ok and in no need to be written over, she tied the letter to her barn owl's leg. She let Psyche out the window, sat on the cushions of her bay window and watched the bird fly east until the speck that was her owl in the sky disappeared.

Lily leaned back on a closed window and watched the real stars wink at her in the inky black sky. She wrapped her arms loosely around her knees and leaned her head back. Sighing contentedly, she smiled and closed her eyes. Who knew if he'd be awake this time of night or whether Psyche would peck on his window until he awoke, but she hoped to get a reply before the next morning.

This would be where Mr. Evans would find her in the morning: sleeping on her window seat, one arm hanging out and in the early sun. Her other hand would be holding a piece of parchment, hair moving gently in the breeze. Psyche asleep on her knee would complete the look of beauty that he saw in his daughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Cupid and Psyche

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I sure did!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tap, tap, tap.

_Groan, mumble, mumble_.

Tap, tap, **tap**.

"Huh… wha-izit?" Rolling over, James looked out his window to see an owl there. A cute barn owl, its green eyes shining in the faint moonlight. 'How rare,' he thought as the green eyes watched him.

He cast a glance at his own barn owl, Cupid, who was awake, looking excitedly at the arrival of his friend. After opening the window, the mystery barn owl flew to Cupid's cage and touched its beak to his. Cupid looked at his owner expectantly, then at his cage door.

"Right," James said slowly. "So you're the one I always find next to him in the Owlery? Come on then, the letter?" he said impatiently, not too thrilled about being woken up at such an ungodly hour.

Psyche, forgetting her duties once she saw Cupid, stuck out her leg, forcing James to walk over to her. After taking the letter off (grumbling about 'owls these days'), he nicely opened the cage door, allowing Cupid to fly out.

"A little bit of light please?" James said, and the candles that never seemed to burn down lit up on the golden candleholders upon his walls. "Thank you." The Wimbourne Wasps woke up and were stretching lazily in their poster, watching James with interest as the Snitch tauntingly zoomed past them.

Looking curiously at the owl, he noticed that indeed it was a she. 'Good thing too…'

Psyche was a medium brown colour, white breast, and had darker brown spots a plentiful on her back and wings. But the most amazing thing were her jade eyes. Cupid, on the other hand, was a light golden colour, also white breasted – all barn owls were. He had less spots on him, which were medium brown in colour, and he too had strangely coloured eyes. Cupids eyes were bright blue – ultramarine blue, consequently the same as James'. They looked quite the couple sitting on the headboard of his double bed.

Abandoning his thoughts of the owls, he looked at the letter. On the front, he noticed, was written in gold lettering that shimmered red in certain light –

_James Potter,_

_Gryffindor's__ Coolest Prefect._

Not recognizing the writing, 'Far too good for Sirius,' he looked at his clock. "Three thirty-six in the bloody morning!" he hissed. "Who's writing to me now?"

James tiredly opened – no wait, much too calm a word – tore, ripped, mauled, and viciously attacked the parchment. He could have fainted right then and there. It was from Lily Evans.

_Good morning James,_

_Sorry to wake you. I couldn't sleep and seeing as you're my new partner in crime, I feel you should carry my burdens as well. Therefore, I feel that we should get to know each other better._

At this point James had to slowly sit down on his bed in order to not faint. Oh sure they had shared short conversations… but 'get to know each other better' was a much better alternative.

_You know, because we'll be spending a lot more time together._

_I was at Jennifer's house for a week, and was surprised not to see you there – not even once! Apparently you have a room at the Black Manor – I just figured I'd at least get a glimpse of you. But alas, you make me wait all summer until I see you again._

'Is she flirting?' James thought. 'No, Sirius probably just told her that I'd most likely be there…' The truth was that James was a bit nervous to see Lily and he had prior engagements. Sirius tried to use her as an excuse to go over, even for a couple of days, but James couldn't cancel.

So, how's life in the Wizarding world? Muggle life has gone ok, kind of boring though. Any new prank ideas? I've got some that I'm keeping to myself if you ever decide to try and get me!

'Never!' he thought.

_Jen, Ara, Mel and I came up with them. I warn you now – don't make us use them._

_If my father could only read this now… I think he'd have a heart attack! You know what he called your little group? The Marooner's! Honestly. He thinks you all go around parading the 'Marauders', even though I explained to him that very few people know of that name… I guess he's just stuck in his ways._

Well, I hope to hear from you before I reach Platform 9 ¾! See you tomorrow – er, today!

Lily Evans 

_PS. My owls name is Psyche. Isn't she the cutest?_

James stared at the parchment, shocked. While reading it, he could almost here her laughter, and see her puppy dog eyes when she talked about not seeing him at Sirius' place. It made him smile the infamous Potter lop-sided grin.

"Whoa."

James quickly made his was over to his desk, took out some parchment, a quill, and ink from his chest for school, and started writing away. He thought for a while of what to write, and how to word things perfectly. A few pieces of parchment later (more like twenty), James was ready to send it off. It was nearly five in the morning when he finished.

"Here goes nothing…"

Cupid and Psyche flew out James' window and began soaring in the shine of the early morning sun. The light dyed the owl's feathers orange and pink; soon they became part of the sunrise.

Mr. Potter found James later that morning, head on his desk (with a couple of ink smudges on his cheek to boot), parchment crumpled and strewn every which way upon the desk and on his floor. Mr. Potter made his way precariously around the fallen paper and to James. He laughed quietly when he saw the drool escaping his mouth. Picking up one of the crumpled parchments, he smiled seeing whom it was addressed to.

- - - - - - -

Lily awaited James' reply with great eagerness and excitement, but she didn't know why. She sat at her window, just gazing at the fading stars. They looked a lot better than the ones on her ceiling. She often wondered if when she graduated Hogwarts and lived in the Wizarding world, would she make her ceiling like the one in the Great Hall. Seeing what kind of day it was, just by looking up. Her thought drifted back to why she was awake. The sun was rising and she'd spent most of her night thinking about James.

When Lily saw Psyche returning, she was feeling giggly. Giggly wasn't a word to describe Lily – she wasn't one of those stereotypical teenage girls seen in most muggle cinemas.

She then noticed another owl flying along side her own. "What the…" Lily was confused until she saw who it was. "Oh hey - it's you!" she exclaimed as they flew in and perched upon her headboard. "I saved some of your favourite treats for when I got back to Hogwarts. Never thought I'd see you here." Lily frowned briefly before shrugging it off. Who'd have thought?

She opened up her trunk once more and took out the little bag. "Here you go." She gave Cupid some treats and he nibbled her finger affectionately. Lily had a thing for animals. Her lean Abyssinian cat, Iphigenia, was watching from the bed curiously. This was part of the reason why she loved going to her best friend Jen's place.

Mrs. Black worked with magical creatures. Sometimes, if she were needed, Mrs. Black would look after baby creatures. Poachers killed Hippogriffs for their talons, kidnapped Nifflers for gold, etc., leaving the babies behind. Lily was there once when Mrs. Black was looking after a baby Hippogriff, a pinkish roan colour. Jen had affectionately named it Jet. Sirius, who named every other thing his mother brought home 'Lil' Hellion', actually like this creature. Jet Black. Nice name for a baby Hippogriff, even if it was more pink than black.

Nifflers were another story. Living in a Manor like the Black's and having a Niffler wasn't the smartest of things. There was not a dull day when you had one with you: running around your place, digging, breaking, scrounging, and collecting gold.

Lily looked at the owl before her. "You know, I never learned your name, but you have beautiful eyes."

If possible, Cupid fluffed his feathers even more, showing off his beautiful plumage and dazzling blue eyes. Lily looked at his leg – no letter. The letter was on Psyche's leg.

"Why in Merlin's name did you come then?" she asked whilst opening James' letter. In red glistening letters it was addressed to:

Lily Evans Gryffindor's Hottest Prefect 

She blushed as she read that. 'Is he flirting?' She smiled at the thought.

_Hello Lily,_

_Waking me up at 3 in the morning? I'm sure you're so sorry. I don't mind, it was nice to hear from you. Partner in crime, eh? Sounds good to me! Now do you mean only at meetings, raising a little hell? Or whenever we're together, crime partners? I myself prefer the latter._

Lily blushed slightly more. 'Definite flirting.'

_Sorry you missed me so much, seeing as I wasn't at Sirius' place,_

'Did he think I missed him? Like that?' Lily bit her lip wondering what exactly he thought of her…

I was at Remus'; he was feeling sick, so being the cool Gryffindor that I am, stayed with him for about a week. Sirius was supposed to as well, but seeing as you were there to hang with, he just came for a day and night.

This was true. It was Remus' 'time of month', as they aptly named it, being the werewolf he was. A few days before and after the full moon he felt like Hades run over. The boys stayed with him for those days, even though Mr. and Mrs. Lupin sometimes cautioned them about Remus and explained that he never enjoyed anyone seeing him so vulnerable after the transformation. Sirius and James had looked concerned, and kept absolutely quiet when regarding what they actually _did_ those full moon nights…

_Life in the Wizarding world is good, nothing too exciting I can thrill you about. And yes, many prank ideas! Why would you think I'd try one on you? Slytherin's are the best for a well thought out prank. But,_

'Uh-oh' she thought wryly,

_give__ me a good reason to, and so help me Merlin, I will prank you like you'd never forget! Let that be a warning to you._

I'll see you in a few hours, James Potter 

Aka. Gryffindor's Coolest Prefect ever.

PS. Psyche is her name? She has beautiful eyes. This is Cupid, he insisted on going with your owl. Would have woken up the neighborhood if I had said no. I think they have something going on that we don't know about. Don't laugh at his name either… I didn't name him.

Lily spent the rest of her waking time thinking about all the fun she'd be having this year. Her, a Prefect, and with James as her Prefect partner… yes, this would be an interesting year. She soon fell asleep at her window – dreaming of James. Hand dangling out the window, parchment in her other hand, Psyche asleep on her knee, and Cupid gone back to James.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thing with Cupid and Psyche: Read their story, it's from Greek Mythology, and is my favourite one. It's so cute, and romantic… in an odd twisted kinda way!.

And Iphigenia is a small, small, small character, but the tale she's in is sad. I cried. First time I've _ever_ cried when reading a Mythology story. Here's a breakdown for those of you who care:

It's before the battle of Troy. On their way on a boat in the middle of the sea, Artemis was in a foul mood. In order to appease her, and save their ship (so they could off to war) they needed to sacrifice a royal maiden. The head honcho guy had his daughter come, saying to his wife and daughters that she was to wed Achilles. She came all dolled up, and as high as a kite, and there she was slain. Sad, sad, sad part. Cried.


	4. Unexpected visitors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Potter put down the wrinkled parchment and lightly shook James. He had been standing beside his son, just watching him. He noticed how similar they looked and how James slept so much like his mother did, minus the drool. That was one of his more charming attributes.

He lightly shook James again. "James, wake up. It's September first," Mr. Potter said quietly.

"Lily?" James mumbled. "What's going on?" He looked up at his father's bemused look and felt a cool breeze on his right cheek; just his right cheek. It was oddly colder than any other part of him. It was still damp from his, er… attribute he got from his father. The window was wide open, letting in the chill of the morning air. "Why is my face wet?"

Mr. Potter had to chuckle at his son's obvious confusion. "Because you were sleeping with your face in a puddle. And no, I'm not Lily. Now get up, you're leaving for Hogwarts today."

At the mention of Lily, James perked up. He remembered her letter. She was _hoping_ to hear from him. What a thought. He smiled as he got ready for school – not even bothering with his hair; it wasn't worth his time.

Getting downstairs he remembered _his_ letter to Lily. 'Oh shit,' he mentally cursed, briefly clamping his eyes shut. 'What did I write? Did I flirt with her and how stupid did I sound?' James sat at the kitchen table as a house-elf, Stelphie, poured him some juice. Taking a sip, he thought, 'Here's hoping she doesn't slap me.'

"I see you're up!" Mr. Potter said, walking into the kitchen. "How's my Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Seeker, Prefect son doing this fine morning?" He unfolded the _Daily Prophet_ and nodded to Stelphie. "Why the glum face? Shouldn't you be happy? Today you'll see _Lily_," he whispered the last part, nudging James as he walked by.

James looked up at his father incredulously. "That's part of the reason I look glum. I awoke last night to her owl tapping on my window." At this his father arched an eyebrow. "And at three in the morning!" This caused the other one to arch along with the former. "So, I read hers and she said she was looking forward to this year, et cetera. Then she asked me to reply, so I did." James took a sip of juice and added, "And quickly, too."

Mr. Potter let out a laugh. "Right, twenty parchments later you _quickly_ replied. Don't worry I didn't read them," Mr. Potter quickly finished, seeing his son's look of horror. "I saw them lying everywhere when I woke you up."

"So what if I wrote practice letters?" James defended. "Anyways, back to Lily."

"A topic so rarely discussed," Mr. Potter said quietly.

James ignored him. "I was just remembering what I wrote; now I'm scared of what she'll think of me. I know one already: loser." With the last word, James allowed his head to hit the table with an ominous _thud_.

"Well, if it helps, from what you've told me, and permanently engraved into my head," Mr. Potter said humorously. James let out a groan at his father's amusement of the whole thing, "she doesn't seem the type to think of you as a loser and that's that. Did you use the Potter charm?"

James looked up smiling a bit. "Yeah, I think I did… think it might have worked?" he asked hopefully.

"Here's hoping it did." And with that they both took a swig of orange juice.

James got his trunk re-packed, with all the things he threw out in his ravenous attempt at finding parchment, and brought it down the stairs. As they loaded the Rolls Royce, James looked at the manor once more and sighed. He hoped to see his father by next summer. The conversation he had overheard still bothered him during quiet moments. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he got in the passenger side and drove to London. Being the pureblood family they were, they got there a lot faster with their upgraded automobile. They arrived at King's Cross Station soon after, got a cart and quickly disappeared through the barrier together.

"Well James, here I leave you. I didn't take today off and this was the best I could do," Mr. Potter explained, clapping a hand on his son's back.

"This is perfectly fine, father. It's better than previous years." Mr. Potter flinched. He could sense the coldness in his son's voice, no matter how hard James tried to hide it. He felt the same when his own father couldn't even be there in the morning to wish him good luck. "Thanks a lot, I really mean it." James gave his father a quick father-son hug. Smiling lightly, they parted:

David Potter, Auror, back to Muggle King's Cross; James Potter, Prefect, to the Hogwarts Express.

James was calmly packing his trunk away in the caboose, when the next thing he knew he was laughing. He didn't know when, and he didn't know how… Everything around him suddenly seemed hilarious. A stray pebble rolling by as students ran to and fro, the rust starting beneath the train… He fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably, when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Really James David Potter, causing a scene like this. People will think you're barking mad!"

The counter curse lightly hit him in the stomach and James was soon standing up, with help again, looking at the culprits.

"And wouldn't that be a shame if they thought that, Sirius?" James said, eyes still wet and twinkling from all his laughing. "And thank you Remus for helping me. My sides were beginning to hurt." He held a hand to his stomach and wiped his eyes with the other.

Sirius Black had hair the colour of his name, like James, but kept it neater (although James would tell you he couldn't help it). Though the three boys were of similar height, Sirius liked knowing that he was at least one-eighth of a centimetre taller than Remus and two-fifths of a centimetre taller than James.

Remus shook his head slowly at his friend's shenanigans. He pushed a few strands of his sandy brown hair from his face and gave James a friendly welcome. All were good looking in their own ways.

"Very shameful indeed," Sirius said. "Now, let us go find our compartment. I have a feeling this is going to be an enjoyable ride." He rubbed his hands together, grinning mischievously, his grey eyes twinkling. James and Remus cast a glimpse at each other, mirroring the same feelings: Horror, humour, curiosity, and downright confusion.

Then that was when he saw her; just past Remus. Lily. She was looking absolutely gorgeous, with Jen by her side. Both were scanning the crowd, most likely looking for their other friends. Sirius pulled him on the train, murmuring to him and Remus before he could run over and say hello. Well, they'd have the whole train ride to find each other. Hopefully.

- - - - - - -

"Good morning Pumpkin!" Mr. Evans said loudly, causing Lily to jump and Psyche to fall off her knee, twittering in annoyance. They both collected themselves and stared at Mr. Evans in shock: Lily standing, and Psyche flying to her cage to sleep. Iphigenia watched all of this with interest in a makeshift nest upon Lily's bed.

"What was that for?" Lily asked in attempt to sound annoyed, but it only came out as a whine.

"Well, I was so shocked that you weren't downstairs before me and even more shocked to see you sleeping. Imagine that! First time in six years you've had one hour of sleep before school. Now get ready. You don't want to be late, do you?"

At his final statement, Lily stopped rolling her eyes and started rushing to get ready. She usually had the entire night to make sure she had everything, now she just had a few measly hours. Lily carefully folded the letter from James and put it in her pocket. She was going to keep it.

After a quick shower, she made her way downstairs to eat some good old homemade breakfast. It would be the last meal she'd eat at home for a long time; until Christmas at least. She ate quickly, put her trunk in their car and set off.

Petunia was thankfully going to University that day as well, so Lily didn't have to ride in the car along side her for a long while. Dropping Petunia off, the Evans made their way to London, more specifically, King's Cross Station.

Since Mr. and Mrs. Evans were Muggles and couldn't go through the barrier, they wished Lily luck and then gave her hugs and kisses. They then proceeded to smile at her as she disappeared from their sight. They were so proud of their Lily. She was the first witch in her family, to their knowledge, and made them even more proud for being a Prefect.

Once the gleaming Hogwarts Express came into view, Lily could see hundreds of witches and wizards bustling about. Some were nervous, excited, sad, happy, tired, and falling asleep… but generally they were all full of anticipation. The idea of Hogwarts could make any student happy.

Before she knew was what happening, a red-streaked black haired girl jumped her, interrupting her thoughts. Lily, after the initial shock, hugged her laughing best friend. "Jen!" she exclaimed. "I missed you so much." Lily stepped back and looked at her. "What happened to your hair?"

Jen took a step back from Lily, one eyebrow raised. "Does it look bad? I thought it looked rather good. I mean, I'd expect Sirius to say it looks good when it doesn't," she said obviously, "but my mum?"

"No, I was just surprised! You never told me you dyed it, it looks real good," Lily said, trying to calm her grey eyed-friend.

Jen let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I got it streaked dark red. Now I don't resemble Sirius so much." Jen was obviously relieved. They started walking towards the old steam engine.

"You never really looked a lot like Sirius though. Good thing too, seeing as he's a guy. How is he anyways?" Lily asked, looking around the two of them.

"Good. He's going to surprise James, as if he hadn't seen him all summer. Kind of frightening, if you ask me. Who knows what plot he's forming in that twisted head of his." Jen and Sirius were twins, fraternal, but still twins. She had her hair cut just below her chin. Jen, like her brother, had an elegant beauty to her looks. If she lived hundreds of years ago, she could have been royalty.

"You of all people know, Jen! You know very well what goes on in that twisted head of his," Lily told her with a laugh. "You have the same thoughts half the time… but the decency not to act them out."

"And that would be why I'm frightened," Jen said truthfully. "Where are Arabella and Mel? I haven't seen Ara since the end of fifth year and Mel since mid-July." They were both scanning the crowd when Lily spotted her new partner in crime. James. He was wiping tears from his eyes, talking to Sirius and Remus. It seemed as though the summer had been very good to him. Lily smiled secretly to herself and tried not to blush. Since when did she blush about James?

Jen pulled Lily through the crowd and after a few minutes they found Arabella Figg, their third dorm mate. She had a certain affixation with cats, no doubt passed on from her Grandmother, her namesake, and Aunt. Ara, had shoulder length, curly, chestnut brown hair, with brown eyes to boot. Arabella had always thought she was plain in a world filled with magic. Though a certain Gryffindor would come to realize she was beautiful once he realised what he felt for her.

The three of them quickly boarded the train, deciding to find Mel once they got a compartment. Not much later, Melissa Gorman, with mid-back straight, blonde hair and amber eyes, found them. After quick greetings, hugs and laughing, the four of the five dorm mates were all joking about what each of their summers entailed. Mel's brother had graduated from Hogwarts two years prior and so she was left the only Gorman in the school.

In the middle of their discussion about siblings, which Arabella had none of, with no precaution or warning; four boys tore open their door. They scrambled in and slammed it shut without noticing the girls who already inhabited it.

Arabella was about to comment on their rudeness, when the four boys all simultaneously burst out laughing, exclaiming congratulations to each other. Ara slouched back in her seat with a puff of a breath and roll of her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Oh Shakespeare, Where art thou?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

Thank you everyone for reviewing. It makes me happy to know that you've enjoyed the story to some degree to stick with it. Makes my day, it does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Pettigrew was the first to calm down and thus the first to notice the girls looking at them, each thinking their own odd, frightened and confused thoughts. He smiled unsurely at them. They all smiled back at the short, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy. He then proceeded to take the presented seat between a window and Mel.

Remus Lupin was the next to regain his senses. He figured the chance to them stumbling, rather charging, into an empty compartment was very thin. Remus said a quick "Hullo," then noticed Peter. Finding him smiling at the other two amusedly and gesturing for him to do the same, Remus obliged. He took the offered seat beside Jen, then watched and waited.

Both Sirius and James stopped laughing near the same time: about another ten minutes later. They looked at each other, then at the other six people in the compartment. It was safe to say that they both looked rather confused. James blushed some when he noticed Lily and how she was looking at him. Still thinking the same thoughts from when all four boys came crashing in: they were insane.

Sirius grinned and stood up. He took James by the hand and hoisted him up as well. James immediately began to smooth out his robes and straighten his glasses.

"Honestly boys. Knocking would have been the polite thing to do. We could have all been in our knickers, changing into our robes," said Arabella matter-of-factly. She always knew how to start a conversation.

Jen knew how to continue, "Or we could have just been in our knickers, you know. Girls like to do that kind of thing." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Makes us feel like we can accomplish anything for the day."

Then Mel added her opinion, "Now we'll have to punish you all. How should we go about it? Petrified embarrassment or laughing mockery?"

Ending it was Lily with a smirk, "I'm thinking petrified embarrassment. We would have been embarrassed for sure, had they walked in on us in only our knickers. So boys, how does running around in _your_ knickers, exclaiming your love for McGonagall and Rosebud sound?" She leaned back and crossed her arms.

The girls surprisingly all kept straight faces throughout this. Professor McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Head Mistress, and Transfiguration teacher. Professor Rosebud was the crazy old lady that taught Divination. Many students took the course just to doze through it, if their nap in History Of Magic wasn't enough.

The boys blanched at the thought. Surely they'd get suspended. Remus spoke up first once he noticed a small smile forming on Jen's lips. "Doesn't sound too appealing to me, but looking at the others," all eyes were now on Remus, "they seem all too happy for words. I'll take laughing mockery, thank you very much."

Arabella, Jen, Lily and Mel all laughed once they saw the looks James, Sirius and Peter were giving their fellow Marauder. It was a look of pure loathing.

"So what did you guys do to some poor un-expecting Slytherin?" Mel asked, curious as to what was so funny. "We got that much from your rambling and cheers."

"First of all: hello," Sirius said, but was interrupted.

"It's a bit too late for regular hellos, Sirius," Arabella said.

"Fine," Sirius said instead. "We put a curse on Snape. Obvious, we know," he said quickly when Lily opened her mouth to speak. "But, who else would we test this puppy on? Anyways, excluding us four, he'd fall madly, _desperately_ in love with the next person he saw; for seven hours. We forgot to tweak it so that he'd only go after someone of the opposite gender…" All the girls' eyes grew wide in understanding. "Forgetting that, Rockshoot was behind him."

Leo Rockshoot and Severus Snape were two Slytherins known for their abhorrence of the four golden boys of Gryffindor. More often the brunt of their jokes, Snape held the utmost amount of hate for Sirius and James over the other two. Rockshoot took out most of his anger towards them on the Quidditch pitch where he played a Chaser for his team. Snape didn't make the team when he tried out and James had mocked him for the rest of fourth year.

Sirius continued telling of their latest adventure. "We waited and watched. Being the genius he is Rockshoot asked what we did." He snorted. "There was no visible change in Snape. Well, Snape turned around to see who spoke, and well… you can see where this is headed…"

After that explanation, the boys shared a brief laughter and the girls decided to search for Snape. They glanced from carriage to carriage, casually sneaking looks through the windows. They got more than one odd look back.

"Found him!" Mel shouted down the train to Lily and Jen who were nearer the other end. Ara had gone to the other end and Mel felt slightly privileged to witness more than them. And indeed she had found him.

By the time the three girls gathered with the blonde, Snape was crying like a lost little girl in front of a compartment door; pounding his fist upon it.

"Just let me tell you how much I love you. Please Lee!"

The girls had to share a laugh at Snape's affectionate pet name for Leo. It was so uncharacteristic of him to show any emotion away from pride, anger, hate and superiority that a few more people had gathered to see what the fuss was about. The Marauders found them also and James and Sirius had to lean onto each other to stay standing. Looking around, a wall of students had formed around Snape, watching intently to whom this "Lee" was that stole his heart. Rockshoot hadn't said a word, so they just assumed that "Lee" was a girl.

Sirius, being the gentleman he is, decided to stop everyone's confusion, "Oh Snape, leave poor _Mister_ Rockshoot alone," he said loudly, so that everyone would hear. They did. People's faces went into shock, then disbelief.

To confirm Sirius' words, Snape had to comment with a sour look upon his face. "Never. I love Lee with all my heart! I will recite a Sonnet for him on the spot."

The Sonnet reciting was actually Remus' idea. He had perused through books during the holidays and found a nifty spell for instant poetry. Today seemed like a good opportunity to use it. When Sirius had told them his immature plan, Remus had brought it up to add a hint of uniqueness to their prank.

And after clearing his throat, Snape proceeded to tell poetry to the compartment Rockshoot had sealed himself in. It was very bad, mind you; nothing like Shakespeare. When he was done, everyone cheered. Well, everyone that wasn't covered by the man pile of people who collapsed with laughter.

Students cleared out soon after when the Head Girl, Amanda Bones, cleared them away. The look of Snape confessing his love for Rockshoot was humorous to her, but even she didn't know a counter spell. Short and with a stubborn attitude, she could only let him be. Amanda was told it would wear off by some witnesses and couldn't get anyone to fess up. She cleared the crowd away, though, including her counterpart, Marcus Dickens, from Ravenclaw.

Everyone returned to their compartments.

The four girls decided to let the Marauders share their large compartment and were sitting in the same spots as before, with one exception; that being James and Sirius were no longer on the floor. James happily took the seat next to Lily and across from Remus who raised an eyebrow at him. James tried to pass his smile off as lingering humour from Snape's sonnet. For some reason, Remus didn't seem to completely believe him.

After an hour or so of jokes and Sirius reciting Snape's poem, James and Lily excused themselves to go see the Prefect compartment. Apparently it was horribly comfortable and shouldn't be missed; why miss it? James' insides were squirming with the thought of some time alone with Lily. Lily couldn't stop smiling as James told her how they found and mixed a few spells in _101 Ways To Curse Your Enemies – And Your Friends Too!_

Was she beginning to fancy James Potter? Lily's smile grew. Just what her dad would want…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, done chapter 5.

Here's how the seating arrangement went.

**Door – Remus – Jen – Mel – Peter – Window**

Door – James – Lily – Ara – Sirius – Window 

Got it? Good! All in their happy little places.

Now, I, as many of you I'm sure, don't like Peter. Weak bastard. But, James and Lily (and even Sirius) trusted him enough to lay their lives, and their son's life, in his hands. He has to be with them, even if just a tag along. I won't make him completely pathetic and stupid either. Something tells me, deep down mind you, that Peter was more or less (coughlesscough) a Marauder. Not just a copy, if you get my meaning. He even turned Animagus with them! I just think he cracked at one point. Unsure of how big Voldemort was going to get, not wanting to die. He got scared and his Gryffindor pride got flushed. Poor git. Poor messed up, murderous, waste of air, dumbass of a git, yes. But poor nonetheless.

Sorry about my rambling! I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow, I can promise you that much!


	6. There's two of them

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and James made their way to the back of the train; they stopped many times to greet to fellow classmates. If James stopped for a couple of minutes to talk, Lily would wait and vise versa.

Hunter Fawcett and Piotrek Yurt, Beaters on the Ravenclaw team, warned him that they were going to be training extra hard this year with their new team Captain, Janna Rosado. James reminded them, of course, that he was Captain again this year and what they said didn't faze him in the least. With laughs and jests, the Ravenclaw Beaters left the Gryffindor Prefects to continue to the Prefects area.

The final encounter before getting to the Prefect carriage was Donna Kensington, Lily's last dorm mate. She had ash-blonde, stick straight hair that went past her shoulder blades. Her most odd quality was her eyes. She had rare icy-blue, very husky-like eyes. It was of general consensus that you almost felt trapped within their crystalline gaze.

In the last two years, Donna had changed drastically and not for the better. For someone who was bubbly and in every class discussion, Donna became withdrawn and depressed. Few knew why. She was constantly ill, pale and had scratches that wouldn't fully heal all over her.

Lily had recognized the signs, especially when she got sick the same time as Remus. A werewolf had bitten Donna over Christmas of fourth year. Donna was now how Remus was before he met the Marauders. She wouldn't give anyone a chance, not even her best friends. She preferred to hide away in her shell and wouldn't come out for anyone. The only person who could talk to her on any sort of personal level was Remus. He had tried before every full moon while in the Hospital Wing with her, but it was to no avail.

Lily and James were making small talk, caught up in each other, when they ran into Donna. Literally. Donna just sat on the ground, not looking to either of them. It seemed she almost expected these things now. James helped her up, noticing just how much more fragile she had become. He could almost see the veins through her skin. Scrapes and bruises laid scattered along her arm.

"Oh, Donna we're so sorry! I wasn't even watching where I was going. You're the third person I've run into," Lily apologized. Trying to humour the girl she added, "James' fourth."

"It's ok Lily," Donna replied softly, her eyes kept on Lily's collarbone. Her Hogwarts robes hung on her lean body unattractively. It was always a shock to Lily to see her so unlike she girl she went through Hogwarts with. After puberty hit, Donna was a bit more focused on beauty than the other girls and always looked her best, even during the influenza season. "I don't expect anyone to notice me, let alone apologize for it." She attempted a smile, but only looked sadder. "Have a good year." Donna turned her husky eyes on Lily's badge. "And congratulations on keeping Prefect, I knew you had it in you." With that Donna started to walk away, back to her compartment to be by herself. She left James confused and Lily full of pity and guilt.

"Donna, wait!" Lily called after her, glancing to James apologetically. "What do you mean 'have a good year'?" She followed Donna quickly. "You'll be in my dormitory the whole year… you aren't going to attempt anything are you?" Lily spoke quietly, trying to figure out why Donna wouldn't let anyone in. "We talked about this last year. Things will get better. You needn't hurt yourself to keep us from what you're hiding…"

"Yes, things will get better for you Lily," Donna said, turning around to enter her compartment. "I've got to go now-"

"Donna, it's not very Gryffindor-esque to try and, well, do what it sounds like you want to do," James said. He had come up behind Lily and could only guess what they were talking about. It somehow seemed they weren't talking about anything good.

"Gryffindor-_esque_? I'll tell you something James Potter!" Donna started, turning back around and facing them both, anger on her face. She had now taken on some of her old spark. She was mad and wasn't going to take it this time. "That damned hat sorted me before I was like this!" Donna forcefully pushed up her sleeve and shoved her arm to them. Purple and blue veins were noticeable along with the scars from past transformations. Her skin was pale and seemed thin. "I'm not her anymore; I'm now _this_." She tugged her sleeve back down. "She is never coming back – _get over it_." The last words were said so coldly that James had a shiver run down his spine. Donna opened her compartment door, walked in and slammed it in their faces.

"She won't come back unless you let her, Donna Kensington!" Lily exclaimed through the door, hitting with the palm of her hand. "Look at Remus – hell, talk to Remus! He pretty much enjoys life now, just give life a chance!" Lily was near tears. She didn't like arguing with a friend; even with a friend who had tried so hard to push her out. "Why can't you let us help you? We can help lessen some of the pain and loneliness, Donna. Please, let the girls and me help…"

"Please just go away," they heard Donna say sadly through the door, her voice thick. "I don't want anyone's help…"

Lily knew deep down that Donna wanted all the help she could get but was too stubborn and prideful to ask for it. Lily stomped her foot angrily and turned away. James followed wordlessly.

"I'm sorry about that," she said quietly when they passed a compartment full of laughter. "She's…" Lily couldn't find the right words.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," James said understandingly. Even he had some arguments with Remus in the past when he was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"She just won't accept help," Lily said quickly. "We want to help her, but she can't accept charity." Lily stopped walking and leaned back on a wide window. The Hogwarts Express was currently rushing by lush green hills and farms. The sun was still high and the snack trolley would be making one of its rounds soon. "But it's not charity we want to give, you know?" James nodded and stood opposite her, his arms folded. "Something more must have happened to her other than the bite," Lily said quietly. She glanced back and forth. "She came back way too different to be just that."

"Maybe she'll tell you four one day," James suggested. "Maybe she needs time."

"She's had a year and a half," Lily said despairingly. "She used to tell us everything James." Lily smiled to herself and added, "Even if we would have rather not known." James didn't say anything and so Lily decided to leave the discussion as it was.

Ava-Marie Young, a short Ravenclaw Prefect, walked by them and smiled. She greeted them. "Heading to the Prefect compartment?" she asked sweetly.

"In a minute," James said.

"I'll see you two there," she said and left with a bounce in her step.

Lily and James shared a humoured look. "Snogging," James mouthed. Lily covered her smile with a hand.

Whistling caught their attention not one minute later and Robert Goodheart of Hufflepuff passed them as well. "Don't want to be late you two," he said brightly. The overly-tall Prefect walked away and continued his whistling.

Lily was fighting a laugh. She pushed herself off the window and continued down the narrow hall. She heard James follow. "I don't know if those two could be any more obvious," Lily finally said, unable to keep it to herself.

They passed just a handful of compartments holding rabid discussions, quiet shyness of first years and one with Snape tied up and strapped to a seat.

Hiding a smile from the last compartment, James cleared his throat. "I was wondering when you found out about Remus?" he asked.

"Jen told us," Lily said quietly. They were standing outside the door to the Prefect compartment. "A few years ago; third year. She beat it out of Sirius, she said."

"Sirius told us he got that black eye from the dog," James said. "Anubis is quite strong, so we believed him."

Lily had to laugh. "Jennifer is quite strong when she wants to be and they roughed around quite a lot back then." Lily could only offer a shrug in condolence.

James opened the door for Lily and they took their seats in the red and gold plush recliners. The meeting began a few minutes later when Diego Martinez and Juniper Buschelle of Slytherin came in.

"Welcome back to authority," Marcus Dickens said. The burly brunet smiled to his pupils.

After going over once again their duties and any projects that needed to get started on and anything else James couldn't help find boring. The end of the talks consisted mostly of how Rockshoot would get Severus Snape to the Great Hall for the feast and Sorting. By that time, there would still be at least half an hour left on the curse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Speeches, Reminiscing and Pasty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**Meh, nothing too exciting added. Mostly grammar and spelling corrections.**

Hmmm… I seem to be lacking in **review**s… I only got about two each for my last couple of chapters… Something is seriously wrong. Ok, it took me a little longer to upload this chapter. Sorry! I got home at 2:30 after work, and went to bed until 6:30! I meant to have it up by 3 or something… Sorry about that!

I did enjoy my **review**s tho! I always will!! So thanks, and please **review** this chapter as well!

And _Zoe Lefebvre_ – you think I'm gonna put Remus and Donna together, eh? What ever gave you that idea? Hehe…

_morgaine_ – to answer your question from earlier: Lot's of people use Arabella Figg because she's mentioned at the end of GoF. When Dumbledore tells Sirius to go to Lupins, and collect the 'old crew', he mentions Arabella Figg, and Mundungus Fletcher. And, if you recall, Harry's baby sitter (hehe) in the Philosophers Stone (or Sorcerer's Stone if you're in the US), she's Mrs. Figg! So lotsa people just put two and two together! Don't worry – I was out of that loop for a while, too!

Ok! On with the story! This one's here for just a bit oh humour! It's funny, and we all like to laugh! Even if it makes our family think we're nuts! *winks*

*     *     *

_'Five minutes left until Hogsmeade Station,'_ and bodiless voice echoed through the train, _'will all Prefects please ensure that no student is left aboard, and all luggage is off.'_ This last part was only heard in the Prefect compartment. Behind the Prefects' chairs, a secret door opened, showing the Head Boy and Girl stepping out of it.

"It's official," Head Girl Amanda Bones, stated, "I'd become Head Girl just for the ride up. Eh there Marcus?"

Marcus Dickens, Head Boy, nodded. "With one exception. I'm Head Boy. I'd want more than just a ride up to be considered Head Girl." Everyone laughed at that.

"Would the ride back, as well, suffice?" Alexis Desjardins, Hufflepuff Prefect, asked.

"Yes – and 2 chocolate frogs, 3 Bertie-Botts Every Flavour Beans," Marcus had now cupped his chin in his right hand, "and if possible, one of Hagrids' treacle tarts."

Everybody in the compartment laughed. It was well known that if you ate, scratch that, took one bite of Hagrids food, you shouldn't expect to open your mouth for a very long time. _Very_ long time. The record holder for that is Sirius. He tried two bites. Ended up in the Hospital Wing. "And that, everybody, is the infamous Ravenclaw wit in action!" Amanda cheered getting a round of applause from the prefects, even the Slytherins, and a bow from Marcus. Amanda herself was from Hufflepuff.

When the train came to a complete stop, Amanda and Marcus opened all the train doors, letting the students off the train, and began to show them to the horseless carriages, minus the first years.

"Lily my dear, that will be me and you next year." James told her as they checked compartments.

"I can only hope James. I'd hate to be Head Girl without you as Head Boy." She winked, and headed off towards the last remaining carriage, allowing James to ponder her last comment. Oh yes, she was having fun.

~     *     ~

"Welcome students! Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greeted. Cheers erupted from every table. "And to our first years," his eyes twinkled at the frightened youngsters at the front, "welcome to your first of seven years here, attending this marvelous school." 

A couple of first years clapped, Sirius the loudest, adding a "Hogwarts kicks ass!"

"Mr. Black!" Prof. McGonagall screeched. She had had one too many embarrassing moments from the Marauders. Not so much embarrassing her, but her house. And her house was one of pride, the infamous Gryffindor pride.

"Ah yes, Mr. Black. Kindly seat yourself at your respective table." Dumbledore smiled at Sirius, gesturing to the other Gryffindors.

He started bouncing his way to Gryffindor table. "I thought I might have fooled you this year, Albus!" Sirius exclaimed, saluting the Headmaster, and giving a polite wave at Snape, over at the Slytherin table, and a wink to Malfoy. Snape was currently held with rope, and was beginning to come back to normal.

Dumbledore laughed at Sirius' use of his first name, as did many students. No one except staff used his first name, it was just out of reverence, but Sirius made profound use for it. After the sorting, Gryffindor ended up with some interesting looking students: one with red eyes, another with blue hair, and some freaky albino kid, who Sirius kindly nicknamed 'Pasty'. 'Oh yes,' thought Lily, 'this is going to be an interesting year.

Most of the feast had James, Sirius and Remus reminiscing about their first years. All right, reminiscing might not be the word – lying sounds good. How about finessing the truth? Sound good? Good!

"What _I_ hated most about _my_ first year," Remus said loudly, "was the way all the _older_ students got to steal my pillows and blankets anytime they so chose to. No punishment at all." A couple of first years choked on their food and looked at each other.

"Oh yes! Good point Remus, good friend!" James exclaimed, clapping a hand on his good friends back. "What _I_ hated was how the _Professors_ were able to use their wands as _beating_ sticks..." One of the first years that had been choking had now passed out. Lily, who was trying to ignore the Marauders, caught sight of 'Pasty' falling into her food. "Got a good lashing, I did!" James finished, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Sirius was about to open his mouth, when out came from Lily's, "JAMES! Honestly – beating wands? As fun as it is to torture younger children, you took it a step too far." Lily looked at him pointedly. He knew right then why she was made Prefect. He was still confused as to why he was made one though… He now felt horrible. Looking at her mad, pleading, beautiful eyes – he had to stand down.

"Sorry bout that Lily," came Sirius' voice, "James here got a little carried away. Now, as _I _was about to say – " But with one look from his sister, he stopped. She knew what went on in his mind – hell, it was in her mind as well. She, at least, had the decency to hold it in. And she'd bet all the money in Gringott's bank that Sirius was at _least_ five times worse than James.

Mel and Lily were helping the poor Gryffindor who passed out. She was ok now, but had cream all over her face. 'Well,' Mel thought, 'she'll never forget her first night at school.'

Lily: 'Beating sticks? Even if the idea _is_ funny, it was downright cruel.'

Ara: 'Poor girl. Is she albino? Cool – one of my cats is albino…'

Jen: 'Yuck… how could Sirius be thinking that! Stupid git… why am I related to him… why am I related to him… why am I related to him…'

James: 'Loser. That's what I am. Sorry dad, she thinks I'm a loser.'

Sirius: 'Poor Pasty. Now she's extra pasty! Hehe… Pasty's gone pastier…'

Remus: 'Now I contemplate my friendships. Pros: …'

Peter: 'Looks yummy. Is that lemon cream?'

~     *     ~

"Now that our welcome back feast has finished," Dumbledore began, "I would ask the Prefects to lead their Houses back to their… Houses," he chuckled, "and get everyone into bed. Will the Head Boy and Girl please come to the staff table for a quick meeting? Have a good nights rest." At that, all eight Prefects could be heard calling their Houses to follow them.

Lily decided to lead, and James to take the end. She had her worries about this decision, but figured she'd rather take the faster route there – not show the first years the entire school grounds by taking them on one of James' _short cuts_. Lily had been on one of those before. McGonagall had had a fit when she and James were late for class last year. Little did she know that James had done that purposely. They never got to spend anytime alone together back then, what with O.W.Ls and everything.

"James – _please_ ensure that no student gets lost. Please?" With that, Lily put on her big puppy dog eyes James had pictured whilst reading her letter.

"Damn." Remus muttered, "I can't even go against those…"

"I know what you mean Moony…" Sirius said, sadness and hopelessness in his voice, "It's not gonna be fun anymore…"

Twenty minutes and four moving staircases later, they reached the portrait hole. "Welcome back, and welcome to the new students. Password?" The fat Lady asked in the only way she knew. Monotone.

"Scarlet." James said. With a wave of her hand, she swung open to reveal the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Here is where you'll be spending most of your time. Homework, games, parties, ("WOO!" – other Marauders), etc. are usually done down here. No boys in girls dormitories, and vise versa."

"What?" Sirius asked in mocking horror, "You mean no boys in _boys_ dormitories?" He got a few muffled laughs, but that's all he needed. What he didn't need was the smack from Remus.

"And feel free to hit _him_," Lilt said, looking at Sirius, "anytime you feel the need." It was her turn to add to the speech. James wasn't going to get all the glory. "Girls, your dorms are up the stairs to you left; boys, the same on your right."

"Please don't tell anyone from any other houses our password, or where the portrait hole is. Watch out for Peeves, though. He's the resident Poltergeist." 'Pasty' was about to drop again at the mention of a poltergeist. She was a muggle-born, and had seen the recently released movies (A/N: Poltergeist 1, 2 and 3. Good movies). James wanted to end _his_ speech. He had personal issues with girls. Only the Marauders knew why though. He figured them slightly weaker than men – not in a bad way though. He just felt he had to take extra precautions with them for some reason. "He'll stop at nothing – "

"Except the Bloody Baron." Lily intercepted.

"- to get you lost, and in trouble."

"The password will be changed weekly or whenever James and I see fit. Check the common room bulletin boards for it."

"If there are any problems, please don't hesitate to ask myself or Lily." James felt that his, ahem, their little speech was now at a close. He folded his arms.

"Done yet?" Sirius inquired, getting bored. He hadn't needed to sit through it; but being Sirius, he had to see James acting mature. "I do believe Albus told everyone to get to bed _tonight_." To get it through their heads that it was obvious they were both trying to get the last word, he pointed at his watch, then at the first years.

"Right," Lily said, "off to bed now, you want to get some rest for your first big day!" She smiled at everyone warmly. She then chanced a look at James that playfully read 'I won the war.' Lily led the girls to their dorms before James could have a say.

"Looks like Lily won, Prongs." Peter said. He watched the entire thing alongside Sirius. Remus went upstairs when he saw that it was going to take a while for James and Lily to finish. There was a full moon coming up. This also meant that Donna would be getting testy, and more withdrawn.

*     *     *

**:) Hope you liked it! Onto Chapter 8!**


	8. Cats and Syrup, Girls and Boys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

Change anything? Hm… nope, nope, and… nope. Just minor things… 

*     *     *

At this point both Lily and James had seemed to forget about each other's letter. **Seemed** being the operative word. In truth, both had them in the back of their minds, playing with their sub-conscious. And believe you me, if it's back their with your sub-conscious, it's never going to leave until you figure it out, and it goes your way. It was more on James' mind than Lily's though. Liking a girl for a year and a half has that kind of has that affect on you. Lily, being more intuitive than James, decided to send him another letter; maybe just to get his off her mind. She'd rather like to see the look on his face this time when he got her letter. Especially since she could just talk to him, and him to her. But getting letters during breakfast in the Great Hall was always fun – and besides, this whole ordeal was beginning to make Lily anticipate seeing James.

Before she did that though, she was in major need for some girl talk. Not normal girl talk about boys, fashion and make up. These are different girls remember? (A/N: Being a girl of 18, I talk about way more things than boys! Sometimes they're even void from my talks!) Not all of life's greatest things engross either or all of those things. Lily needed to talk about Life.

"So guys, life plans change any over the summer?" Ara asked, seeming to read Lily's mind, while tucking herself into bed. "I'll tell you one thing, mine have."

"Really?" Mel asked. "No longer want to report and write for the Daily Prophet? You're so good, though." She seemed puzzled by this new bit of information. All Ara _did_ on her off time was write.

"Yea Ara. What's up with that?" probed Lily, equally confused, picking up Iphigenia from the top of her trunk, and bringing her into bed.

"I still want to write, but I don't want to _report_. I want to write novels. Work on my own time – _be my own boss_." She said that with a 'tough girl' voice. "I'll do it from my home until become an old lady. And old cat lady on some poor muggles' street. Show the children pictures of my cat's birthday parties, and throw my cats at them, screaming obscenities…" All the girls laughed. Just the thought of it was funny, let alone the images that surfaced in their minds.

"Arabella Figg – crazy cat lady." Jen added, making a big dramatic scene in the middle of the room, where she was rummaging through her trunk, waving about. She really was like Sirius, only toned down some. "Muggle children doing dares: Touching her door without being hit by a Siamese cat – 10 points!" Jen said, mimicking American Football players who just got a touch down by doing a little dance. By now, Mel had fallen out of her bed laughing; Ara was hitting her bed with her clenched fists as she laughed; Lily was out of breath; and Jen had fallen to the floor amongst the unopened luggage, leaning against hers. Everyone else in the tower was beginning to wonder what was going on, and what the Marauders had slipped in their drinks.

"What about the rest of you?" Ara asked, wiping her eyes, 7 minutes later. Everyone had semi-collected themselves, and were all back on their four-poster beds, tangled every which way in their blankets.

"Well, I don't know now, Ara!" Jen exclaimed loudly, "What you've got planned sounds pretty good!" They all laughed some more, picturing Jen living next door to Ara – having competitions. Crazy Cat Lady Competitions. 

"Anywho, I'm still with my Magical Creatures," Lily said, stroking Iphigenia, "Isn't that right Iphi?"

"Iphi? Right… Me," Mel started, pointing to herself, "I want to work at St. Mungo's."

"What?" All the other three girls chorused.

"Yea, I'm good at Potions, and I like helping people – so it sounds good to me. Jen, you're last!"

"I'd thought you'd stay with Gringotts or something, but hey, work with your talent. Hmmm, I'm good at Transfiguration, so maybe I could teach it here at the school."

Lily burst out laughing, "Jen – hun, I'm telling you this as your best friend," she sighed, "You wanted to join in with the boys today in scaring the first years."

"Yea, but I helped you set them straight! Well, I stopped Sirius. I _knew_ what he was gonna say. I would have punched him right then and there. Bloody git."

"Ok then." Lily gave in – with a smirk. "You'll be the next McGonagall. With little teacher money, and Mel, all old, working in the Hospital Wing after retirement from St. Mungo's." They laughed at this, too. All their futures seemed bright. 

They only had Lily's 'old lady self' to pin point. Mel noticed this, "So what will Lily look like as an old lady?" Before their brains could get thinking of it, Donna walked in.

"Don't stop cause of me." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Oh Donna, I'm so glad you're here! You worried me, not showing up to the Feast." Lily stood to give her friend a hug. Donna backed up, mumbling that she was tired or something along those lines, and heading for her bed.

"Where were you?" Mel piped up. She was interested; her voice said it all. 

But her voice was what got to Donna – she was still too happy from the previous conversations for her liking. "Hospital Wing."

Nothing more was said after that. They all knew why she would be there. She looked like she was in pain – but then again… when doesn't she?

~     *     ~

Meanwhile, back at The Ranch…

"Sirius, dude, why'd you name our dorm 'The Ranch'? It's stupid. Stupid and confusing. Confusingly stupid is what it is." Peter exclaimed, pointing at Sirius. Having Sirius tell them to 'meet me at The Ranch at such and such a time' became disturbing after while. "People are beginning to wonder…" he continued.

"So? I say let them wonder. Jealous, sick children. Let's name everyone else's dorms!" he was obviously perturbed that they didn't like the name.

"Whatever, have fun Padfoot. But you still didn't answer Wormtail's question. Why 'The Ranch'? I'm sure James wants to know, too. Dennis is probably denying all rumors about it…" Remus asked/stated. Dennis Loquart was the other student (A/N: poor soul) that had to share a dorm with the Marauders.

"Poor guy." Was all James said, looking for something in his trunk, splaying things everywhere.

"Because of how you pigs live." Sirius said, picking James' clothes off his bed and folding them. "Messy, messy, messy." 

"You know," Remus reflected, just shoving James' clothes off his bed and onto the floor, "it's kind of ironic that the one with the most messed up mind, is the cleanest one out of all of us. I have an excuse. Animal instincts." Remus added the last part smugly. If there was any good reason to be a Werewolf, that was it. Well, maybe the better hearing and vision as well. More strength wasn't so bad either.

"Animal instincts my ass. Animals at least wash themselves before they eat. I think. Raccoons wash their food. I know that." Sirius, whilst dodging pillows and clothes, continued to badger (A/N: get it? badger? talking about animals? eh? sorry…) them about 'uncleanliness' of sorts. "James," He started, while shaking his head slowly, "James, James, James, James, James. No wonder you're a mess. Can't even brush your bloody hair." Bad move. Everyone knew the Potter men were touchy about their hair. It was downright stupid to mess with it. (A/N: get it? pun! mess with it – it's uncontrollably messy? eh, eh? sorry…)

"Shut it Sirius! We don't care about your pet peeves!" James shouted, aneurysm forming above his left eyebrow.

"And Peter! Pick up your forsaken towels! **And** make your beds once in a whi – " Sirius was now shushed oh-so nicely by James lunging at him. James, getting the better of Sirius, and was on top of him, holding a pillow to his face, laughing maniacally. With James' laughter, Sirius' muffled screams, and his legs kicking frantically; it was quite a frightening sight to say the least.

Out of nowhere, howls of laughter could be heard from the girls' dormitories, along with mentions of cats and old ladies. Hearing Lily's laughs distracted James for just a few seconds. This was all Sirius needed to push him off, panting heavily, eyes wide in shock. 'So _that's_ why you don't mess with the hair…' he thought.

"Dear – Merlin – boy." Sirius gasped, "What's going on - over there?"

Dennis entered the room. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, and dark, chocolaty skin. "What did you guys put in their drinks? Everyone wants to know…" He stopped, and looked around his dorm. It's a surprise he didn't faint. Living with the Marauders for the past 5 years kind of gives you a good backbone. 

James' clothes were scattered around the dorm, even on Dennis' bed, with some of it neatly folded on James' bed. Remus was getting over fits of hysterical laughter, and was starting to look worn out because of the near full moon. Peter on the other hand was covered head to toe in syrup, rubbing the back of his sticky neck in pain. Apparently, while being smothered, Sirius was shooting out curses, and they all made their way to Peter (A/N: damn straight) who tried to dodge them. His muffled yells only made two of them work though. (A/N: pity…) Some syrup one no one had ever heard of before, probably concocted when his words were slurred together, and Wingardium Leviosa. Peter had fallen back down already, and was looking quite annoyed that all Remus did was laugh. Sirius and James were both lying on the floor, faces flushed, breathing heavily.

            "Right." Dennis then made his way over to their bathroom to get ready for bed. 'And that my friends, is the difference in the maturity of males and females.' Dennis thought, head popping out the bathroom door to ask the dreaded question: "By the way Sirius, why 'The Ranch'?"

"NO!"

*     *     *

OK! Chapter 7 done! And I'd also like to know why I only got one **review**? ONE? Hmph. I posted last night. Now it's the next night. Ok, maybe someone's **review** is waiting to be posted… but honestly… one?? I think I'm gonna cry.

ANYWHO! On another off topic! I've got exciting news!! My mom and I got tickets to go see Les Misérables! I'm so happy! It's in a month!! *jumps around all giddy-like* I'm just so proud of that.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and now for the reason for the Crazy Cat Lady thing… That's actually _my_ mock dream. I've stated to my friends _numerous_ times that I want to be a Crazy Cat Lady. With many cats, and throwing them at innocent people walking by – screaming obscenities. What Arabella and Jen said is almost a quote from my conversations… pretty sad, eh? Please **review**, and good-bye!


	9. Poop, plans, and Squeaky wheels

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**Uh… can't remember… don't think so, though.**

Before I start this chapter, I'd like to apologize. **Sorry** for lashing a bit. Even if just a bit, about the one **review** thing! I was in a weird mood-swingy thing. Upset, thoughtful, giddy, happy, and all around odd! And **THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! ****I LOVE 'EM!**

So with that – On with the show!

*     *     *

Lily got up early the next morning to get to the Owlery before breakfast. She left a note for her friends to read:

_To: Jen, Mel, Donna, and Crazy Cat Lady,_

_Gone to the Owlery early to mail parents. *Like every year.*_

_See you at breakfast!_

_            Luv,_

_                        ~Lily~_

Lily opened the Owlery door and stepped in, carefully avoiding the droppings laying on the floor. "Psyche? Psyche hun – where are you?" Lily lovingly cooed her unseen owl.

"Over _he_-_re_…" Came a reply. 'Obviously a boy'. Lily being as cautious as she could crept over to the voice. 'This could be fun…' she smirked, getting her wand ready, a few charms in mind if the boy tried anything stupid.

"HOOT!" A boy jumped at her from around the corner.

 "AHH! Shit Sirius!" Lily had fallen to the floor, much to her disgust, now spoiling her robes. "Dammit."

Sirius chuckled, helping her up, "Yea, shit's right… here." He muttered the cleaning charm, pointing at her back.

"You know… I'm very surprised I'm trusting you right now…" Lily said eyeing him suspiciously behind her back.

"Nah, I feel bad. I hate dirty things. It's any wonder I'm Peter's friend…"

"Sirius –" 

"I'm kidding Lily. Unless it's good fun – like playing in the mud, dirty is ok. But it better be cleaned right after, and not be on my floor! The Ranch knows not of my rules, I can tell you that much." Sirius explained, helping Lily find Psyche.

"Right… who were you going to send an owl to so early?" Lily asked, trying desperately to change the subject. She still didn't get the whole Ranch thing… no one really did. Not even the guys who lived in it.

"My mum. I forgot my ink. You?"

"Same. But not the ink thing. Parentals always like to make sure that I got here ok, and everything's fine." This was going to be hard. She had two, count them, two, letters she was planning to send. She had planned to use Psyche for James, and a school owl for her parents. She didn't really want Sirius to know of hers and James' letters. It's more amusing this way – secretive. But why it was amusing – she was clueless. Not completely clueless mind you, she knew she had a thing for James, a small thing if any. A thing more than friendship, but she couldn't act on it. He was her friend first, and there was something else stopping her. But she didn't like to think of it.

"Is she with Cupid?" Sirius asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Most likely." After the mention of Cupid, Lily spotted them. Calling them down, she tied her parent's letter to Psyche's leg, 'They'd wonder if I used a school owl…' and James' to Cupid's leg.

"And why, may I ask, are you sending two letters? I thought you were only sending one… what are you hiding from me, Oh Mystery Lady?" Sirius asked, bewildered that she would only mention one, and arching an eyebrow.

"Cause I'm secretly sending you love letters. Oh – please tell me you're getting them!" Lily pleaded, grabbing Sirius by the collar of his shirt.

"But Lily, I told you: our love affair is only on Thursday's and Advent." He told her looking away. "Now, every Thursday _during_ Advent," He continued, now looking at her with a mischievous grin, "that's a different story." He winked.

"I should hope not!" Came a voice from the Owlery door.

"Oh – hullo Jen. Here to send your similar love letters to Peter?" Sirius nearly fell to the floor laughing at Lily's remark, and Jen's face. It was Lily's grip on his shirt that kept him up.

"Uh – no! Thanks, but no thanks. I came to meet you here, so we could go down to breakfast together. But now that I see you have prior engagements… But wait! Its Monday, not Thursday! So we're good, right?" Jen countered, gesturing to the door.

"Yea, we're good." Lily said, heading to the Jen, leaving Sirius to send his letter.

"Lily luv – Thursday night. You, me, champagne, Bertie-Botts Every Flavour Beans?" Sirius queried, counting on his fingers.

"In your dreams luver boy!" Lily laughed. She wondered about the beans.

Jen gasped as they walked out the door, "You've been reading his diary as well?"

~     *     ~

Lily and Jen made it to the Great Hall about the same time as everyone else. They met up with their friends, minus Sirius, and took their usual seats. Their seats were smack dab in the middle of Gryffindor table – the centre (A/N: Canadian spelling, remember?) of attention you could put it.

James saw Lily smile at him as he took the seat across from her. He returned it happily, making her laugh. 'Wait, laugh? Why?' He gave her a questioning look, his smile not fading. Right then, Cupid flew to James, letter on his leg. Lily, he saw, was trying not to laugh at his further confusion. 'Cupid was in the Owlery.' James was sure of that. 'Who would go to the Owlery to send me a letter?' He took the parchment, unfurled it, and read.

_James,_

_Hey! Great surprise isn't it? I thought that we could keep sending each other letters, but pretend that we don't! We'll act normal around each other, and everybody else for that matter. Just our little secret, ok? Part of our _crime partnership_! We can send prank ideas, launching time of pranks and everything this way! No one will know it was us who did all those terrible deeds. Ok, I'm done now… I'm writing this at 2 in the morning… If Crazy Cat Lady hears me scratching away, she'll have a fit. Merlin knows I don't want to get pinned in the head by a Persian. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast!_

_Much luv,_

_Lily._

James looked up, fully aware he was smiling like Christmas came early, but he didn't care. She winked at him, and he replied with one. 'Oh yes,' he thought, 'this is going to be an interesting year.'

Sirius came into the Hall just as Cupid was leaving James' shoulder. He then noticed James and Lily, grinning like the fools they were. Sirius was odd, and thought to be stupid – but he could put two and two together. They made four. But in this equation, they made Lily sending James letters. 'But those were my letters…' He thought, grinning wickedly, as he sat down. He knew about it, and was pretty sure they wouldn't want him to know. "Hey guys. James, who's the letter from?"

Lily shot him an angry glance. 'He must know! Dammit! Why couldn't he have tripped on something, on his way here?'

Sirius winked at her, then started to eat. He wasn't even paying attention to James' fibs as to whom the letter was from. The wheels in his head were turning. One of them, oddly enough, was squeaking. 'I should get that checked…'

*     *     *

Ahh hahahaha… Squeaking wheels in Sirius' head… two and two make four. That's amazing. *wipes tear from eye*

Ok, I have a question for you. Do you want me to add some huge plot, like Voldemort, funky things happening to Lily and James, kinda stuff. Or, do you want to me continue on through their 6th and 7th year, just a normal getting them together, and their good times, with abnormal sub-plots here and there.

If you want funky plots, what with more evil things, put in your **review**: GIMME SOME MORE OF THAT FUNKY SHIT.

If you want it to keep on going the way it is, 'no prophesy/life endangering' stuff, put in your **review**: KEEP UP THAT MARVELOUS WORK HUN!

And as you can see, I'm enjoying making you guys put those in your **review**s. I'll tally them up, and see what people want. Or I'll go for the best reasons. If they aren't written exactly the same as above, it won't count. Just copy and paste! Jeez… I'm having WAY too much fun… The votes will be tallied by the time I get my next post up. Which'll be Wednesday, or Thursday. I need to start adding it now, if I want it to go well. I've got the perfect spot to add the 'funky shit', if that's what you want, in a few chapters. But if not, it'll still go along smoothly! So I need to know ASAP! And even if you're not planning on reading anymore, tell me anyways, k? It'll just help! And I'm rambling again… I do that a lot – don't I?

And about Donna and Remus. *continuing my rambling…* Many people want me to get them together. Hmmm… it wasn't my _original_ plan… but I'm thinking of it. So yea. Not sure yet. You guys all seem to think I should. Should I conform, or be original? Don't answer that in your **review**. It was a rhetorical question.

**THANK YOU** again, and please **review**! Don't forget to copy & paste!


	10. Charming the Pus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

I'M ONE AWAY FROM **50** **REVIEW**S!!! YES! Who will that LuCkY nUmBeR go to? I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO **REVIEW** TO FIND OUT! IT COULD BE YOU!!

Thank you for all my _beautiful_ **review**s! They all bring a tear to mine eye… I'm flattered that you all find me so funny! I've always thought I was… and I tell my friends that at least once a week… but to hear it from people that don't have to agree in order to not get hit… It's a marvelous thing! And yes – a plot will be coming… I don't know if there's already one… but if there is… I've got another one! I'm still building up, and getting many other little plots here and there. Oh yes, it's all coming together in my head… muahahaha… On with **CHAPTER 10**!! WOOO!

*     *     *

'_Flick_ and swish. Flick _and_ swish, I say. Flick and bloody _swish_!' he thought. "ARRGG! Why won't you fricken flick and swish?! Ruddy wand!"

Thus, people's first day of school began.

Peter was now banging his wand on the Charms desk, red sparks shooting out upon impact, after impact. Everyone was watching the display, laughing to him or herself.

"Mr. Pettigrew, _please_ stop – you'll ruin your wand! Permanently!" Prof. Flitwick was frantically avoiding the now bluish coloured, gel-like substance that was now protruding from Peter's wand.

"Finite Incantatem."

"Thank you Lily." Flitwick said, getting back on his piled books. "20 points to Gryffindor. 15 _away_ from Gryffindor for no self-control, inability to listen to a teacher, and _making a mess_!"

Peter banged his head on the table, splashing the Marauders around him in the blue stuff.

"Dag-namit Peter! Clean this up!" Sirius yelled, pulling his robes forward, and examining them in disgust.

"I would, but Merlin knows I'd just set it on fire."

Lily came over, and cleaned everything up. "There you go Peter. If you wish, you can sit by me from now on and I'll help you whenever you need it. I'm sure James won't mind moving over one." James' jaw dropped. Peter didn't notice this; he was too busy scrounging up his things, moving to James' spot. "C'mon James, scoot over one." James grudgingly moved over, mumbling about Peter and his incompetence.

Peter plopped down next to Lily, and sighed, "I owe you one Lily. Really."

"Don't mention it, just help me in Herbology." Lily said smiling at the boy. "I can't stand to touch half of those things. 'Squeeze the buber-tuber pus and put it into a vial', my ass -"

"Ok, ok. Deal. You help me Charm, and I'll squeeze your pus." Peter said, and quickly regretted. Lily went red. James went red. Peter went Fire engine red. All the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's were laughing so hard, they went red.

Even little Prof. Flitwick, who was trying to subdue the class, was laughing as he spoke, "Class – hehe – pl-please…" he laughed for about 2 more minutes, "Simme – heheher down. Now." He covered everyone with cold water. The only one who didn't get soaked was Peter, who was hiding under his desk, banging his head upon its legs. Lily and James had started laughing at everyone else – especially Flitwick. No one seemed to care that they were soaked head to toe. They were in Charms learning instant drying spells; they'd charm themselves dry.

_Ding_.

"All right class, we'll continue with wetting spells tomorrow, and use the drying spells we learned today to help us not catch cold." Flitwick explained, allowing the class to leave. The Ravenclaw's went off to Care of Magical Creatures, while the Gryffindor's joined the Hufflepuff's for none other than Herbology.

Once settled in class, the Gryffindor's were quite surprised that Sirius hadn't commented on Peter's tongue the whole way there.

"Welcome everybody, to your first class of Herbology: Level 6." Prof. Sprout started, "Today, we will be digging up _Gutter Vines_, picking off the red needles, _only the red needles_, and squeezing the pus out." Gryffindor's tried to hold in their laughter at the word 'pus', "If you pull off any of the blue or purple needles, which are not ripe yet, the vine will sting you. If you're stung, you fail today's lesson. If you fail today's lesson, you're most likely dead. Get my meaning? Good. Go into groups of two. Two people to four plants. The pus collected from the _red_ needles will be placed in these bottles. Once bottled, cork it. All right, get a partner, supplies, and then get to it." She finished, and the sound of shuffling feet, and looks of disgust on the students' faces were heard, and seen.

Lily and Peter immediately went together. James and Mel, Sirius and Ara, Remus and Jen. After most the class collected their red needles, they started to squeeze their pus into the bottles.

"Hey Peter," Sirius called down his row.

"What Sirius? I'm busy." Peter replied. He was concentrating hard, while Lily was "Eww!"ing, and "Oh my God it touched me!"ing.

"Busy squeezing Lily's pus?"

Hoards of laughter ensued. Prof. Sprout looked quite taken aback at Sirius' language. But Gryffindor's laughing, and some bottles breaking drowned out all she tried to say.

When people started to calm down, the Hufflepuff's started reminding them where they left off. Any mention of pus, and the Gryffindor's would chuckle.

"Hey Peter – "

"Shut up Jen." Lily answered, not looking up. If she had, she would have seen every Gryffindor looking in anticipation.

"Can you help me squeeze me pus?" She asked, twirling a lock of red/black hair around her pinky, biting her lip. A whole new fit of laughter came. Sirius and Jen gave high fives. "You're so good. Sorry Remus, bud – but Peter excels here." She laughed. Remus went a little redder than others, but laughed harder anyways.

"That's enough Black's! 15 points from Gryffindor!  From the both of you." Prof. Sprout was red faced in anger. If Prof. Flitwick were there, he'd have told her to let it be. But he was busy being banished by his 7th years.

"But my pus is leaking out!" Sirius whined, hoping she'll say what he thinks she'll say.

"Then cork it Black!" She yelled back. She soon realized her mistake, and clamped a hand over her mouth. Now the whole class was on the Greenhouse #5's ground, rolling in dirt, and few in pus. "Detentions for the both of you!"

~     *     ~

After lunch, they all went off to class. Most went their separate ways. James, Remus and Jen had a spare. Sirius and Peter (much to his dismay) stayed for Advanced Herbology. Mel went to Advanced Potions. Lily to Advanced Charms, and Ara to Advanced Arithmancy.

(A/N: I'll count this little paragraph as part of my story… why not?) Now, because I have no life, and this helps me, I made their timetables. Wow – you say? I know. I had 20 minutes at the end of class, and didn't want to mess up when they had certain classes, with which other Houses, and with which friends they had them. And because I feel like it: You get a copy of it.

            Monday                       Tuesday                       Wednesday                  Thursday                      Friday

James:  Charms                        Adv. Transfiguration     Care of M.C.               Muggle Studies             Transfiguration

            Herbology                    Divination                     Divination                     Potions                         Spare

            Spare                           Ancient Runes              Spare                           Potions                         Charms

            Transfiguration              Defense AD Arts          Spare                           Defense AD Arts          Medical Magic

Sirius:   Charms                        Adv. Transfiguration     C. of M.C.                   Muggle Studies             Transfiguration

            Herbology                    Divination                     Divination                     Potions                         Spare

            Adv. Herb.                   Adv.Mug.Stud.             Spare                           Potions                         Charms

            Transfiguration              Defense AD Arts          Spare                           Defense AD Arts          Medical Magic

Remus: Charms                        Adv. Transfiguration     C. of M.C.                   Muggle Studies             Transfiguration

            Herbology                    Divination                     Divination                     Potions                         Spare

            Spare                           Ancient Runes              Spare                           Potions                         Charms

            Transfiguration              Defense AD Arts          Spare                           Defense AD Arts          Medical Magic

Peter:   Charms                        History of Magic           C. of M.C.                   Muggle Studies             Transfiguration

            Herbology                    Divination                     Divination                     Potions                         Spare

            Adv. Herb.                   Ancient Runes              Spare                           Potions                         Charms

            Transfiguration              Defense AD Arts          Spare                           Defense AD Arts          Medical Magic

Lily:      Charms                        History of Magic           C. of M.C.                   Spare                           Transfiguration

            Herbology                    Spare                           Med. C. of M.C.          Potions                         Spare

            Adv. Charms                Ancient Runes              Advanced Potions        Potions                         Charms

            Transfiguration              Defense AD Arts          Arithmancy                   Defense AD Arts          Medical Magic

Mel:     Charms                        Adv. Transfiguration     C. of M.C.                   Spare                           Transfiguration

            Herbology                    Spare                           Med. C. of M.C.          Potions                         Spare

            Adv. Arithmancy          Ancient Runes              Advanced Potions        Potions                         Charms

            Transfiguration              Defense AD Arts          Arithmancy                   Defense AD Arts          Medical Magic

Ara:      Charms                        History of Magic           C. of M.C.                   Muggle Studies             Transfiguration

            Herbology                    Spare                           Med. C. of M.C.          Potions                         Spare

            Adv. Arithmancy          Ancient Runes              Spare                           Potions                         Charms

            Transfiguration              Defense AD Arts          Arithmancy                   Defense AD Arts          Medical Magic

Jen:      Charms                        Adv. Transfiguration     C. of M.C.                   Spare                           Transfiguration

            Herbology                    Spare                           Med. C. of M.C.          Potions                         Spare

            Spare                           Ancient Runes              Med. C. of M.C.          Potions                         Charms

            Transfiguration              Defense AD Arts          Arithmancy                   Defense AD Arts          Medical Magic

** All have Astronomy Wednesdays, late at night, and any other night that has something 'magnificent' going on up there.

*     *     *

Wow… I can't believe I made their timetables… I'm typing this a few days after I made their times tables… and I forgot that I did that… ok, question time!

Can you see anyone, other than Lily and James, who like each other? I've made teeny, tiny, incy-bincy little hints. So teeny I don't expect many people to see them. But guess anyhow!

And I made up the Medical Magic thing! I think that if I can take CPR and Self Defense classes at school, so can they! They take Medical Magic, and later (in Harry's years) they take Dueling… or what they could of it… *ahem* I also put in Medical Care of Magical Creatures. Like a Biology/Vet course. Good stuff to know if ever your Hippogriff gets sick! ;)  I gave them spares. I love spares. And the further you get in school, the more spares you're allowed!

And I'll take _reviewer_'s advice, and try to make my chapters longer! I'll add more imagery, or something, etc.!

_Zoe Lefebvre_, you wanna marry my story, eh? I'll see how it feels, and get back to you, ok? No hurry though! It's nowhere near done!

And many thanks to _Kitty Kat Alex_ who corrected me in my spelling of pus… I used to put two s's… that was _very_ wrong of me!! Thank you so much! Thus this chapter was revised!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And as always – tell me what you think in your **review**. If you don't tell me, then I can't change!


	11. Once a werewolf, always a werewolf

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**Uh… no? I think I just did some sentence structure.**

*     *     *

Thursday night was the long awaited full moon. After supper (which is after dinner – it's like, a night time snack – around 9 or so), to which Donna and Remus did not attend, the three remaining Marauders made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, collected James' cloak, and then went down to the Whomping Willow, to await Remus, and his werewolf friend.

"All right! Tonight's the night we go adventuring! Woo! Are you psyched? I'm psyched!" Sirius exclaimed, getting his adrenaline pumped by jumping around. It was chilly that night, so he was actually jumping to get warm. The side affects were hyperness.

"Yes, you are psyched. And _loud_! Shut up, ok? If anyone's looking out their window to the tree or Filch comes – he'll be ticked off. So shut up, and get back under the damn cloak!" James hissed.

"James?" Peter said, looking at James with a confused, questioning look, "Do you think Donna can sense us as we wait for Remus – when they come, I mean. Or how about when we're with Remus inside the shack? Think she can smell us?" He looked worried. She might tell on them.

"Maybe she can smell _you_ Peter, but –" Sirius was interrupted.

"Shut up, Sirius! And _lower your voice._" James growled, "I'm not sure Peter. I think Remus would have told us if they could sense us or if she's questioned him. From all I know, we're safe and – _stop moving, Sirius_! Jeez! Wait, here they come. Sit. Stay. Good boy." James cooed, petting Sirius' head unconsciously. It didn't seem as though Sirius minded… He was a dog for a reason you know…

~     *     ~

Earlier in the Hospital Wing, Remus and Donna were lying on their beds, getting frustrated at their constant pains. The two school nurses had tried to get them to eat, but were only met with snarls, angry gestures, and bad mouthing. Being this close to a full moon didn't make a werewolf very polite, and gentle. Donna even threw her applesauce at Madam Wong, her nurse, exclaiming things along the lines of: "I eat _meat_ you fool! _Meat!_ What the f*** is this? Crap! Utter and complete shit! Get out of my face! And take this mushed up crap with you!"

The nurses let them be for the rest of the evening after dinner. It was a very wise choice of theirs.

"This sucks beyond anything imaginable. What could be worse than this every month?" Remus asked, cursing beneath his breath. They just got their food taken away. They were too messy that evening, and the nurses thought that any more food might make them possessive of it. Not a good thing to take away a wolf's food at that stage.

"This every week?" Donna responded, a weak smile playing on her lips.

"Well, even though it's horrible – a part of me is glad that I'm not alone. That was even more unbearable. No one knew how I felt. My friends sympathized with me. Teachers gave me less homework around now, and M. Jean Vocher," he was Remus' nurse, "let me talk to him whenever I needed to. But it still wasn't like it is now. I don't feel so alone, you know what I mean?" Remus asked, looking at Donna who was now scratching her leg.

"I guess so. I've always had someone to change with in a way, so I don't know about the alone thing. But my parents let me talk to them if I need to. I don't – not very often. I don't want to burden them, and I'm, truthfully, sort of embarrassed by it." Donna and Remus usually talked before going out. They both knew how old they were when they got bit, and where it happened. Remus had told Donna more than she told him. That was Remus' way of letting her know she could trust him. It took her over a year to actually talk to him about her lycanthropy, and her childhood – other than what he knew from before she was bit. Donna was a good friend; she hung out with them as much as her dorm mates did. She was one of them. But this one small flaw caused her to box herself up, and hurt anyone that tried to help her. "Remus? Have you ever gotten any weird mail?" She now looked expectant, but at the same time, tentative, and unsure of the topic.

"Weird mail? What do you mean?" He questioned. Sure, he got some junk mail from some companies, but he set them straight. Sirius helped him there.

"From people who some how found out what we are. Asking you to join 'their side of the fight'?"

"Uh, yes – now that you mention it. But they've stopped. I could sense when it's from them – nasty smell it had – so I stopped opening them. I burned them. Maybe they have some sort of senses on them – a spell of sorts. And they found out that I wasn't even reading them. All I know is that they stopped. A load of rubbish – that's what it was."

"Hmm. I've read them. They make it sound as if we have a gift. A _gift_! How utterly stupid is that?" She gave a bitter laugh. "My letters are becoming more frequent now, though. I get at least one a week. All signed '_Lord Voldemort_'…" She dropped her gaze, and looked as if she were ready to strike Voldemort down.

"Voldemort?" Whatever Remus was expecting, it wasn't this. Maybe this is what was getting her down. If he helped her through this, maybe he could get her back into the loop. "He's written to you personally? Go see Dumble –"

"No! He said I couldn't. Bad things'll happen if I do. I'll do what you did. They'll stop – right?" She looked hopeful at Remus.

"I don't know Donna," He felt so bad for shooting her down, but lying to her wouldn't help her situation. "I stopped opening mine pretty early on… Now Voldemort wants you personally. If there's anything I can do to help you…"

"No. My life is ruined." She pounded her fist on the bed. "All I have left is the love of my parents and owl." She started to lightly cry. Remus realized that this is the furthest that they've ever gotten in their discussions about her family life. He didn't want to push her, so he let her go on at her own pace. "I bit my sister – did you know that? I did. She died before she even knew it was me who did it. I nearly mauled her, Remus. My own sister. My kin." She looked away from him. "I was too animal to even think of whom it was I was attacking. I remember everything, though. _Everything_. It was my first transformation…" She was now sobbing. Remus, being the complete gentleman he is, got to her bed, and held her as she cried. "She died of blood loss or something. Rubbish. She died because of me. I killed my 5-year-old sister… I killed." She went on crying for another half an hour before her sobs sub sided.

Madam Wong, and M. Jean Vocher, the nurses, came and whisked them away to their hideout. Once they reached the Whomping Willow, M. Vocher gave his little speech:

"Now, it 'as been a year since we 'ave been 'ere." He started, his French accent coming through, "Remember – no contact wit each udder. I don't want to learn of any were-babies, or find eider of you dead. Dose are de only two consequences of finding each udder, dat we know of. Go on now. We will see you bot' in de morning. Bonne nuit et bonne chance." (A/N: Good night, and good luck) They went in, Donna to her quarters, Remus to his friends in his quarters.

"I can smell you guys, come on out. It'll happen soon." Remus said looking at the corner they were in.

They revealed themselves, Sirius with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Were-babies, eh? I never knew that. We never were here so early for Monsieur Jean Vocher's little speech… Say Remus – why don't you – "

"Shut up Sirius, and change" James cautioned as Remus sat on the bed, and began to look as though he were in pain, which he evidently was.

And so they all did. They wandered fields, and the forests of Hogsmeade a little bit as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Nothing exciting happened on this outing. Just the usual ruckus making in the Shack, and chasing each other around the outskirts of Hogsmeade, with Peter either on Sirius' back, hanging for dear life; or on Prongs'…er, prongs, gripping tight.

Near dawn, they headed back to the shack. Remus met up with Donna, and noticed how worn out, and scratched she looked. They headed back to the castle, and back up to the Hospital Wing as the sun started showing it's face over the Hogwarts grounds. Owls went back to bed, and little birds awoke, singing cheerfully; blissfully unaware of the pain that two students went through the ending night.

~     *     ~

Once back in the Hospital wing…

Donna and Remus went to their beds, and had the nurses draw their curtains shut. Madam Wong went with Donna, trying to heal her wounds to the best of her ability, and M. Vocher to Remus.

"Well, Monsieur Lupin. I've not found many a bruise upon you dis morning. Why 'ave you not 'ad many? 'Ave you found un way to stop le scratching, et biting?" Try as he may, his think accent came through.

"Uh – no. I just try to… rest. That is," he continued, seeing confusion and disbelief upon the nurse's face, "Um… I think calming thoughts. I stay, uh, stay… er, optimistic! That's the word I was looking for!" He tried to smile, not to his avail. It came out a very forced, unsure smile.

"Optimism, eh? Maybe, if possible… You can 'elp Madam Kensington wit 'er transformations, aussi?" He questioned. There may be a possibility of what Remus said being true. What other reason could there be? He did not know, as he wasn't one of them.

"Uh – sure." Remus answered, mentally hitting himself. He knew little French, but he could guess what certain words were, depending on when and where they were placed in his sentences.

"Bien. Well, bravo M. Lupin. Après la Dreamless Sleep Potion, I do believe dat you may go back to your tower pour le remainder du la jour. I apologize once more for my l'Anglais, je m'excuse, again. I am still getting used to it. I am still speaking – what did you call it?" M. Vocher asked.

"Uh, Frenglish? Or Franglais?" Remus answered, smiling a little at his sentences. They'd become near friends since Remus' first year. Madam Wong was brought in a couple years ago for Donna, after she was bitten. M. Vocher was brought in from France once they learned of Remus' condition. He was the most skilled nurse that they could get at that time who could deal with Remus.

"Oui, oui. Franglais. Well, 'ere you go. Drink all of de Potion, M. Lupin."

After that, Remus drank, and fell asleep: dreaming of nothing, thinking of nothing, and best of all – feeling nothing. Nothing could compare to how you felt when your mind was completely empty after a tiring night of roaming, and painful transforming. It was exactly what Remus and Donna needed to get some rest; and so rest they did.

*     *     *

Thank you's!

Now, I doubt any of you have noticed, but I corrected my last document… I meant to spell puss as pus. One s. Not two. No wonder whenever I read it over before I posted I thought something was terribly wrong… Well, I revised it! It is as it should be now!!

And YES! _royalepidemic 666_ YOU were **LuCkY nUmBeR 50!!** WOOO!!! Congratulations – to you!

_morgaine_: Hmmm fairies and passion glitter? I'll try to get something like that in here. But right now I'm working on my plot, and getting darker things in! Gotta start some time, eh? Thanks for reviewing my chapters!

_Harry is my name reading him is my game!_: Lol, luv the name! Don't worry – someone is bound to find out about Lily and James. And it's not gonna be smooth sailing! Hehe… And thanks for the merging of the two ideas and reading/reviewing!

_Butterfly Queen_: Yea! Go Canada! Lol… I think I got 'The Ranch' from somewhere off The Simpsons… I don't know.All I do know is that my friends and I said it, like… for an entire summer. It was another way to say anyways. And Sirius as a neat freak – it does kinda fit! Think of how insane he must have went while in Azkaban? No shower, hair cut, shaving, _nothing!_ Thanks for reviewing!

_jen:_ Thank you! And your welcome for the timetables… I still can't believe I did that… It was one of those 'not really paying attention to what you're doing' things. When I was done, I looked at it and thought 'Holy crap…' Thus, timetables were born! Thank you again!

_JoeBob1379_: I too enjoyed the squeaking wheel! Things that simple and odd make life fun! And you are SO correct in your guessing's! I think you're the only one who guessed! And I'm not a huge BNL fan, but I do enjoy some of their songs – but I highly enjoy them! They are so funny and nice!  Thanks for **all** your reviews! They make me happy!

_Gwenie_: I know… the timetable thing. It's as surreal to me, as it is to you! I figured it also shows everybody's strengths and weaknesses. And if I said that Remus, James and Jen were hanging out between classes, you'd know why. Thanks for your review!

_somebody_: Thank you! I **_love_** it when people tell me I'm funny! Makes my day!

_Kitty Kat Alex_: Thank you **so** much for correcting me on the spelling! You're Canadian, too? Fun! And thank you for adding me to your favourites! Makes me blush and squeal with happiness!

_Zoe Lefebvre_: Sorry that last chapter threw you off… I think it was the spelling… See, I _knew_ it was pus… not puss… *ahem* Sorry once again! Thank you very much! I hope I didn't offend you at all! It's ok it took you a while to review! I think you told me in another review that you had to baby-sit on Friday or something… Thanks for reviewing every time! And have a nice day! ;)

So thanks for reading all my chapters everyone! And I hope you enjoyed this one! Voldemort's a comin! Run for the thicket! AHHH!!!

Meanwhile, back at the ranch…

Please **review**!! I **_LOVE_** them with a fiery passion!

And see? The ranch thing works! Bonus! Try using it instead of _anyways_ or _anywho_! Makes people laugh and wonder at the same time! Double bonus!

I really need to keep writing… I think I've only written up to chapter 13! I've only typed up to this chapter! I gotta catch up! Toodle loo! 

PS: I have 5 pages of **review**s! *squeals in excitement*


	12. Plans and family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

***laughs* I really can't remember! Ok – I skimmed. A few sentences.**

Ok! So I didn't post on Monday… sorry about that! Had things to do, beds to sleep in…

This chapter's not too long. Actually, it's not long at all. But my next one is! I can promise you that much!

Enjoy this one, and thanks for all my **review**s! You know I luv'em!

*     *     *

Everybody's first week of classes went well, with only a few mishaps and misfortunes. What with all the breaking, falling, laughing (at the breaking and falling), and transforming. It was Saturday morning, and Lily was reading her letter from James at the Gryffindor table.

_Hey Lil,_

_Sure, tonight sounds great. Just wait until us Marauders finish our prank. We _should_ be back by midnight or so. Wait for me in the Common Room. After I go to my room, I'll wait until the guys fall asleep then go back down. Make sure you get everything ready before hand! Good luck on emptying the Common Room on a Saturday night!_

_James_

_PS. Do you think that we should get code names or something? Incase these are intercepted? How about Cool and Hot? Guess who's who? That's right, I'm Hot! Just kidding, tell me what you think, ok?_

Lily laughed inside. Every detail had to be written down. They couldn't be caught talking or it'd ruin everything. She gave James a very subtle nod, with Sirius slyly watching everything.

Of course he didn't know what was in those letters, but he wasn't going to go out of his way to read them. Something told him he didn't want to – but that was just Sirius being Sirius. "So guys, ready for tonight? Nobody got any other plans that will interfere in any way?" Sirius asked his friends, chewing on some toast. He got a very convincing 'No' from James and figured that it was the truth. Which it was.

"You guys going to do something tonight then?" Lily asked, playing her part well. Of course she knew they were going pranking that evening.

"What are you doing this time?" Jen asked, eyes lighting up. Sirius hadn't completely come up with this one, so she couldn't read his body language, or his eyes.

"Ha! You don't actually know this time! This will make it the all better! Stay out of way, ok Jen?" Sirius asked. "It's fun having you come along sometimes… but you're not allowed were we're going… boys only."

"Uh – huh…" Was all she could say. They were obviously not allowed to go where they were going, but she didn't feel like arguing. She wasn't officially part of the Marauders or anything. She just tagged along for a few pranks, especially if it was someone who was getting to her in _any_ way.

~     *     ~

That afternoon in The Ranch…

"We should really name the girls' dorm. I'm thinking Sex Planet. How does that sound?" Sirius asked, lying on his bed.

"I'm thinking no." Remus responded oh-so-bluntly. "I'd like to live past Hogwarts. How about… The Temple?"

"Sounds good," came Peter's voice, "So we're The Ranch and the girls' dorm is The Temple?" He confirmed, "Goodgood." He was getting changed into his daytime clothes. He didn't bother changing for breakfast, and thought now was a good time.

The other guys noticed some bruising on his back, and what looked like finger prints on his upper left arm. James decided to bring it up: "So Peter, how's Grandfather Bryan doing? Did he treat you well over the summer?" Peter's family had been badly affected by the rising Dark Lord. Voldemort himself killed his father, and his mother went unstable and insane without her husband. She's currently residing in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. This only encouraged James' thoughts about women and their instability. Peter's Grandfather is stuck in his ways, and likes to take his aggression out on Peter. He blames him for all their misfortunes.

"Meh. Still believes a stick and belt can cure anything. Let's just leave it there, ok?" Peter asked, getting. He never liked the subject.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Remus asked. He was concerned as to what affect this would have on his friend. "You know if you ever need to talk abo – "

"Well, I don't. Not today." Peter interrupted, unconsciously rubbing his arm. A mannerism he can't get rid of.

"How's your family, Remus? Troy enjoying the Ministry? My dad says he's making a good Auror." James asked, seeing that Peter's family discussion was now at a close.

"He's loving it. My dad's enjoying his new job, too. He recently got transferred to Sirius' mums place, with Magical Creatures. He's wanted to go there as long as I can remember. I guess they finally let him because of, uh, because of me." Remus answered, sighing. His mum stayed at home; she was very much like Remus: quiet, reserved, gentle, but had a gleam in her eyes that told you there was something much more beneath it. His brother, Troy, was more like his father: hard working, stubborn, and yet sweet and nice when needed. (A/N: think Percy, w/out the snobbiness, and lack of humour) He also had another brother, Romulus, the oldest out of all of them who worked in Australia hunting Vampires.

"Oh yea?" Sirius said delighted at the fact that his mum could now bother Remus' dad at work. They were two very different people. "My mum said they were getting a transfer soon. That's groovy Remus!"

"Groovy?" Peter repeated, snorting, "Where'd you get _that_, Sirius? Groovy…" They laughed at the term, except Sirius of course.

"I heard some Muggle use it on my way to Diagon Alley. I was outside the Leaky Cauldron, and they walked by…" they guys snickered at him, "I think it sounds good!" Sirius refuted. "So after dinner tonight," he added hastily, "We all meet here, get the Invisibility Cloak, map, peanut butter, and be gone no later than 9 o'clock. We have to get to Hogsmeade quickly, and be back to pull it off. Everyone got it?"

~     *     ~

Back at The Temple…

"… and so he's been using the damned word ever since." Jen said, sounding annoyed, sitting on her bed, "I mean, c'mon! How often can a guy use groovy in a paragraph?" She now flopped on her back, covered her face in her hands, and let out a very distinctive 'grrr'.

"I think it's cute." Ara said, regretting it as a pillow came flying at her head, via Jen.

"On a different topic," Mel started, trying to talk louder than Jen's accusations of Ara liking her brother, and how it better not be true. "Who wants to bet that they've named our dorm as well?"

"I'll bet money that Sirius named it 'Sex World' or something. Actually… it'd probably be _Groovy_ Sex World…" Jen said eating a chocolate éclair she made Sirius pick up for her when he was gone to the kitchens earlier that day.

"I'm not betting against either of you! I'm not in a losing mood today. Lily, what are you reading?" Ara asked, eating some éclairs with Jen and Mel, on Jen's bed.

Lily was alone on her own bed, smiling over four pieces of parchment. She looked lost in thought. "Hmm?" she replied absentmindedly.

"Oh! Those are the letters you've been getting in the mornings, aren't they? Lemme read'em!" Jen said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Let us all read'em!" Ara added excitedly… the chocolate was getting to them.

"They're love letter's, right? Who're they from?" Mel asked, eyes wide, and twinkling with curiousness.

"Mundungus Fletcher? I know he likes you!" Jen added, made up mind you, getting a quizzical look from Mel. Jen shook her head, letting her know that she was only fibbing.

Lily couldn't take it anymore. These were her private letters, and if she let them ask any more questions, they'd start to get really odd. She first learned from her mistake of letting them babble on when they started asking her about her views on migratory patterns of African Zebras. "Enough! Yes, they're those letters. No, you cannot read them," their faces dropped, "They're not love letters, and I'm not telling who they're from." Lily paused, thinking. The room was silent. "_Mundungus_?" Lily started laughing, "I feel bad for the poor boy! Who'd name their son Mundungus? What's his nickname? Dung?" They all laughed, except Mel.

"Shut up!" They did. "His nickname is Gus thank you very much. And he _is_ in our year, _and_ house. I would have thought you'd remember that. You guys all call him Gus anyways." Mel finished.

They all looked at Mel, wide eyed, and open mouthed. "I – uh – um… Mel?" was all Lily could say.

"I have to go." Mel said, getting up quickly, red faced. She nearly ran out the door, hitting her arm on it's frame on her way out, "Shit!" but she just kept on going.

The other girls all looked at each other, and burst out laughing simultaneously.

"I never would have thought she'd go for Gus!" Jen squeaked, wiping her eyes. Mel's reaction to their faces was too priceless. Gus wasn't bad looking, stupid, or a prat. He was completely opposite. He was handsome, nice, smart, but very quiet, and usually kept to himself. All of Mel's previous boyfriends or fancies were more like the former (prat, stupid, jock) rather than the latter, like Gus.

Donna walked into the room. She'd been in the Hospital Wing since Thursday, and looked as if she was about to keel over. They all saw new bruises and scrapes. Pity ensued them all. She didn't deserve any of it – not that anyone did. Before they could speak to her, a Turkey Vulture flew through the open window, and dropped a letter at Donna's feet. It then flew out the window, screeching at Donna who looked good enough to eat (seeing as they prefer their food already dead…), and wouldn't have been able to put up a good fight.

Everybody was dead silent, awaiting Donna's response. Picking it up and reading it, her eyes scanning the page, she let out a cry, and then fainted; with the paper still clutched tightly in her hand.

*     *     *

Ok! So the next chapter will be up on Friday afternoon sometime… Right. It'll be a hell of a lot longer than this one! Like, probably twice as long, or more. Not sure – I'm not done typing it up. It's my longest yet, and I'm so proud!

And since I only got 3 **review**s for chapter 11… *ahem* I don't have lotsa people to thank…

Thank you to:

_the-m-chick_: Thanks for telling me I'm hilarious! I LOVE hearing that! Brightens my day! And thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! *winks*

_EMeraldQUeen_: Thanks for that, uh short review! I love it anyways!

_Zoe Lefebvre_: Ahhh… my faithful reviewer! I can _always_ count on you (hint hint to everyone else!)!! *smiles happily* Peter/Sirius/Jen saying pus was supposed to be taken the wrong way… just cause of how Peter said it! Although he meant pus, like the icky stuff in plants, and nasty little acne things… the others were just poking fun! Poking can be fun on it's own. But that's a different story! Thanks for reviewing!! *smiles like there's no tomorrow* And I know what you mean about the kid thing!


	13. Pranks R Us

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

A few little things. Not worth the re-read though – you probably wouldn't recognize anything different.

Alright! I know I didn't post yesterday, like I said I would… but here it is! I had to finish typing it… I was only halfway done yesterday, and it took me a good hour or more to finish! *phew*

Thank you for my **review**s. All FOUR of them. At least I'm now at 70. 70's a good number.

On with the chapter.

*     *     *

The girls had taken Donna out of The Temple, and down to the Hospital Wing. Ara had gotten a stretcher for her, and they were all met with curious glances as they ran through the corridors. When they got to their desired location, Madam Wong rushed to her side, telling the girls to quickly put her in a bed, while she went to get some supplies.

They laid her on the closest bed, and took her hair out of its ponytail. When Madam Wong came back, and started checking vital signs, she noticed the parchment crumpled in Donna's clenched fist. She performed relaxation spell on her hand muscles, and took out the letter. Scanning it quickly, she gasped, and covered her mouth with her free hand in order to stop from crying out. She called to M. Vocher, showed him the parchment, and told him to go get the Headmaster. He asked Jen to go with him to Dumbledore's office, and tell the Headmaster what happened. She complied, and they ran off.

Jen had no idea what was in the letter, and felt odd running to Dumbledore's office with little idea of why she was doing so. They stopped at a gargoyle, M. Vocher said the password, and then proceeded to run up the moving staircase. Jen was in awe of his office, and looked around, taking in everything. She was shocked to see a Phoenix sitting there, looking at her with sad eyes. It seemed to her that this phoenix knew what happened, and pitied someone. She took in the circular room, it's furniture, portraits of past Headmasters, (all sleeping, mind you), and then her eyes came to rest on Dumbledore himself. Both of the men seemed to be waiting for her to speak. M. Vocher sighed. He had been explaining what he knew, and Jen had caught none of it. 'Damn,' she thought, 'I don't even know if we'll find out what was in there… that might have been my only chance.'

Taking his sigh as her cue to talk, she began explaining what she knew. "Uh – well, we were, we being Lily, Ara and I, talking about stuff, and Donna came in. We had a window open to let some air in… the weather was nice…" Jen seemed to think she had to explain herself for everything that was the way it was, "And then Donna came in. Through the door – not the window." Dumbledore smiled at her. "And then this big, ugly thing… Looked like a vulture of sorts, came through the window, it was open, and dropped a letter at Donna's feet. It squawked at her, then flew out again." She paused, letting her jabbering set in their heads.

"By the looks of it," Dumbledore started, "the vulture was a Turkey Vulture. He flew by my window, upsetting Fawkes, my Phoenix, very much. Go on, Ms. Black." He gestured for her to continue.

"Right, well… she picked it up, and started to read it. She looked frightened… then she screamed… well, not screamed, but you know… whatever, and then fainted right there… parchment in her hand. We all jumped and got her down to the Hospital Wing. And that's it." She finished, waiting for a response on her interesting way of explaining things.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Black. Let's head back down. I believe you and your friends would like to know whom the letter was from. And I think it would be best for you to know. For Donna's sake." Dumbledore told her, getting up from his chair.

They headed back down to the Hospital Wing, walking this time, not running. When they got there, Donna was now sleeping, and the others were around her bed, Lily holding her hand, stroking it gently, looking at all her scars, and running her fingers over them.

"Girls, if I may have a word with Ms. Kensington alone, please." Dumbledore requested of them. Jen looked put off.

"But you said you'd tell us who it was from?" She said, not meaning to sound forward.

"And I will. I would first like to get all the information I can from Ms. Kensington, and fill you in later. It is better, for this circumstance, to tell you the whole truth right away. Now, if you please." He explained, looking at the doors.

They left and waited outside. In a few minutes, they saw Mel running to them, gasping for air as she arrived.

"I came as soon as I could… what happened to her?" She asked, resting her hand on her knees, holding herself up.

They explained what they knew, and Jen then told them what she learned from her visit to the Headmasters office. As she guessed it, they were all pretty upset when she said she tuned everything out for a few minutes. ("But you have to see this place!") The doors opened, and Madam Wong asked them to enter, and they followed her to Donna's bed.

She had gone back to sleep, her face seemed damp with tears, and her blonde hair was covering part of her face. There were four chairs around Dumbledore, and they all took their seats respectively. He looked at them all. They were so eager to know what was wrong with their friend. Even a friend who had tried her hardest to push them out…

"First off, I want all of you to understand that you do not go around telling everybody of what has happened, and was has been happening to Ms. Kensington." They all nodded their heads. "Good. For the past seven or so months, Ms. Kensington tells me, she has been receiving letters from Voldemort." They all gasped. They knew who he was, and what he had done to families. Any news about him, other than his sudden death, would surely be bad news. "She explained to me the content of his letters. He wants werewolves on his side, and was trying to get her to join him. His conditions were as follows: Join him, and her parents live. Oppose him, and they die, along with others he felt would hurt her." They all looked at her sadly. That was probably why she kept them so far away. She was protecting them from Voldemort's wrath. "She never replied, and thus never accepted nor denied. To her, that meant they'd stop. That neither of his consequences would come. He grew impatient in his last letter…" Dumbledore trailed off… letting his gaze wander to Donna's sleeping form. "He killed her parents." They all let out small cries.

"No…" Mel whispered, looking at Donna sympathetically. Jen had covered her eyes; Lily, her mouth; and Ara was sitting there, just staring at nothing.

"Yes." Dumbledore continued, "And he has dedicated his latest Muggle-killing to her. That was too much for her."

No one said anything for a while. Two questions kept on popping up in Lily's mind, and she finally thought it best to get them out. "How many did he kill?"

Dumbledore looked at her gravely. He seemed to be debating whether or not to tell them. It would be in the Daily Prophet the next day for sure. Deciding that it would be better to hear it from him, he answered. "24 Muggle children, 3 Muggle adults. It was a Day Care centre…"

All girls started crying right there. This _man_ was so ruthless, so angry, so persistent, so… everything bad. Evil, dark.

They all stayed quiet for a few minutes. The moment of silence was for the innocent lives lost, and their families. Lily still had a second question nagging at the back her mind though… Biting her lip, she asked it:

"Professor, I have one more question…" The other girls looked at her, wiping their eyes. How could she ask something else like that last one? She continued, "Why would he think that killing her parents, and innocent muggles make her want to join him?"

"Well, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said; looking at Lily with a small, barely distinguishable twinkle in his eyes. He felt that it was good to know the answers to ones questions, if they are available. "I do not pretend to know exactly what goes on in his mind, why do you think he would do such a thing?"

"Uh…" Lily had no idea what to say. She was shocked, and wasn't even sure why he'd do it. She winged it. "Would it be because that would make her feel overwhelmed, and just join him to stop him from killing?"

"That would be my guess, too." Dumbledore said, smiling just a little.

"But that just doesn't make any sense!" Ara exclaimed, startling everyone. "Why would someone join him to stop killings, if when you join him, you'll be doing the killings yourself? It's stupid! It makes absolutely _no_ sense! Surely he should see that!" She was beginning to rise out of her seat. Jen put her hand on Ara's shoulder, and gently pulled her down.

Dumbledore couldn't hold back a smile, even if it was a grave one. "Exactly what I think Ms. Figg. You are very correct. His reasoning, I believe, is that she will feel that she would be saving lives joining him. He would no longer dedicate them to her, and she'd save her loved ones. It is a vicious cycle, and I do not believe any of you should dwell on it. Push his intentions out of your minds, and go back to being teenage girls while you can. Go off to dinner now, I do believe it's in ten minutes time. I will see you there."

They all got up, thanking the Headmaster profusely for telling them what has happened to their friend. They headed to the Great Hall and ate their meals in silence.

~     *     ~

"Ok, got the map, Invisibility Cloak, and Peanut Butter." Sirius listed. It was now 8:30 that evening, and the guys were getting ready for their little 'excursion'. They had heard about Donna, but were just told that she was still worn out from being 'sick' for the past few days, and the walk to Gryffindor tower, and up to her dorm tired her too much. Everybody seemed to believe it; she always looked on the verge of unconsciousness when she got 'sick'. Everybody believed it but Remus. "Do we want Creamy, Extra Creamy, Creamy Light, Crunchy or Crunchy Light?" Sirius asked, holding up each Peanut Butter jar as he spoke their name. The guys just looked at him blankly, not moving.

"Uh – Sirius, why…" James started to ask.

"I like peanut butter, ok?" They all looked at him, no one saying a word. "You can all shut up. So shut up." Sirius told them. There was rarely a day, now that the guys thought about it, that they didn't see Sirius having something with peanut butter, or anything nutty on it.

"Yea, we're all pretty shut up…" Peter spoke up in the silence.

"Let's go." James said, relieving the awkward tension that was building. They all knew Sirius was odd, but he could still surprise them. 'Who's that touchy about peanut butter?' James thought, as he started unfolding the Cloak.

"But which _kind_? I'm thinking _extra creamy_!" Sirius asked, gray eyes gleaming.

"Sure Sirius. Whichever you don't mind wasting…" Remus said uncertainly, shaking his head slowly, brow furrowed.

They crept through the Common Room, each pair of eyes on a certain girl friend of theirs, each on a different one, thankfully. Well, except Peter. He had to watch where he was walking. A little clumsy he is. They exited the Portrait Hole, and started their trek through the dark hallways of Hogwarts. With Sirius' eyes watching the map, James' scanning around them, Remus' ears perked up, and Peters' eyes watching his own feet, they crept as soundlessly through the corridors as they could. They were four teens… they didn't fit as well under the cloak as they did when they were eleven. 

"Which tunnel should we take? The humped witch? The mirror? Go through the Willow? Or how about we go behind the tapestry of the Field with the little birds on it? I like that one…" Sirius asked, eyes searching the map for Mrs. Norris, Filch, students, and any teachers that may be near by any of the exits. "Or should we go through the pipe system? That's a new approach."

"The pipes?" Remus asked, "Since when did we go through pipes? I'm leaving if you think I'm crawling through crap (A/N: not literally crap… just junk, ie. dust and air vent crap… spiders…) … and will some one _please_ stop touching my ass?!" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry bout that, Remus." Sirius laughed, "I'm watching the map, not whose ass I'm touching. I was kind of hoping it would be James'." He fought to keep a straight face, hoping they'd turn to look at him. They did, and were all surprised to see him looking normally at the map. Not a smidgen of a smile on him.

"Guys – please stop talking," James whispered, "And Remus, I sincerely thank you for taking up my ass time." James chuckled, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Oh jeez, you're welcome James – anytime." Remus responded sarcastically.

"Guys, let's get to Hogsmeade quickly, and pick up the toothpicks. Pity, I'd thought the kitchens would have had some… We still have to prank the Slytherins!" Peter finally added to the conversation.

"Oh Peter, you're just jealous…" Sirius said as they made their way to the humped witch.

They went through to Honeydukes, and used Sirius as a decoy to take any suspicious eyes off them as they made their way through the streets. Sirius as a decoy means: playful, lovable, hungry stray; playing with the passer bys. Sirius, being a male of 16, targeted mainly woman. He was fed sweets, bread, and a few bites of chicken. 'I could live like this… a stray in Hogsmeade! Sounds good for a back up plan! Let's see if _this_ works…' A few women were petting his head, and scratching his ears. He rolled over onto his back and looked at them expectantly.

"Aww! Isn't that the most darndest thing! Rub his belly Julia! Aww… wonder where he's from?" One of the 20 year-old witches said, while she and 'Julia' rubbed Sirius' belly.

'Oh Merlin that _does_ feel good… right there… oh yea…' They had been scratching right below his ribs, when his leg started to kick repeatedly. 'How odd…'

"Oh what a cute, lovable flee infested mutt!" A high-pitched male voice said, ruining Sirius' fun.

'James…' thought Sirius, 'Damn you!' Padfoot got up, licked the girls' hands, and walked over to James, looking, as best as he could, angry.

"Don't worry ladies, he likes to sleep at my place. C'mon boy. Good Snuffles. Bye." James waved to them, laughing at Padfoot's face when he called him 'Snuffles'.

"Bye Snuffles! Be a good boy for your master!" Julia called as James, the master, and 'Snuffles', the mutt walked away.

"You disgust me, you know that Sirius?" James told him as he changed back into Sirius behind Honeydukes where Remus and Peter waited for them.

"Did he get girls to pet him again?" Peter questioned, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Nah! Got my belly scratched this time! Feels a hell of a lot better than one might imagine…" Sirius said, remembering the feeling and smiling.

"And the fact that they were woman meant nothing?" Remus said raising an eyebrow, side looking Sirius. "So if they were men…"

"Shut up Remus!" Sirius said, cringing at the idea of guys touching him like that.

They got back to Hogwarts ok, and were waiting inside the tunnel to concrete their plan. By then it was 10:30 pm. James told Lily they'd be back at 12, and he planned to keep it at 12.

"Alright," James began, looking at the map, "to the dungeons! Remus, did you get the double sided or one sided toothpicks?" He asked, looking through the shopping bag. "Mint, eh? Why did you by all this other crap?" He looked up at Peter and Remus who actually went into the store. James had waited outside, on lookout.

Sirius took the bag, and began listing the items. "Uh, Shampoo, Conditioner… wait! Smells like…" He sniffed it, "Wild Yam? Uh-huh… What else?" He sifted through the bag. It was a bit dark in the tunnel, and hard to see exactly what everything was. "Olives? I'm not asking… mint toothpicks, hand lotion? Skin need moisturizing, Remus?" He asked, smirking at the now impatient Remus.

"It's for me." Peter stated. "My hands get dry easily."

"Right… a magazine! Witch's weekly, eh? Didn't know you read that…"

"Look – I needed to buy things _other_ than toothpicks!" Remus exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, thoroughly fed up with Sirius mocking him for everything he bought. "Would it not have not looked odd if teenagers went into a store just to get toothpicks?"

Another five minutes of their bickering, and James got them all on their way to the dungeons. Looking at the map, which told you how to get into the secret passageways, they got to the Slytherin Dungeon entrance. They stood in front of the seemingly blank wall, and muttered the password that the map told them to say.

They got in, and made their way to the 6th year boys' dormitories. They filled the Slytherins hair, and covered parts of their clothes with peanut butter and toothpicks. They put a charm so that the peanut butter and toothpicks wouldn't come off, and would be on the garments that the boys unknowingly chose. The toothpicks were mainly used just to add to the confusion. No one could understand the minds of the Marauders, but they found it funny nonetheless.

They got back to Gryffindor Tower, licking their fingers of the excess peanut butter that didn't make it to anything Slytherin. They went through the Portrait hole slowly, making sure no one was there. James played along. Lily was sitting alone in front of the fireplace reading a book. She was curled up, lying against the arm of the couch, blanket draped over her legs. She was facing the entrance, and looked up when they came in.

"Hello?" She asked, having fun, "I know someone's there…" She said, knowing full well it was the guys. "Ok Lily, stop hearing things…" She mumbled to herself as she continued reading.

They boys silently crept past her, and up to their dorm. They congratulated each other quietly, so as not to wake Dennis. James let out a big, and rather obvious yawn.

"Well, I'm pooped." He stretched. "I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow…er, I think it's today now… whatever. I can't wait to see their faces when they come into the Great Hall!" He said excitedly. They were all crawling into bed.

"Yea. With all that peanut butter stuck to them for the day. How'd you come up with the toothpicks, Remus? It's so… not Remus-like." Peter added quietly.

"I dunno. I tried to think like Sirius. I was _very_ happy to see Malfoy sleeping on his stomach, though. Poor git. He'll have trouble sitting down tomorrow." Remus laughed.

"Great idea for the olives, Peter!" James exclaimed in a whisper, giving him a thumbs up. "They'll smell so bad… well, worse than usual, and have olives _on_ the toothpicks! Brilliant! But, I must get some sleep now, g'night guys." He drew his curtains shut, and heard the others guys do the same, while telling each other good night.

~     *     ~

Lily waited downstairs, and kept reading her book. Well, it looked as though she was reading. She was really thinking about Donna. Dumbledore told them not to concern themselves with trying to fight her battle, and to try and make each day count. She was doing her best to do that. Beneath the blanket, and under her legs, lay her wand, bag and cloak she was going to wear over her pajamas. She heard a creak, and dipped her head over the arm of the chair to see, from her view, James coming downstairs upside down. They both had their large goofy grins on their faces, and did small waves. He came over to her, and sat at her feet. She lifted up her head a looked into his deep blue eyes, framed by his circular glasses.

"We could get into big trouble for this you know…" Lily said, trying to be the voice of reason. The gleam in her eyes gave away the fact that she felt differently. She took the blanket off and grabbed her wand, bag and cloak.

"We won't get caught. This is a great idea by the way. Never been done. It'll be a… a _learning_ experience. Now," He started, getting up and helping Lily to her feet, "we have to make it work on us, too. If we never say something to the person that sits near us, it'll be all too obvious. Should we do it to the teacher's chairs, as well?" He said, linking his arm with hers, and covering them in his cloak.

"But of course." She responded, side glancing James. She held onto his linked arm with her free hand.

James smiled at this, and stepped out of the Portrait hole with Lily by his side. He took out a piece of parchment, his wand, and muttered ten choice words. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lily watched as the entire floor plan of Hogwarts raced across the parchment. She also watched other parts of it show that she had never seen, nor heard of before. She watched the lines form hallways, classrooms, bathrooms, bedrooms, and secret passageways. "James… this is amazing… where did you –"

"We made it. Sirius, Remus, Peter and I. Took us a while, but I think we've got every passage down." James said, brimming with pride and happiness. He looked at her, and not the map. "The only place we haven't got it the infamous _Chamber of Secrets_." He said in mock fright.

"Well I should hope not," Lily said, also making fun of it, "That'd mean one of you would be the awaited _Heir of Slytherin_. Look! There we are! Ha! And Filch, Mrs. Norris… oh Peeves! Sh!" She began to whisper, "He's just a couple of corridors down." James loved this side of Lily. She was as much of a troublemaker as he, but she decided to tone it down, and focus on 'more important things'.

"Well, we're not taking that corridor. Too long." James whispered in her ear.

This made Lily shiver. His warm breath smoothing over her skin made her want to jump him right then and there. 'Wait… jump him?' She thought, 'I guess so. But I promised myself I wouldn't get a boyfriend… keep it out of your mind Lily.'  She restrained herself enough to ask a question. "But it's the fastest route to the Great Hall. What faster way is there?"

"This way." He opened a door to a broom closet and gently pushed her in. She took the Invisibility cloak off the two of them, and looked around with disbelief and confusion all over her face.

"James, I highly doubt that you and me in a broom closet will help us in our plight to the Great Hall." Lily said, wondering his intentions for the evening.

"No Lily." He smiled. He laughed at her insane ideas. Well, not insane, but happy, nice, enjoyable and fantastical ideas. "No, we're not doing anything like _that_." James blushed as he said that. 'Thank Merlin for the dark.' He thought, as he felt his cheeks go warm. Lily was doing a pretty good job of going pink, as well. "We're going in here." He pushed aside some boxes to show a small door. He knelt down and opened it.

"Whoa. Do we have to crawl?" Lily asked him. She was folding the Invisibility Cloak, and putting it into her bag.

"Just for a bit. Then there's a ladder, and steps downwards. After that we can stand. It's sort of narrow though, so don't think of stretching out your arms." He went first to save her from any headaches. He knew where any low ceilings, or chucks of wood that could easily get you were. He also didn't want her to fall down through the floor where the ladder was. They made it through unscathed, and a lot faster than James made it sound.

"Well," Lily said once they were in the broom closet near the Great Hall. "That was educational." James took the cloak out of her bag, and cloaked them in it.

They went into the Great Hall and worked their magic (A/N: excuse the pun… not.) on every bench and seat in there.

As they returned to the Gryffindor Tower, albeit slower because they were climbing up, they were holding hands, unknowingly.

"Wronski Feint." James said to the Fat Lady. She was too tired to even realize that it was 2 am.

Once in the Common Room, Lily jumped in the air, clapped her hands, then preceded to hug James. "That was such an adrenaline rush! My heart is still beating fast!" As she pulled away from James, she noted how close they were. 'But it could have sped up for other reasons…' she thought as they gazed into each other's eyes, searching for a response to an unasked question. They closed them, and leaned in for a kiss they both knew was coming.

*     *     *

Alright! Woo! A teeny cliff hanger! Go me! I'm so proud!

To my thank you's!

_LilyFlower_: Thanks! You know I love being told I'm funny! : ) And yes, James and Lily will like each other soon ; ) It's already begun! Thank you for reviewing!

_qwerty_: And the answer to your question is here! So yea, they did die. Sad, eh? Thanks for reviewing!! : )

_Zoe Lefebvre_: I got Sex Planet by trying to think like Sirius! Well, the Sirius I have in my head… so really, I got it out of my "Sirius personality" that I contribute to this story. Now did that confuse you as much as it did me? Thanks for the review, as always!

_Katrina_: Thank you **so** much for that huge review! I love'em when they're long! Yea, Donna is a great character… she reminds everyone that you can't control everything in your life, like you may want to. But her tale is sad, and will get sadder. :( Poor girl… I'm starting to feel cruel with all the things I'm doing to her, and plan to do. (that was a small hint in a way… I think) So things will stay bad with her for a while. On a lighter note: thank you again!

Ok, I don't know when I'll be updating next! Not Sunday, or Monday (visiting cousin and her 1 month old daughter), or Tuesday (night school), or Wednesday (Dinner with mum) well, _maybe_ Wednesday… and for sure not Thursday (night school). So if all else fails… **FRIDAY'S THE DAY**!!

I'll catch up with you guys later! And don't forget to **review**!


	14. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**Nothing new and exciting to re-read here. (not saying I did nothing… just nothing exciting.)**

I am **so** sorry that I didn't update yesterday!

Three reasons!:

1. Work until 2 (like every week day!)

2. Watched _Count of Monte Cristo_ with friend. Major hotness their people. Major.

3. Two words: Hockey Game. Every Canadian's duty to go to one!! Or in my case… many of them. Many. We won! (Ok… so that's _more_ than two words…)

On with the story!!

*     *     *

The kiss was innocent, soft, and gentle. If you were to ask both of them a few years later, they'd say it was completely opposite to how they felt inside. Inside they were feeling passion, need, and hormones going wild. After they broke it, they looked at each other for about a minute, neither uttering a word. James was the first to say something.

"That was –"

"Wrong." Lily finished before she could stop herself. She couldn't help but notice the excitement, happiness and hopefulness flicker out of James' eyes as his brain processed what she had just said. Feeling the need to better explain herself, she went on, "What I mean is," she took a breath, "we were both caught up in the moment, and the adrenaline, and the closeness, and… and, um… yea. I have to go to bed, James. See you tomorrow… bright and early!" She said with fake chipperness. She speed walked right past him and up to her dorm. She shut the door behind her, and slid down it, onto the floor. "What was that…?" Her eyes filled up with tears as she thought about everything she felt for James, and how it couldn't be. Would she go out with him? Would he, her? Did she want to kiss him again? _Was_ it really wrong? Could she go out with him? "Yes, probably, yes, no, _no_." She said aloud. Her tears left the safety of her eyes, as she climbed into bed and went into a non-peaceful slumber.

~     *     ~

As Lily walked past James, he wanted to grab her arm, and just look into her eyes. He was too stunned to even move. He was screaming in his head while she explained herself. He wanted to better examine her eyes – they told so much. In that short time he gazed at her, he saw panic, fear, relief, pain and denial of the words she had spoken. He could also tell that the reasons she gave _him_ were more so told to her self. Once he snapped out of it, 4 minutes and 24 seconds later, he walked upstairs to his dorm, and lay down upon his bed. He slept uneasily, thinking that the chance he had with Lily was gone, and it would be very slim to get another chance with her.

~     *     ~

Sirius awoke the next morning bright and early. He excitedly shot out of bed and got dressed. He went over to Remus' bed, thrust the curtains open, grabbed his arm, and with all his morning strength, dragged him right off his bed and onto the cold floor.

"Whathe – oof! You stupid, ugly… foolish piece of…" Remus mumbled as he collected himself into a sitting position. "Why am I _always_ the first?"

Sirius ignored him and went over to Peter's bed. He drew the curtains, grabbed one of his legs, and did the same as he did Remus. Peter, at least, didn't complain anymore. This was now a routine thing they expect after they do a prank that will take affect in the morning. Of course they wished for Sirius to just sleep in one morning… but he seemed to have some sort of inner alarm that told him it was a 'special' morning. Peter just stood up, and shuffled into the bathroom.

Sirius then made his was to James' bed, then jumped back in shock.

James was sitting up; curtains back, watching the waking ritual. Being one of the people that get dragged out of bed in the morning, well, sucks for lack of a better word. Actually… sucks pretty much sums it up. But watching it, he saw why Sirius relished in it so much. He smiled at everything that happened, and at the look on Sirius' face.

This was the first time in six years Sirius wouldn't be able to finish his 'waking of the dead' routine. "I need closure, James!" Sirius whined, "You can't leave me hanging – I'll feel empty. For the rest of my life…"

James sighed, lied down, covered himself in blankets, and pretended to sleep. Sirius jumped for joy, and continued on. He slowly closed the curtains ("so as not to wake James" he told Remus), and ripped them open again with flourish. He tore the blankets off of James, grabbed him around the waist, and dragged him out of his bed.

James let himself go limp, and let his head hang back. "No Sirius. You – ass…" He said flatly, trying to remember what he would have said to him if her were just waking up. "Please. Oh the horror…" In fact, he had no idea what he may have ever said to Sirius before 8 am on a Sunday. "Ow!" He said as his head hit the floor.

"Well, next time – wake up early!" He 'stomped' off to the now available bathroom in a 'huff', mumbling about not being their 'nanny' and not being paid extra.

The others got changed and ready. It was Sunday morning, and people wouldn't be down for breakfast for another hour or so, but they wanted to see _everyone_ get there.

When they got to the Common Room, Lily was sitting on the couch, staring mindlessly into the fireplace, a reflective look upon her face.

"Lily?" Sirius called, she turned. "Up early today, aren't we?"

"Hm." Was all she… um – said? Ok, it's the 'response' they heard.

"Want to come down to breakfast with us – you won't regret it." James said, remembering the role he was supposed to be playing. But he seriously lacked enthusiasm, and everyone noted that.

"You ok, James?" Peter asked.

"Just fine, Pete." He responded, his eyes never leaving Lily.

"Well then." Sirius said, "Any more tension and I'll pop. Remus, help me cut through it?"

"Uh… sure Sirius." Remus said uncertainly.

"So, let's head down then. Coming Lily?" Sirius asked encouragingly, while pretending to swipe the tension down before him, as he made his way to the Portrait hole. Imagine those jungle movies, where they're slashing with their scythes at the brush and vines before them. That was Sirius.

"Yea, I can't wait to see what you've done." She was just as enthusiastic as James.

They silently walked to the Great Hall. Lily seemed transfixed by the broom closet as she walked by it. James watched Lily as she stared at it, seeming to be back in the moment when both of them crawled through it. No one was excited until they entered through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Excellent! No Slytherins are here yet!" Remus said, as they began to sit. He sat down first, and said nothing. Sirius sat beside him. "Sirius, I hate it when you wake me up like that." Everyone else stood, looking at Remus oddly. It pretty much came out of nowhere.

"Uh… sorry, Rem… bud." Was all Sirius could say. Peter sat down across from him. "Peter, work out some."

"Cut your hair, Shaggy." Remus added. Then they both twitched their heads, looking around with their eyes, wondering why they told him that…

Peter looked a mixture of shock and appall. "Wha – I – uh… sorry? What do you want me to say?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other quizzically. Lily and James looked at each other; they couldn't help but smile. James sat down.

"James, there's obviously something wrong with you." Sirius told him, flat out.

" Yea – perk up some. You're bringing us down with you." Remus agreed.

"You're not as popular as you seem to think." Peter said, than clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry you guys feel that way." He tried to suppress his smile. 

Lily just stood there, not knowing whether to sit down or not. 'Now would be better, so that less people tell me something…' She braced herself, and sat.

"You have pretty eyes, Lily. I love them." Remus said.

"A nice ass, too." Sirius added.

"Something's obviously wrong with you also…" Peter observed.

It was James' turn. He knew he was going to say the first thing that came to mind when he thought of Lily. Before their kiss, he thought he'd just tell her he liked her. That wouldn't have been so bad – she'd finally know, and maybe something good would have come from it. But now, he was worried. He couldn't stop thinking of it all morning. "Lily, that kiss wasn't wrong." He blurted out. He thought that was it, but there was obviously more on his mind. He didn't even notice the other guys staring at him, open-mouthed. "I know it felt every bit right, and that you know it, too. Lily, I've liked you for almost two years and it's still going strong. I love everything about you: Your eyes, hair, skin, scent, laugh, smile that small dimple on you right cheek," Lily self-consciously put her hand up to her cheek, "and what I love most about you is how you make me feel that there are truly good people in the world. You make me feel like I'm the luckiest guy alive just to know your name." He paused. He couldn't believe he was spilling his heart out to her. He then noticed that she had started to cry, softly, and also noticed her smiling lightly. "I love you Lily Evans. I don't know how I know it, but it feels so right. I know that I'm only 16, but it feels so very right. So when you told me that the kiss was wrong – I didn't know what to feel." He stopped. More people had come in, and were staring at Lily and James with dumbfounded looks. The other three Marauders' mouths were dry from being open for that speech. "Well," James continued, "Now that that's out of my system…" He stood up, grabbed some toast, and left the Great Hall, not knowing where his legs were carrying him.

He walked around the labyrinth of corridors, reflecting on everything he had told Lily. 'Now,' he thought, 'that could be a good thing or bad. She could like what I said or she could avoid me forever and a day.' He sighed. He was suddenly snapped out of his daze by a voice of someone he didn't need to see right now, or at any time for that matter.

"Severus, are you going to do it tonight?" Came Lucius Malfoys' voice. "Why is that damned smell everywhere in the school?" 

'Alright… make that two people I don't need to see right now…'

"Possibly. If she's not with that damned Potter again. They've not left each other for the entire week back. Did you notice that?" Came Severus' reply. James could hear his jealousy (and lavished in it), and could almost hear his sneer.

They were getting nearer, and James wanted to hear where this conversation was going, He dashed behind a statue of an ancient Wizard ready to strike with his sword in hand.

"Actually no. I don't watch mudbloods all day, so I wouldn't notice. And I also don't watch, bigheaded, stupid, Quidditch Captain, Prefect, pompous boys like James Potter all day, either. You should just wait until one of her classes that you have with her, that her friends don't. Or at least less of the losers. Just make sure Potter's not in it."

"Yes, I have Advanced Potions with her. She only has one or two friends with her in that one. And yes, that smell is getting annoying…" Severus said. James saw them walk by and _really_ had to resist the urge not to burst out laughing in their faces. They had peanut butter, toothpicks, and olives splattered on their clothes, and were looking spiffy. Quite a stench, too.

"Why not Advanced Charms? I'm in it, and work with Narcissa, so you can join the class, and work with her. None of her friends are in there. I was quite please when I noticed that I could say anything to her, and no one could really comment."

'Lily? How does everybody know her schedule after the first week back?' James thought, getting worried at what they were plotting. _He_ didn't have a class when Lily had Advance Charms. Maybe he could change that… But after what he told her today, he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea.

"Hm – I'm not very good at it. I'll drop Divination then, and take Advanced Charms. Sounds like a plan. And that happens to be Monday's class. Tomorrow." Severus said, seemingly making up his mind. James noticed that Lucius was shaking his head as they discussed Lily. He was following them now, about 20 feet back. There was no one else in the hallways at this time, so he could make out what they were saying, easily.

"I still don't like your choices, Severus. A _mudblood_? How could you dishonour your house like that? You know you'll never be treated with the same respect if you date a _mudblood_. And a _Gryffindor_ one at that." Lucius clearly hissed out mudblood, and Gryffindor – obviously two of his favourite things…

James had heard enough. He walked right up behind the two, and muttered a few choice words with his wand pointed at them. He turned right at the intersecting corridors when the two Slytherins kept going straight. He ran back to the Great Hall, forgetting about his little speech for the moment, and just wanted to see them walk in for breakfast… Missing this would surely ruin his week. He ran as fast as he could in order to beat them there. He charged through the doors, and to his friends. The other girls were there, and everybody seemed to be confused about everything. Obviously, Lily and his prank worked marvelously. He looked at all the people laughing at each other, yelling, or questioning friends. He now wished that he was there for everyone's arrival, and what they had to say.

He sat next to Sirius, who was avoiding Ara's face, and avoided Lily's eyes for the moment, and watched the doors expectantly. Everyone said something to him, mostly about his disappearance, or re-appearance.

"Look at the Slytherins! They're so confused as to why people are laughing at them! Remus you did a good job with the Concealer Charms!" Sirius said, obviously filled with mirth. A quick 'Thank you' was heard from Remus, as he anxiously awaited them to figure out what was wrong. "Oh! They just figured out why! Ha! They're going red!! James! Look at that one! He's not wearing any shoes! Guess he figured they had mold in'em or something! That Flint never saw it coming!"

"Shut up Sirius, and watch the doors." James said. Sirius was surprised, but watched anyways. Everyone who heard James did also. And even people who didn't hear him saw people start to turn their heads, so they did as well. Soon _everybody_ was waiting impatiently for something to happen. The Slytherins couldn't care less. They were trying to help the 6th year boys get all that crap out of their hair.

Snape and Malfoy entered the Hall strutting, with an air about them that wanted you to think that they owned the place. People started to point, then laugh, then hysterically laugh as Snape and Malfoy went over to the Slytherin table, and learned of what was on them. Malfoy couldn't sit down. ("Toothpicks on his ass!" Remus) One of the Slytherin's pointed out what note was hovering above the two boys' heads, flashing red and gold:

_We want to be Muggle-born Gryffindors._

Snape tried to look dignified, and accept it like a man, whereas Malfoy was getting hotter by the second.

"Welcome to the club!" A few Gryffindor Muggle-borns shouted, including Lily.

This was the breaking point for both boys. They ran out of the Great Hall faster than you could say _serpent_, both swearing like bohemian maniacs.

~     *     ~

That afternoon, James went to McGonagall to get his timetable 'slightly altered' – as he told his friends. She saw no reason, of course, to deny him the extra course. She granted him Advanced Charms, and advised him that Quidditch practices would start in a week or so.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team needed no new players this year. This gave them a slight advantage. They had gotten two new players last year, and were glad to get everybody back this year. On the team was:

James Potter: He is the Captain, Seeker, in 6th year.

Sirius Black: He is a Beater, in 6th year.

Mel Gorman: She is the other Beater, 6th year.

Jen Black: She is a Chaser, 6th year

Rick Malter: He is a Chaser, 5th year, with no hair, and has chocolaty brown skin and rare amber eyes.

JJ Schmitt: He is the third Chaser, 3rd year, and has shaggy chestnut brown hair, and gray eyes.

Thomas Wood: He is their star Keeper, in 7th year, with medium brown hair, and hazel eyes.

They were unbeatable. They seemed to guess each other's motives, and knew what to do when things went wrong. Remus did all the commentating, and sometimes Peter joined him for Slytherin vs. Gryffindor games. It was more fun that way – let's just leave it at that.

The next week went by nicely. James had joined Lily in Advanced Charms, and she asked no questions. They hadn't really talked about James' award winning speech since he had said it, and were just trying to act normal. Snape had walked in class looking like King of the World, and upon seeing James there, deep in conversation with Lily, he looked absolutely murderous. They had now agreed to talk after their next Prefect meeting, Friday night. They had to sort some things out.

Friday evening came and the meeting was pretty uneventful. Suggestions, reports, and House complaints were plentiful, and well, boring. Unless you count Slytherin's Juniper Buschelle making some obscene comments on Hufflepuff's Amos Diggory's choice of hair cut, or Ravenclaw's Ava Marie Young complaining about their lack of reading material in their house, and their need for separate House Libraries. Lily and James left the meeting silently, and walked together for a few minutes before saying anything.

"So, should we go into a classroom or something?" Lily suggested, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, yea. Sure – let's do that. Right here, ok?" James asked, gesturing to the empty Charms classroom.

"Yea. Good, let's go." She pushed open the door, and walked in with James on her heels. They sat there once again in you guessed it, silence.

Lily decided to start it. "James," He looked up, "What you said earlier in the week…"

"I'm sorry if I put you in a spot… Really – I didn't mean for everyone to hear that when I would have preferred to tell you alone. I would have done it differently – that's for sure… If what I said got you angry or – " He rambled quickly, interrupting Lily every time she tried to speak. "Mad… those are the same things… but still. I'm sorry, I can't help the way I feel…if I messed up our friendship…"

"It was really sweet." She finished quietly.

"Or I… what?" James asked, confused as hell.

"It was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I really liked it, and knew it had to be true because of our…uh, spell, prank thing. Thank you." Her eyes were glistening.

James moved towards Lily, and pulled her into a hug. "So," he started, pulling away from her, "what do you feel for me? I know it's a bit forward – but I have to know… Do you think we could try it?" He kept his hands on her arms while he spoke. Lily kept her hands on his forearms.

"James, there's nothing I would love more than to be your girlfriend… but," James' once happier-than-life-itself look dropped instantly, "I can't have a boyfriend right now… this is why I wanted to talk to you. I don't want to leave you in the dark about anything. It _is_ sort of complicated…" James let her go slowly, and sat on the desk across from the one she was sitting on. "My father doesn't really like the idea of the Marauders, and all your pranks. If he learned that I was going out with one…"

James cut her off, a bit more harshly than he would have liked: "So it's because of your father?" He felt an icy hand grip his heart and slowly start to rip it piece by piece.

"No, not completely. I told you it would be complicated." She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "I've been receiving these letters… other than yours…" She opened her eyes.

"What kind of letters?" James asked slowly. (A/N: Always with the letters, eh?)

"From Dark Wizards… only a few… They've, they've been telling me that anyone I get close to may die. Getting a boyfriend would risk your life more than it already is, and my family's. They've threatened me to tell no one… they'd 'find out'. So don't tell anyone James, I can't trust many right now, outside our friends. They said they want me or want me alone… something like that. Something about people I love hating me or… I can't remember. So anyone who I love will be gone until there is no one left to love me. I intend to tell Dumbledore after out next Prefect meeting if it continues, which I think it will."

James was shocked. "I promise to tell no one, Lily. Not even Sirius… but, why not tell Dumbledore now?" He asked, worried and confusion all over his face.

"If I tell him now, someone who might be watching, will get curious.  If I say I'll go to him to lay out some of our ideas personally, it'll seem less suspicious. Do you understand? Am I making sense? I'm rambling…" Lily told him, keeping her fingers on her temples the entire time.

"Yes, I do understand – but I don't completely agree…" James said, taking her hands from her head and keeping them in his own. "You really should go to Dumbledore now." Lily sighed. "But you think that someone's watching you?  Have you noticed anything fishy? Do you know who it could be? Someone who's in lots of you classes? Knows your schedule? Follows you in any way? Anyone in Slytherin perhaps?" He bombarded her with questions, while also thinking of the answers to them himself.

"No, nothing fishy, but I'm not taking any chances, there's too much at stake. I mean, look what happened to Donna when she told no one –" She clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. 'Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit… _Had_ to open your big yap…'

"What? What happened to Donna? Why is she really in the Hospital Wing? Does is have to do with similar things to yours? Lily – tell the Headmaster! I'm not going to see you get hurt!" James exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her, forcing her gently to look him in the eyes. "I love you Lily, and don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand what it would put me through, knowing I could have helped you? I couldn't live with you gone… I love you…" 

She grabbed James into a hug, crying the whole time. She didn't let go for over ten minutes, 'How could I not go out with him?' was all she was thinking. 'Just hold yourself together… he said he understands…' she coaxed herself to not think of what might be. 'But it's so damn complicated! I want to be with him so much…'

"What happened to Donna? You never answered my questions…" He asked once she calmed down.

She explained everything, and I mean everything. Anything that had to do with Donna for the past six or so months, she told him. By the end of it, James understood why she hadn't wanted to tell anyone. Donna was living proof that whoever was contacting her would do their worst.

"So I can't get you involved in this James. They'll know somehow, and I couldn't live with myself knowing that I knew that your death would come of our dating, and I did it anyways. Please." She looked at him, staring at his love filled ocean blue eyes.

"As long as you promise me that you'll go to Dumbledore in three weeks, after our next meeting." James compromised.

"I promise you James." She hugged him tightly again. "God I love you so much." She said into his shoulder, resisting with all her strength not to kiss him right then and there.

James was first shocked, then lighter than air after she said that. He pulled back reluctantly, and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'll do it for you, Lily." He kissed her above her left eye, and helped her off the desk. "We have to go. I wonder how long we've been here?"

"Over an hour probably." Lily answered him, smiling at everything that was said between them. James loved her back, which was a great feeling. "But I'm only guestimating." 

They made their way back to the Common Room, slowly. James had a question burning in the back of his head that he forgot to ask. His mind was a little dazed after Lily told him she loved him. _She_ loved him. She loved _him_. She _loved_ him. Yea, that sounded really good. He couldn't ask her his question now, though. They were out in the open, and as Lily had told him, anyone could hear them talking about it. As they got to the Portrait, James took her hands and kissed them, looking at the pools of jade in her eyes. The Fat Lady arched an eyebrow, than asked them for the password.

Lily glared at James as she said it. No doubt Sirius put him up to it. "Pus."

*     *     *

Yes! And so they finally come out and tell each other! Aren't you proud of me making my chapters longer? I am! Woo!

Ok – did you notice how in James' questions to who's Lily's 'stalker' could be, whom it pointed to? If not – go back and read again! *smiles her biggest smile*

On to my Thanks for Chapter 13!

_devilishly sexy_: thank you!! And how long is it going to be? I don't know… I'll be doing up to the end of 7th year… and we're only near the end of September… 6th year… so it'll be a while before this story is over! A long, long, long while!

_Katrina_: to lazy to sign in again, eh? Thanks for your great review! I don't know where that prank idea came from… I pulled it out of my ass… all I ate for 2 days straight was PB and crackers… don't know why. I had such a craving… so that would explain any oddness with the prank… And James and Lily won't be the first to get together! ;)

_sayuri-chan_: it was a groovy chapter, wasn't it? I think Peter would be the kind of guy who needs to moisturize… suits him, don'tcha think? Thanks for the review!

_JoeBob1379_: With BNL, what's your fave song? I really like 'What a good boy'. Great song! And it was my first cliffy! Even if it was a small one… Thanks for your review! They're always fun!

_Zoe Lefebvre_: Why does everybody want Donna and Remus together? Birds of a feather flock together, I suppose, eh?

Did you like how I made their reaction after the kiss? Sort of unexpected, eh? Even though Lily already said she couldn't have a b/f… ah well! Thanks a million for your review!

_Laina_: Yea… I posted _after_ Friday… sorry bout that. Hope you enjoyed the post!

Ok guys! I'm not going to make any promises about my next post! So many things to do! LOTR:FOTR extended dvd, Les Misèrables, HP:COS… so it might be next weekend!! AHH! I still have to type it up, and stuff!

**Warning**: the next chapter is a sad one. Warning you all now. But I'm still very proud of it!! :) :) :)


	15. Red and Gold

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine! The song is _Blackbird_ by the Beatles, no infringement intended, yadda yadda. And 'But not yet' belongs to _Gladiator_.**

**Little. Don't bother yourselves… I think. No… don't – nothing to the plot at least.**

Ok everyone! Look! Its' the long awaited chapter 15!!

Wow… can you believe it? Fifteen chapters? Woowee! Ok, as I warned… it's sad. Here you go:

*     *     *

Donna had really gone downhill in the matter of a couple of weeks. She stopped eating, sleeping, and sometimes moving. Donna was now more or less catatonic. She had such a strong mental block up that not even magic could break it. She stayed in the Hospital Wing day and night, with visitors dropping by every so often. As the days slipped by, some people started to go less and less to visit her. They realized that they might not be the one to break the block, so they only went every few days, and for a short time only. Donna's roommates went everyday, and Remus went with them. The other guys went every now and again, but they weren't as close to her as the other five.

On this particular visit, Jen and Remus were there during their spare. It was Monday, and James had Advanced Charms now with Lily. Jen was holding Donna's hand, stroking it gently, while softly singing her a lullaby. Remus was slouched in his chair, staring at nothing, but rubbing his temples, clearly deep in thought.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_. 

"I just don't get it." Jen said softly when she finished, snapping Remus out of his trance.

"Don't get what?" he asked rubbing his eyes, trying to get back on track.

"I don't get how so many bad things can happen to one person." She let go of Donna's hand. "Especially someone so full of good; with so much to give... It really does boggle my mind." She walked around the bed, and sat on it in front of Remus, looking at him in the eyes. He sat up in his chair.

"I don't know why it happens either. I can't help you on that one… We all have our faults… Our demons." He said, breaking their eye contact, and looking off into space again.

Jen took his hands in one of hers and stroked the side of his face with the other. "But we can't blame ourselves for all of our faults, or the faults of others." She gently moved his face to face hers.

"You know?" Remus asked, putting his hand over her hand on his face.

"We all know. Since… second year. Sure we were nervous at first, but you were so darned cute," she smiled softly at him, "and innocent. We weren't going to force you to tell us. We figured it was meant to be a secret." She gave him a larger smile, and in turn got a small one from Remus. She leant forward and gave Remus a small kiss on the cheek. As she pulled away, they gazed at each other's eyes, and each looked at their lips, before meeting their eyes once more. They slowly moved closer together for their first kiss. She put both her hands on his face, as he put his on her waist. The slowly deepened the kiss completely forgetting where they were and why they were. That is until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. 'Please don't be Sirius.' Was a thought going through both their minds.

"Nice to see you paying attention to your friend d'ere." M. Vocher said, one hand running through his hair, as he looked over the scene in front of his patients. He considered Remus his patient all year through, no matter what the phase of the moon was. They were both about to start explaining, when he put up his hand to stop them, walking over to Donna. "No need. Caught in the moment, oui?" He winked at Remus, who blushed. "Well, just don't let Madam Wong catch you two, comprende?" He asked, while he tried to get Donna to respond to little tests.

"Oui M. Vocher." Remus responded, taking Jen's hand in his. He was very happy right now despite Donna's situation, and that they were caught. 'Not all things are going downhill…' He thought, getting up with a new light spring in his step. "We'll go now. Got class soon. Au revoir, Monsieur, a demain."

"Au revoir."

They closed the door to the Hospital Wing, and Jen stopped him. "Au revoir? Since when did you know any French?" she asked, eyeing him, biting her bottom lip.

"Since I met M. Vocher. So I've been picking it up for six years. I don't know much though."

"What did you tell him there… at the end." She asked him as they set off to Gryffindor Tower to get their books, hand in hand.

"Goodbye, till tomorrow."

~     *     ~

Wednesday after lunch our eight friends decided, after a quick walk in the brisk air, they'd go and visit Donna for a while. They got to the Hospital Wing and found a note on the door.

_All visits for Donna Kensington are not permitted to enter. Any casualties that need immediate attention please seat yourself at one of the beds closest to the doors, and close your curtains._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

They all stood there staring at the note, each thinking their own thoughts.

Lily: _Oh God, Donna! What's happening to you…please God no…_

Jen: _Holy shit, Donna! Why can't we see you…what's wrong?_

Ara: _I…what? I'm so, wow. I wonder what's happened to her…_

Mel: _…Please Merlin, no…_

James: _Is she dead? No James, don't think like that…she'll be ok._

Peter: _Whoa… we should leave then…why are we all still here?_

Remus: _No Donna. Don't tell me you did it. I could have helped you…please let me help you._

Sirius: _I think I'm going to be sick… wait a minute…_

"So if you've got some 'casualty', you have to read the note, then go in, and seat yourself? What if you're temporarily blind… or profusely bleeding?" Sirius asked, proving he didn't think before he spoke. 

'Leave it to Sirius to try to lighten the mood.' James looked at him with a small smile. "Let's go back to the Tower then. There's nothing we can do… And if they feel the need to tell us, they'll know where we'll most likely be. C'mon." James said, taking Lily by the elbow, and nodding for the others to follow. Remus took Jen's hand and kissed it sympathetically. Of course Sirius saw this, but knew better than to ask questions at a time like this, and to cross his sister.

They headed back to the Common Room and all sat, stunned and silent. Peter less so, he was fidgety. An hour went by and still no one said anything. Many times someone would open their mouths and breath in before saying something, and everyone would look at them. But when all eyes were on them, they would shut their mouth and look back down.

"People are probably in their last calls of the day now…" Ara said absentmindedly, not looking up, or getting people's attention.

"Indeed they are." Came McGonagall's voice from the Portrait Hole. It seemed to be strained from crying, and pure sadness. "I've come to talk to you about Miss Kensington." She looked at all their solemn faces. "Am I right in guessing that you have all seen the note the Headmaster left on the doors of the Hospital Wing?" A few of them nodded, but all perked up a bit, dreading what was to come. "I'm afraid," Mel choked back a sob, "That Miss Kensington has passed."

All the girls openly cried now. Jen hung onto Remus, Lily off of James. Both guys were trying their best not to join their tears, and calm the girls. Mel and Ara cried together while Peter and Sirius attempted to sooth them.

"I fear I must continue." McGonagall said, breathing deeply. No doubt to keep her cool, and not cry again. "The Headmaster had told the girls the reason for Donna's sudden illness. What we want to know it if the boys know of it." She sat down in an empty plush scarlet chair.

Sirius spoke up, still rubbing Ara's back. "We know she was a werewolf…"

"But other than that Mr. Black?" McGonagall pressed.

"Well, I know about the letters. She told me about them in the Hospital Wing last full moon. I should have gone to Dumbledore…" Remus said. He covered his face, and now it was Jen's turn to comfort him. Sirius looked confused.

"Oh I knew about them, too. Lily accidentally let it slip after our last Prefect meeting." James told them.

"Well I didn't know nothing of the letters… You, Sirius?" Peter asked quickly.

"Nah, no letters." He replied, looking a little hurt.

"Well," McGonagall started, "The less who knew, the better. There were these letters Miss Kensington was receiving from Voldemort." Sirius' jaw dropped, and Peter started unconsciously rubbing his left arm. "He is recruiting werewolves, Donna was on his list, as was Remus. But you told us he stopped?" She looked at Remus.

"Yes Professor." Remus answered, not lifting his head. Jen gave him a hug, and held him close.

"He killed her parents, and dedicated a muggle killing to her. A selfish and brutal thing to do. She mentally shut herself off, and soon physically. For the body cannot work without the mind."

"So what you're saying is that she chose to die? Nothing of a physical nature? No poison? Wound?" James asked, thoroughly confused at the Professors words.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, more or less. She was hanging onto life as it was, and life seemed to let go of her. You all know how some people seem to hang on to life until they get that final good bye?" They nodded. "We figure that she was so spiritually damaged that she couldn't even bring herself to do anything anymore. There was no more initiative. She stopped holding on, and went to a better place. Hogwarts will be holding a funeral for her, and she will be buried beside her parents and sister."

"She had a sister? How come…" Sirius began, drifting off before McGonagall continued on after clearing her throat.

"Yes, well, she – she…" She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "Died young."

"Oh, I remember now. She mentioned her a few times before… a long time ago. When is the funeral to be held?" James asked.

"On the weekend. Dumbledore asked me to offer each of you, who knew her best, the opportunity to speak at the ceremony."

Silence. All of them seemed to be thinking of her, what they knew, and could put into words. Words that many other people who knew her would say.

"I'll do it. I got to know her better in her later years, due to certain circumstances…" Remus spoke up, looking up to see all their faces on him.

"Very well, Mr. Lupin. You will all be excused from your classes for the next couple of days before the weekend, if you wish. You may attend, but will be pardoned if you do not. If that is all you need to know…" the Professor said, getting up. No one said anything, so she started to make her way to the hole.

"Wait Professor." Lily said, rising a bit out of her seat beside James. "I would also like to give a little speech. Of the Donna we knew before fourth year." She said, voice quavering. "If that is all right." She added. James gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yes, Miss Evans. That is perfectly fine. Thanks to the both of you for offering. See you at dinner." She gave them all small smile, and went on her way, blowing her nose once the Portrait Hole closed behind her.

Once again the silence engulfed them all.

~     *     ~

They went to dinner, and all kept up their silent charade, only speaking when asking for certain dishes to be passed their way.  Many people noticed this, and connected it somehow to the odd letter on the Hospital Wings' doors. After all, how could Sirius Black stay quiet through an entire meal? When a few people in need of the Hospital Wing had read the letter, they told their friends, then their friends told their friends, and so on and so forth. The chain went on until everybody in the entire school knew about it by dinner. Pretty much everyone knew that the eight compadres were Donna's friends (they did visit her everyday) and those who didn't know, learned.

The students of Hogwarts also noticed the teachers' silence and morose faces. Whispers were going around that Donna had died, attacked a teacher, joined Voldemort, attacked a student or disappeared altogether. Some people incorporated a few of them. At the end of dinner, Dumbledore stood up, and didn't even have to say a word or make any other gesture to get the silence he needed. It was now that the entire school's guesses would be confirmed.

"Students of Hogwarts." He began, no twinkle evident in his eyes. "It is with great sorrow and displeasure that I inform you on a matter that affects us all. We may not have all known this student, but we have all heard of her. This morning, Miss Donna Kensington left us all." Whispers grew, and faded within seconds. "She died," gasps from students "early this morning, in little or no pain. I urge you to tell everyone you love that you do indeed love him or her, at any opportunity possible. Her funeral will be held this weekend by the staff of Hogwarts."

Many "whys?" and "where are her parents?" came from the Hall. Dumbledore continued, "Her parents were killed by Voldemort only a short while ago. You are all welcomed to join us, and are able to invite any older students that may have graduated earlier, and parents who knew her. Never forget the lives lost to one mans claim for power. He affects us all directly, as well in indirectly. Never forget Donna Kensington. Never forget any innocent life lost." He lifted his golden chalice with a bowed head. The rest of the school followed suit, repeating her name in low, mournful voices.

~     *     ~

Lily and Remus had three days to prepare their tributes. There was to be a wake on Saturday, and the funeral on Sunday. Lily worked with her friends in her dorm, and made an announcement to all Gryffindors that any nice memories, or kind thoughts about Donna could be told to her or written and given to her. She wanted her eulogy to appeal to those who knew her well, not so well, and not at all before her transformation.

Remus took a different approach. Only he knew what her thoughts were, and who the darker side of her was in the last couple of years. He would write about her pains, and determination to be the one who found a cure to her 'illness'. He would not bring up the fact that she was a werewolf. He knew that that would not have been what she'd want everybody to remember her by. He let her dorm mates put in a few words of what they had tried to do, and how she had changed with them.

The days came and went, and soon, Sunday was upon them. It was a chilly, sunny day. The foliage was all golden and scarlet. It seemed as though nature was trying to cheer up the Gryffindors, and give them their colours to show that Donna was still very much with them. That's what Sirius had told everyone, and they all smiled at his need to cheer. It calmed them down a bit as they thought of it, though.

Before the burial, Lily and Remus were going over their eulogies. Both of them repeating the same phrase, Lily aloud, and Remus in his head: 'Don't cry. Don't cry. She wouldn't want you to cry for her. Don't cry. She's in a better place. Don't cry.' All of the students who attended, teachers, families, and other Wizarding folks gathered before her coffin for the ceremony. The minister said a few words, as did McGonagall (being the Head of her House), and then Dumbledore. All spoke of courage, bravery and how this was reality, and how it came as a slap in the face to some. Finally, Lily stood up at the podium and gazed at the plus one hundred gathered wizards and witches.

She cleared her throat and began:

"Hello everyone. My name is Lillian Evans, I am a Gryffindor sixth year, and was one of Donna's dorm mates, and friend. Me and my other dorm mates all became fast friends with Donna back in first year. We were all inseparable and looked for each other for help, guidance, and secret keeping of who our latest crush was." She paused and people smiled at her. She took a deep breath and continued. "Donna was every bit a Gryffindor. Some commented to me that had she not have gotten into Gryffindor – Hufflepuff would have been her home. She very loyal, and never took a second glance at what she was doing when you asked for help on anything; even when she hadn't the slightest idea what you were talking about, or how insignificant it may have seemed." She started to get choked up at her next part. "She was the better part of everyone, and I know I'll miss her like I would my own sister. Donna, we love you, and wish you all the best in this great step you've taken.  Save me a spot by your side. I await a bell. Then I will truly know that you have gotten your wings. Thank you everyone, and remember that as a great man has once said: _Death is merely the next great adventure_." She walked off the platform crying, gave Remus a hug as she passed him, then went straight to James and Jen who held her while she cried. Jen was joining in with her.

Remus stood up, and went behind the podium. He already had tears in his eyes when he began to speak:

"Hello everybody. I'm Remus Lupin, also a Gryffindor sixth year. In Donna's last years, she opened up to me, and possibly her nurse, more than anyone else around her. She had closed off the world, and shut out her friends. Donna was hurt emotionally and spiritually more than she ever was physically. And trust me that _is_ saying something. Her illness left cuts and bruises that would never fully heal – but it was the illness that began her deep wounds inside that everybody had tried to mend. She died, not of physical pain, but spiritual and emotional hurt. She died not of broken bones, but of a broken heart, and a tortured soul." He took a few seconds to breath.

"There are two things amazing that were learned from all of Donna's suffering. One: her friends never gave up trying to help her, as she helped everyone. They stuck by her time and time again, relentless of what she told them. Therefore showing us that there is such a thing as true, undying friendship. Two: she hurt herself and put herself through misery so that everyone she loved was safe from harm. That is bravery beyond anything imaginable: Self-sacrifice.

"She taught us all to appreciate our lives as they are, and tell the people we love that they truly are loved, and needed." He glanced at his friends, and gave a small smile. It was all he could muster in a time like this. "Thank you all for coming today. And goodbye Donna, thank you for everything. I'll see you later. But not yet." Remus walked down from the platform and engulfed Jen in a hug, not caring that he cried. Remus had gotten the most people to cry with his speech, wizards and witches alike.

Dumbledore went in front of the casket, and called up the pallbearers to levitate it on their walk to her grave. As in Wizarding tradition, everyone walked behind the casket in rows of two, wands pointed outwards allowing ribbons to flow freely from them. Everybody had either scarlet or gold ribbons, and it was quite a sight to see. There were 124 people present, including the 6 pallbearers, therefore 59 people in a row. All of them wearing black, marching along the tree line of the forest which bordered the graveyard Donna was to be buried in. Below the scarlet and gold foliage of the trees walked black figures, scarlet and gold flowing about them as if carrying them along a current.

They reached their destination, and began to lower Donna into the ground.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust."

As the coffin reached the bottom of the grave, the ribbons broke off of the wands and landed lightly atop it, blanketing her from the chill of the autumn air.

When there was no more movement, light crying could be heard scattered amongst the crowd, with soft departing whispers. Everyone started to clear out, but the Hogwarts teachers and Donna's friends remained. Each of the people left giving their final goodbye in his or her own thoughts.

They portkeyed back to Hogwarts in time for dinner, and silently ate what they could. As they began to get up from their seats, a bell was heard ringing above them, in a soft lullaby type of ring. The entire Hall looked above them, and saw a solitary white dove flying with a small golden bell clutched in its feet. A smile spread across everyone's face as the dove flew out. That seemed to be the closure that many people were looking for, thought no one knew where the bird had come from.

"Way to go Donna."

*     *     *

Alright then! A depressing chapter, and a cheesy ending, I know… but it sort of fit, eh? Please **review**, I really want to know how many people are actually reading this… and I want to know what you thought of my little speeches and stuff… I just like getting feedback! ;)

Alright! On to my thank you's from chapter 14!!

_Butterfly Queen_: I thank you! Yea, I like the chapter long also! I always compare them to my second chapter – it's sooo short!!

_Katrina_: You know… you should get that laziness of yours checked out… ;) Snape of Malfoy sending the letters? I dunno… that's what it seems like, eh? Did you see HP:COS? I did! Opening night! It was so good – people actually screamed when some spiders jumped and stuff. I laughed of course. Anywho – did you like it? Thanks for your review!!

_qwerty_: nuh uh… James' dad didn't die!! Muahahaha… but Donna did. It was my originally plan to have her die early on… but then people kept saying how they liked her, and that she and Remus should hook up… so I kinda prolonged it a bit… *ahem* Hope you liked it! Thanks for the review!

_Blue eyes_:  Thank you for your review!! :D Of course when someone falls in love, something bad happens! Then it wouldn't be a story if all went well!! Well it would… but it would be pointless mush in my opinion! ;)

_cateyes824_: Thank you for your review! I hope you liked this chapter as well!!

Well there you go! Don't ask me when the next chapter will be up – I no longer have a clue! I will try to do a weekly thing. Does that sound good? Now that my chapters are hugely longer than my first bunch, I can't update as much! :( Thanks for reading, and as always: **Please Review!** It completely makes my day, and now that I'm sick, (God knows I have mono or something – probably just strept-throat or whatever) it would really make me happy. Really, really happy. Thank you!! I love you all! *blows big kiss* - but don't catch it incase it _is_ mono… :P

Btw: I might be changing the title to my story… I dunno. It's too long for me! ;);)

Possibli: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn or something equally cheesy. So if I'm not in your fave's, then just look for my name. I have no other stories so yea. It might be changed by next week, but then again, I might keep it. I've been thinking of doing it for a few weeks now… not sure! Tell me what you think in a **review**!


	16. Operation Booganumba Weal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine! 'Come what may' is copyrighted by the writers of 'Moulin Rouge!'**

**I've added a few sentences here and there, but nothing _too_ noticeable…**

Ok! So I'm a week late. Please don't kill me! You won't get any more story! ;)

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!**

Now this used to be called: Why So Cool? Show Me The Coolness Ways, but I've decided to change it!

This chapter is a bit sad, but not as near as the last one. Brought a tear to my eye, the last one did. Anyways, enjoy this one! I like most of it, a bit of it could have been done better, I think… but that's what you get for writing parts of it during different moods. I hope you like it!

*     *     *

Classes resumed, and students now eagerly awaited the upcoming Quidditch game: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Gryffindor was practicing ever night they could, at any available time slot.

Peter, Lily, Ara, and Remus weren't on the team, so they spent more time together. They took it upon themselves to go through Donna's school, and personal items, seeing what they wanted to keep as memorabilia. The girls had taken her journal, things they had given her, ie. Charm bracelet, and they also split the pictures she had kept of them. The guys took some of the pictures of all eight of them, or of just her and a few of them. All these pictures were coincidentally from first to third year.

Once everything of Donna's was taken out of the school, and dorm, then given to second hand shops, it's safe to say that the sixth year girls' dorm felt rather empty. Each of them noticed it. To compensate for this, they put up a lot of the pictures of her around, on bedside tables, and chests. Donna wasn't really gone, she was still with them and having the pictures up reminded them of that. All the money made from miscellaneous things that were sold went to a fund that helped find a cure for werewolves, or at least something to help them with it. (A/N: Wolfsbane anyone?)

October continued to get chillier, and the leaves began to fall, masking the Forest floor. Halloween was coming up in a few weeks and everybody was looking forward to the feast and decorations. Oh yea, and some little trip for third years and above. Something along the lines of 'Hogsmeade Weekend', or other.

"Woo! Hogsmeade weekend coming up! Yea! Zonko's – here I come!" was the general comment heard from people. See? Not well known at all…

Remus and Jen were getting a lot more serious, (with Sirius himself being non-too pleased) while James and Lily tried their hardest not to hold hands, kiss, or sneak off together. They still did pranks of course, but they had to distance themselves. In other words, it sucked. Everybody in the school wondered whom these new pranksters were when the Marauders swore they weren't pulling certain ones, saying they wish they had, and sometimes getting hit with some pranks. James never swore that _he_ didn't do/help with any of them. He told everyone that the Marauders didn't do them. Big difference.

One Friday, after their next Prefect meeting, Lily and James walked down to Dumbledore's office.

"Well Lily," James said as they approached the stone gargoyle, "Hurry up back when your done talking to Dumbledore about your ideas, ok?" He winked at her.

"Sure James. Hey, thanks for walking with me. I owe you one." She winked. "Cadbury." They gargoyle jumped aside, Lily took a deep breath and James squeezed her hand for luck.

"You can do it Lils." He smiled at her as she stepped through, murmuring words of encouragement to herself.

"You can do it Lily. It's Dumbledore, he's east to talk to…" She continued this until she reached the large wooden door that separated her from Dumbledore, "All you have to do is knock. C'mon… raise you hand…" The door opened before her, and there stood Professor Rah-Sün, the Ancient Runes teacher.

"Hello Lily. She said with a warm smile that lit up her almost black eyes. "Here to see the Headmaster?"

"Er, yes I am, Professor. Is he in?" She mentally slapped herself – obviously he's in! Why else would Rah-Sün be there?

"Yes Lily, dear. Please go in. I will see you Tuesday. Make sure you get that essay done. And make sure the boys do, too!" she said as she walked past Lily, and made her way down the stairs.

"I will Professor." Lily entered the Headmasters office, and took a seat on one of the plush armchairs. "Hello."

"Good evening Ms. Evans, is there something I can help you with?" Asked Dumbledore, smiling, and looking over his half-moon spectacles at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Er – yes. I have a, uh… um, problem. I don't think you can fix it, per se, but maybe help me through it? It would be good of you to know…" She said, staring at her hands that were placed on her lap, twisting together.

"If there is anything I can do, Ms. Evans, I will. Will you need any tea?" Lily shook her head. "No? Alright, please continue then." He told her clasping his hands and placing them upon his desk.

"Well, er… it started at the end of last year… around mid-June…" She continued on explaining everything she told James. She even told him how Donna's death, and the death of Donna's family made her see what needed to be done.

"Well Ms. Evans," Dumbledore began as she finished, and took a long, slow deep breath, "I must say that I am immensely proud of you. You've always been a very strong person, but I'm happy that you didn't try to fix it all on your own." Lily blushed. "Now does anyone else know of this?"

She blushed more and fidgeted in her seat, not looking him in the eyes. "Er… I kind of, um, yea. Yea I told someone." She said, picking at her fingernails. She suddenly felt stupid for telling anyone this. They could have been the one spying. Or worse, they could get hurt.

"Who, Ms. Evans?" He asked. "Who did you trust so well, as to tell them all of this?"

Lily did a double take, and began to lift her head. As she got to his eyes, she said, quietly mind you, "James Potter."

He gave her, what she could only assume to be a knowing grin. "Ah, I see. And has he – "

"No. He swore not even to tell Sirius… as, um… as long as I promised to see you after tonight's meeting. He even walked me here…" She told him. The last part she added for herself, as if it had just dawned on her. The feeling she got when walking with him this evening was not one of companionship, but of watchfulness. "He almost became protective…"

Dumbledore stayed silent as she thought about it. It is best to leave someone to their thoughts once they've realized something, and allow them to ponder it for a bit. 'It's not as if someone's going to jump out at me… kidnap me. We're in bloody Hogwarts. I can take care of myself, although it's sweet… Ugh, why can't I got out with him again?' Now she was getting off topic…

"Ms. Evans, I will look into this. Any letter you've gotten – may I see them? And please any more you get." Which was a demand more than a question. Fawkes flew down to his desk, and sang a few of his beautiful, haunting notes.

"Yes, Headmaster. Of course."

"Then you may leave, unless you need anything else? I will see you tomorrow at breakfast, then. Good night."

"Good night Professor." Lily stood up, pet Fawkes, and left his office as she thought about James. She stepped through the doorway, down the stairs, out the gargoyle door and jumped back.

"Hey." It was James. He was sitting on the floor by the gargoyle, waiting for her. "How'd it go?" he asked her, affection written all over his face.

"Hey, it went well. Didn't… didn't Professor Rah-Sün tell you to leave when she came down?" she asked him as he stood up, brushed off his robes, and began walking with her, glancing around.

"Nah… she smiled at me, asked me: 'Waiting for Ms. Evans?' I said yes, she mumbled something in Egyptian, and walked away. So I stayed here. Odd. But then again, I've always said that anyone who teaches here is odd." He looked at her face, and saw that she was thinking of something. Hard. "Is that ok? Me waiting for you…?"

Lily looked at him. "Yea… but why? Is it to give me company, or to look out for me?"

"Uh, both I guess. I don't want anyone to get you Lily." He said, grinning at her.

"Yea well… I'm not as delicate as my name you know that right? I could hold my own in a duel."

"I'm just making sure." He said quietly, slightly hurt. "It's just, er, just that… yea."

"Just what?" She asked, getting a little angry. Her letters never mentioned anything about getting her, or going after her while she was in Hogwarts. She wasn't weak, and she didn't need protecting. She wasn't like Petunia, who believed a lady's place is in the house, acting little, and weak. She would never be like that, and it infuriated her that someone would think of her in that way.

"Just that, well, you're a girl, and some people may think that they could take you… I don't want to give them that chance." He knew she wouldn't like that answer, but at least it was the truth. That had to count for something, didn't it? 'Great James. Just great. Why don't you tell her that you think she'll drop dead at the first sight of fright? That would go over just as well.'

"So with the Great James Potter here, they wouldn't take that chance? Wow – I feel so honoured. How many damsels in distress have you saved James? Do people know to back off when you're near?" she asked sardonically.

"Lily, let's not fight about this, ok? I have my reasons." This caught Lily off guard. What wasn't he telling her?

"And those would be…" But that didn't mean she wasn't still angry.

"I don't want to talk about it right now… not yet."

They got to the Portrait, and entered silently. They were barraged with questions and accusations (compliments of Sirius), but pushed them all aside, and each went up to their separate dorms.

"Well, that was odd." Sirius commented as neither said goodnight, and their doors could be heard closing.

~     *     ~

The weeks went by, and Lily and James never brought up the 'Knight in shining armor' thing, as Lily called it. They stopped their pranks as well. Quidditch practice, homework, and Prefectorial duties took up their time. Sure, Lily didn't do Quidditch, and James didn't do homework, but still – time kept them from pranking anyone... as was their silent excuse.

A few days before Halloween Lily went up to Sirius, for what seemed to both of them, the umpteenth time, and questioned him about James' attitude and ideas about girls.

"Sirius, please! It's driving me crazy!" Lily whined, holding onto Sirius' sleeve, and shaking it.

"No Lillian. It's James' story, not mine. If he wants to tell you, you'll know. Just try to understand that he has problems, just like everyone else." Sirius said, than went about trying to ignore her again. But to no avail – she wouldn't let go of his sleeve.

"But I want to understand _why_! Please Sirius! I'll love you forever!" She bargained with him for over ten minutes. She ended up: Loving him forever, being his best friend forever, and owing him an ice cream with: Chocolate fudge, chocolate sauce, chocolate chips, strawberries, sprinkles, cookie crumbs, whipped cream, and two cherries on top.

"Fine. I'll tell you, ok? This Hogsmeade weekend, you get me my ice cream, all right? Write it all down." She started writing down his order. "Yep, ok… don't forget the cookie crumbs. Good. Hey! Two cherries! Gotcha there! Thought you could jip me, eh?" He glanced over the list and approved it.

"Now you –" she poked his chest "tell me before the deal's off." She crossed her arms and stared down at the seated Sirius.

"Is there somewhere else we could go? It's a little private… the Common Room is a little open." He said looking around. "Is anyone in your dorm? Remus is getting some much needed rest."

"Uh, sure." She said, suppressing a grin. "The girls are… out… somewhere. All with James and Peter." The truth was that Jen was _with_ Remus, Mel was out with Gus, and Ara was, well, studying with James and Peter. God knows they're terrorizing something, somewhere…

They went up and sat on Lily's bed, eating the rest of Jen's stash of éclairs.

"Wow, now I know why girls do this so often." Sirius said as he rolled onto his stomach, and swayed his legs in the air.

Lily laughed. "You're like, 12. Now, spill."

He got back to a sitting position and began. "Ok, Lily, but promise not to tell him I told you…"

"I promise, with my whole heart."

"Ok," He took a deep breath. "You know James lives with his dad, right?" She nodded, "Did you ever wonder why?"

Lily stared at him silently. "Uh… not really. Never crossed my mind. Maybe she left them? I don't know why."

"No, Mrs. Potter was a great mum. She died when James was 9. She had a rare form of Wizarding cancer. That's where magic couldn't cure it, and nothing Muggles could do would help. She decided to live out the remaining moments of her life in peace, and not undergo test after test. James, at 8 when she was diagnosed, saw that as weak. She didn't stand up for her right to live. I guess he was angry with her. Angry that she was leaving him when there was a possibility that she could be cured." He paused. "That's not all. When James was little, he had a sister. Martha Potter. Marty Potty he called her." He laughed silently to himself. "She was two years older than him, and died when James was 2 years old. Now, he doesn't really remember her too well, but in his subconscious he always knows that his sister wasn't able to stay alive. She was in a muggle car accident. The doctors tried to explain that she was hurt too bad, too young, and her body wasn't yet strong enough to deal with all her hurt. That's where, in my mind, this all started. Now add Donna into this. Someone your age died of an emotional and spiritual breakdown. Still that subconscious of his 2 and 8 year-old self sees that as weakness. Three women all die: One of an inner physical disease, his Mum. One dies of an outer physical hurt, Martha. And one dies of inner emotions, and spirit, Donna. Still, echoing in his subconscious is that women have died of any way possible, except standing up for themselves. He's worried about losing you. I don't know what triggered it, but that doesn't matter." He waved his hand dismissively.

Lily sat there, staring into space, guilt overriding her. If only she had known… "I never knew his sister and mum died. I didn't even know he had a sister…" She leaned back against one of the four posts, éclair wrappers crinkling. "Did Jen know?"

"Oh yea, of course. James, me, and her were best friends, always together. His mum always told us of his little 'Marty Potty' thing. When she died, he became more so gentle around her, now that I think about it. Hesitant to have her play on the Quidditch team… Mel too. You can't blame him, though. You know how he feels about you. Hell, most the school does." They both gave a small laugh.

Lily sighed. "I guess I'll go apologize to him. Help me look for him?" She asked, getting off the bed, brushing herself off.

"Nah, I think Remus should be awake by now. I'll actually go do my homework like you've told me to so many times." He said with a small smile.

"No!" Sirius looked at her shocked. "I mean, c'mon Sirius. I'll let you copy mine later. I don't want to wander about the castle all by my lonesome. Please?" She gave him her best puppy-dog face, grabbing her cloak.

"Ah Lil, don't do that…" Sirius said, looking away. He chanced a look at her to see that the face hadn't changed. "Fine. He's with Peter, Ara, and Jen, right?"

"To my knowledge." She said, now avoiding his eyes. "Let's go."

"Three cherries. You now owe me three cherries."

"Hey! I'm letting you copy my work!"

They entered the Common Room, and Sirius looked at the area of the boys' dorm questioningly. 

"What are you looking at?"

"Remus is sleeping, right? By himself?" He asked as they went through the Portrait hole. He just had this _feeling_. Of course, being Sirius, he didn't realize it was his twin connection that made him think that.

"Uh, yea." Lily answered as she remembered what Jen had told her: _Lily – don't let Sirius upstairs – **no matter what**. Remus and I need some time together… I'll see you at dinner!_

They wandered the halls and headed outside. They went to the lake, and started to walk around it. They spotted James watching the Giant Squid swim around.

"James!" Lily yelled as she ran up to him. He stood up as she came running at him. Bad idea. Lily jumped on him, giving him a huge hug while they fell backwards. "Oh James, I'm so sorry! I really am! Really, don't be mad at me!" She said as he lay on his back, eyes wide in shock, arms slowly going around to her back.

"I, uh, forgive you?" He said, mouthing 'what?' to Sirius, as he came up to them.

"You were just trying to making sure I didn't get hurt. I love you so much for it." Then she did something that they had both wanted to do for a while. She kissed him, still straddling his stomach. James was surprised at first, but that passed quickly once he realized what was happening.

Now, it's safe to say that Sirius didn't care that they liked each other or anything. He left smiling, letting them be by themselves. "Wait a minute…" he turned back around, "Where's Ara, Peter, and Jen?" He asked once they stopped to gaze at each other.

James propped himself on his elbows. "Ara and Peter left me when I asked to be alone. Jen never came with us. I thought she was in her do-" Lily clamped a hand over his mouth, giving him the 'shut up!' look.

"She wasn't… hey! Remus!" He yelled, running towards the castle, full speed. They could hear him yelling "15 CHERRIES!!!" as he finally got out of hearing range.

"Fifteen cherries? Right… so Lily…" James looked at their position, "Are we going out now?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Lily didn't answer him. She planted a small kiss on his lips, rolled off of him and lay beside him, resting her head on his chest. She spoke up after a few minutes of contemplation. "Let's just put it this way. If you're confident enough to 'protect' me, and all the dangers that doing such involves, which we still need to talk about, then I think you could hold your own for us. Are you up to the challenge?" She looked up at his face.

"Anything for you m'luv. Absolutely anything, I say. Come what may." They lay there for an hour, then headed up to dinner, arms wrapped around each other.

~     *     ~

Fluttering wings sounded throughout the sixth year girls' dorm. Scurrying feet scampered across the cold, hard floor. Webs being spun across the windowpane shielded out some of the morning sunlight. Little squeaks were now sounding with all those wings a flutter and feet a scampering.

Then came a voice. A voice of frustration. "OK! I can't bloody take it anymore! What the bloody hell are those sounds?!" Jen tore open her curtains. Then came her voice again, not one of anger, but of terror. High pitched terror. "Holy shit! Aaaaaaaah! I HATE YOU SIRIUS! I HATE YOU LIKE I HATE THOSE DAMNED SLYTHERINS!"

A series of shrieks could be heard from the other girls, as they no doubt investigated what Jen was freaking out about. "Kill them! Kill them all!" Ara screamed, going for her wand. "No spiders!" She started burning them as she hid in her bed, curtain wrapped close to her face.

"Someone give me a net! I'm going to get those damned bats OUT OF HERE! Aah! They got under my canopy!" Mel screamed, ducking as they swooped in and out.

"Someone kill the rats. I – hate – rodents… Burn. Them. All." Lily said, eyes wide in terror.

All in all, it sounded pretty hilarious to the four guys listening outside. The door swung open with a loud "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" coming from the four guys. Four very soon to be dead guys. Lily took up her wand to kill off the rats when Peter started freaking out.

"No, no, no! Don't hurt the little wee things! They're precious!" He scooped a few up. "All right, c'mon the rest of you." He walked out of the room, mumbling and glaring daggers at Lily. Oddly enough, the rats followed him out.

"I hate rats."

"Aw, come on Lily, they're not _that_ bad…" James said, going over to her, avoiding the droppings, and occasional swooping bat. "Happy Halloween." He kissed her on the head.

"Happy my ass." Came Jen's voice. "You guys are _so_ going to get it for this. Ara," Ara looked at her, "we'll use Operation Booganumba Weal." She raised her eyebrows as she said its name.

"Booganumba Weal? But, but… it wasn't _that_ bad…" Ara replied, hitting Sirius in she chest as she walked by him.

"Oh but it was, Ara. You're so going to regret doing this James." Lily added.

Mel laughed. "This one's going to be great. We already have the charms down, right?"

"How about we not speak of it in front of _them_." Jen said as if it was the most obvious thing, nodding her head to the guys.

"Uh, girls…" Remus started, but stopped when Jen hit him on the arm.

"Quiet Remus. You'll all pay."

"Especially for the rats." Lily said.

"Those were Peter's idea!" Sirius told them quickly. "We had nothing to do with them! Kick his ass if need be."

"Will do." Lily said, climbing on James' back so he could bring her to the bathroom without stepping on anything. "This better be clean by the time I get out of here, or else."

"Or else what?" Sirius asked. Stupid of him. I know.

"Or you'll all pay for the rats."

At breakfast, the Great Hall was decorated much the same way as the girls' dorm. Minus the rats of course, and plus the giant Jack-O-Lanterns that floated above the tables.

"Good morning everyone, and may I wish you all a very Happy Halloween." Dumbledore said.

"An extremely Happy Halloween to you too, Albus!" Sirius yelled from his seat, waving his hand high in the air. Ara covered his mouth with her hand, and used the other one to grab his flailing arm, giving him 'The Look'.

"I thank you Mr. Black. Now, tomorrow is November 1st, and the first Hogsmeade weekend. Normally we go Halloween day, but seeing as it's Friday, I thought we could have class today, and go tomorrow when all the shopkeepers would have more staff on. There have been complaints of some rather, how do I put this? Rowdy boys that need more watch than their normal day staff can accommodate." He looked at the Marauders. Ara still had her hand over Sirius' mouth. "Third years and above with their signed forms will be able to go. Enjoy your breakfast and do try to pay attention in class." He said, gazing at all the excited students.

"Alright guys, there's a Quidditch practice Sunday morning, so don't stay up too late eating Honeydukes chocolate, ok? We go against Slytherin next weekend." James told the team, who were, coincidentally enough, all seated near him.

*     *     *

Weeeee!

Wasn't that fun? Next chapter – Hogsmeade and Quidditch! Two *very* essential things in a Harry Potter story!

And on to my thank you's!

I got so many **review**s! :D:D:D

Thank you to everyone who **review**ed earlier chapters as well! Thank you so much!! :D:D

Ok and now for the thanks for Chapter 15:

_Katrina_: OMG! You signed in!! I'm so proud. *wipes tear from eye* I'm sure Sirius won't be too happy about them… not so much not happy, but very watchful. She is his twin… so yea, and he's his good friend. I too was looking forward to the de-gnoming and Deathday scene. What I'm really mad they left out was the Valentines day thing, with Ginny's Valentine to Harry! I would have died laughing right then and there. Thank you so much for your review! I always love them!

_Gooey Gooey Coca Beans_: I prided myself on making a good sad chapter! Happy you liked it! Thanks for the review!!

_lil miss moony_: Thank you!! I love it! I really really really love it!! :D:D:D:D So many compliments at once! I can barely take it! But don't stop! ;)

_Amber_: I hope I fixed 14… I checked it on a few of my computers, and I told my friends how to check it, and it worked for them… so I'm thinking it's fixed! Sorry bout the inconvenience! And thanks for the compliment and congrats! Thank you!

_loonyloopylisa_: Thank you! I'm so happy so many people cried, or nearly cried! Sure it's not the best thing to make people cry, but it's what I was going for! Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!

_SirenaErmosa_: Sorry bout chapter 14! I know it messed up! But I'm nearly positive it's fixed! No one has complained recently… Thanks! 

_Blue eyes_: It will get happier now! I think… yes. Happy, funny, but also dark foreshadowing! Ooo… my *good* English teacher would love it! She loved foreshadowing! Anywho… thanks so much for your review!

_Ninetales122_: I know! It made me cry too! Thanks for the review!

_Zoe Lefebvre_: I was wondering where you went! I didn't get a review from you last time, and didn't want to post until I got one… but I conceded. Thank you!! :) Yes… just a little depressing, but much needed! Not everything is peaches and cream! I hope also enjoyed this chapter!

_SlytherinQueen87_: Thank you!! :) I really liked Donna as well, but ya know… Everyone dies. Circle of life. I like Jen and Remus – they compliment eachother. Wacky – calm. Girl – boy. Works well. ;);) See – opposites attract! And to get a little off topic – I don't like it when authors make him gay! My Remus baby isn't gay! And I hope Ewen McGregor plays him in POA! How hot would that be? He stole my heart in Moulin Rouge! But anyways… *ahem* Thanks so much!

Alright! Thanks so much everyone! 10 **review**s _just_ for this chapter! Not counting the other bunch I got for my other chapters recently! I really, really, really loved them all!! So what happens now? You do it again! :D Yay!

What do you think of it's new name? I like it… the other one was too long for me, although it did advertise it's silliness quite well… Ah well. It was really just an inside joke that I felt like naming it after! As many of the jokes in this story are! So thanks again, and tell me what you think in a **review**!

Catch y'all on the flip side!__


	17. Shrieking and the Shack

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**I updated the images that each guy saw in that odd orb thing… so if you'd like to check it out, that'd be cool.**

Hey people! This is up earlier than I had expected! Ok, this chapter is a _bit_ shorter than they have been lately. At least I think so! ;)  But it's good nonetheless! I really like how I did it! :D:D:D It's a plot developing thing, and you get into the mind of Peter, and reasons to why I think he turned. Little bastard.

Anywho – thank you all so much for your **review**s! I'm loving **all **of them!

Alright! Enjoy everyone!

*     *     *

"What should I wear? I repeat – what should I **wear**!? Oh m'God… I don't have _anything_ to wear…"

"Shut up Mel… It's 7 am… and wear your damn uniform. That's all anyone is allowed to wear. So choose one, shut up and go back to bed. We don't have to leave until 10 – and I plan on getting out of bed at 9:30." Ara rolled over and went back to sleep.

"But… but, I, but… Gus!" Mel whined, making no sense.

"All I got outta that was - *yawns* - Gus has a butt…" Lily mumbled, half asleep.

"Mmph." Jen tiredly mused. "He doesn't care Mel. If he liked you when you were in the Common Room with bed head and pyjama's, he'll not care. So I repeat Ara's words. Shut up and go to bed." Jen told Mel as she stuffed her face under her pillow.

"I, er, I… grrr… fine." And the Temple fell back into blessed silence.

But over in the Ranch…

"Ok, so we've got the Cloak packed away, right? Malfoy will never know what hit him… literally! Ha! We rule. Remus – you going to do the honour?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I am." Remus answered from the floor where he was dragged out of bed. Peter was in the bathroom already, and James had fallen asleep on the floor after being pulled out of bed by Sirius. "He constantly tries to get into the Shack scheduled Hogsmeade visits, so it's about time he sees some ghosts." He gave the best evil smile he could muster that early on a Saturday morning.

"But what - *yawn* - is his excuse for not being with us when we're outside of it?" James asked awoken, now crawling on the ground trying to find his chest. (A/N: **_of clothes people_**… I'm pretty sure he knows where his _chest_ is… as should everyone.)"Er… just say that I'm… off with, er, um yea. Out with –"

"My sister?" Sirius said, teeth together, eyebrows raised. "You know Remus – I didn't really appreciate that little lie of yours. _'I'm going to get some rest Padfoot. You know – werewolf stuff.' _" He started advancing on Remus.

"Yea, sounds good Moony. Good of Sirius to be so happy for the two of you." James said, shoving Sirius into the bathroom, now that Peter was out.

"What did he want me to tell him? 'Oi, Sirius – please don't come in our dorm. I'll be snogging your sister.'" Remus said, pulling on his jumper.

"Who's snogging Sirius' sister? What's the plan? I'm so out of the loop again…" Peter said, flopping onto his bed.

"As always Peter, as always." James said, getting dressed. "We're just going over our 'ghost' plan. Moony wants to do it." He said, nodding in Remus' general direction. He wasn't sure where he was standing, due to the fact that he was also pulling his jumper over his head. "Hm… guys. Something's wrong here…" Peter and Remus started laughing at him. Sirius came out of the bathroom to a rather interesting sight.

"Guys, what's going on?" James complained.

"Prongs, buddy, need help? Or maybe a brain?" Sirius mocked, laughing. James had geniusly put his head through one of the sleeves, one arm through the neck hole, and one through the bottom part of his jumper.

"Shut up and help me find my head!" He yelled, muffled mind you, at them. His arms were flailing about trying to yank his head out.

"I don't know James, kind of an improvement on your face." Remus told him, laughing.

"Alright. I hate you." James shot back, pointing with the hand out of the head hole (above his head), to the direction of Remus' voice. Incidentally enough, he was pointing at the now awoken Dennis.

"What did I do? It's you guys who can't bloody shut up." He said, getting out of bed. "It's what," he looked at the clock, "8 am? Damn you."

~     *     ~

"Where to now? Post? Honeydukes? Zonkos?" Remus asked, showcase girl style. "Or if you'd like, we can go in for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks." (A/N: Think Toy Story 2's Tour Guide Barbie)

"Remus, stop it." Jen said, covering his mouth. "Never – and I repeat – never, sound more feminine than me. I don't know whether to laugh, or lend you one of my school uniforms. Complete with bra." Oh did they ever laugh at that – but stopped when Remus whispered something in Jens' ear that made her swat his arm, and blush. "So anyways. Girls, we'll shop, and guys can come if they want."

The boys went to Zonkos, while the girls went to the Post office, then would later head over to Gladrags Wizardwear, with Sirius saying, "What's so amazing about birds and cloth?" as they departed.

After Zonkos they went up to the Shrieking Shack.

"Is it time?" James asked.

"Yes. Malfoy 'overheard' 1:30 – it's… 1 o'clock. We have half an hour. Now, because it's Malfoy, he'll be here at 1:15 to get a 'good head start on us'. Ok Moony, go!" Sirius said, handing him the Invisibility Cloak, bag of goodies, and checking his watch.

"The key phrase is 'Shove off Malfoy', ok?" James said.

"Got it." Came a bodiless voice. They saw the fence move, grass shift, then some of the boards covering the door creep apart, snapping here and there. The door opened, then shut.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for him to finish?" Peter asked, worried. Five minutes later, the door opened, boards moved back into place, and then the door closed.

"Done." Came Remus' voice.

"Great. No one would have seen you anyways without the cloak… but still." Sirius said quietly. "Now, we wait." He said normally, leaning against the fence.

"Wait for what Black?"

"For your ugly face to leave." James said.

"Oh how witty of you James. I'm sure you'll be made Head Boy for wit such as that. You and that little Mud –"

"Shove off Malfoy!" Sirius said loudly.

"Why? What are you doing here anyway?" Rattling could be heard from inside the Shack. "What is that? Where's the sick boy? Off to see his sick mum? Is she dead yet?" Malfoy asked, eyeing the Shack. Crack! A stick was thrown at Malfoy's back, breaking on impact. "What the f – Who did that?" He whipped around. More sounds were coming from inside the Shack, things breaking, and furniture being tipped over. "Where is he? He's in there, isn't he? You'll be in trouble when I tell -"

"Oh shut up." Sirius sighed. "He's off with my sister. Just go away already."

"I will not! I heard you conspiring!" Malfoy shouted. "I –" Splat! A great handful of slimy moss/mud got the side of his face.

All the guys had to try there hardest to hold in their laughter. They weren't doing so well, seeing as snorts, and fits of sniggering came over them, lasting about ten seconds each time.

"Pretty haunted up here? Isn't it Malfoy?" James said, holding onto the rickety fence, looking about the clouds.

"There are no ghosts in there." A soft growling could be heard, compliments of our Remus.

"No, but I'm sure there are other things –" A snarl was heard now, and bushes started rustling, along with the sound of breaking glass, and things crashing into walls with immense force inside the Shack. Malfoy, it now seemed, was scared to death.

"Alright you three idiots. You obviously have something to do with this, none of you are frightened." Malfoy told them, pointing to each their faces.

"No, why would we be scared? We're brave Gryffindors. Not cowardly Slytherins like yourself." Sirius said, eyeing him with hatred. "Rumour has it anyway that the restless spirits cannot go beyond the gates."

Malfoys' hair started to stand on end, being held up by some invisible force. Or hand. The boys had to bite their tongues to stop from laughing.

"Yes, well… well… what the?" He put a hand up to push his hair down, but instead felt a hand. "Aaaaah!" He started to run away, but tripped. Over Remus' foot no doubt.

"But then again, we could be wrong." James finished.

Malfoy tore down the street, screaming nonsense.

"Well, that went well." Peter said as Remus materialized before them.

"How nice of you to join the conversation Peter." Sirius said, glaring at him.

"Finite Incantatem." Remus said, pointing his wand at the Shack. Everything that was breaking, and toppling, stopped. "Accio Quaffles." The three Quaffles flew through on of the boarded windows, and right into a bag James was holding open.

"What would you have me do? Laugh as I spoke to him? I would have ruined it… you know he frightens me anyway." Peter said in his defence. Sirius just glared some more.

"Well done boys, well done." Came a silky, creepy voice from behind them. They spun around, or in Peter's case jumped, and saw a tall woman with long white-blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. She wore flowing robes of black, hood drawn back. "I commend you for scaring the child so horribly well. You work well as a team. You may be of service to me and my Lord."

"She looks like a Malfoy." Sirius whispered from the corner of his mouth to James and Remus.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe because I am. Now, do you wish to aid me? I can make it worth your while." She pulled out a sack of gold. "And then some." She took out her wand, and they backed up, hands already holding their wands. She swirled it in front of her, allowing a greenish orb to form. Inside of it was their self. Each boy saw what he wanted in the form of physical change, and such things that they don't have now.

Sirius saw himself a little more filled out, with an anonymous girl by his side. They were looking at each other lovingly. He looked mature, and respected. He saw his parents behind him, smiling happily with Jen. His father, it seemed, was on vacation.

James saw his mother and sister by his side, laughing at a joke. His father was there as well in normal robes, obviously spending time with his family. Martha, his sister, was hugging him while his mother pinched his cheek.

Remus saw himself full of health. No scars, no bags under his eyes. He was holding Jen under a full moon, and was perfectly normal about it. He was holding a silver pendant for Jen to wear, and he let go of it unscathed.

Peter saw a taller, thinner, more handsome version of himself, sacks of gold, and a swarm of girls around him, begging him to spend the night. His Grandfather lay in a grave below him, and his mother looked on proudly.

"I can make this all possible. What do you say? Join me?" Peter kept staring at himself, gawking at what could be. He was snapped out of his reverie by James' voice.

"No thank you. I believe my life, and say my friends' lives are as perfect as they can get right now, with these circumstances. Besides, you can't do all that." He said, glaring at her in the eyes.

"There are some things that can't be changed." Remus said, thinking of his lycanthropy. The others had a very good idea what he saw.

"I have all I need, thank you. Now, if you don't mind, and even if you do – I'm leaving." Sirius told her, walking backwards. He wasn't about to turn his back on her.

Peter said nothing. If she could really do all that… This Lord of hers had to be powerful… and Peter could use some power. Being a Marauder was fine at school, but what about afterwards? Maybe then he could prove to his Grandfather… yes, yes could prove to his Grandfather that he wasn't some insolent little thing that should be dragged outside and shot. And maybe with some power, his mother could get better, and be back home. And that would get his Grandfather off of him for sure… Peter was jolted out of his thoughts when James put an arm on his shoulder. He must have missed the later part of the conversation.

"…and no thank you ma'am. G'day to you, and please never come near me or my friends again."

'Leave it to James to always be polite…' Peter glanced at the lady when the orb disappeared. She was staring at him, and must have been for a long time for James to put his arm on his shoulder. She had a look of triumph on her face. Odd for someone who had just been turned down. She had seen him staring with a thoughtful look on his face. 'What will happen now? I can't go up to her with these guys around.' He had to be sly – that would be hard around the Marauders. "Yes, bye Miss. No Pettigrew will ever join your 'Lord'." He told her, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She took the hint. The guys didn't.

"That's the spirit Peter."

'Now she knows my full name.' Peter thought to himself happily. She could contact him now if he didn't see her before they left Hogsmeade and went back to Hogwarts.

"I will leave you then." She sneered at them. "Remember what you could have had. Remember those you could have _owned_." She disapparated.

~     *     ~

"Hello ladies. Fancy meeting you here." Sirius said, take a seat between Ara and Jen.

"Oh yes Sirius." Ara said, placing her hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "We never thought in a million years that you would ever grace us with your presence _here_ of all places."

"Aye, m'lady. Shocking, isn't it?"

"Which is perhaps why we came here to begin with." She said flatly, jokingly wiping her hand on her robes. Sirius opened his mouth to rebuke, when a large ice cream was put in front of him with a loud _clunk_.

"Aw Lils – you shouldn't have!" He started counting the cherries.

"The lady looked at me as if I was crazy when I read the order to her." Lily said, sitting beside James, and taking his hand in hers. He had this faraway look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine, hun." He kissed her head. "Thinking of some crazy lady we met earlier."

"Did she have long blondish-white hair? Pale skin and cold blue eyes?" Jen asked from Remus' side. "Black robes?"

"How did you know?" Remus said concerned, spooning himself some strawberries, and cookie crumbs.

"She kept on trying to talk to Lily, and get her alone in Gladrags. Reminded me of Malfoy." Jen answered him. "She left when we went into crowds of people."

James put his arm around her protectively. "Well, that's the last time you go off alone." He told her quietly, ignoring the other conversation.

"I wasn't alone James. I had Ara and Jen with me – along with everyone else in the shop. Don't worry we kept to busy areas. I made sure of it. See how we're in the more open part of the pub?" She told him softly, glancing around. She scooted closer to him nonetheless.

He leaned his forehead to the side of her head, eyes closed. "I love you, never forget that."

"I know." She turned her head to meet his in a soft kiss that they let linger for a few moments.

"And as I try to eat my ice cream with unknowing amounts of junk food on it, I don't need to see that." Sirius told them, interrupting their moment, pointing his junk filled spoon at them. They all began to eat the hugely smothered ice cream.

"Sirius," Ara started, staring at the contents on her spoon, and then looking at the big bowl, "have you reached the ice cream yet?" They had been working on it for a few minutes – all six of them.

"No. Did you remember to get ice cream with it Lily?"

"Three scoops." She responded.

"Interesting." A few screams were heard outside the pub. Every head inside turned towards the door; a few of the more brave got up to investigate. They creaked it open, and peeked outside.

"There's a crowd gathering!" One of the men told everyone. People stayed quiet to here the status report.  "From what I hear, a student was attacked." Everyone gasped.

"Where's Peter?" Jen asked. He had not come in with the other boys. They had now just noticed.

"Peter!" They chorused and darted out the door, pushing everyone out the their way. The pushed through the crowd gathered around the student.

Peter was lying on the ground, nose bleeding, passed out. A couple of wizards were trying to revive him. "Enervate."

His eyes fluttered open and there was a look of complete bemused shock on his face.

"What happened to him?" A female's voice came through. It was Professor Aubury, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. "What happened Peter?" she asked him, kneeling beside him and his friends. She pushed her caramel hair behind her ear, and helped Peter sit up.

"I… I." He glanced over at his friends, looking hurt. "Where were you guys?" He passed out again.

"Were you not with him?" Aubury asked James staring at him with her cinnamon.

"No Professor. He was with us until we reached the Three Broomsticks, and we never noticed that he wasn't with us in there. He's always so quiet."

She nodded. Everybody knew he wasn't quite like the other three Marauders. "Did anyone see what happened to him?" She asked the large crowd, while conjuring a stretcher for him. People shook their heads no. A few people mentioned a woman was with him. "What did she look like? You there," she pointed to a young witch, "tell me what you know."

"He was walking with a witch, when all the sudden their voices got a bit raised, and she hit him with a spell, then disapparated." Sirius recognized her as Julia, the 20-year-old witch who had rubbed his belly all those months ago. James noticed this too, and couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow Sirius' way. "He hit the dirt here, and was passed out."

"Thank you. Come students." Aubury told James, Remus, Sirius, Ara, Lily and Jen. "We're going back to Hogwarts. No doubt you want to see your friend safe, and know what happened." Sirius groaned, and James looked at him pointedly.

"Bye Julia." Sirius waved, James laughed, leaving a very confused witch behind.

They brought him to the carriages, and made their way back to Hogwarts.

~     *     ~

In the infirmary…

"Peter, please tell us what happened." Ara said, trying once again to get story out of him.

"No… nono… I – I can't. You'll think me weak." Peter stuttered, looking at his crisp bed sheets.

Jen, without taking her eyes off of Peter, swiftly covered Sirius' mouth. Thus being successful in muffling 'Peter, we already think you're weak…' Sirius swatted her hand away, and gave her the 'you're no fun' look. She returned it with a 'you're an ass' look of her own.

It was then that Prof. Dumbledore strode through the doors, McGonagall, and Aubury right behind him.

"So you see Albus, she would have done worse." Aubury said quietly, although our friends could have heard her.

"I believe she would have liked to, Glacia, but she was surrounded by Hogsmeade residents, shoppers, and students. It would not have been wise." Dumbledore responded in a tone of finality.

"Since when have we ever thought her group wise?" Aubury said crisply. McGonagall gave her a sharp look. Clearly, their conversation was over now that they were near the students.

"Ah, Mr. Pettigrew, no doubt you've told your story once already." Sirius huffed. "Then again maybe not. Would you mind telling it for me now?" Dumbledore asked Peter nicely.

"W-why are they here?" Peter said, pointing to the two teachers that arrived with the Headmaster.

"Prof. McGonagall is the Head of your House, thus is entailed to hear this. Prof. Aubury was there to hear the peoples' stories, and brought you back. She is also the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; therefore knowledgeable in defending us against the dark arts." He said, smiling down at the young man. A few of the present people held back laughs, or coughed to cover them up. It sounded as if each were having some sort of fit.

"R-right… Well, I was going with the guys to the Three Broomsticks, and this lady we met earlier stopped me, and tried to convince me to join her 'Lord' again. I stood my ground this time faster than last, and she got angry. She attacked me with some spell before I could do anything… I was too slow, too weak." He never looked in the Headmasters eyes, nor did he his friends'.

Prof. Aubury stared at him the while, listening to each syllable, watching each mannerism. "And so she just hit you with some small spell to knock you out, then left? Was it Stupefy?"

"I… I, uh," Peter looked at his hands, "I'm not sure."

"Glacia, he would not remember if he were knocked out." McGonagall said harshly, but softly also for Peter's sake. The younger Professor looked at her, and stayed silent. It was clear that some of his story seemed hard to believe.

"Well, the nurses have looked you over, but if you wish, you may stay the night. I will see the rest of you at dinner." He turned and left, McGonagall behind him.

Aubury stayed a moment longer, gazing piercingly with her cinnamon eyes at Peter and his light blue irises before turning herself, and going out the door, taking the students with her. "We must let him rest." She said shortly. Outside the doors Prof. Rah-Sün came up, and started talking in a hushed voice to Prof. Aubury as they walked away together. 

The six left over glanced at each other, sighed and headed upstairs to the Tower for some fun before dinner.

*     *     *

Woo! Aubury doesn't trust the little rat boy does she? Don't blame her.

And James getting stuck in his jumper? Totally happened to my friend! We made fun of her the whole time! She wedged her head so far up her sleeve, so fast, that she couldn't get it off! The 'shut up and help me find my head' sent us all into hysterics! Not everyday you see an 18-year-old unable to dress herself.

Ok! Tell me what y'all thought, and that'll get you in my thank you's for my next chapter! :) But for now – my thanks for chapter 16!!

_Zoe Lefebvre_: You were the first to review!:) Remus and Jen weren't doing anything bad! I don't write like that! Not for this story anyways! ;) Omg! I would love a cameo! And yes – they do have Girl Scouts in England. It's all over the world. I should know! I joined Scouts for 2 years (yes I'm a girl – but in this part of Canada, Scouts is co-ed – so no Girl Scouts for me!), and we got to go to England for a **HUGE** Scout thing. I met people from Ireland, England, Scotland, America, Brazil, etc. There were over 20 000 people there on this Duke's lawn, camping for a week! It was great! Anyways! Ketchup on mashed potatos, eh? I know someone who puts vinegar (white – I know people in the US don't use it on fries – but it's so good!) and then ketchup on hashed browns. Nasty, eh? Thanks so much for your review!

_()_: Nice name. :P Thank you so much! I love it when people think my story is hilarious! I was scared how people would receive the whole 'pus' thing. And yea, depressing Red and Gold, but I needed death. Sad isn't it? I wrote the speeches thinking of what I would say about my friends, and lets just say I cried writing them. Thanks for the review!

_Musicizdbest_: Thanks for **all** your reviews! I think you just reviewed nearly every chapter!! It made me sooo happy! Thanks you!! :D:D:D

_Blue eyes_: Oh good you're happy now! I tried not to put so much sadness after chapter 15… but I needed to add James' little history! I hope this is soon enough for you! Thanks so much for reviewing every time!

_qwerty_: Thank you!! Thank your cousin for me, too! I was thinking of making it R/D, but decided to stick with my originally idea! I like pet rats, too! I've used my friends' rat twice for ISU's in school! The first for my Animal Testing ISU in Biology, then for my Witchcraft ISU (I read GOF in English, and you had to choose a theme to do a project on), and one girl had to leave the class cause she was crying. Honestly. Rats aren't that bad! Thanks so much!

_I Have No Life_: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well! :)

_Mei Queen_: **Thank you!** I love it when people compliment my writing skills! **Love** it! And the title is sort of from Moulin Rouge. It's from the song Nature Boy (great, great song!), and the song is used in Moulin Rouge a lot. The two major lines of the song are: _The greatest thing you'll ever learn/ Is just to love, and be loved in return_. Great, great song. Originally sung by Nat King Cole. I may feature it sometime in here. Not sure. Thanks again!

_Amber_: To tell you the truth… I have no idea what the girls' prank will be. I'll have to come up with it, but it won't be in the next chapter either. Not sure when it'll come up… but it'll have to be good, won't it? Thanks for the review!!

_Prankster Queen_: Yes I did have fun making up the name for that prank! It's fun to read. Say it 3 times fast. Just try. I can barely say it once! ;) I cried in _Lily and James: A Prophesy Fulfilled_ by Kirbee25, right? I cried when Remus did his little speech! Felt bad! Thanks so much! I love it when people tell me their reactions to my story! Whether it's having uncontrollable laughter, or crying – it's always great! Thank you so very much!

_Katrina_: Oh my GOD! Twice in a row! I should be grovelling right now! I love your reviews! Always so long! I love'em so much! Sorry about the long update thing! I've noticed that when you wait for a story to update, it takes so long. But when the updater, time seems to fly! Before I knew it – it was 2 weeks, and I was like 'Holy shit! Get typing!!!' Yea, Quidditch is next. I hope you like my first attempt at a match! Once again – thank you so much!!

_SlytherinQueen87_: You know, I was thinking of putting Sirius reaction to Remus and Jen… but I decided I could let you guys make up your own fun! ;) He's just unsure of what to think of them. I love how Sirius calls Dumbledore, Albus. It lightens the mood! ;) And you're only the second person to put that in your review! Now you know where I got her name! Jen is such a beautiful name – don't you think? Thanks for your review! I always love them!

_LoonyLoopyLisa_: Lol – I know what you're talking about! Getting up early bites the big one, especially after so many says of sleeping in! Like after the summer holidays, and the teachers watch everyone in class fall asleep and they ask you that damned question: '_Did you guys not get enough sleep during your two months off?'_ OBVIOUSLY NOT! We're up all night, slept all day, and have fun!                            Right. Anyway – thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Tweaked_: You're person #3 to do that!! :) Thank you very much! And my name thing, Booganumba Weal… yea – no idea where I got that one… Just on my break at work, writing, and it… just…came. One letter at a time! And I hope you keep coming back, and hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks!

_Butterfly Queen_: And I love it, too. ;) Yea, I think the title is better now… more mature (*un*like the story;)) I actually finished typing the story on Sunday (I was bored…), but I don't think that you should have had it so soon… I didn't want you guys to think that putting it out so early would become common again. And the one after it would have had to wait a while cause I hadn't finished writing it, yadda yadda yadda… All in all – Thanks for your review! I love'em! :)


	18. Quidditch and Sanity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**Hey guys – I updated parts of this as well. Aubury's class is a lot longer. This _definitely_ one is worth a re-read!**

Ok! So am I right in guessing that you guys weren't expecting me to post chapter 17 less than a week from the last update? It took me a while to get some **review**s! :) But I did get'em, and that's all that mattered! I loved them all, and that's that! Ok, this is my first try at a Quidditch game – sorry if it's not up to your standards, but I like it. Hope you do! Enjoy it all the same, oui?

Ok – here it is!

*     *     *

"Wwwwwwwwwelcome everybody to the first Quidditch match of the season! This is Remus Lupin, your commentator for the afternoon. And gracing us with his presence this fine November day – Peter Pettigrew! Hullo Peter, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing better than I was a couple of weeks ago. Please, no more get well cards! I am fine, really." Peter said in all modesty.

"Yes, did you hear that Snape? He said he's better! Our dorm cannot withstand any more cards, candy, teddy bears, and lingerie you send!" Everybody started laughing. Well, not _all_ the Slytherins.

"Mr. Lupin, there will be none of that."

"Sorry Minnie. Alright, today: Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" The stands erupted in cheers.

"And here are our teams now!" Peter said, "On Slytherin: Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe, Pronte, Korpelli, Dorge, and the Captain – Flint."

Booing could be heard from the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and mostly the Gryffindor stands. They seriously drowned out any cheering that may have been coming from the Slytherin stands.

"And here they are! The stars you've all been waiting for – Gryffindor!" The cheering was almost deafening. Remus had to yell into the microphone to get his voice heard. "Black, Black, Gorman, Schmitt, Malter, Wood – and our Captain – Potter!"

All fourteen players were zooming around the stands. Sirius blowing kisses as he went.

They all landed in the centre of the pitch, James Potter and Orilius Flint, Prefect/Captain, shook hands.

"Try not to kill each other." Madam Hooch told them. She opened the box, and let forth the Quaffle.

"And the Quaffle is released! Up go the Bludgers, and oh my! I didn't even see the Snitch whiz out of there!" Remus commented as the snitch disappeared from everyone's view. "Malter gets the Quaffle. Passes to Black, Black swerves, drops to Malter. Malter throws to Schmitt. Schmitt shoots – and it's intercepted!

"Slytherin in possession! Malfoy passes to Avery, Avery to Malfoy, Malfoy to Flint – oo! That must have hurt! Bludger sent by Gorman! You go girl! Kick that Slytherin a –"

"Lupin!"

"Schmitt gets it. Schmitt to Malter, Malter to Schmitt. Schmitt dives and soars back up. Schmitt to Black – Go for it Jen! And she scores! That's my girl!" Jen blew him a kiss. "Score is 10 – 0 to Gryffindor!" Cheers came from three quarters of the crowd. "Malter in possession! Ouch! Bludger sent by Crabbe, but she's back up! Slytherin in possession. Malfoy to Avery. Avery. Flint. Avery. Flint. Malfoy. Flint. They're passing it like it's on fire folks! Flint. Malfoy – he shoots, oh and it's a save by Wood! Good job Tom!"

The game continued for two more hours, bringing everyone onto lunch with only one sighting of the Snitch. The score was now 90 – 50 to Gryffindor.

"My this game is lasting long!" Peter said in the microphone. "Where could that Snitch be?"

"I don't know Peter, but this is the fourth break Captain James Potter has taken."

The Gryffindor team said their 'pump up the team' cheer, threw their hands in the air, and flew back up.

"And they're back up!" Remus began commentating again. "Gorman and Black are taking over the Bludgers, trying their hardest to stop Pronte and Crabbe from touching them! Black passes to Schmitt, Schmitt to Black, Black to Malter! Malter shoots! Oh fakes it! Black scores instead! Amazing strategy Gryffindor! Dorge couldn't save that one if his life depended on it! Score up to 100 – 50 to everyone's favourite Lions!"

"Those slimy Slytherins couldn't see that one coming. They're so –"

"Pettigrew – you are here by privilege."

"Sorry Professor." Remus snatched the microphone from Peter.

"On with the game… where'd we go? Malfoy in possession. Passes to Avery, Avery swerves and it's back to Malfoy. Malfoy to Flint. Scores. Woo. 100 – 60, Gryffindor still." A hush went over the crowd. "And Potter has spotted the Snitch! Slytherin Seeker, Korpelli, is close behind. C'mon James… Make it a Gryffindor win…"

"Lupin…"

"Professor! Cheer for you house! Go James! Wait, what the hell was that? Foul! That's a foul!" Chorus' of 'Foul' could be heard from around the stadium. "Foul you dirty, filthy, stinking…" Remus went on, McGonagall not interrupting once. In fact, she joined in. "And a foul had been awarded to Gryffindor. In all my years of commentating, never, and I mean _never_ has someone sunk to low." Korpelli had gripped James by the back of the neck, nearly choking him, in attempt to sway him from catching the Snitch, and fall off his broom.

Because of that selfish, stupid, mean, absolute – terrorizing move, the game lasted _another_ hour and a half. Thus, bringing it's total to four hours in length. The score after this time lapse was 160 – 90, to Gryffindor still.

"Well, now that we've missed lunch, and are edging towards dinner… I say we just Bludger Slytherin in the heads… and mosey on down for food." Remus' voice was flat, and now people were barely able to pay attention, as the players got tired. James called another time out. "And one more time out for Gryffindors. Slytherin will take one as well. How about someone goes and gets me a snack?"

People could see food flying from where dorms must be, and soaring over to their respective owners in the stands. Different types of Honeydukes chocolates, and other such sweets flew mindlessly above the crowds as people jumped and grabbed for them. "_Accio apples_." Remus said into the microphone, wand pointed to where the kitchens were in the castle. A large amount of apples (possibly all of them from the kitchen, seeing as he never specified the amount aloud or in his head…) made their way to Remus. He used the Banishing charm, the opposite one to the Summoning charm, a_ccio_, and sent the apples throughout the crowd, leaving some for the teachers, himself, and Peter. "You all owe me a favour now." He said biting into an apple. "Oh - and they're off." He still sounded somewhat bored.

"Malfoy passes to – Prongs! Prongs dear God look over here!" The snitch whizzed right by Remus' face, and started to make it's way to Gryffindor's goals.

"Lupin! Never aid a team!" Said McGonagall sternly. But Korpelli saw it a bit later.

James saw it, and went after it. Unfortunately, Korpelli was closer. James' head start from Remus made them neck and neck chasing the Snitch around posts and players. Red and Green blurs were all the throngs of people saw as they chased the Snitch. James and Korpelli's robes billowed out behind them, flapping in the wind.

"Not even the Chasers are doing anything! Beaters! Keep beating those bloody Bludgers!" Remus yelled, as they nearly hit some of the Chasers, and flew towards the stands. "Get it James! Get it! Yes! Yes!" James was upside down avoiding a stray Bludger, but it smacked Korpelli right in the side. "And Potter has caught the Snitch! Yea! We won! Gryffindor 310, Slytherin 90!"

People went tearing from the stands in a mad rush to the field to thank James for ending their torture (not everyone got an apple), then quickly made their way to the castle for dinner in large masses.

Before they were all gone however, Remus decided to give them his little goodbye. "Well folks, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew signing off until next match. Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff."

Down on the pitch…

"Great job team! All those points will help us in our bout for the Cup!" James said, as the rest of the team walked off to the showers. "I'm eating before I shower. I don't care what people think."

"Bout time you caught it Prongs!" Sirius said, clapping James on the back. "I'm one for food first as well. Jen? Mel?" The girls nodded their eagerness.

Lily ran at James, and jumped on his chest, hugging him. "We won! We won!" She screamed. "And I'm going to pass out from starvation." She got off of him. "_Someone_" she looked at Remus "didn't send any apples my way."

"Can't show favouritism, Lil." Remus said, hugging a happy, yet exhausted Jen."

"Food. I need food." She murmured into his shoulder. "Carry me."

They all trudged up to the castle, Jen on Remus' back, and Sirius jumping on Ara's every now and then, attempting to be piggybacked as well.

She finally gave in and conjured a stretcher for him. She floated him back to the Great Hall, with everyone else walking behind them, smiles on their faces.

~     *     ~

"Good day class. Today we will be learning about the Unforgivable Curses. As my friend Alastor would say: '**Constant vigilance!**'" Prof. Aubury yelled. Many people in the class jumped off their seats, a few falling off, ex. Peter. "Who knows what one of the three Unforgivable Curses are? Remember: Using any of these three on any other human can earn you a life sentence in Azkaban. Don't _no_body want to end up in Azkaban."

A bunch of hands went into the air. "Yes, Mr. Potter."

James cleared his throat. "Cruciatus. It inflicts horrendous pain, and does not end until the inflictor decides the inflicted has had enough, or is forced to end it. Leaving it on for long periods of time may cause the inflicted to go unstable, and in bad cases, insane."

"Very good Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor. Others? Ms. Fawcett?"  
A black haired Hufflepuff answered. "Imperius. The ability to control the actions and thoughts of the _inflicted_." She said, slightly mocking James' usage of words. He usually answered in a prankster attitude, but he was acting all smart. "Can be broken by free will, and strength of the inner mind. It is described as being a feeling of utter and complete bliss within the _inflicted's_ head, with the _inflictors_' voice echoing inside of it." She finished, smiling at James, who stuck out his tongue at her.

"Very good Ms. Fawcett. Ten points to Hufflepuff. And the last one?" Aubury asked, glancing about the room.

"Avada Kedavra." Sirius said when no one else raised his or her hand. "Death. Absolute and complete death. No way to stop it, and no way to reverse its effects."

The class went silent. Some people in the class had had their lives affected by that certain Unforgivable.

Aubury cleared her throat. "Correct Mr. Black. Nice and blunt. Ten points to Gryffindor. Muggles have heard the term, but after being passed down so often they have changed it's spelling oh so slightly. Have any of you seen paintings or read stories where a tall wizard stands glowering over an orb with a staff in his hand, thunder and lightening crashing above the tower he is in? And the witches in their pointed hats, black rags, warts and pale green skin shroud over a bubbling cauldron?" People nodded their heads. 

Lily put up her hand. "Shakespeare had that in Macbeth. '_Boil boil, toil and trouble;/ Fire burn and cauldron bubble._'" Lily said.

"Correct. And what is the most common phrase or spell the myth wizards and witches use?" Aubury asked. No one said anything. Lily put up her hand again. "Yes, Ms. Evans?"

"Hocus Pocus?" she tried,

"Close – that one is also commonly used. It sounds very similar to Avada Kedavra." She waited. "Abra Kadabra, anyone?" Realization dawned on most people's faces. She walked over to her desk. "Open all your books to page 284. Right, the Imperious Curse was the first to be discovered back in…"

The class went on taking notes about dates, founders, and how they came about them. Twenty minutes before the class was over, the Ancient Runes teacher came in.

"Ah, Rah-Sün, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Aubury asked, standing beside Lily, helping her with her work.

"I have an update." She raised her eyebrows.

"A what?"

"Up. Date." Rah-Sün nodded toward the door.

"Really?" Aubury said, unable to hide her excitement. "Class, I'll be right back, keep up the great work and please keep up your angelic little attitudes." She walked out into the hall.

"Right." Lily said. "I wonder what's been updated?"

"Let's hope Peter over hears something on his way back from the loo." Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear.

Out in the hall…

"What have you discovered?" Aubury asked after she shut the door.

"You know that 'Dark Lord' who has been causing trouble and such? I think it may be about him." Rah-Sün said, getting straight to the point. "I've translated some of the scripts, and they talk about fire and light. I'm not sure why… how would fire and light win over a Dark Lord?" She paused, looking at Aubury for answers.

"I'm not sure… Maybe Red for fire, and Gold for light… A Gryffindor? You know how people were all those thousands of years ago. They won't understand everything they see. They could see a Muggle car and say it's a hard, shiny metal beast, that people parade about in, lining up as ritual for hours on end. We would see it as 'rush hour'." She smiled a bit.

"This isn't laughing matter." She looked sternly at the younger witch. Sure, younger by no more than 6 or so years… "But how would they have known about the House colours? Wouldn't they have rather mentioned a lion overcoming a serpent, perhaps? But, I… I can't figure this out, and it's my field of expertise!" Rah-Sün vented, raking her tan skinned hands through her black hair, near black eyes flashing.

"We'll get back to the fire and light one. What other clues does it give?" Aubury asked, keeping a calm and collective voice.

"I haven't finished it yet – but I just needed to know if there is any type of fire magic, or what not that can protect people from dark magic? That would help my in my interpretations, as it would open some new doors for me."

"I don't think so, but I'll look into it. Alas, right now I have a class to teach, and the Marauders all alone."

"Good point. Thank you for your help." Rah-Sün said smiling. "I will talk to you some time on the weekend or whenever we have free time, and show you and Albus what I've come up with."

"Sounds great. I'll see you at dinner." Prof. Rah-Sün left. No sooner did Aubury turn and start to open the door than did Peter come out from the shadows, back in his human form. "Ah, Mr. Pettigrew. Get lost on your way back from the loo?" She teased him.

"Isn't it always the case?" He asked her, not looking into her eyes. He walked by her, and went into the classroom where his friends were awaiting anything good. Did he ever have a story to tell them…

~     *     ~

"Snow! Snow means winter! Winter means Christmas! Christmas means presents!" Sirius yelled this little chant of his to anyone who'd pass him, be he or she of his year/house or not. "So what'd you get me James?" he asked as he plopped himself down on a couch in the Common Room, beside James.

"Sirius, Christmas is a month away. I haven't gotten you anything yet." James answered, not looking up from his Advanced Transfiguration homework.

"That, Mister, is an outrage!" Sirius yelled, standing up and marching over to the dorm stairs.

"Curious Sirius…" James said as Sirius took the first step up the stairs. "What have you gotten me?"

Sirius stopped walking and gave James the 'are you kidding' look. "Honestly James. Christmas is a month away. No one gets presents _this_ early." He went up the stairs. "Crazy fool… honestly."

The others in the Common Room laughed.

"A bit of a hypocrite, isn't he?" Jen said. "I wonder why it's snowing? It's not even December yet."

"Who cares! Snow's great! Especially the huge flakes we're getting now! Pity it'll all be gone by tomorrow, though. Snow this early never lasts." Ara said sadly. "Where's Mel?"

"Off with Gus somewhere, I believe. Wonder if she'll eat with _us_ tonight?" Jen said.

"Of course I will…" Came Mel's voice from the Portrait Hole. "Just because I'm going out with Gus" she nodded to the shy brown haired boy who was holding her hand, "doesn't mean I'll leave you guys." She told them as her and Gus walked over to the couches, and sat down. Gus was just a couple inches shorter than Sirius, who was edging towards 6 feet, and had hazel eyes.

"Sorry about that Mel. You've just not been around a lot lately." Jen said, smiling apologetically. "Or Peter for that matter. Where is that boy?"

"Well I just wanted to get to know Gus' friends more. He'll eat with us too sometimes." Mel answered, ignoring the Peter comment.

"Maybe we can all sit together? It's not like any of my friends dislike any of you guys." Gus said nicely. Mel beamed at him.

"Perfectly fine with me!" Jen said happily, everyone else nodded. "And Sirius agrees as well. He's upstairs hypocritically sulking right now." She waved her hand passively as if this was a normal thing. "I'm sure he'll think it's _groovy_." They laughed. Not just because she was making fun of Sirius, but also because it was most likely true.

Sirius came running down the stairs. "Alright. I forgive you James. I've seen the error of your ways, and figured that you mustn't have gotten me a present yet because you know I'd find it, or you'd die of anticipation to tell me what it is. I forgive you." They all just stared at him. "Oh, hey Gus!"

"Hey Sirius."

"Sirius, Gus and his friends are going to sit with us at meals from now on." Mel said smiling like it really was Christmas.

"Oh wow! That's groovy Mel!" They all burst out laughing. Sirius stood there confused, then proceeding to make it look like he meant to make them laugh. 'Oh yea… I'm good.'

"So anyway," James said, "Hogsmeade weekend coming up. A couple of weekends from now, one week before Christmas."

"And you all better behave yourselves." Ara said staring at the guys. "No handing out trick gifts to innocent shoppers. Poor folks. Accepting things from you guys…"

"Hey, it's not my fault they're stupid enough to take stuff from the Marauders. Where's Peter?" Sirius said.

"Gone somewhere. I think that attack a while back still affects him. Poor bloke. He just needs time to himself." James said. "Who knows, maybe he has some sort of hobby now. Or maybe he's made another friend. Or maybe he has a girlfriend." Silence.

"Or _maybe_," Remus started after a moments silence, "he's feeling horrible. They may have owled his Grandfather about his attack. No doubt he'll see Peter as weaker than before."

"I never thought about that, Moony." James said.

Peter, at that moment, ran in through the Portrait Hole, smile on his face, out of breath, with a letter clutched in his hand. "She's free! She's out! Ha! Oh Merlin she's free!" He yelled jumping over things as he ran to get to them. Not an easy task for him.

"Who's free Peter?"

"My mum! She's out of the hospital! Craziness cured! No more anti-depression potion drinking for her! She's back home now! I'm going home for Christmas this year. No more Christmas by myself!"

"That's great Peter." Lily said, seeing the joy in his eyes.

"How?" Sirius asked.

All their faces faltered a little. How _did_ she get better all of the sudden? After 8 years of being in St. Mungo's, now she's good to go?

"I – I… don't know…" Peter said, avoiding their eyes and looking at the official St. Mungo's release letter. "I never thought of that. I was just too happy…" His smile picked up once more. "I'm going to write to her!" He darted up the stairs.

"That's amazing, after so long. I think he'll be alright." Jen said, smiling at Remus. She looked at Sirius. "You don't believe him?"

"Oh I believe _him_. But you can't cure what she had. She went into an insane/potion chugging (A/N: like pill popping) fiasco, and was admitted into St. Mungo's after his father died. Eight years later, with no news of getting better, she just comes out? A miracle – that's the _only_ explanation. It just seems off to me. That's all. I'm happy for him." He put on the best smile he could. Something wasn't right about that.

"Well, it's about time things started looking up for Peter. Poor guy always gets the short straw. With the times that are coming up, as Aubury calls them, the 'dark years', we need all the miracles life throws at us." Remus said, resting his chin on top of Jens' head.

"Not to make anyone miserable… Did you guys hear about the Corselle's?" Gus asked them. Mel closed her eyes and took his hand. She had heard about them already from him. The others shook their heads. "Entire family – gone. Huge pure-blood family wiped out in a week. There's not one left in all of Europe. Who knows if there's anymore anywhere else in the world." He told all of them.

"Their daughter Amélie?" Lily asked. Gus nodded his head. "She was Head Girl in our second year. How did we not know of this?" Lily asked, horrified.

"Ministry. Don't want everyone to panic. Bullocks in my opinion. My dad works there, and disagrees with them." Gus answered, squeezing Mel's hand.

"That's disgusting. I don't even know if my dad knows of this. He's an Auror, so he should right?" James asked.

"If only they could trust him not to spill it to any of the public. They obviously think less of my dad than he would have liked. Now he's trying to find a way for everyone to know what's upon us, without it being traced directly back to him. He has his family to think about." Gus told James, looking disappointed. "I say just do it. We'll get by… People need to know."

"Have him contact my dad. They could work it out together. He won't pass this up! People have rights to know what goes on in our world. They have a right to decide on what to do, and how to counter it. If people can move to say their lives, I say bloody let them move!" James said, getting wound up. Lily put her hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him down because he was slowly rising.

"Calm down James. Helping is good; getting worked up about it isn't good. It causes us to work irrationally. Both of you owl your dads, and let them deal with it." It worked. They visibly calmed down and got back to talking about anything but Voldemort, and death.

~     *     ~

"Alright Booganumba Weal. What's our plan?" Jen asked the girls on the spare they shared Tuesday before lunch.

"Oh God Jen – when you said that to me Halloween morning, I almost failed you. I had no idea what you were talking about! It was so early, and we were in hysterics…" Ara said, shaking her head.

"I know – I saw! That's why I gave you that look. Damn good thing it worked. Now – what should the prank be?"

Mel looked puzzled. "Booga – what?"

"The prank name Jen made up." Lily said.

"Huh?"

"To get back at the guys for the bats, rats and spiders!" Jen yelled.

"Right! Gotcha – I'm on the ball." Mel said, cottoning on. "So what should we do? Something horrible obviously."

"Obviously." Jen said, shaking her head slowly, smiling nonetheless. "They're expecting something bad, and embarrassing probably. And they think it will use charms, therefore, we'll try to use potions or something."

"Hey! I have the _best_ idea! They were warned about this one long ago, and I know of a couple charms that can aid us…" All the girls gathered around Lily as she revised them of the prank they made up four months before.

*     *     *

Yea! Quidditch game, Peter's mum is miraculously better (hmmm…?), and the prank to come a while off!

Now, I've read lots of stories that have the Potter's family die, and they're the most prosperous Wizarding family, not one drop of muggle in them. They own almost anything, and then are all killed in one big massacre or something. That's all fine and dandy, but then I think to myself. 'Couldn't there be other ones that got wiped out because they were a threat? Or because of some unknown reason?' So I felt it best to have the 'Corselle's' die… Right. Anywho – that's my little explanation!

Tell me if you have any idea what the girls are going to do to the guys! Keep in mind it won't come up for a couple of chapters, but guess anyways! It's all planned out up here *taps head with index finger* and will only be here *taps computer* in a few weeks!

So onto my thank you's!!

_I Have No Life_: Thank you very much! I think this chapter was a big step in the plot. I think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks!

_loonyloopylisa:_ I wish I could get snow days! I miss them so much – but I don't go to school anymore! Nooo!!! And we're sure to have at least 2 or 3 this year! Lol – my teachers learned to stop asking me questions. They realized that if I know the answer and decide to share my unending knowledge with the class, I'll put up my hand. ;) Thanks for the review! Always love them! And yes to your other review! I have a plan for you! ;)

_Blue eyes_: Thank you very much! I had no idea that this story would do so well, or that up to chapter 18 it'd only be near the end of November, 3 months into it! I figured that when I reached this length – I'd be near the end of 6th year – but it's for the best I guess! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_SlytherinQueen87_: Thanks! I love putting in my own little adventures into this! ;) But no, I wouldn't say evil. I'd just say that so far, he just doesn't understanding the magnitude of what he's getting himself into is. He just knows that there's something in it for him (as Sirius says in PoA) and that this 'Lord' is powerful. But yes… enough with my character development stuff! And what theme song are you talking about? Thanks so much – I always love hearing from you!

_Kay Jones_: :) Mallory, eh? I can do that! ;) And with the female DADA teacher – I hear in Order of Phoenix it'll be a girl! I bet you its Figg! But hey – that's just my guess! ;) Thanks for your review! Hope you liked this chapter!

_Katrina_: I see signing in is becoming a common occurrence for you now. I did update quickly last time, didn't I? Many people didn't notice for a while! I'll do that sometimes, especially with school being done now! Yay! I love it when people read my bio! Do I sound full of myself? :P I hope you liked the Quidditch 'scene' so to say. Everyone's gotta love Remus. I know I do. Is it said? Being in love with a fictional character? Oh it is isn't it… damn. I should get that checked.

_Nicole_: Kirbee's story? At the official Harry Potter website? Cool! I was wondering if people were actually clicking on my link! No, in Canada… I don't know what jumper means. Nothing probably. But yea, in England, it's a sweater. Don't worry! I'll be going until the end of Seventh Year, not sure if I'll go after Hogwarts. I guess we'll see, eh? Thanks so much for the review!

_Zoe Lefebvre_: Thanks! Yea, I read yours – although you should know… I did review and all! ;) Thanks! I liked my creepy lady as well. :):) Hope you liked this one too, Zoe! Don't know where I'm going with the miscellaneous dead families and stuff… but yea! Anywho! Thanks again!

_SMAC_: Thank you so much!! Sirius and Ara aren't _really_ together in any way shape or form… that was my original plan, if you read back to one of my previous chapters… But I don't want the whole 'my friends like your friends' thing. Too cliché. So instead – I'm going for harmless flirting, and buddy buddy time. Like a best guy friend thing I guess. They have eachother after the others go out… so yea. Enough about them! Thank you so very, very much, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review again! ;) Thanks!

Woo! That's it for Chapter 17! And I'd like to thank _justalittlebitsarcastic_ for **review**ing other chapters! When you make it this far – thanks so much! I really do love them!

Ok – so the next chapter – don't know when that'll be up – probably soon! So keep checking for it! See you guys later, and as always – Tell me what you think in a **review**! They brighten my day, and I enjoy responding to them! Really – I sometimes enjoy writing back to you guys than I do writing this!

…

Sometimes not, but that's beside the point! ;););)

Love you all!!

PS. I'm turning 18 next Thursday!! I can go (if I was the drinking type) drinking in Quebec anytime I want. Whatever. And LOTR comes out the day before my birthday, and it came out on my birthday last year! Talk about luck, eh? *And* it's a full moon on my 18th birthday! So many cool things for me! I **love** it! 

Anywho… please **review**, and tell me a bit about yourself, and the specialty of _your_ birthday! As you can tell – I'm hopped up on diet coke right now… damn aspartame.


	19. Appleberry Cream Pie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**Hey, threw in some more imagery at some point (snowman), and fixed some of my errors. (I _really_ don't think I spell checked or read over this chapter last time!!) Some more with Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Evans. Knock yourself out!**

I am so cool.

I have all these amazing **review**ers. I'm 18. I saw _Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_. I have a good story, and a plot to boot. AND IT'S CHRISTMAS SOON!!! YEA!

_The Two Towers_ was so good – I highly, highly, **highly** suggest you all go see it right now. I, for one, am seeing it again sometime in the week to come. Possibly Monday. Legolas, if possible, is hotter in this one.

So I most likely won't be posting until after Christmas! Who has time to read these on Christmas day? I mean, other than me? ;)

Thanks so much for all your **review**s guys! They really do make me happy!!

Ok – onto Christmas time!

*     *     *

"Ten days! Ten days until Christmas! Ten bloody days!" Jen screamed one windy, blizzardy December morning.

"Oh shut up, Jen. Go wake up the guys." Ara mumbled.

"But I'm sure Sirius already has!"

"**Then join him!**" Ara yelled hoarsely. So she did.

Jen darted out of their dorm in pyjamas and slippers, and ran to the guys' dorm. She burst through the door.

"Ten days! Just ten –" She stopped and looked around. Remus was on the floor under a blanket, trying to sleep. Peter, she assumed, was in the bathroom. James was lying on the floor, a look of pain on his face, pillows stuffed in his ears. Then she saw Sirius standing on James' bed, slowing bobbing up and down as he stared at her. It seems that he had just stopped bouncing and was in the after effect of his jumping.

"Th-thank you." Dennis said from his bed. His curtains were still around it but it sounded as if he was just as relieved as the others looked.

Jen put her hands on her hips, looking annoyed, staring at Sirius. Sirius smiled and suavely stretched out his hand towards her. A huge smile came on her face as she ran to him, took his hand, and then joined him in jumping on James' bed.

"Ten days! Ten days until Christmas! Ten more days!" They chorused, holding each other's hands and spinning in a circle as the jumped.

"Oh PLEASE!" James scurried out the door on hands and knees, grabbing his glasses as he went.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" Remus yelled in horror as he followed suit.

They ran to the girls' dorm, Remus jumped into Jen's bed, closed the curtains and instantly began to drift off to sleep. James quietly went to Lily's bed, opened her curtains and saw her sleeping form, smile on her face.

"Did she get you?" she asked him sleepily, startling him.

"You told her to get us?" He asked her smiling, and sitting down beside her.

"Yea. Well… I think Ara did… Told her to join him."

"Well, now that I have no bed – seeing as they're jumping on mine – I'll have to confiscate this one." He started to scoop her up in his arms.

"No! James I'm not leaving my bed!" She yelled, kicking the air, and reaching for her blankets.

"Well, neither am I. Aren't we in a predicament?"

"Go in Jen's!" Lily pointed to Jen's bed where the curtains were closed.

"Remus is there." Lily stayed silent, looking at him, blinking. "I'm not sharing a bed with Lupin!" He said loudly.

"Damn right." Came Remus' voice.

"See?"

"Fine, come on." He put his glasses on the table as Lily scooted over, and climbed in happily. "If Jen walks in…"

"No no. If Jen _and_ Sirius walk in…" He closed the curtains.

"Touché." Lily said as she closed her eyes.

They snuggled up together. James on his side, one arm draped over Lily's stomach, his chin resting above her head. He kissed her head and they both fell into a deep blissful sleep. Faint Christmas carols could be heard being sung far away in the other dorm.

~     *     ~

A few days' later people were going home for Christmas. All of our friends were going home, but were going to meet at the Blacks' Manor near Christmas. They got to King's Cross and met up with their families.

"Lily! Lily over here!"

"Oh! There's my mum." Lily said when she spotter a short woman bouncing on her tiptoes, waving her hand in the air. "I got to go. I'll see all of you in a few!" Lily kissed James, hugged her friends, kissed James again and headed for her mum and… Petunia? "Hullo mum! Petunia."

"Oh hello dear, you've grown. Look at you!" Her mum said, gushing with pride, giving Lily a huge hug.

"Who was that boy?" Petunia said, eyeing James as he met up with his father nearby.

"My boyfriend, James." Lily said, looking at James happily. He caught her eye and waved.

"James Potter?" her mum asked. "Oh yes, I remember him. My won't your father be pleased." Mrs. Evans waved the Potters over. Lily looked at her mum confused – pleased? Does her mum have some sort of memory problem? 'Well at least he'll find it interesting…' Lily laughed to herself.

"Mum – what are you doing?!" Petunia screeched, looking around wildly as if people would associate them as together, and find something wrong with it. "They're coming this way!"

"I know dear. Be nice." Mrs. Evans said, not even looking at Petunia. "Hello, I am Isabella Evans" She put out her hand for him to shake, and Mr. Potter kissed it, grinning.

"Good day Mrs. Evans, I am David Potter. This here is my son, James." He nudged James forward.

"Hello Mrs. Evans. I believe we met once before?" James asked courteously, shaking her hand.

"Yes dear, so good to see you again. You're all grown up now!"

"Physically at least." James laughed. "This must be Petunia. I've heard so much about you." James said, winking at Lily. Petunia merely nodded her head once.

"I'm Lily Evans, sir." Lily told Mr. Potter, extending her hand.

"Ah Ms. Evans." A mischievous twinkle came over his eye and he chanced a quick look at James before kissing Lily's hand. "I believe I know more about you than your own parents do." James could have slapped himself right there. "I do apologize if that has offended you, Mrs. Evans, in any way." Mr. Potter added to Lily's mum, nodding to her.

"Oh no, not at all." She replied, grinning at the pink that was Lily's cheeks, and the red that was James' face. "Well, we'd best be going. Lots to do!" Mrs. Evans said happily. My how her daughter can choose men.

"And so shall we. Come along James."

"Yes father. One more minute, please?" James asked, glancing at Lily. "If that is alright with you Mrs. Evans?" He added as an afterthought, taking a leaf from his fathers' book.

Mrs. Evans positively beamed at James. "Yes of course, young man. Heck, I'll give you three! We'll be putting your stuff in the trunk, Lily dear."

"Thanks mum." The parents and sister left Lily and James alone. "Three minutes James. She really likes you. Now, what ever will we do for three minutes?'

Right away James kissed her. Like every other rule of dating, knowing that being unable to kiss for a few days entails them to this special privilege. They broke apart with one minute to spare. Lily took James into a hug.

"Promise to write to me everyday?" She asked him.

"Twice a day, love." They kissed quickly once more.

"I love you James."

"I love you too, Lily." They kissed one last time and departed as well, holing hands until they couldn't anymore.

"Well, that was disgusting." Petunia sneered as Lily got into the right side of the car, behind the passenger seat that Petunia occupied.

"Petunia! Love is never disgusting." Mrs. Evans scolded as she drove away.

"No one told you to watch, anyway." Lily said, as she watched Kings Cross get smaller and smaller.

~     *     ~

"No! Don't put that _there_ Sirius!" Jen said, ripping the garland from his hands.

"You asked me to help decorate, so here I am. _Decorating_!" He yelled back.

"Don't give me that tone of voice Sirius Black!" She scolded, shaking her finger at him. He stuck out his tongue. "I asked you to help with something, and not to sit around on your lazy ass!" She yelled, hitting him with the garland. "Why would I ask you to decorate?"

"I don't believe reading your diary counts as being lazy. I was enthralled." He stated matter-of-factly before he ran away.

It took Jen a second to figure out what he had said, but she was soon chasing him about the place; garland left behind.

After a couple of hours, Sirius was left to decorate the gingerbread house. He couldn't decorate a real house for crap, but give the man food, and he was a _genius_.

Today was the day all of their friends went to their house for their own Christmas party. Everyone was to be there by 4 pm, and it was 2 pm. Plenty of time in Sirius' world. But to Jen, two more days wouldn't suffice.

"Jen, dear, I don't know why you're so desperate to impress your friends. They've been here many times." Mrs. Black told her as she basted the turkey.

"Heck, they should be doing it for you now." Mr. Black told her, looking over his newspaper. Mr. Black was an Unspeakable and was rarely home. He never spends much time with his kids, but that is so that if anything ever happens to him, they wouldn't be so torn up about it. Sirius and Jen couldn't change his theory, no matter how much they tried. 

"What?!" Jen said, angry she was interrupted; yet confused why he was so immature. It was uncanny nonetheless how much Sirius was like him.

"Good point, dad." Sirius said, putting the gingerbread house on the counter now that he was done with it. "Jen, take off all the decorations, make them do it." He said, leaning with his elbows on the counter. Jen was now eyeing the tinsel she held like it was a noose. "Then again, I'll get off my lazy ass and help you."

"Language, Sirius." His mum said, as his dad tried to stifle his laughter.

"English." Sirius told her.

Both of the girls looked at him confused. Mr. Black grinned. "English is my choice language…" The girls moaned and looked away, continuing what they were doing.

Four o'clock came… and went.

"Where the hell are they? They're late! Those bloody idiots!" Jen yelled as the clock chimed 4:01.

"Calm down Jenny-Penny. They're not arriving by portkey at 4 o'clock exactly or anything. Four was the 'suggested' time."

"The 'suggested' time? If you told them –" Mid-sentence the fireplace's fire turned green. Ara walked out.

"Happy early Christmas!"

"Ara!" Sirius jumped up and gave her a hug. Ara looked confused.

Jen pointed to the empty punch glasses where Sirius was sitting, and then to the punch bowl of eggnog.

"Ah… I see. Well hey Sirius." She patted his back. He still hadn't let her go yet. "Can I get out of the fireplace? I'm kind of in the line of fire here…"

Sirius let go of her, looked her in the eyes, and then burst out laughing. "What the?" Ara asked as he fell to the ground laughing. No longer did any sound come out of him – he was beyond laughter now. Ara went and sat on the couch beside Jen, and gave her a hug.

"Well, you're in the fireplace, and they'll be arriving by fire. Saying that you're 'in the line of fire'… pun I guess… and he _is_ a bit tipsy. I pity the girl who marries him…" Jen glanced over at Sirius who was now scratching behind his ear with his foot. "And now he thinks he's a dog."

"I am a dog." Sirius said, quickly looking up at them while rubbing his back on the floor, squirming around.

Jen and Ara looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Remus plopped out of the fireplace next. "Happy – what the?" He saw Sirius. "Eggnog?" He asked looking around.

"Yes, Happy Christmas, hun." Jen stood up; wiping the tears in her eyes, and gave him a hug and kiss, wiping some soot off his shoulder.

"Happy Christmas, Remus." Mel said from where she lay on the couch on her back, one leg hanging off, the other propped up against the back of it. (A/N: that is _so_ comfortable)

Now came James and Lily. Actually, now came Lily, then James on top of Lily. "Son of a – James! You didn't let me get out of here!"

"James has a son?" Sirius asked, going to the table for some more eggnog.

"Son? Uh, not yet Sirius; but you'll be the first to know whenever that time comes." James told him, seeing all the other glasses around the couch. He looked at the other three that were there before than him and Lily. They all pointed at Sirius.

"So you'll know you're having a baby, and that it's a boy, before our dear Lily?" They looked at Sirius like he sprouted a second head.

Jen caught on. "Sirius –"

"Wouldn't Lily be the first to know if she was pregnant –"

"Sirius!" Jen yelled, wrenching the glass from Sirius as he tried to take another sip. "A little off topic. Happy Christmas guys." She said, putting the eggnog down, and steering Sirius back to the couch.

"Happy Christmas." They all replied, hugging each other, and the near subdued Sirius (he tried to get every last drop out of his previous glassed). Mel came out amidst all the 'Happy Christmas'ing.

Sirius, much to Remus' and James' dismay, gave everyone a kiss on the cheek. Everyone. ("_Too_ much eggnog…"-Remus)

Peter arrived a few minutes later, thus being spared Sirius' 'kiss of Kringle', as he aptly named it. Peter looked a bit shaken up.

"Come on Peter, floo travel's not _that_ bad." James joked, patting him on the back. Peter flinched. "What's wrong?"

"M-my mum's home. Grandfather hasn't gotten any better." Peter said, looking at the floor. "Still thinks I'm a waste. Nothing. I'll show him someday. I'll prove that I'm stronger than he thinks…"

"Good! Show him you're not someone to be pushed around! But what does you mum say?" Remus asked.

"She gets angry, and yells at him, but I don't drag her into this… she only got better so short a time ago. But other than all this… Everything's fine. Happy Christmas everyone." He said, smiling a bit.

Everyone pigged out, and had fun, telling of their vacations thus far.

"Sirius, could my mum stop by? She wants to talk to your parents, get caught up on life, and job things." Peter asked as everyone started to make their way to a different room, where the Christmas tree is, to exchange gifts.

"Sure, Wormtail, I'll ask my mum."

"Thanks…"

"**MUM!**" Peter jumped."**Can Mrs. Pettigrew come over to talk about stuff?!**" Sirius yelled.

"**Yes she can dear! Anytime!**" Mrs. Black yelled back from the room next door. "Honestly –" she said normally as she went to the already opened door,  "just look for me."

"Sorry mum. Ok Peter, you can borrow my owl, or use the fireplace."

"I'll use your owl. Thanks!" Peter left to find Apple-berry Cream Pie, aka. Sirius' owl. The others went in the living room. "Apple-berry? Where are you? There you are!" Peter said, spotting her in the Sirius' room, ripping at the presents he neatly wrapped for his family. Like human like bird. "Could you deliver these two letters for me?" Peter asked the Boreal Owl, taking the two letters from his pocket.

The owl hooted softly. She flew to a chair and stuck out her leg.

"Great! One to my mum, you know she's at home now. And Mrs. Malfoy, you'll find her. Alright, go to my mum first. It is absolutely necessary that you go to her first, ok? If not, my life would be ruined. Hurry now." Apple-berry Cream Pie flew out the window and off to her destinations.

When Peter returned, they all started exchanging their gifts.

"James, here's your gift. I hope you like it… I spent a long time making it." Lily said handing him the heavy package.

"How could I not?" He started opening it, and found a large scrapbook.

"Open it up." Lily told him. He opened the cover, titled: The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn…

The first page had pictures of all his friends, and him as babies, titled 'And it starts…' It went all the way to sixth year, and there were many extra pages for pictures and good times to come at school until seventh year. It showed all of them growing up, when they all met, and had Donna as well.

"Oh Lily… this… this is amazing." He flipped back to the page with him being held by his 3-year-old sister, and his mum helping her. He touched the picture softly.

"I had to write to your dad for that one… And the one of Sirius, Jen and you having a mud war. Did she always eat worms?" Lily laughed, causing James to laugh as well.

Jen heard. "Who told you?" She yelled paranoid, looking at James and Sirius. They burst out laughing.

"More or less?" Lily asked. "No one. If there's someone to blame, it's you." She showed Jen the picture. There was a little toddler Jen sitting on her bottom, legs stretched out, covered in mud, a few worms in her hands, and one hanging out of her mouth. James was on his stomach; face down in the mud, kicking, with Sirius on top of him, shoving his face in it, laughing. Every now and again, Jen through a worm at them. Needless to say – it was proof enough.

"Damn." They all went back to what they were doing.

"So what did you get me?" Lily asked excitedly, she was shaking a bit.

"What are you doing?" James asked, laughing at her as she shook.

"Oh, if I had a tail, I'd be wagging it right now."

"Sounds like something Sirius would say… Ok, here's your gift." He handed her a package.

Lily ripped it open like a child. "Oh wow James! Thank you so much." She got a book on Magical Creatures. But it wasn't just any book.

"Open it."

Inside, the pages looked empty. There were faint lines, and boxes over the slightly yellow coloured parchment like paper, but no information or pictures anywhere.

"Um… James?"

"Tell it a creature." He told her, proudly.

"Uh… alright. Hippogriff."

Like magic, *obviously*, words formed on the pages, erasing the faint lines as the ink wrote over them. In the boxes, pictures appeared. In two of the smallest boxes were the picture of a nose and an ear.

"What're those?" She asked.

"Uh, I think you press them." James told her.

Lily touched the ear picture. What happened next made people jump, and Lily slam the book shut.

A loud screeching growl erupted from it shaking the book, and Lily's hands that clamped it tight.

"And that, Lily, is what a Hippogriff sounds like." James said, taking in everyone's shaken appearance. "I'm guessing, now that we know the purpose of the ear, the nose is it's scent."

"Ew who'd want to smell one?" Mel asked, scrunching her nose.

"Well, some have good smells – especially the ones that lure their prey by a scent that entices you." Lily answered.

"So, do you like it?" He asked, scared now that he saw her face.

She looked as if it was about to blow up. "Yes, I really do! Just warn me when things like that will happen next time, will you?"

"Will do."

She opened it again and saw the Hippogriff was still there looking offended. "Sorry…" she muttered. She turned a couple of pages to another empty page. 'This book has all the information I'll ever need…' she thought as she thought of another creature. She looked up at her friends, mainly Remus. "Werewolf." She said quietly. Information spread across the page, and a picture formed. Lily absentmindedly touched the picture, her mind twirling, thinking that that's what happened to Remus. But once she touched it, a hologram shot up into the air, and hovered above the book in her lap. They all stopped talking, and stared. "Um… ok." She was leaning back, looking at the life size werewolf hologram as it sniffed around, moving it's legs as if it was walking, but not moving from it's spot. Hence, a hologram. "Sorry guys." She mumbled as she saw everyone's apprehensive faces, and Remus' paled face. "I'll just… um yea. I'll just put him away…" she said as she thought of how to do that.

"It's a her." Remus said quietly. No one questioned.

"What do I do?" Lily whispered sideways to James. He shrugged his shoulders. Apparently he didn't know it did that. Lily, guessing, touched the empty picture box, and the werewolf resumes it picture form, still smelling and snarling. Lily assumed it was snarling. She wasn't about to touch the ear. "Well, thanks James! Other than a few mild surprises – it's the second best gift I've ever gotten!" She said smiling brightly.

James looked a little crestfallen. "What was your best?" He asked, upset his didn't make the top of her list. 'And how can I top it?' he thought silently. He thought it was perfect. Even proved that he listened and cared when she told him about her hobbies and future goals.

"This is going to sound so, so cheesy." She said inching closer to him, so that she could hold him. "You." Then she kissed him. Long. They proceeded to lay on the ground wrapped in each other's arms, full fledged snogging session, not noticing that anyone else was there.

"Ahem." Peter cleared his throat. They broke apart, looking angrily at him. "No reason for you two to do that _here_." He said, obviously disgusted.

Lily was about to reply, but James silenced her with a short kiss. He took out his wand, muttered a few choice words towards the snacks, and a cheese poof flew to them. It hovered above the two of them for a second, and then changed into mistletoe. James looked at Peter, "Better?" Without waiting for a reply, him and Lily went back at it, smiling.

Remus looked at Jen happily, and she too summoned a cheese poof. But, being the brotherly ass he is, Sirius caught it.

"I'm not watching that." He told them, bringing his hand down and popping the cheese poof in his mouth. He made a big scene of chewing it.

"Then go with Peter. I think he went outside." Remus said, standing up to the now sober Sirius. He took a piece of popcorn from the bowl in front of the couch where Jen and him sat. He followed James' lead.

"You have ten seconds." Jen said, holding up her fingers, and dropping them down slowly, one by one.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He got up and left, Mel and Ara behind him, laughing.

"Where's Gus?" Sirius asked Mel after a few minutes of silence outside on the front steps.

"He'll be here at 7. Has a family pre-Christmas get together thing." She said happily.

The three of them were all bundled up, and sat amongst the snow, watching the big flakes fall gently on the ground in the Black's front yard. The half-moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the snowman and snow-monkey that Sirius and Jen had made earlier. Sirius made his nearly his height, and gave him big buff snow muscles. Jen gave hers long gorilla arms and a real banana to hold. A neighbourhood kneazle had passed by while they were admiring their work, and nicely adorning the snowman and his gorilla friend in its scent. Sirius had covered the kneazle in snow and made a snow-kneazle. His hand is still scratched up.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ara said, chin resting on her knees that were pulled up to her chest.

"I was thinking the same thing…" Sirius said as he looked at his robust snowman. Mel nodded her agreement. They stood up, and went to the door. Sirius reached for the handle, but the door opened before them. Mrs. Black stood there looking at the three of them.

"It's the Pettigrews…" Was all she said, stepping aside and letting them inside.

"Where are they?" Ara asked, taking off her shoes.

"Den. Ministry workers are here, some Aurors as well. Go on now, I'm sure Peter needs you."

They all made their way to the den. It took a few minutes. What met them was surprising but not completely shocking. They were told Pettigrews, Ministry workers, and Aurors, so it obviously wasn't going to be a pretty sight. But even with the added knowledge, they weren't prepared for what they saw.

Peter, standing in a corner, looking at nothing on the floor. All of his friends around him, patting him on the back, and saying words of encouragement.

Mrs. Pettigrew was sobbing on the couch, a few Ministry workers trying to calm her down.

Off to another corner were the Aurors, Mr. Black, and someone who looked to be an Unspeakable. They were all speaking rapidly, using their hands while they spoke.

"Mr. Pettigrew, Peter's Grandfather, Mrs. Pettigrew's father was murdered this evening." Mrs. Black whispered to the three knew arrivals. "Voldemort."

*     *     *

Woo! And Voldemort makes, yet again, another appearance! I don't know if you guys'd count that as a cliffhanger, but lets just say it is!

My thank you's for Chapter 18!! Here we go!

_SMAC_: Thank you very much! Yea, Peter's an ass now. Conniving little rat boy bastard… Anywho. Thanks for the review!!

_LoonyLoopyLisa_: Third time!? I've only seen it once… And me, being stupid, compared it to the book the _whole_ time… so I ruined it for myself. I think I'm going to see it again soon… But only after I see LOTR about… Hmmm… I'd say… five times. Sound good? And yes – a plan. Albeit it's not huge, but you're there! Don't know when though – I'll give you a heads up! Thanks for reviewing!

_love-ends-with-hope_: Thank you so much! That is such a compliment… *sniffs* I loved Moulin Rouge! It was so good… so sad though… I'm opting for a Crazy Cat Lady that writes. Much like Arabella now that I think about it… Hmmm… interesting. Thanks for reviewing!!

_I Have No Life_: Yes, Peter is an ass, isn't he? Although, as my undeniable intelligence tells me – you were thinking of a worse term. A much, much worse term. Thanks!

_lilypad-james_: I'm killing you, eh? Slowly… excellent. Well, this chapter is what happened next – and what happens the next chapter – well you'll just have to come back and find out! :P I don't like Peter. Really – I hate him. Just finished reading GoF again… That… that… that – Grrrr! Hate him. Anywho! Thank so very much for the review!

_SlytherinQueen87_: Does no one know what the prank will be? Geez… I thought I was being too obvious. Excellent… hehehe. All the more surprise – then it will dawn on all of you. Then you will all slap your heads exclaiming: "Oi! I shoulda seen that 'a comin'!" You will – trust me on this. ANYway… thanks for your review!! :)

_Zoe Lefebvre_: :):) I think people are reading my Bio more… excellent! Actually, girl scouts is fine. I was a Girl Scout! No cookie selling for me! Woo! I find killing people off easy… well, fun at least. Expect to see a lot of death. Oh yea – there's a reason Harry had no one to go to, and no one has come to him, you know. Well, that's part of my theory. A new story? Great! I've got my idea going – but I have to finish with this one in order for me to start the next. I don't think I could do two at once. They'd be too similar, and they'd take longer to get up, _and_ my characters would all be the same. So yea… not for a long while, if ever. Wow – in accordance with your review, this is a long thank you! So thanks!!

_Musicizdbest_: I always give thanks! So tough luck if you don't want it! ;P The Canadian drinking age may be 21, but the Québec drinking age is 18. You know how they seem to make their own rules! (No offence to anyone from Québec or anything – but it's kind of true! ;);)) Don't worry – pumped up for LOTR and me go hand in hand. Two peas in a pod. Best friends till death. Etc, etc… So thank you for your review! I will always thank people, I feel special doing it, and it's proper! :) G'day!

_Cherry_: Thank you for the happy birthday! And thank you for the review! I love Sirius too – but he will never take my Moony away from me. Never.

_Katrina_: Thank you for the present! How did you know it was on my list?? Lots of people read these in school, don't they? Did you like LOTR? I did. Oh **GOD** did I ever. I don't think I'll write about Hogsmeade… maybe I'll mention it. (In all honesty – I forgot I mentioned it in this chapter when I wrote the next one. I'll pop it in there somewhere!) So yes. Hogsmeade it is! ;) Thanks for the present!

_Megaphurd_: Thank you!! I had a good birthday! LOTR rules. Yea, this story will continue – in all honesty, it's you guys. Sometimes I ask why I write it, and if I just completely change it – but then I think back to you guys, and say "No, I couldn't do that." So I keep writing. Yea, I didn't want any whores on my stories. Poor Hufflepuffs always get the ditzy attitudes, and Lily's dorm mates are whores, and want to ruin her and James' relationship. Tsk tsk. I don't believe the Potters are the only rich wizards, seems… cliché. So yes! Thanks again!

_Nessie_: Love the name! Sure, you'll be in at some of the same parts of the others… I really wished the whole Valentines day thing was there in the movie… but what can you do, eh? Deathday is fun, but I would have preferred v-day more. And Peeves – we _desperately_ need Peeves. Now. Ok then! I'm not sure about S/A… but you never know. Well, I do – but you don't! Too many people put them together for their own good. It was original plan, but I think they'll stay apart. They have more of a platonic friendship, so to say. Thanks so much for the review! It was the longest I've **_ever_** gotten! Loved it!!

And for everyone who has reviewed _other_ chapters! Thanks to: _Oy Angelina_, _roxy o'connor_, _Erin_, _mary_, _Janie_, _Sophia_ and _justalittlebitsarcastic_. To answer you question _Sophia_: Donna didn't come back as a dove – it was just some _thing_ I did to I don't know, have some sort of closure. It's the _every time a bell rings', an angel gets its wings_ thing. I just thought it'd be cute and cheesy! So yea – that's it! Woo!

Thanks for stickin' with me guys – and please **review**! I can't remember what happened in this chapter. Christmas, right? What did you think of Lily's present? I want one!

And I want all of you to download Weapon – Matthew Good Band. I am in love with this song, and all that it entails. So good. And No One Knows – Queens of the Stone Age is pretty fun too. But no love in that one. Like. It has my like.

Anywho! That's my song suggestion for this chapter! Ha! Ok bye!


	20. Hearth: A Foul Idea

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**Added some more here as well! In a few spots, Astrology for one.**

Wow – Chapter 20 already! Can't believe I started posting this 3 months ago… Thanksgiving (in Canada) eve.

Ok! A thoughtful, wondering, exciting, happy chapter! Well – thoughtful in the beginning, and happy in the end. No wonderment or excitement. Sorry. That can come in later.

So I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and have a Happy New Year! On with the show –

*     *     *

All of our friends were back upstairs with Peter. Gus had arrived when the Aurors did and was updated on the recent events.

"Voldemort's this new guy, eh? Well, not really new, but he's been doing all those killings, right?" Gus asked.

"Yes. He was Donna's initial demise." Mel answered quietly, holding his hand.

"He's very powerful." Peter said quietly. "He has been, for a long time. Learning many ways to become immortal…" He was looking off into space, towards the floor. He seemed to forget that all his friends were there with him.

"How do you know this, Peter?" Sirius asked quietly curious and confused.

Peter got upset despite Sirius' softness. "Gee I don't know _Black_. Maybe because there's two Unspeakables and a handful of Auror's here. Or maybe I've joined the Dark Lord! And I'm his new spy _who's Grandfather just died by his wand_." None of them could look at Peter, although they were shocked at his outburst.

"Sorry Peter, just… I didn't think that anyone would know that. Seems to me that he wouldn't let stuff like that leak out." Sirius said. "I didn't mean that you were with him, in any shape or form. We have many infiltrates on our side, too…"

"He killed my Grandfather. Sure I hated him – he hit me and called me a useless, spineless idiot, no good worth living, _yellow bellied – thing_. But we never got to make up. I never got any closure or anything whatsoever."

They were thrown into silence. They all knew of his hatred towards his Grandfather… and how nothing had changed after his mum got better.

'It's actually almost a relief to them that he's gone.' Sirius shook his head of those thoughts. 'No. Nothing Voldemort does to anyone helps in anyway.'

"Does your mum have any idea what she'll be doing now that she's better?" Gus asked, breaking the silence, and waking everyone from his or her thoughts.

"May work for the Ministry, or take a less stressful job in Diagon Alley. She's not sure. I think we're leaving soon, so I'll get my stuff. Happy Christmas."

There were a few 'Happy Christmas'' and a few 'Good-bye's. Peter got his shaking mum, and they flooed back to their house, a couple Aurors in tow.

When all the adults left the remaining eight Hogwarts students, they stayed in the living room and talked.

"Pity isn't it? Voldemort doesn't even take a break near Christmas. It's like, one step up, and two steps back for Peter. His mum is free. His Grandfather doesn't change his attitude. His Grandfather dies." Mel said sadly. "Poor bloke doesn't get much happiness."

"But is his death really such a horrible thing?" Sirius asked, surprising nearly everyone.

"Sirius, I don't think –"

"Lily, Sirius has a point. It's not like Peter lost his best friend. He abused Peter, mentally and physically. I know I wouldn't be horribly upset." Jen said truthfully.

"Jen, no one deserves to die. Especially to be murdered." Lily said firmly. "Well, maybe Voldemort. But other than him – life isn't something to be toyed with."

"Lily, look at it Peter's way. It's more so one step back, the attack on him in Hogsmeade. Two steps forward, his mum here, Grandfather gone." Jen said.

"In an odd, twisted sort of way, things are looking up for him." Sirius added. "Good for him, I guess… about time."

"I hate to say it, but they make perfect sense." James said; he then looked at Lily.

"Sadly, they do." Lily said. "Well enough of all this sad talk. We're here for a Christmas party." She smiled to everyone, trying to lighten his or her spirits. It worked.

~     *     ~

"Alright everyone. This is your first Astrology class of the New Year. I hope you're all bundled up – it's rather chilly." Professor Gaizer told them, wrapping her scarf tighter.

"So Lil," James whispered, "How did your dad react to the news of us?"

Lily laughed. "Not as well as my mum said he would. He wasn't 'pleased'. But we talked, and he told me it was 'interesting'. Now that I think about it… that's what he said when I told him that you too were made a Prefect."

"And if Potter and Evans would pay attention." Gaizer said loudly.

"Sorry Professor." James said, but he couldn't stop from smiling, as Lily tried to hide her giggles with her hand.

"I'm sure you are Potter." Gaizer smiled at them. "Now, we will be looking at the alignments of Jupiter to Saturn, and Jupiter's moons." She said, pulling her platinum blonde hair away from her face as she looked into her telescope. She looked back up. "Everybody go into groups of five, and get started. Make notes on anything you think needs paying attention to."

Remus, Jen, James, Lily, and Sirius all went into one group. They took a telescope on the far right. That left Mel, Gus, Ara, Peter, and Dennis to go together. They took a telescope beside the previous five.

Sirius put up his hand as Jen located Jupiter with the telescope, and James opened up the textbook to a page that had all of its moons and significances.

"Professor, do you think it possible that there could be a planet completely inhabited by chickens?" he asked.

Everybody stopped talking, adjusting the knobs on their telescope, and jotting down information to look at Sirius. Many were resisting the urge to laugh or hit him. This differed between Gryffindors and Slytherins. The other two houses were mainly confused, and looked on amusedly.

"Well Black," Gaizer started, everyone turned his or her attention to her. "I do not believe so." She thought for a second. "Quite impossible actually."

"But how do you know? We know not what other planets hold, so it is impossible to say that my theory is impossible. We've not even discovered all of the planets, let alone galaxies." Sirius told her.

"Oh yes of course. But Black – what gender are chickens?" She asked him, with a small smile.

Sirius was silent for a few seconds, deep in thought. Everybody awaited his response, with exceptions to a few Slytherins who really couldn't care less. "Ok, how about a planet inhabited only by _asexual_ chickens?"

"That may be, Black. That may be." Gaizer smiled and turned back to her own research.

"Cool."

Then the class resumed.

"Sirius, the day you discover a chicken planet," Remus said fixing the telescope he was looking through, "is the day I bow down to Snape, the Almighty ruler of Earth." 

"You better hope I find no such planet, then."

James looked over to the other side of the Astronomy tower and watched Snape converse with Malfoy. They continually glanced towards Lily while talking.

"Snape." James whispered under his breath. "He… it's him, isn't it?"

"What's that, hun?" Lily asked him, putting an arm around his back.

"I said, it's cold, isn't it?" He answered her, tearing his eyes off of Snape as he sent him and Lily a death glare.

"Hm. Yes it is." Lily answered him, looking at him oddly. Snape was glaring daggers at Lily as she put her other arm around his front, and as James kissed her head.

"Have you gotten any more of those letters, Lily?" James asked quietly, as he began to write down Remus' findings, bent over a table. Lily bent beside him, putting her elbows on the table, and resting her right cheek in her hands.

"Yes, just one, but a while ago. I gave it to Dumbledore. Why?"

"Just looking to see if anyone here was watching us."

"Are they? Have you noticed anyone?"

"I've been watching Snape and Malfoy." He told her, turning his head to look at her.

Lily glanced over to the other side of the room where the two previously named Slytherins were working. "You don't think –"

"I don't know what to think, Lily." He stood up straight and so did Lily. "You've been nice enough to them both. It's me and the guys they hate, so it's probably nothing." James said, stepping behind her and rubbing her shoulders. Lily could only make a small noise in response. James was an extremely good masseuse. 'What a perk…' she thought, closing her eyes and swaying a bit as he worked his hands into her muscles. He rubbed her lower back and kissed her neck, moving his hands to her waist, than to her stomach.

"Ahem." Lily and James both jumped. Jen was standing right in front of them, hands on her hips. "In case you two didn't notice," she glanced around, "there _is_ a class in session. You are not, I repeat 'are not' alone in the Astronomy Tower."

Lily smiled sheepishly, while James smirked devilishly, and wrapped his arms around Lily.

"Shouldn't you be helping your brother find his chicken planet?"

~     *     ~

Classes went on, and James kept an eye out for Lily, watching Snape and Malfoy. Snape seemed to be watching Lily often and many times not realizing it. Malfoy would hit him to get his attention, or Snape would see James glaring at him from his seat. James wondered why he never noticed before. He then recalled what he had overheard from him and Malfoy a few months before.

"He seems to be smitten with you." He told Lily one day, smirking. In turn, he received a playful slap on the arm. That stopped that conversation. But he still watched for any other signs that would prove otherwise, and might endanger Lily. He found no reason to think of Snape as Lily's possible stalker. If, indeed, there was one. Voldemort could have been lying about the whole ordeal, anyways, just to stop Lily from going to anyone. And Lily _had_ gone to Dumbledore, and Voldemort had yet to accuse her of it… But that doesn't mean that Snape is allowed to look at Lily like that.

Tomorrow, coincidentally, was Valentines Day.

"Think he'll remember?" Jen asked Mel and Lily excitedly as they went to Care of Magical Creatures one blistery Wednesday morning. Lily had her book that she received from James for Christmas with her.

"Jen, it's Remus. He'd never forget such an important date. Hell would freeze over, and Voldemort would confess his sins to the Pope before Remus would forget Valentines Day." Mel said. "What about Gus?"

Lily laughed. "You two have it easy, they'll not forget. Mine actually booked a Quidditch practice for tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" They both screamed, waiting for Professor Phoenical outside in the snow.

"Shh!" Lily admonished, seeing that everyone was looking at them. "Yes."

"But – no! I'm not going to practice!" Jen said stubbornly.

"And neither am I." Mel agreed, stomping her foot on the snow, making a good hole.

"Tell James that, not me." Lily told them, arms cross over her chest, as Jen helped unplug Mel's foot. "Says no one else would take it, so you might as well use it."

"Good morning class." Phoenical said cheerily, muffled by her scarf.

"What's so good about it?" They heard Malfoy say. He, too, was muffled by both of his scarves.

"Good? Everything. You're breathing aren't you? Have three meals a day, new robes, shelter, an education, and a family. I can go on Malfoy, if you wish. No? Then good morning to you." She led them all around the snow caped forests' perimeter and past the iced lake. Tethered to a few trees, pawing at the ground, they saw them: six magnificent Gryphons. (A/N: Ok, I spell it Gryphon. It could be Griffin, Griffon, Gryphin, Gryffin and any other way. Ok?)

"Oh my God…" Lily breathed as the part eagle; part lion threw their heads back, their breaths slowly dispersing in the air.

"Gryphons." Phoenical said, gesturing to them behind her. "One of the most respected and beloved creatures of all. This class we will learn the basic feeding, and living ways of the Gryphons. Whoever is in my Medical class will learn the proper way to approach and act around an injured Gryphon."

Everybody went around the Gryphons, but not crowding, so that they wouldn't feel boxed in.

"Everybody go in groups of two, one group at a time. When I say, change with another group. While you are not with a Gryphon, look in your texts and make notes, or underline certain passages that could be useful to know for a test." She looked at all the partnered students. "Ok, you twelve go first."

"So they're tethered, but we can't go near them or they'll seem vulnerable?" Sirius said, walking up to one with Remus. "Explain that one…" He said, hands shoulder level, looking around.

"They can still kick your ass when tethered, but surround them, and it's as if we were to close in for an attack. All of us could try to take it down, and after lots of deaths on our part, we might win. Just you and it tied – you'd lose so fast." Remus said, showing the Gryphon that his gloved hands were free of anything dangerous.

"Well spoken Lupin. Five points to Gryffindor." Phoenical said to him as she walked past him to advise Malfoy to back away.

"Groovy." Remus said, smirking Sirius' way, and stroking the Gryphons feathered neck.

"Shut up with that." Sirius said angrily, seeming to want to stomp his foot.

"Only when you do, Padfoot." Then, to Remus' great surprise, Sirius asked him a question.

"So what are you and Jen doing for Valentine's Day?"

Now, Remus wasn't too sure how to answer that. Does he tell him what he really planned – the romantic evening? Or does he not want Sirius going crazy over anything that he might take wrong, and tell him 'nothing special'? But that might get his ass kicked. Seeing the safer route…

"Uh, well, I planned a nice evening for us." He answered. 'Good job…' he thought, mentally patting himself on the back.

"Evening?" Remus stopped petting the Gryphon.

'Damn.' Remus thought. "Dinner you know. Romantic stuff I don't feel like explaining to you, Padfoot." He told him smiling.

Sirius looked him over once. 'God I feel like her father, judging her first boyfriend…' He sighed. "Ok. Just return her in one piece. No travelling through the Willow, and getting her beat by it."

'God he's like her father…' Remus thought as Sirius talked to him, rolling his eyes. "Sirius, you know I'd never…"

"Boys. You are boring your Gryphon. At least pet it while you talk, or bring it into the conversation." Phoenical told them. Everyone else sniggered at Sirius and Remus, as they look slightly confused. Sirius then understood.

"Sorry Prof. Hello there, Gryphon man!" Sirius said, acting like an old friend.

"It's a female Sirius. Step away. Step slowly away…" Remus told him. The Gryphon eyed Sirius murderously while gripping some snow with her long talons.

"Alright people, switch with others in the class to give them some time with it."

Lily and Jen took over Sirius and Remus' Gryphon wearily. She still looked upset.

"Hey girl. Aren't you the prettiest one here?" Lily cooed. This got the reaction she needed.

"Professor?" Jen called. "What's her name?"

"Well, she's from France, and the daughter of the man who raised her was only a small child when she named her. It's simply Oiseau." Phoenical told them, shaking her head a bit.

"So she may understand French better than… Remus! What does _oiseau_ mean?" Jen yelled over her shoulder, while petting the Gryphon.

"I believe it means bird or feather or something." He yelled back. (A/N: bird.)

"Since when did Remus know French?" Lily whispered to Jen.

"Well… since I made him." She said with a mischievous glint in her grey eyes. Lily raised her eyebrows. "You know how his nurse is French? Well, he knows some. And French is supposed to be a romantic language… so, uh – yea."

Lily shoved her a bit. "You little rascal. If Sirius knew you were corrupting his friend…"

"He won't know. It's our little secret: You," she pointed at Lily, "me," she pointed at herself, "and Remus." She pointed to him off to the side of the trees. "Shh." Jen couldn't stop laughing as she spoke. "And it's extremely hot. It's a win – win situation. Isn't it Oiseau? Yes it is!" She said, rubbing beneath the Gryphons beak. The Gryphon could have melted right there. It puffed up its feathers, and purred as the two girls scratched about her head. (A/N: I figure it would have the same weak spots as my parrot) Oiseau closed her eyes and nudged Jen when she stopped to stick her tongue out at Sirius who was making snide comments about her.

The class ended soon after and the guys left for Divination, Sirius still grumbling about Jen and sucking up to the Gryphon, and the girls stayed for their Medical Care of Magical Creatures.

"So what were you guys talking about that was so funny?" Mel asked, coming over to them as they waited for other students to arrive.

"Jen's fetish." Lily said, laughing.

Jen laughed as well. "I wouldn't call it that."

"Then what would you call it?" Ara probed.

"Well, we were discussing how Remus speaking French turns her on." Lily said while dodging Jen's feathered covered glove on its path to cover her mouth.

"Fine. So it's between you," points a gloved finger to Lily's face, "me," points to herself, "Remus," points to the castle, "Ara and Mel now!" she darted her pointing arm between the two.

"What's this?" Gus asked coming over.

"Absolutely nothing!" Jen yelled, going a little red.

"Is Jennifer Black embarrassed?" Ara asked, laughing at her friend.

"I damn well am when my love life is publicized to the freakin' world! Jesus people! Go gossip about someone else!" Jen screeched. The others tried to contain their laughter.

"So Mel, what turns you on?" Ara asked casually, as if asking for the time, and facing Mel and Gus.

They both went red.

Gus started to stutter. "I think, I will, I – I, uh yea. See you, uh see – later. Bye." He started to walk away.

"You might want to hear this, Gus!" Ara shouted after him.

"Shut up Arabella." Mel hissed at her, red faced, pushing her windblown blonde hair out of her face.

"But I already know!" Gus yelled back, with a wink.

The girls, save Mel, burst out laughing. Mel put a hand over her hanging face.

"What did you do to him, Mel?" Lily asked. That wasn't really something Gus would have said a few months ago. Lily shook her head at Jen and Mel. "Both of you… corrupting such sweet boys…"

"Alright class, for those of you coming from other classes, today, as you can see, we will be working with Gryphons."

After the new comers initial shock and amazement, they spent the rest of the class learning how to: mend broken wings, bandage legs, and stop the quick from bleeding in their huge talons. The four girls stuck with Oiseau who took a real liking to them. Oh yea, they also pestered each other over fetishes, turn-on's, turn-off's, and plans for Valentines Day. Over all, it was a very productive lesson.

Later for dinner, the Quidditch team evidently heard about this 'Practice of Love', as James nicely entitled it, on the Gryffindor bulletin board, in their Common Room. A little hell broke loose.

"James Harold Potter!" screamed a loud voice from the Great Hall doors.

James swiveled in his seat at the Gryffindor table and saw seventh year Thomas Wood marching towards him. "Yes?"

"What is this… this charade? A practice tomorrow? I have plans! Plans that I will not cancel for you and your damn sport!" Thomas bellowed, red faced, and pointing his finger directly in James' face. "_That_," he now resorted to a whisper, "_is cruel and unusual punishment_."

"My damn sport? I do believe you're the one who suggested that Quidditch be named a National, actually, a World Holiday. _And_ that we have practices on Good Friday, and Easter Sunday. Don't you _charade_ me." James told him, standing and facing him. "I have been berated enough, about this by other team mates – and don't need anymore." He said deadly quiet. Jen and Mel waved sweetly from behind him, small smiles on their faces. "We will have it in the morning if you so choose. Up at 5:30, at the pitch by 5:45? Does that sound good to all of you?" He asked turning around. "I'm not giving up our day." They all nodded, although somewhat reluctantly. "Good." He sat back down and forcefully fed himself the rest of his meal.

"So does this mean that we actually have a date for tomorrow?" Lily asked him sweetly, trying not to sound sarcastic.

James looked at her, obviously not in the mood. "Yes – it's all planned." He put his face close to her ear; "I was going to cancel practice early anyways." He said in a conspirative voice. "They just added a few more hours on themselves." He pulled back, and saw Lily smiling. "You didn't really think I'd do that to you, did you?"

Lily looked away and carried on her conversation with Sirius on chickens and the likelihood of them having a planet all to themselves.

"I don't believe it. You think I'd give up our time for Quidditch." He said to himself, looking forward at nothing in disbelief.

Lily turned back around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, of course I would, honey. You can just be a little – passionate – at times."

He pulled her close. "You have no idea." He murmured, leaning in for what seemed like a good – now wait, passionate kiss.

"Um – I do believe we were having a conversation about my chicken planet, Lily. Or as I have recently dubbed it – Hearth: The Hen Earth." Sirius said, stopping any further contact Lily and James might have had.

~     *     ~

"Well guys, I'm off. See you later tonight." James winked, and threw on his cloak, scarf and other attire. Before he left he grabbed a blanket, basket and his broom. "All I need now is Lily." He left the dorm and went into the Common Room. Lily was waiting for him in her cloak. "Ready?" he asked her.

"As I'll ever be."

"Happy Valentines Day." He kissed her cheek, and offered his arm. She took it, and they left through the Portrait Hole.

"I'm off as well, Padfoot, Wormtail. See you later." Remus said with a nod. He did not wink; Sirius would have a fit.

He left his dormitory, roses in hand, and went up to the girls' dorm. He looked over himself once more before knocking. He looked pretty good in his inky blue robes. They weren't dress robes, but they were dressier than normal school robes.

Jen opened the door, smiling from ear to ear. She had beautiful robes of pearl on. Once again, not dress robes, but not like bland school robes.

"Happy Valentines Day, my love." Remus said. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and handed her the roses.

"Thank you." She smelled the roses. "They're beautiful, Remus." She went back in to put them in some water. Quickly glancing about the room, she grabbed a vase from Mel's bedside table, and put them in there, tossing the wilting daisies in the garbage. Ara, who was lying on her bed reading a magazine, held in her laughter as she watched the bathroom door where Mel was getting ready.

"Yes, but they do not hold a candle to you my dear." Remus said suavely, winking at Ara, who now tried even harder to hold in her laughter.

Jen went back to him and took his arm, saying good-bye to Arabella. "True, but candles and plants are rather fatal, aren't they?" she said as they too left Gryffindor Tower.

Mundungus went knocking on Sirius' dorm door.

"Come in."

"Hey guys," Gus said, opening the door, "do either of you have a scarf I could borrow? Someone decided to hide mine." He asked them. Sirius handed him his. "Thanks man." Sirius just nodded as Gus left to collect Mel and start on their date. Sirius and Peter sat in silence for a minute.

"You know," Sirius said to Peter, "I need a woman."

"That's funny," Arabella said from the doorway, surprising the two guys, "Cause I need a man. No one wants to be alone on Valentines Day."

Sirius shot right up and went out the door with Ara, without even giving a second glance in Peter's direction.

"Well, bye to you too. Have fun. I'll just sit here, no one with me, especially no girl." Peter looked around sourly. "Leaving poor Peter for girls…"

Sirius and Arabella went down to the Common Room, arms linked.

"Well, my dorm is empty now that Mel left, and I was lonely." Ara told Sirius.

"I didn't want to spend Valentines Day with Peter. No offence to him or anything… So what do you want to do this fine romantic day? I didn't have anything planned for a beautiful girl just to pop up and whisk me away." He said, waving his hand in front of him once, starting down the corridors with Ara by his side.

Ara, against her better judgment, blushed. "You know Sirius, I don't really think of you that way. I just figured we could hang out in our loneliness."

"Oh yes, I meant nothing forward by it." Sirius said. Ara noted his blush as well. "I was just stating the obvious."

"Well then, thank you. Now – what should we do?" She asked as they past students in the halls, some with boyfriends or girlfriends hanging on their arms, giggling and acting all lovey-dovey.

"Hmm, well I'm not too pleased about being girlfriendless today…"

"So we act cold to everyone that has someone, even our friends, and prank any couples we find?" Ara said quick and excitedly.

Sirius stared open mouthed at her. "My God –" he said quietly. Then he got loud, yet happy: "They'll hate us!"

So, Sirius and Arabella spent the better half of the afternoon and evening embarrassing and torturing young couples, but only after a quick trip back to Gryffindor Tower to pick up an essential item. Now if only they could find their friends…

*     *     *

Ok, shorter chapter than I would have preferred… but the next one _should_ be longer. It'd help if I were done writing it, wouldn't it? Just you wait! It's so fluffy; my dog (sometimes mistaken for a lamb) will get jealous. Should be up next week, or the weekend after this one. I need to write it!! But I'm almost done, then I gotta type it, and yadda yadda yadda. I'm getting a certain body art thing. Everlasting if you take my meaning!! :D:D:D:D Anywho!

Enough with comparisons, and on to my thanks for Chapter 19!

_loonyloopylisa_: Thanks for the 'review', and yea! Heads up… gotta remember that. I will – don't worry! I'm seeing LOTR: TTT again in an hour or so… and then HP: COS sometime next week for my second time… God I'm obsessed. Hope you liked this chapter!

_Blue eyes_: Thanks – I think it's great, too!! ;);) I'm posting earlier than usual for the Christmas break/holidays that you all get. Lucky dogs. I get… hmm – let's see… **NONE**. So anyway, thanks for the review!

_Kay Jones_: No it's not the same photo book. Hagrids sent out an owl to friends of the Potters to collect any pictures they were willing to give. Here, it's pictures of all of the friends growing up. So yea, maybe whoever gets it when they died gave a few of them to Hagrid. Never know. It's sad, eh? I always feel bad for Lily and James… and Harry I guess.

_Musicisdbest_: Thanks for the foreshadowing comment! I love foreshadowing in stories – especially if you've already read it, cause then you notice it so much more! Right – LOTR was the best! Loved it, and seeing it again tonight! Thanks for the review – as always!

_Katrina_: Signed in! ;) Yes I had a great birthday, and Christmas!! Yea, I think it's good to have longer chapters. It's good for the readers when they've been waiting a week or so. I set a limit on length. Nothing under 5 or 6 pages on word. That's the least for me. You're review was huge!! I loved it!! My ideas were swell? Lol! Thanks! Thanks so much for the 'cool ideas' thing! I didn't know if I was being original – I know the photo album isn't – but I wanted something really original. I think I was on break at work when I wrote that… maybe it was the food I was eating? Meh. Hope you had a great Christmas and Happy New Year '03!! See you then!

_sugarquill_: Thanks! I know – Peter sucks ass… I just want to kill him off sometimes… Petunia too. Wouldn't theworld be a better place?

_jtyw_: Right in one! Well… two – I guess. Yea – the Death Eaters are pretty much making Voldemort look good for Peter so he can't escape, cause he may owe them. I dunno where I'm going with that sentence so I just gave up. ;) Thanks for the review!

Well thanks for reading guys – and once again:

**MERRY POST-CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

Please **review**, or flame. I've never gotten a flame… actually – no, don't flame. Send a flame to my e-mail if you wish… but not in my review. I'll still thank you no matter what, though! :):):)

So… Usually I have so much to say… How about you guys tell me what you're doing New Years Eve… or what you got for Christmas (if you celebrate it), and yea… Just have fun with your **review**s – I always do!

Thanks so much again everyone!!


	21. Scaling the Virgin Twins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

** The poem is Everything About You written by Janeen Thompson, and I changed _hazel eyes_ to _amber eyes_, so I was able to incorporate it into my story. No offence is meant to the poet herself.**

**I really do love the title. *laughs* I've added _a lot_ to the dates. A LOT. It's definitely worth the re-read. Shit load.**

**First off**: The title is about Astrology. Not about Sirius and Jen. Scales = Libra. Virgin = Virgo. Twins = Gemini. Don't think anything nasty of it – just my play on words.

Ok! Fluffiness, and angst. I think. Whatever! There isn't _too_ much point to this… a filler chapter? Not sure… I think it'll have a reason in the long run. But then again – who cares? I'm in a weird mood so don't mind me. Hope you guys had a rockin' New Years and partied all night! Woo! Happy 2003 everybody! And thank you for over 200 reviews!! I think I'll cry myself to sleep tonight!

**_LoonyLoopyLisa_**: this is your heads up! Sorry I didn't tell you earlier (like I said I would)… but it kind of _came_ to me! 

Ok – on with the chapter! This is my longest yet! ;)

*     *     *

"So, where are we going, James?" Lily asked, staring at the broom in his hand, unable to hold back her smile.

"Nuh-uh. Not telling. You'll love it though, trust me." They walked out the Entrance Doors and into the snowy grounds, leaving their footprints behind. "Climb aboard, Miss Evans." James offered, he held the broom out in front of him and gave her his hand to take.

"Why thank you Mister Potter." She climbed on it, and quickly put her hair up so it wouldn't whip James in the face. James got on behind her, holding her firmly and they took off, blanket and basket floating behind them.

They flew over the lake, slightly elevated above it so that their feet dangled mere inches over its crystalline surface. Lily looked down at their reflections as they passed over it. They looked so good together; so happy. She wished that she could have had a picture from her point of view right then.

"Ok, I'm taking you to a secret spot of mine. No other Marauder knows of it." James told her, stirring Lily from her reverie.

"So no chance of Sirius?" Lily asked. He could get pretty bored without James or Remus… frighteningly bored.

"No chance of Sirius." He replied, sharing the same worries as her.

They flew over a small snow covered hill that had little paw prints all over it. Lily pointed them out and James laughed as she guessed what animal it could have belonged to. They flew a little further and into a little clearing in a valley between the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts.

"James it's beautiful." There was a large patch of grass along some trees that James had obviously cleared of snow recently. The trees were still laden with the white powder, but all around where they landed was a ten-foot radius of grass, outlined in flowers. (A/N: Therefore, mathematically, twenty-foot diameter) James had magically helped grow some daisies that would normally have grown there if it had been spring. The secluded hills around Hogwarts sprung with daisies after winter. Because of the student's constant picking, only little bunches would venture near the school and lake.

James set up the blanket and basket. He and Lily took off their shoes and sat upon the (charmed) warm red and gold-checkered cloth. James took out the dishes, (gold ones with the Hogwarts emblem) and set them before Lily and him. Lily quirked an eyebrow. He put his finger to his lips. When James started taking out the food, Lily gasped.

"James – you stole champagne from the kitchens?" She said with a hand over her mouth.

"No, no! Dishes, yes. Food, no. I was _given_ the food from the House-elves therefore it wasn't stolen. As for the bubbly – we can thank my dad." He said, showing her a note.

"I love your father…" she said as she read the short note. "Have I told you that?"

James laughed and popped the cork. "I thought you loved me?" He asked her, while pouring the glasses and setting down some strawberries.

"Yes, I love you. The bringer of champagne." Lily said, dipping the strawberry into her champagne. "Open up." She fed him the strawberry as he did her. (A/N: sorry to ruin the mood… by why can't this ever happen to me?)

They carried on light conversation while they ate their delicious meal packed by James and then preceded to finish off the strawberries. After the strawberries were gone, and there was only champagne left, they talked about anything, eventually leading to themselves.

James took her hand and kissed it softly. "Lily, I love you so much; whether you completely understand the truth and feeling behind those words or not. I can't even describe to you this feeling that I get every time we're together, or when I think of you, and us. I love you so very –" He was cut off by Lily's lips on his, tasting of sweet strawberry champagne.

She paused for a moment a while later to murmur to him. "I know; I get those same feelings." She giggled a bit. The champagne had a small effect on them. "I love you till it hurts." And then continued their previous engagement. They stayed outside and watched the sunset, wrapped in the blanket, and each other's arms, slightly giddy.

~     *     ~

"Remus, I must say that you are looking devilishly handsome." Jen said, staring directly into his eyes.

He went behind her and put his arms around her waist while they walked, resting his chin on her shoulder. "And you my dear are looking angelically beautiful. How did a devil such as myself get the most beautiful angel of them all?" He asked her, kissing her neck as they strolled to their secret destination.

"Fate I suppose." She whispered, turning her head and kissing him back on the lips. A couple minutes later they were broken apart by a drawling, sneering voice.

"I don't suppose either of you have ever heard of getting a room?" They turned to see who it was, although the voice alone could tell them.

"Snape." Jen said with a nod.

"Severus." Remus said afterwards.

Snape merely scrunched up his nose to the both of them. He turned to leave, but stopped mid-turn, and faced them again. Remus still had his arms around her waist. "Why, Black, are you not at practice? I thought Potter had forgotten about his date, and booked one."

"It was earlier this morning." Jen said, not caring to tell him anything more than that. Well, maybe just a little. "Why? Care to sabotage it?" She leaned her head against Remus' shoulder.

"I just thought it ironic that one boy could care so little for a mudblood that he supposedly loves. Do try to follow school rules, Lupin." He paused, and glared at Jen, who was fuming, and unnoticeably being held back by Remus who had tightened his grip. "Black."

"Do try to wash your hair." Jen said when he was out of sight. 

"Don't let him get to you, love." Remus kissed her neck once more. "Let's keep going then, shall we?"

They walked down the corridors and stopped in front of a painting of a field, with a fat gray pony, and a small knight, (A/N: You know who it is…) trying to forget the little fiasco, holding Jen's hand.

"Ah, back ye scurvy braggart! Unhand the fair gentle lady!"

"Hello Sir Cadogan." Remus replied the knight pleasantly. "May we enter the room thou hast guarded so flawlessly?"

"We will dual to see if you shall set out on your quest!" The knight told him, attempting to unsheathe his sword, and falling in a heap in the process. "No swords, then. A manly fight!"

Jen looked at Remus. He couldn't tell whether she was frightened or amused. "May we enter without a battle? We mean no harm, good Sir knight." Jen said pleasantly after Remus nudged her forward.

"Ah – so you will allow this here rogue into these quarters, your fairness?" Cadogan asked, lifting the visor of his helmet and peering at Jen more closely. Jen looked back at Remus.

Remus nodded at her.

"Er – yes… Sir."

"Then maiden," Cadogan bowed, "Enter you shall. If ever you have need of a noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan! " The portrait opened up to reveal darkness. Triggered by the entrance opening, a hundred candles were lit, the fireplace sparked up bright flames, while soft music played in the back round.

"He says that every time." Remus whispered to her as they stepped into the room from the passageway.

The high-arced room was decorated beautifully. Velvet hung from the ceiling, and cascaded down the walls in wide, thick strips of gold and scarlet. A fire crackled in hearth to the right of room, centre of the wall. Above it was a painting of Diagon Alley back when Hogwarts was first open. All the shops looked new, and Ollivanders Wand shop stood out amongst all the others. Wizards and Witches walked along in their Renaissance clothing. There was a hag off to the side of the painting who was haggling frogspawn with a wizard.

Jen smiled and walked up to the painting. "Well… this sure does seem old." She said, and one of the witches looked offended by her comment.

"I decorated it myself." Remus said. "Well, the painting there, and everything like that was here, but I chose the colours and material. Fixed up the velvet too… Got crushed suede… do you know how hard it is to get crushed suede?" Jen smiled appreciatively. "Well, the guys caught me with 'Spell Yourself Designer' books once, and that was a lot of explaining…"

"Oh Sirius mentioned that… called you Interior Designer extraordinaire." She turned around and looked at the rest of the room.

With it's back to the large floor-to-ceiling window, a crushed suede loveseat sat adjacent to the fireplace. It was coloured a soft champagne, and had a few throw pillows, either gold or scarlet. An area rug of golden roses lay before the hearth and loveseat.

Off a bit to the left was the table where they were to eat.

"Well Madame," Remus said in his best French accent. Jen went to him and sat down at the table on the chair he pulled out for her. "Que-ce que tu-pense?" He asked, kissing the side of her head.

The small circular table was draped in white linen with two scarlet candles in the middle on golden candlesticks, and one rose in a vase that sat dead centre.

"I don't care what you said, but it was hot." Jen murmured, pulling him down by the collar and gave him a kiss.

"So I'm guessing you like the set up?" Remus said as he pulled away.

"Oh is that what you asked? Yes, very much so." Remus took his seat, and glanced at the menu. "How are we getting our food?" she asked.

"Pency, the House-elf." Right when Remus said his name, the House-elf appeared from the corner of the room, and ran towards them.

"What can Pency get for the sir and miss?" The elf asked them, straightening his Hogwarts uniform.

"Hm," Jen said, looking at the menu, "I think the Chicken Kiev, with a baked potato."

"And for a vegetable?" Pency asked, scribbling down her order.

"Vegetable?" She asked wearily. The House-Elf nodded. Remus tried not to laugh. "Green beans I guess…"

"And for the Mr. Moony?" Pency asked as he jotted down her order.

"Filet Mignon, mashed potatoes and cauliflower." Jen gave him a look. "What? I like cauliflower."

"Pency will get those as fast as he can, young masters." And with that, Pency left.

"Good service."  Jen said, smirking at Remus. "Do you all know about this room?"

"No, just me. The other guys couldn't be bothered to talk to Cadogan out there. So I kept it quiet when I found it. Some 'me time', I guess. Well, 'our time' now." Remus told her, taking her hand.

She smiled, and their food appeared on their plates. "Well, bon appétit, Remus." She said.

"Bonne appetite, Genevieve." Jen laughed.

They ate their meals, which were prepared exquisitely, and sat back, deciding what to have for dessert. They later decided on chocolate swirl cheesecake with cherry topping.

While waiting for it to come, Remus took Jen's hand. "Jen, there's something I want to tell you, and have wanted to for a while."

Jen looked directly back into his blue eyes, trying to hide he anticipation and hope. "Yes Remus?"

"Jennifer Black, I, I love you. I love you so much, and haven't a clue how I got through the days without you by my side."

"Remus – I love you too! I wasn't sure if that's how you felt about me. I love you with all my heart." Jen stood up, walked around the small table as he stood up. They gave each other the best kiss they've ever had up to that moment in their lives. It seemed as though a damn had broke loose, and all their emotions were now free to show themselves for what they truly were.

Still twenty minutes later their cheesecake sat forgotten, as they lay on the couch wrapped in each other's arms, completely absorbed in one another.

~     *     ~

Mel and Gus walked down the corridors hand in hand, having a light discussion, and just plain enjoying their time together. Mel had not wanted anything ground breaking for this day, and Gus had taken careful consideration of that. Neither of them needed much materialism to build their relationship, only each other. 

"Are you all bundled up?" Mundungus asked her.

"As much as I'll ever be." She answered, trying to contain her excitement.

They walked to the Entrance Hall, and went out the front doors. They wrapped themselves tighter, put their gloves on and left the warmth of the school. As they started their walk, holding hands, the snow crunched beneath them, leaving yet another set of prints. They talked and laughed as they strolled around the grounds about anything and everything. Mel couldn't have been happier.

Perfect February weather, beautiful scenery, and the guy she liked by her side. Or did she love him? Did he love her? Mel was trying to figure that one out…

They walked around the lake a couple of times before Gus pulled Mel off to a small clump of trees beneath a Weeping Willow. He, in all obviousness, looked nervous as hell.

"Ok, um, I uh. Wait… stand there." He positioned her directly in front of him. Mel couldn't stop smiling. Gus was searching his pockets for something, and Mel watched as his sandy brown hair fell in his eyes once in a while, and he'd look up and brush it away, his hazel eyes glancing at her for a second as he did so. "Just one second longer… too many pockets in these things…"

Mel took this chance to glance around at their surroundings. The sun was setting and it's final rays cast a tropic glow upon the snow, giving the feeling of warmth about the Hogwarts grounds. The Weeping Willow they were standing beneath rustled as its long tendrils flowed softly in the light wintry breeze. She looked back at Gus. He was still muttering to himself about pocket necessity while searching the last of his robes.

"Ah! Found it. Alright Mel," he said, pacing himself, "I wrote this for you few weeks ago in History of Magic when I was thinking of you," Mel blushed, as did Gus, "and thought that now would be the best time to read it to you."

He uncrumpled some parchment and after clearing his throat, he began to recite his poem.

_If you love me let me know_

_Do you know what you do to me?_

_I daydream of you everyday in class_

_I can't think straight_

_Do you know how you make me feel?_

_Like the most cherished person in the world_

_Like nothing else matters but the two of us_

_Do you know what I like about you?_

_Your caring personality_

_Your sweet demeanor_

_Do you know what makes me wild?_

_Those gorgeous amber eyes_

_That innocent face_

_Do you know what I wish I could tell you?_

_How much I care for you, and how much I want us to be together_

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_I do... because of you_

_Do you love me too?_

_If you do, please just let me know_

_Do you know what I wish you knew?_

_I love everything about you_

He stopped reading and looked up into her teary amber eyes. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is that – I love you Melissa Gorman."

Mel's bottom lip began to quiver as she searched his face, but stayed silent.

"Please say something, anything. Oh God – the poem wasn't that bad, was it?" To his relief, or maybe not, Mel laughed.

"No, no it was fine." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Gus was still watching her face, looking for some sort of reaction. "I was just shocked that you could write so beautifully. I love you too, Mundungus Fletcher."

His face lit up like the stars, he jumped and gave her a huge hug, holding her tight. After that, what else was to be done? He kissed her. Mel was in heaven. The man she loved, loved her too, and he even wrote a poem for her. _A poem for her_. That had to be the sweetest thing. Life was good. Love was good.

So overall, Valentines Day was a big success for our favourite couples. Love filled the air at Hogwarts, puppy-love was abundant, and so were Sirius and Arabella… Everyone soon decided to head back to their Common Room.

~     *     ~

Mel and Gus got back to the Common Room first that evening, past nine, and were thus the first to see Ara and Sirius laughing maniacally over some pictures. Some fifth year Gryffindor punkish girls were scowling at them, while others were trying to contain their laughter. One, Genie Yale, called over to Sirius.

"Oi, Black. Good job on Ivani here. Never seen her cluck like that." Genie had natural blonde hair, lower layer dyed black, and upper layer left to its blonde ways. Rumour had it that she had a tongue ring. Very different for the late 70's, and sought after from many guys.

Sirius waved, and smiled.

"What are those?" Gus asked as they sat down beside them on the couch. He still had that silly 'I just told her I love her, and she loves me back' grin on his face. Mel wiped her eyes once again. Tears and cold weather only reinforce the tears. Damn winter.

"Aha! We just developed these. Seeing as we don't have any 'significant others', we spent the day together demolishing other couples' _special day_." Ara told them, leaning over Sirius to talk to them.

"Good thing I remembered to run back to my dorm and bring a camera." Sirius said, staring at one of the pictures like it was gold.

"Sirius, you didn't?" Came Jen's voice.

"That's why I chose a place they didn't know about." Remus said quietly to her as they made their way over to the couches.

"But Jen, you have to see these before you get upset!" Sirius tried to tell her, shoving one into her grasp. Arabella tried to get Remus' attention while the others went to look at the photo.

She took it from his hand. No matter how cruel it may have been, she couldn't stop laughing.

The picture was Amanda Bones, Head Girl, and Marcus Dickens, Head Boy, walking down the corridors with signs above their heads, reading:

_It's ok to snog in the hall._

Then it would change:

_We can demonstrate for you._

Then the last change before it started over:

_Please let us demonstrate for you._

There were a few pictures taken of this one prank. In the background there were a few couples that would all of the sudden go behind a statue or down a different corridor. Another picture was of a few second years asking them a question. By the looks on their faces (their devilish looks, mixed with hesitation), they were asking for a demonstration.

Ara took to sling-shooting her hair elastic at Remus. He looked up at her perturbed, and she made an obvious display of wiping her lips with her hand. Remus looked at her confused, and she then pretended to apply lipstick. Remus' eyes bugged out, and he fiercely rubbed his sleeve over and around his lips, and silently thanked Ara.

"Aren't they great?" Sirius asked them as the picture Amanda blew up at the second years, and Marcus laughed. Jen handed them back smiling. "We were going to put a spell on them that had them snog whenever you asked them to, but we figured they'd get in trouble. Well, Ara did." Sirius said, looking downcast, and sending a short, pathetic glare Arabella's direction. She smiled slyly at him as Remus was now rubbing some light pink lipstick from his neck.

"Yea, well, I had no objection to the ass hitting spell you put on them. It's even more hilarious cause they aren't going out." Ara laughed, as Marcus hit Amanda's ass and the second years laughed.

They watched as more couples and students who were out with others from a different house kept filtering through the Portrait Hole. Most shooting glares at Sirius and Ara who would laugh and recount the prank they pulled on certain individuals; sometimes with a picture to go along with it.

"We did this one stunt," Ara said, "where we acted like we were fighting in the halls, like we were going out. This one couple, which we hadn't gotten yet, tried to break us up. We sent a couple of hexes at each other, dodged them, and ran." Ara told them.

"Yea, - they got hit pretty bad, didn't they?" Sirius added, laughing. "Didn't know you were so good at Transfiguration, Ara."

"No? One of my best subjects." She replied modestly.

"No, I do believe little Lisa Perks was your best subject." He handed the picture of Lisa, a third year Gryffindor, reserve beater, turning into a squirrel. The squirrel Lisa was shaking its little fist at them. In the background, her date for the day, laughing Davey Gudgeon, fourth year Ravenclaw, picked her up and was waltzing around with Lisa-squirrel. "She really shouldn't have tried to break us apart…" They all cast a look across the room and saw Lisa pouring over a hex textbook with a few friends, jotting down notes vigorously.

"Maybe you guys should watch yourselves for a bit…" Mel said as Lisa gave a short fanatical laugh. ('Yes! Yes it's perfect!') They also heard her friend tell her it was too advanced, and would take a lot of fine-tuning.

"We have time." Sirius said indifferently, waving it off.

James and Lily came through the Portrait Hole, laughing, flirting, and play fighting. They seemed to take no notice of anyone else. This became evident when James walked into a table, which sent Lily into fits of laughter; and when they both sat on Remus and Jen.

"Oops! Sorry Jen!" James said, nearly collapsing while he laughed, and crawled onto the floor. Lily stayed on Remus' lap because she was laughing so hard and was too weak to get up.

"Oh my God." Jen said, trying to get her off of Remus. They finally pushed her onto the floor in a heap with James. "What are they on?"

Mel took their basket, and searched through it. "Aha! I have found the culprit! It seems to be… Mr. Potter." She read the note aloud: "_James, here's what you asked for. All the best to the both of you! David Potter._" She pulled out the empty bottle of champagne.

"Those bloody gits!" Ara said.

"Yea! Didn't save us any!" Sirius yelled, grabbing the bottle, and looking in it. "Honeslty!"

James and Lily were too busy in the process of picking themselves up off the floor to care what their friends were saying. Doing this one thing required all their concentration.

"All right girls…" Lily said, "We've got to make the final touches. Come up to the dorms!" She was now standing up, pointing to the Portrait Hole, giggling. Jen moved her arm to point at the dorms. "To the dorms!" As they half dragged, half carried Lily, they bid farewell and goodnight to the guys who were left to deal with their friend. Normally, the girls would have ignored Lily's ramblings, but she would have started revising their prank for the boys in the Common Room as if they were in the dorms – thinking the guys weren't there. "Up! Up, and away!" Lily yelled as she climbed the stairs using her hands on the steps as well, and giggling away.

"Go Lily!" James shouted from the couch where he was now situated. The girls were heard laughing as they went up the stairs. He watched her crawl away. "God I love her. Don't you guys love her?" James asked his friends, but still watching the now empty staircase. "I don't think it's possible not to love her…"

"Yes, we love her Prongs." Remus said, patting his arm as he tried to turn him around.

"What do you mean you love her?" James asked, whipping around and facing Remus. "You better not try anything, wolf." He said quietly, not quite focusing on his face. Remus thankfully took no offence to this. "I can see right through that face of yours."

The guys held back their laughter. "You mean my façade, James?"

"Yes Moony, your face. Transparent piece of… You don't love Lily like I love Lily." He pointed at Remus.

"No, because I love Jen. And she knows." Remus said in all seriousness.

"You do?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, and she said that she loved me too. So, therefore James, I have no intention of ruining that."

"Well, good for you Moony. Lily and I love each other as well." James said, yawning.

"Yea we figured that much." Gus said, smiling. "I'm off to see my other friends, guys. See you tomorrow." He got up to leave.

"Wait Gus! While we're on the topic," Sirius yelled, grinning, "do you love Mel?" he asked more quietly.

"Yes." He walked away, and joined his friends.

"Well Peter," Sirius said, sighing, "I think we're outnumbered."

Peter, who had remained silent throughout this whole ordeal, partner-less, looked up at Sirius. "Gee, I don't know. You and Ara seemed to be having a good time today. Seems like I'm all alone."

"You and Arabella, eh Sirius?" Remus said, putting a pillow underneath James' sleeping head. He was now sitting on the floor, against the couch near James' head.

"Not like that. We're just friends. We even talked about it. All's good." Sirius told them, looking at the stairs, lounging back in his plush chair.

"You left me pretty quick Sirius. Darted right out of the room, not looking back." Peter said.

"Look Peter. Sorry to break it to you – but spending the most romantic day of the year in our dorm with you isn't my idea of a good day." Sirius snapped, no longer looking at the stairs and no longer lounging, but stiff, pointing at Peter.

Remus stayed silent, and watched the conversation, occasionally dabbing James' mouth with a tissue so that he wouldn't ruin one of the Common Room pillows.

"I could have gone with you –"

"Then why didn't you?" Sirius broke in.

Peter looked at him sourly, but said nothing. 'I don't want to be a tag-along my entire life. I will have my own power, and people will want to follow me. A Marauder at school is one thing… but what about later in life? No, I need something more substantial.'

"Well, let's get this lovesick pup upstairs before we're too tired to bring him." Remus said after a few minutes of silence.

~     *     ~

As Lily crawled up the stairs, the girls glanced at each other. 'Go Lily!' was heard from the Common Room. They burst into laughter.

"Her breath smells like strawberries and champagne." Jen whispered to the other girls. "I think we know how their evening went." She said with a wink. They all tried to stifle their giggles. They reached their dorm and Lily plopped down onto her bed, hair fanning out around her head as she stared at its canopy. Jen started to take off her shoes, and cloak for her.

"I don't think she'll be changing tonight. Good thing it's Friday." Jen said, hanging up Lily's cloak.

"So our plan. We do it tomorrow night, because I'm still high on Valentines Day." Ara said, getting odd looks from the two sober girls. Not that Lily was drunk… she was just – _tipsy_.

"High on Valentines Day? You and Sirius together now?" Jen asked, staring at her friend up and down.

"No – no! It was just a fun day, and I doubt either of you would want to do this to them after your _magical_ days. Plus, Lily's too gone to know exactly what to do, and she'll be giggling the whole time. No, tomorrow night is definitely the night."

"I totally agree." Lily said. The girls looked at her. "James _is_ cute, isn't he?"

"That's not what we were talking about Lils…" Mel said.

"No no – it _was_ what we were talking about." Jen said, winking. "We were discussing his deep blue eyes, nice body… uh…"

"Tight ass." Ara added, with thumbs up from Jen.

"That completely uncontrollable black hair." Mel put in.

"And those oh so perfect abs and chest that make you want to jump him and give yourself to him right then and there…" Lily swooned, rolling onto her side and rubbing her hand over the downy comforter.

The girls held in their laughter as Jen unsurely said: "That too…" They saw that Lily was asleep. "Ok, not quite what I was going for… I kind of wanted a rise out of her, but you work with what you get."

~     *     ~

The next day, couples were still lovey-dovey all around the school. Well, there were exceptions. Some broke up, some guys forgot about it all together and were getting the 'silent treatment', and some were just upset that two idiots ruined their date.

All day the girls tried their best to act normal, and not show any signs of what they have planned.

After a lovely breakfast, in which Lily and James were dragged to complaining (and mocked while there, with the girls complimenting James being the 'Abs-master'), they stayed in their Common Room to work on their homework that they had put off for the entire week. Homework lasted them the entire day.

"Alright… who knows the risks of transfiguring a human into an inanimate object?" Peter asked, not looking up from his work.

"It's in your book. Hell, I think you're only a page away from the paragraph it's in." James said, flipping the pages in Peter's book.

Peter skimmed down it's content. "… _no breath, may stop heartbeat if not done right… needs good amount of power, concentration, and skill… death, inability to resume animate form and functions…_ Geez, then why do we learn it?"

"Because we may get spiteful and transfigure someone into a rock or bone, or something. Merlin knows that's worse than a plant or animal." Sirius said. "Add that in your essay. Crazy people need it."

"Right Sirius." Peter said, getting up and going to his dorm to get more books.

"I need help with my Divination. I'm a Gemini… oooh – the twins! Who here's good with Astrology, is female, and isn't already helping someone?" Sirius asked, looking at the girls. They shook their heads, smiling at him. "Alright, don't shove it in my face that none of you took it, and are helping your _boyfriends_… I'll have to ask…Genie Yale." Sirius glanced about the Common Room and spotted her sitting amongst a few friends. "Excuse me." He got up, crossed the room, and sat by the girl who was painting her nails black.

"I don't know about you guys… but the Divination obsessed girl kind of freaks me out… " Mel said as she watched Sirius and her converse.

"Whatever. I need help with my Herbology. Lily?" Ara said, ignoring Genie's small snorts of laughter. 'She won't open up to you… _it's not in the stars_…' Ara thought sarcastically.

"I'm not good at it. Ask Ratboy over there." Lily said, referring to Peter, who was coming down the stairs, and his odd fascination with the rodents Halloween morning. The morning that they were soon to retaliate.

"You have no idea how right you are…" Remus mumbled as he finished writing out some Transfiguration homework. James smiled at him.

"Does he have a fetish then? Am I right?" Lily asked, looking at Arabella who was staring at Remus for his confirmation.

"Sorta… yea." Remus answered, lightly stroking his chin with the feathered quill, looking thoughtful.

"Five Galleons. Pay up Ara." Lily said, facing Ara, and sticking out her hand.

Ara mumbled as she fished around her purse for money. "Damn you Ratboy." Ara snapped at Peter as he sat down and opened his book.

"What?" He asked as Remus and James laughed.

"I need some help with my damn Herbology. And _you-_" she pointed at him with her quill menacingly, "are going to help me."

"Um… ok." Peter said, cowering slightly as he made his way over to her. Ara paid Lily, and Peter looked at Remus quizzically. Remus shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at him.

From across the room, a few minutes later, they heard Sirius proclaim in mock chivalry: "Oh my God! It looks like you and I are perfect matches! You a Libra, and me a Gemini! Should I propose now?"

Ara snapped her quill as Genie laughed and replied: "Oh please do!" Lily looked at her.

"He seems to be getting on famously with her, does he not?" James asked, looking over at them.

"_Famously_!" Ara said pleasantly, a little too pleasantly.

"It's ok." Lily said quietly, leaning in near Arabella so that only she could hear. "He's just a flirt sometimes. It's all talk to him…"

"So? I don't care. We just hung out yesterday, having fun. Whatever. Thanks Peter, I think I've got it." She said, getting up and gathering her things.

"Ara, if you want to talk –"

"Yea well, I don't. Goodnight everyone. Early to bed, early to rise." She looked at the girls, who took the hint. "I'll see you later. She was followed by a few 'Goodnight's and headed to the steps. On her was she walked past Sirius who waved at her. She gave him a small smile that disappeared once she saw Genie ('that little punk-whore…' she thought) wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, and playfully pushing Sirius. She continued on her way.

Sirius, the unnoticing daft buffoon that he is, continued his conversation, and homework. "So in a relationship… you, being controlled by Venus, 'excel at love-making'," He raised his eyebrows at her, "and find it an art form."

Genie laughed. "Well, that's what I'm told." She winked at him. "And you, Mr. Black, are ruled by Jupiter," she said from the top of her head, "and are more talk than action. You seem to enjoy talking about sexual things, more than you do actually doing them."

"Yes well, I am good with my mouth. But other than that…" he glanced at his book, "I'm the trickster, and thief… and 'am not above a little bit of deception.' Interesting. You and I make a good match – you are best with me, but I… am best with a…" He flipped a few pages, "Sagittarius."

"Do you need anymore information?" She asked him.

They continued their homework, flirting and laughing about the truth behind some of the statements and connections for another ten minutes or so. Sirius thanked Genie, and headed back to the others.

"Well guys, I've found my partner for all this astrology stuff, even if she's not in our year." He said as he put away his Divination homework. "She's bloody brilliant with the stuff. Mind you, a tad obsessed, and literal. But she knows what she's talking about. Like she's another Rosebud." Rosebud, as mentioned in an earlier chapter, is the old Divination teacher. "Hey Jen! We're Gemini's – the Twins! Isn't that odd?"

Jen looked up from where she was studying with Remus, and helping him with his Divination. "Very good Sirius! Remus is a Virgo. Happy?"

"Hmm… let's see… nope, Virgo and Gemini don't go too well together." Sirius mumbled to himself as he scanned the passage in his book.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing dear sister of mine! You, the Twins, and the Virgin are fine!" he said dramatically. "Just have to talk about your 'flighty ways' and his…" he scanned again, "'ultra-practical stance in the world'."

"Gee thanks for that Sirius. We'll log that away." Jen said before turning around.

"So how well did you two fair up?" Lily asked him, after looking at her and James' matches.

"So well that I have a date in a couple of weeks." Sirius told her, buffing his nails on his shirt.

"Nice job, Padfoot!" James said. Lily glared at him. "What?"

"So you two fit well?" She asked Sirius. 'Then that's the only reason she will go out with you… Divination tells all to her…' Lily thought happily.

"Yes. She's all into Div., right? Well, our signs matched and she loosened up… and yea."

"Hmm. I'm going off to bed. Girls?" Lily said, giving James a peck on the cheek, getting out of his arms, and gathering her things. "See you boys tomorrow."

The other two girls followed suit, and left for bed.

"Goodnight Lily." James called after her. "Ok! … I think we said something wrong. Did I say something wrong?"

"Maybe it was Sirius." Remus said. Sirius gave him the 'so you're going to blame it on me?' look. "Maybe… nah, I don't know. Ara left when you were with Genie. Them you come back and the gloat, and the other girls leave."

"_Or_," Sirius started, "Ara left cause she's tired, and the others left cause they're tired, too."

"Sirius, it's 10 pm." James said. "On Saturday."

Up in the Temple…

"Ara? Hun, are you alright?" Lily asked, walking into their dorm, and spotting Ara sitting on the end of her four-poster bed waiting for them.

"Yea. Just tired, you know." All the girls looked each other knowingly. "I'm fine." She looked at all of their faces. "Well, one of us had to get up here so that rest could follow."

"So you wouldn't mind if I told you that Sirius has a date with her in a couple of weeks?" Lily asked her softly, walking to her bed, and sitting beside her.

Arabella's look didn't change. She took a small breath in. "No." She exhaled. "Good for him."

They all got ready for bed, talking about their dates from yesterday, and gushing about their sweethearts. Neither Jen nor Lily would tell any of them where exactly they were taken.

Mel quoted a part of the poem for them.

"My favourite part was:

_Do you know what I wish I could tell you?_

_How much I care for you, and how much I want us to be together._" All the girls 'awwww'ed over this.

"So I guess you're happy that he won't be part of this?" Jen said.

"Basically. Glad he had no part in their 'Halloween fun', and thus will have no part in Booganumba Weal."

"So let's 'go to sleep', and hope they go soon as well." Lily said, snuffing out all the lights with one _swish_ of her wand. "Goodnight girls. Sweet dreams boys."

*     *     *

Woo!! Long chapter, eh? There you go – a little bit of S/A. Not that I *really* intend for them to get together… but whatever. We'll see what to make of this Genie girl, eh?

Sorry I didn't put the prank in this one… it really was supposed to be in this one… then I got a bit off topic, and threw in another plot. Jeez – I don't think I can keep up with all of them! I'll have to read it over, and spot some loose threads. If any of you remember anything that still needs clearing up – please tell me! We work best when we work together!

So what did you think of the poem? Do you know how many of those I had to read through on the net? Never do that. Never. So I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next one should be up… _sometime_… Not promising anything!

On to my thanks!

_AngelGurl_: Thanks very much! And thank you for agreeing with me on Peter's situation.

_Nessie_: Not sure about Sirius and Arabella being together… but you guys have swayed my decision a bit. Hope the dates weren't _too_ graphical? If indeed they were at all! Lol – all those Legolas things? That's hilarious! I got some clothes, pj's, earings, a ticket to see _Cabaret_ :), a massage voucher (oh yea baby…) and some other stuff. Dvd's. Anywho! Thanks for your review, and the review for chapter 19 also! Don't think it's thanked in the other one… Thanks!

_The Light and the Dark_: Thank you so much! And Sirius and Ara? Having a hell of a time! Thanks – hope you liked this chapter!

_jtyw_: :) Thanks!

_Emily Potter_: Thank you very much! Do you want me to e-mail you every time I update? Hope you liked this story!

_kris_: Thank you very much!

_LoonyLoopyLisa_: That's fine! That's your first cameo, but there will be more to come. If you have any ideas as to what you'd like to hex… just tell me – I'll consider them! Hope you don't mind the last name! Thanks for the review – as always!

_Sugarquill_: Jeez! Everyone likes Sirius and Arabella! ;) Don't worry – I do too, but I kind of want to stay away from that platform for a while, until I 'feel they are ready'. And other such bullshit! :):):) Thanks for the review!!

_Lucky-719_: Did you know that your entire review was one sentence?? Lol. Thank you so much for the compliments! I thought I wouldn't be reading ff's on Christmas… but what else was I going to do as my mum made Christmas dinner? Thanks so much!

_Musicizdbest_: Thank you, and yes – I bought the extended DVD the _day_ it came out – right after work. *Drools* Oh yea baby. Was it too fluffy? I don't think so… but then again, I don't write fluff usually – so I don't know the amount this would qualify under!

_punkerbabe90_: Thank you so much! I wouldn't call it the best Lily and James – but thank you for such a compliment! Lots of people cried… it made me happy! But it was sad, wasn't it? Thank you for your review!

_fwkesfire_: Yes – of course I'd put their dates!! :) Hope you liked them! Thanks for the review!

_SlytherinQueen87_: Isn't Hearth great? God, I love it. And yes – I updated soooon enough I hope? 1.5 weeks isn't bad, is it? Thank you for your review, as always!

_Stormflower_: Ok yes – I understand that my story isn't perfectly with the books… but then again, whose are other than JK's? ;) Let's just say that he doesn't actually _pass_ info until a year before they died. Voldemort has many followers and can't be troubled with _each one_, and little Peter is just a small child to him – not very aspiring, but on his side nonetheless. That is my point. And seeing as I made it up on the spot – I think I did very well!! :):):) Thanks for the review! Seventh time? I've only seen it three times!!

_Mira_: Oh sweet Jesus… 152 pleases!! And yes, you spelt hilarious correctly, and thank you so much! I'm quite proud of Hearth! Thank you so much!!

And to people who reviewed other chapters! _Dracoluvr12_, _neonfizz_, and _pixieindisguise_. Thank you all so much! I really like it when people review my other chapters still!

Thank you all again everybody!! It really means a lot to me to get all of these reviews! Never did I think that I'd have this many so soon! Or ever really… Hope you guys find it in your heart to review in this glorious New Year!


	22. Everlasting Flame

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**Hey guys – not too much updated here. Spelling, wording, and maybe a sentence or two added.**

Alright: Glacia is Aubury's first name, as Nethphys is Rah-Sün's. (It's an Egyptian god!) Got that? Good! 

Hope you guys like how this chapter is! So many different emotions running through it, I don't know where to begin! Funny, upsetting, sad, insightful (I think), and possibly a few others. Hope you guys all enjoy it!

*     *     *

Will everybody please act as if everything is normal today? Trust us – it will be well worth it in the end.

"Does that sound good?" Mel asked, posting their note all around the Common Room, while the other girls did the same.

"Sounds fine. Did you put the spell on the note? I don't want the guys reading this." Jen said, looking over at Lily.

"Done, and done." She replied with a smile, tacking up the last of the notes. 

"Do we want to go down with them, or watch them enter the Hall?"

"Oooh… choices. I'd love to see their faces close up… but I don't really want to _be_ seen beside them." Jen said. "They may put us as accomplices, and we'll get detentions. So… we'll watch them come in."

"How about as they walk past us, we get up and reach out for them. Hopefully grabbing them some how. Then we act like we thought they were coming to see us, and act all disappointed when they ignore us or whatever they'll do…" Lily said.

"I love it!" Jen exclaimed.

"Sounds great. Ara?" Mel said.

"Sure. Let's just get down there, ok?" Ara said sounding bored with everything.

"Oh come on Ara – even you can't not be excited for this." Lily said. "You got Sirius back more than we did the rest of the guys. Will he find the note in his pocket?"

"If you did the charm correctly. What's in the poem?" Mel asked Ara, as they got ready to leave for breakfast, packing up the rest of the tacks.

"Remember Snapey-poo?" Ara asked the other girls, referring to the infatuated Snape on the way to school, aboard the Hogwarts Express. "Let's just say that I took a leaf out of his book." The girls laughed on their way down to breakfast. They entered the Hall long before many students and teachers were up, thus getting the best seats.

"Let's eat now girls. If not, we're not eating when they get here. I can't laugh and eat at the same time." Jen said, piling eggs on her plate.

"Here, here." Lily said, buttering some toast.

"They'll sleep in late this morning cause: a) they're guys; b) it's Sunday; and c) they were out late last night." Jen confirmed as she watched more people enter the Hall. "So they're promised an audience."

Half an hour later, the Great Hall was almost filled with every student in the school. With rumors of something good to watch for breakfast, people stayed for the show to come.

At the moment people started thinking about leaving, and that it was all a hoax, the Marauders strolled on through the Great Hall doors.

Silence encompassed everyone. Laughter than followed (along with whistles and catcalls), taking over every student in there, and three Professors: Dumbledore, Gaizer, and Aubury.

The three boys looked around them in shock, slowing their walk to a stop right before all the tables.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius asked, looking at himself and his friends. He didn't notice Lily point her wand towards them, and mutter a couple of inaudible words to remove the charm obscuring their vision of themselves. They looked above, below, and behind them. They looked on, and under their clothes. Clothes? What clothes? "Oh dear God!" Sirius screamed, earning themselves some more laughs, standing there in his boxers. Peter jumped behind him, blushing like a tomato.

McGonagall began walking towards them, lips tightly pursed, hands clenched at her side, and a vein pulsing in her temple.

"You boys have gone far enough. Showing up for-" But she was cut off by their sudden compliments and groveling.

"Minerva – how could you _ever_ get anymore beautiful?"

"You are the missing piece of my heart."

"You complete me."

"Minnie… can you feel my love for you?"

She stood there shocked as the compliments kept on coming. Sirius took her hand.

"I've wanted to tell you this forever…" She ripped her hand away from him, and started backing up slowly, her face getting redder and redder. The boys followed. She turned on her heel and marched back up to the Head table. The boys followed.

As they walked past the Gryffindor table, the girls stood and reached out for them. But they wriggled away from them, not even sparing the girls a glance. The boys followed McGonagall. More laughter came from the girls' expressions, as they faked a pout, and watched them leave. The girls sulked back into their seats to laugh some more.

"Dumbledore, these boys have taken a love potion of sorts. They-"

"No potion could make me feel this way about you, Minerva my love." James said. One of the teachers snorted in attempt to hold back her laugh. They boys' heads turned and looked at her. "Petal?" James said wistfully.

"Petal…" The others said; dreamy looks plastered on their faces.

Rosebud, or Petal, the 70 year-old Divination teacher stopped laughing immediately, and looked at the boys. "Y-yes children?"

"Petal! I love your hair! I love it so much, I wrote a poem about its silveryness!" Sirius said, kneeling before the table where she sat. James followed him while Remus and Peter stayed with McGonagall. Peter was holding McGonagall's hand, but she was too stunned to notice.

Everybody was too shocked, amused, and interested to stop them. That included the teachers and Dumbledore.

Lily pointed her wand at Sirius only this time, and muttered '_sonorus_.'

"Ahem." He began, and took out the folded parchment out from the pocket of his boxers. 

"_How do I love thee's hair?_

_Let me list all of them for thee._

_It's shineths like a shiny thing shines in the sun._

_It twinkles liketh a twinkling thing._

_Possibly a star._

_As you walk, it flows gently behind you like the mane of a horse."_ People burst out laughing. Her hair was about as loose as McGonagall's. Sirius was not sidetracked.

"_To touch its silvery goodness would complete my world._

_To run my fingers through its soft, gentle touch would sooth my soul._

_I, Sirius Black, love thee, Petal Rosebud, and all your hairness_." He stood, and bowed.

Lily muttered '_quietus_.'

When everyone stood, cheered, clapped, and whistled: the spell on the boys broke.

Remus was on bended knee in front of McGonagall, holding onto the hems of her robes. He blinked a few times, looking at the whole of Hogwarts cheering them on. He stood up as fast as he could, and tried to smooth out his robes, 'Oh yea…' he thought, remembering his predicament. 'I'm not wearing any robes…' He settled on clasping his hand in front of him, and blushing.

James stood up from where he was kneeling, and looked around at the Hall. He spotted Lily as she winked at him. James was unable to do anything else, so he burst out laughing. 'So this is their boogie-noogie wheel thing…' he thought, laughing at the memory of them telling them of it on the train ride, back in September.

Peter quickly let go of McGonagall's hand, blushing like mad, and stuttering an apology. It seemed she didn't even hear him. He didn't know whether to hide behind McGonagall so that the students didn't see him in his boxers, or in front of her so he could hide from the teachers view. He, more or less, decided to stay put, and faint. A small _thud_ was heard.

Sirius, being the worse off, stood up and bowed. Although he was red, he laughed along with James and grabbed his hand. He dragged him over to Remus, and grabbed Remus' hand. Remus grabbed Peter's hand, which was lying on the ground, and they bowed towards the students. They turned and then bowed to the teachers.

The applauding, cheering and whistling echoed off the walls, and shook some of the plates and goblets on the tables.

When they were about to step down, and join their table, McGonagall cleared her throat.

"It would be best if you three took Pettigrew to the Infirmary. Then you may go to your dorms, put on some robes," she took a deep breath. That wasn't a normal thing to tell your students, "Then bring some to Pettigrew. Only then may you have something to eat. After your meal, we will talk about your punishments."

The boys, with sheepish smiles on their pink faces, floated Peter past the tables. As they passed the girls, they looked at them. Each one of the girls blew kisses, and winked. Lisa, the third year they saw, was cheering high above everyone else, staring directly at Sirius. He glared at her and she, in all her maturity, stuck out her tongue.

They left the Great Hall, and kept quiet until all was quiet was around them. No cheering, or laughing could be heard. Remus was the first to say something.

"I thought I was a bit cold getting out of bed this morning."

"Gee, you think, Moony?" Sirius said sourly. "I can't believe… I…" he sighed. "Well, it was funny."

James laughed. "And they gave us fair warning." The other two boys looked at him, causing Peter to falter a bit, and scrape his knees on the ground. They didn't notice. "They told us of it twice. And I got warning from Lily that they had some good ideas logged away…"

"And when did they tell us of this monstrosity?" Sirius asked him. Remus noticed Peter, and righted him.

"On the train. Remember when we burst in?" James said. Realization dawned on their faces. "And when we were in their room, with the bug things? We should have been more prepared."

"James – that was back at Halloween!" Sirius said, using his hands to emphasize his point.

"All the more reason for us to be on our guards." Remus said. "What did you say Ara said to you on Valentines Day?"

"Uh… she needed a man?"

"Other than that."

"Nobody wants to be alone on Valentines Day?"

"Exactly. They didn't want it to affect our dates. Damn clever." Remus said, having fun with Peter, making him float high, low, left, right. Sometimes knocking into things. "Stupid git. Fainted right in front of the whole bloody school."

"Well, it's not like he can take that kind of thing. Not too… what's the word?" James said.

"Clever? Tough? Will powered? Sturdy?" Sirius listed.

"Magical?" Remus tried.

"Yea, one of those. In all honesty – I'm sort of surprised that he could become… you know." James said, as they neared the Hospital Wing, referring to their animagus transformations. "Even with all the help we gave him."

"Yes, not to good with magic. I heard that his Grandfather thought he might have been a squib." Sirius said, looking at Peter, and his scraped knees.

They entered the Wing, and put him down onto a bed. M. Vocher came out to see them. He stopped at the sight of them, then at Peter.

"Wild party last night, boys?" He asked them. Boxers, wandering around the halls, Peter passed out, and with scrapes, and bruises forming. They opened their mouths to reply. "Non – please don't. I 'ave de feeling dat I do not want to know, but may find out later…"

He let them leave without an explanation, and they set off while he conjured some hospital clothes for Peter.

~     *     ~

It had been two weeks since Booganumba Weal went into affect, and the boys were still being taunted by it. Sirius got the worst of it. Slytherins had taken to quoting 'his poem.' It's safe to say that by the second weekend, they were a little more than perturbed. Even McGonagall, who usually forgot these sorts of things, ignored them during class unless James was the only one who knew an answer. Rosebud, it seemed, had stopped talking of James' death for a short while, but was back at it during the past few school days.

They had taken to sleeping in on weekends, and eating breakfast when fewer people were there. All the pointing, sniggering, and reciting of poetry was really getting to them now. At first it was cute, and they laughed at it. Now they were each growing a nice aneurysm. Lily and Jen were being affected by it as well. They were questioned about the guys' loyalties, and if they felt threatened at all.

It was 11 o'clock on Saturday, and James was trying to wake up the other guys. This was getting ridiculous.

"Come on Sirius, get your ass up." He said, shaking him violently.

"Huh? Wha? Where's the fire?" Sirius mumbled, sitting up, eyes half open.

"Up your ass if you don't get up soon."

The three sleepy Marauders were sitting up in bed, watching James who stood in the middle of the dorm, in his day clothes.

"Alright guys, Dennis is already up and gone. Therefore it's time for a Marauder Meeting." James told them, pacing the floor none to different from a general addressing his troops.

"A whatta whatta?" Sirius asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We have been hiding from our peers." James said, ignoring Sirius' question. "We are the Marauders – we know no shame. Well, Peter seems to…" Peter put his head down, and the other two smiled, "Oh come on, you fainted! Anyways – we cannot avoid everyone forever. We either need to do a prank to come back or some sort of display… for… something. I'm not sure yet – but that's why I'm asking you! We need to band together to over ride the – _taunting_." His left eye twitched. "Or we just ignore it now. Not even look at them anymore. We might as well pull a prank while we're at it. Just for fun – never hurt anyone, really."

"You know, I'm hearing it in my dreams now." Sirius said. He put on the voice of a Slytherin. "_To touch it's silvery goodness would complete my world_." He scowled. The other boys had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing.

"Yes, well… all the more reason to put it all behind us, hm? Who's with me?" James asked. Remus and Peter replied with an 'Aye.' Sirius said nothing.

"Well… I have another one coming for me soon… so I may wait to do a prank with you guys until after that. But I'll do the ignoring thing." He told them. "I'm not really in the 'pranking kind of mood' right now."

"Ah yes – you and Ara do have something coming for you a bit off, don't you?" Remus said, smiling. "Do this with us, then again with Ara… well – we don't really know what Lisa will do… You might be banished for all we know."

"True. All right, I'm in. Aye."

Later that evening…

"I'm off for my date boys! Wish me luck!" Sirius said, applying some cologne.

"Good luck. Although I'm pretty sure she's 'seen' what your date will entail." James said jokingly.

Remus quickly turned his laugh into a cough. James smiled.

"Got something in my throat." Sirius left, eying them both evilly. "Poor guy… wonder if he'll ask her what his horoscope is for today." James burst out laughing as Remus said it in all seriousness.

Sirius went down the stairs and met Genie in the Common Room.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, giving her a white rose.

"That I am." She replied, taking his arm and waving to her friends.

They walked past Ara and Mel who sat on the couches, books on their laps, doing homework. He winked at them, leaving through the Portrait Hole.

"Insufferable git." Ara mumbled.

"Huh?" Mel asked, looking up from her History of Magic book.

"The Goblin Rebellion of 1763. They were all insufferable gits. No one should take on that many trolls at one time to prove something." Ara covered for herself, looking back down at her own work.

"I see." Mel said, smiling a bit. "Maybe you should talk to Sirius." 

"About Goblin Rebellions?" Ara asked her, playing dumb.

"Apparently." Mel winked at her, going back to her work.

Jen ran down the stairs, a panicked look on her face as she searched the room for her friends.

"Mel! Ara, Quick! We need severe help!" She yelled as she ran towards them.

Everyone in the Common Room looked at her. Some people stopped talking. A couple of first years stopped playing chess, Pasty's hand hovering above the board with a knight in her hand, who was protesting loudly to being hung in the air. (A/N: Remember Pasty? I should add her more…)

"Oh my God, what happened?" Mel asked, standing up, her books and parchment falling to the floor. Ara put her work on the table. "Is it Lily?"

"Yes! She's sick or something."

"No I'm not. I'm perfectly alright." She said exasperatedly, coming down the stairs.

"Oh no you're not fine." Jen said, waggling her finger at her. People in the Common Room noticed that she was all right, and went back to their previous activities.

"Look, just because I have a heart-"

"Oh don't go calling me heartless!" Jen said, interrupting Lily. "They deserved it!"

"Look, let's go upstairs and talk about this." Mel said, being the mediator. Jen scoffed and walked up the stairs, followed by the others. Lily rolled her eyes and followed Jen. When they closed the dorm door behind them, Jen started.

"We will not apologize. Did they ever apologize to us? No."

Mel put up her hands to silence her. "First – tell us what this is about."

"Booganumba freakin' Weal; Lily's pitying them now. About time they get humiliated, I say." Jen said, sitting on her bed in a stubborn sort of way.

"And I say we apologize because we never meant for it to go on this long." Lily said.

"They can dish it out, but not take it-"

"They took it very well!"

"Not Peter."

"Who cares? They're acting civilly towards us! They hold no grudge, so I say we apologize for all the extra mocking they're receiving that we didn't intend." Lily said. She looked at the other two girls. "What do you say?"

"I'm not choosing between the two of you." Ara said, sitting on the floor, and leaning back on the foot of her bed.

Mel sighed. 'It's up to me…' "Well, I see both of your points and agree with them equally. I say, do what you want. Lily, apologize if you see the need. Jen, don't if you don't think it necessary." She smiled inwardly. 'Good answer.'

Jen groaned. "If we apologize we'll seem weak: little girls unable to hold ourselves against the boys. I'm not going to look weak."

"And neither am I." Lily said, frowning. "I have no intention to look like some child looking for acceptance. They were fine with the prank, and took it like men. They knew they deserved it, and got fair warning. But now, they're being ridiculed, and I feel bad. They never did anything to anyone that kept them in a torrent of mocking. I'm going to apologize – sorry if we don't agree on this Jennifer." Lily said, staring straight at Jen. "I'm not mad at you, but I'm tired of people coming up to James and I and interrupting out time together to ask how Rosebud is doing, or if I'm taking the news ok." Jen was about to say something, but Lily said one more thing. "And I know its affecting Remus and you as well."

"Just ignore the stupid Slytherins, Lil." Jen said in a defeated voice. "They're just jealous of you two, and are relishing in this small but of embarrassment on James' part."

"_Harassment_. I can ignore the Slytherins just fine. What I can't ignore is the silence that follows." The girls looked down. "I feel like he remembers that it's me who made all of it happen. I never know what to say, so I say nothing."

"It's not just you Lily." Ara said. "We all did it."

"But I'm the one who did it to James. You three put the spells on the others." She took a deep breath and looked at her friends. "Well, I had to get that out. I'm going to go talk to James right now." She smiled a small smile at them and left.

Over at the Ranch…

"You're still being interrupted too?" Remus asked James.

"Yea… I get so annoyed when they make fun of Lily. _Can't hold onto Potter there, eh mudblood?_" He seethed, while Remus' eyes grew wide. "I just want to rip out their throats or something. But I settle for some remark about them, or a colourfully worded way of telling them to leave. Then there's: _So you honestly think his loyalties will lie with you?_ Oh I could kill them…" James told Remus. They had the dorm to themselves. Sirius was gone on his date, and Peter was at his extra help lessons.

"I know. They called her a mudblood? I'm surprised they _are_ all still alive." Remus said. "They have no self esteem James. They've come up to Jen and I as well. It's always worse when they make fun of her. I know exactly how you feel. They poke fun at my sickness, but use it against her. _I guess we know what really happens to Lupin when he goes to see his sick mum._ I just want them to drop dead right then. _Plop_" he did a hand motion, showing him dropping something "– right on the ground." There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Lily entered the room.

"Lily!" James said, getting off his bed, and going to her.

"James, can we talk?" She asked quietly.

James looked at Remus who nodded and left the room, giving Lily a meaningful smile. James closed the door, and took Lily by the hand. "What is it?" he asked as he guided her to his bed, and sat on it.

"James, I wanted to apologize for everything that's happened in the past couple of weeks. I never meant for any of this to ensue, and I'm sorry." She sounded really upset, and James couldn't help but hug her. "I mean… it was meant to be fun, and ironic cause we mentioned it on the train… but not like this."

"I know hun. I'm not upset by it or anything. We've just got to wait for it to end-"

"But it's my fault that you're picked on, and that McGonagall is hesitant to talk to you during class, and at meetings. And I know you blame me cause-"

"I don't blame you Lily! You have no control over other peoples' actions. I'm angry at how they treat you, more than how they treat me." He was stroking her hair, and staring directly into her green eyes.

Lily sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're too good to me."

James smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And you're too good for me, Lily." He said quietly.

Lily gave a small laugh, and looked up at him. She kissed him softly on the lips.

They lay on James' bed kissing and holding each other for well over an hour. Every kiss, embrace, and word spoken was filled with love and caring, every touch gentle. Just as they were about to fall asleep, a strange looking bird pecked at the window.

Lily groaned and nuzzled her head into James' chest. "_Nooo_…"

James laughed and got up slowly (_peck, peck, peck_), trying not to disturb Lily's position too much. He walked over to the window and opened it.

The bird dropped the letter on the floor in front of the window, and flew away, not even bothering to enter the room.

"Well, that was odd." James said with a smile as he picked it up off the floor. "Service these days, huh?"

Lily let out a short, quiet, sleepy laugh. "Who's it for?"

James looked at the seal on the envelope. "Uh… Lil?"

Lily sat up slowly, and saw James' face. "What? Who's it for, James?"

"You – but I… I don't know if you want it." He didn't move from the window where snow was blowing in softly.

Lily got up and went to him. She took the letter and immediately knew whom it was from. "Oh God…" she moaned. "What does he want now?" She opened the skull/snake seal and began to read its content written in red ink. At least she hoped it was ink:

_Evans, _

_You are very hard to persuade. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Since you find no reason to join me, or even reply to my letters, I feel that I need to take some of those desperate measures._

_            You know of the Gorman family, do you not?_

Lily stopped reading and looked up at James who was watching her.

"What is it Lily?" He asked her, going behind her, and quickly scanning the letter.

As tears filled her eyes, she whispered out: "_Mel_…" and continued to read:

            _I have taken the liberty to take their lives. Aren't you friends with their daughter? I suggest you go talk to her before she gets her Ministry letter._

_            Or mine for that matter._

Lily screamed "No!" before running towards her dorm, hoping Mel would still be there.

"Lily!" James called after her, and following her path.

Jen met up with her on Lily's way up the stairs. She had tears coming down her face, and she quickly grabbed her friend into a hug.

"Oh God Lily. Mel's parents and brother are dead…" Jen cried into her shoulder.

"I know." Lily whispered. "I got a letter…" Jen let her go, and looked at the letter in her hand.

"From who?" She asked as James came up behind them. He looked at Lily for confirmation, and she nodded – to both of his questions.

It was Mel's family. And yes – you can tell her. "Who was Mel's from, first?" Lily asked Jen.

"The Ministry, but Lily-" Lily ran past her, and kept on going up the stairs. She burst into her dorm to see Mel crying onto Ara's shoulders, body shaking. Remus was stroking her blonde hair, and Sirius, obviously back from his date, was rubbing her back soothingly.

"Oh Mel…" She said as she knelt by her feet. "I am so sorry. I never thought he'd even do this…" she took her hand.

Mel looked at her, and sniffed. "This wasn't your fault Lily." She managed to croak out.

James and a now worried looking Jen were standing at the door. They had heard Mel's comment, and could see the guilt on Lily's face.

A bird landed on the windowsill, and dropped at letter onto the floor. The window still hung open from the previous delivery. James recognised the bird, and Lily the delivery method. They both groaned on the inside. James went to the window, closed it, and took the letter from the floor. Without checking whom it was for, he handed it to Mel reluctantly, looking away. He couldn't very well rip it up right there.

Mel looked confused, but took it all the same. She saw the seal and gasped. "I don't want to read it." She said, going white. "Someone burn it."

Remus, confused, took it from her and went downstairs. When he came back up, Lily was in his spot, holding Mel.

"Melissa, James and I have to go see Dumbledore for a minute, ok? I hate to leave you, but you have these guys." Lily said softly to her, looking into Mel's sad amber eyes. She just nodded her head slowly. Lily gave her a kiss on the side of her head, and left the room with James. She was crying lightly the whole way to the Headmasters office, and James held her close.

They met up with the gargoyle ("Acid Pops"), and made their way to see the Headmaster.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk; he looked to be waiting for them. He always seemed to know what was going on his school. James and Lily shared a look. They obviously shared that same thought. But of course, he couldn't know _everything_. He'd have had a fit if he knew about the Marauders nighttime strolls with the werewolf on the very grounds of Hogwarts.

"I assume you two have come because of Voldemort?" he asked them. They nodded. He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. They sat. "How is Miss Gorman?" he asked the two teenagers.

"Not so good, Professor." James said. "Quite a blow."

"As it should be. It is quite upsetting how many children are going and living with relatives by the end of the year." He looked at the letter held tightly in Lily's hand. "Now, what does he want this time?"

Lily stood up and let Dumbledore take the letter. "Sorry." She mumbled, as he had to smooth it out from being in her clenched hand.

"Not at all. Not at all." He responded, beginning to read. His face frowned as he read the start. You could tell when he reached the part about Mel's family. He took in the smallest of gasps, and you could see the hatred in his eyes. When he finished he folded the letter and put it to the side. He took off his half-moon spectacles, and rubbed his eyes. "Did Miss Gorman get her letter?"

"Yes sir." Lily replied.

"Did she read it?" He asked, putting his glasses back on.

"No sir. She told us to burn it after seeing the seal. Remus took care of it." Lily replied again.

Dumbledore visibly relaxed. "Do you two have any idea what he would have written her?"

They both stayed silent. Of course they both knew. He didn't write to the families of all his victims. James answered him.

"He would have told her it was Lily's fault. Probably make some snide remark about friendship, or something."

Dumbledore managed a small smile, and proud look. "Very good. Yes, I believe that was his exact intention."

"But it would be true. He killed them because of me." Lily said.

"Never think like that Lily." Dumbledore told her forcefully. It struck them as odd – he rarely used first names with students. "He wins this fight with you once you believe him. He killed for himself, and no one besides himself." He gave her a piercing stare until she nodded, tears silently falling from her eyes.

"What I want to know," James ventured slowly, "is why he wants Lily so much. How would he know anything about a little red-headed Gryffindor Muggle-born?"

Something close to realization and panic crossed Dumbledore's face. "I am not completely sure, James. I am looking into it but… you two must go right now. Get some rest and I will see to it that Miss Gorman gets a few days off." He said all of this while writing on some parchment and giving it to Fawkes. Fawkes flew out his window on Dumbledore's last few words. He watched him fly away around the castle, and continued to watch the night for a few minutes. When he turned, he was shocked into remembering that Lily and James were still there. "Off you go now. I am terribly sorry to be in such a hasty mood, but something has come to me attention. I will alert you, Lily, if I can confirm anything about Voldemort's objectives. Good night and remember that love and friendship is always better than depression and loneliness." He walked them to the door, and opened it for them. As they walked out, Fawkes flew back in through the window, trilling a few of his haunting notes upon arrival.

"Goodnight Professor." Lily said, trying not to sound curious.

"Goodnight Headmaster." James said, walking Lily down the steps, his hand guiding her by the small of her back.

When they reached the gargoyle they were surprised to see the doorway already opening. Aubury tore past them, and up the moving staircase. She seemed out of breath and unaware of their presence as she sprinted her way to Dumbledore's office. "That was odd." James said.

As they stepped through the doorway, they were both wondering what Dumbledore needed with her. When they turned to leave, they saw Rah-Sün striding down the hall. She barely seemed to notice that two students were out of bed well past curfew. She told the password to the gargoyle, stepped in, and made her was to Dumbledore as well.

"Well, that too, was odd." James said, trying to assess the situation.

"Wonder what he needed with them?" Lily asked, as they continued to walk.

James thought about it. "Well… Aubury left class once, remember? Rah-Sün was the one she was talking to."

Lily thought back. "And Peter mentioned something about some 'fire magic' and 'light' defeating a Dark Lord they seemed to think was Voldemort."

"Yes," James said, remembering Peter telling them about what he had heard. "And they're seen talking about things over dinner all the time. Serious things. With Dumbledore sometimes as well. When Peter was in the Hospital Wing, and when Aubury left, she met up with Rah-Sün. They talked about things in quiet, and hurried off. And Rah-Sün came from Dumbledore's office that night you first told him about the letters."

"Yes, but then again, lots of teachers are in his office for many different reasons. Still, we can't ignore it." Lily said.

They walked back up to the Tower, talking about the connections, and finding none that seemed correct. By the time they had reached the Common Room, they had decided to leave it alone. It obviously wouldn't concern them. But still, as they hugged and kissed goodnight, it plagued their mind about how Dumbledore acted.

~     *     ~

Back in Dumbledore's office, after Rah-Sün entered…"Good evening Albus, Glacia." Rah-Sün said taking a seat beside Aubury, in the chairs recently occupied by Lily and James. "You believe you may have found something, Albus?"

"Yes, I believe I have. In the scripts that you have decoded, Nephthys, it speaks of fire, correct?"

"Yes that is correct." Rah-Sün answered.

"I believe I may have found a clue, if not an answer to it."

"And what is it Albus?" Aubury asked.

"The question is not what, but who." Albus told them.

"Who? The ancient scripts are about a certain person, or persons?" Aubury asked, thoroughly confused.

"Tell me, Nephthys, what colour was the hair of the ancient Egyptians back when the prophecy was written?" Dumbledore asked her.

Aubury was even more so confused. "A-Albus-"

"Black." Rah-Sün answered. "They would only have black hair."

"So if they saw red hair-" Albus started to ask slowly.

"Then they may think it fire!" Rah-Sün said, eyes lighting up. "Brilliant Albus, whom do you suppose it could be? One of the Weasley clan? They all have red hair. An Irish wizard? Possibly one of the Finni-"

"Lily Evans." Albus stated simply, cutting off Rah-Sün from her guessing.

"Evans?" Aubury asked. "Why do you think Evans?"

"I have reason to believe that Voldemort knows of the scripts and has had someone decode them before we were given them from the Ministry." He waited a second for their collective gasp. "I would think an inside job – but that's not why we're here. He has been targeting her since last school year, before summer. Writing her, much like the late Donna Kensington. He sends her letters and now has killed Melissa Gorman's family in order to turn her friend against her. He takes pleasure in other people's pain, that much is obvious. By him targeting Lily only, I feel he may have a Seer on his side as well. Did you bring the translation?" He told them, than looked at Rah-Sün.

"Like you asked." She replied, taking it out of her pocket.

"Read it for us please."

"Alright." She smoothed out the parchment. All over it, words were crossed out, lines re-written, and notes were scribbled in the sides.

"_Darkness fills the sky_

_Covering the light with stiffening black._

_Light may succumb to dark,_

_Scattering across the world._

_Yet some may shine brightly, still._

_Once all hope faded to dark,_

_Light will shine once more from the_

_Fire that is inside and out, everlasting;_

_Hidden unbeknown, unsuspected in the dark._

_A spark from the dieing flame will grow_

_Unheeded from its maker until it is ready._

_This spark will ignite others in its cause_

_And all the light of the world will gather_

_To illuminate the sky._

_What flame is extinguished,_

_Will like a Phoenix, burn anew._

_A new age of life will go on,_

_Better than the last._"

Rah-Sün took a breath. "That is as close of a translation that I could come up with. It still may need a bit of tweaking."

"Bloody ancients. Couldn't make it easier for us, could they?" Aubury said quietly.

Rah-Sün glared at her. "Those are my ancestors you're talking about _Glacia_."

"Sorry Nephthys." She didn't sound too sorry. "So you think that Evans' red hair could be the flame that it talks about? What about the spark?" Aubury asked.

"Relative, or more likely offspring." Dumbledore said, ignoring their squabble. "It has only come to my attention recently, just before you arrived. I was talking to Lily, and James Potter, earlier. It was Mr. Potter that brought it to my attention. We will have to watch her more closely. And please, tell no one of this – not even the other Professors."

They both promised, and left the Headmasters office.

Dumbledore paced his study for a few minutes in silence later that evening. He looked up at Fawkes, and sighed, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"_A spark from the dieing flame…_"

*     *     *

Woo!! All right – I had no idea where to go with this chapter after Booganumba Weal, and decided that the **plot** would be a good place to start. So what did you think of the prank? Do you all remember chapter… 4 or 5? Not quite sure which one… you know, no one guessed it! I thought I might have been too obvious saying that they had already told them a few months prior… but hey – I guess not!

Anywho – thanks for reading, and here are my thanks for the last chapter!

_Nessie_: More Legolas stuff? Know what… the only LOTR thing I got was TTT soundtrack (oh yea…), and the Silmarillion, and Unfinished Tales. Well, that's more Tolkien than LOTR! Yea, just today (well, Friday!) I dyed my friends hair that exact same way. She's where I got the idea! I didn't mean she had dyed the tips of her hair black, but the bottom _layer_. Much like Avril Lavigne in her latest video, if you've seen it! I think we've got some ESP working between us, with all of our common things, eh? ;) Thanks for the review, as always!

_SlytherinQueen87_: Sorry about postponing the whole prank thing… but things kept on creeping up! Genie won't be a huge character I don't think… but there for more realism that not everyone that is mentioned is like… a big character! Whatever… I hope you liked the chapter, and thank you for always reviewing! I seem to have lost some of my faithful reviewers like yourself!

_Choco1207_: Lol – nope! Haven't written any others! Stickin' with this one or it won't get done! Alas – I do not believe in finishing projects! But that's why I need you guys to keep reviewing! I also want to know what's going to happen, though… Thanks for reviewing!!

_Mira_: Well, I didn't really count. You know where you count how many across, and down, then multiply? Yea, then I added the rest! Anywho! I'm glad you liked the poem. I think you're the only one who commented on it! Lol. Hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for your review!

_I Have No Life_: Yes well… I hope you enjoyed Booganumba Weal! Thanks for the 'review'!! Lol! God I'm in a laughing mood tonight…

_Truechinook_: I'm happy that they're getting longer as well! I don't like stories that make you wait two weeks for an update, than it's only about couple thousand words. Mine have to be in and around five thousand. Usually more! Like this one – not counting any of my blabbering – is 6136 words! Phew! I plan on going onto 7th year, and am entertaining the idea of an after Hogwarts story. They'd all be different stories tho… not that I'm complaining! Thank you for your wonderful review!

_Lucky_719_: Yea – Ara is kind of clueless, or maybe just in denial. I'm not sure yet. My holidays (all four days off – not consecutively) were ok! Why did yours suck? Thanks for the review!

_Amber_: Sorry! I can't apologize enough! I meant to have it in chapter 20 for heavens sake!! But alas – my imaginative brain kept on flowing… Hope you liked it, though! Thanks for the review! (_tease am I?_)

_LoonyLoopyLisa_: :) You'll be in it a bit more. Gotta do your thing, eh? And yea – good that you like the last name!! Ok… now you make me think of a good hex? Damn you. You see, being generous before was really _my_ way of being lazy. *sighs* Thanks for the review!!

And thank you to: _Oy Angelina_(twice), and _Cho-Look-Alike_ for reviewing other chapters!

Alright – I only have the first paragraph written to the next chapter – so it'll probably be a couple of weeks until the next one is up! I'll try for next weekend, but no promises. So sorry for that guys – but I won't bore you with stupid excuses! Wait! Here's some! Baby showers, and Christenings!! They're taking over my life! Ahhh… anywho! Please review this chapter – I got half of much for the last one! :(:(:(

Thanks for reading, and have a good week! (or two…)__


	23. Comforting friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**Updated a bit. Sleeping positions, and whatnot.  Added _lots_ to Mel at the graves. Bit more with Lily and James.**

Ok – there are many emotions running through this chapter, guys! Wow – how do I do it? I really don't know. I'm quite proud of it, and am not ashamed to say so. I hope you guys like it, and am extremely thankful for all the wonderful **review**s I have gotten for the last chapter! Thank you all so much! Without further ado…

*     *     *

Soft and near silent sobbing could be heard from a four-poster bed in the sixth-year girls' dorm. The body within shook slightly as the girl let her emotions go, and spent another sleepless night thinking about her family.

Her friends had woken up and were looking at each other with hesitant glances. Should they let her be? Or should they comfort her?

They had had this dilemma for the past few nights. Lily got out of bed, and gave a small smile to her friends who were biting their lips. She gave them thumbs up which the faint moonlight barely illuminated, and crept towards Mel's bed. She knocked on one of her four-posts.

"Mel? Honey, do you want to talk?" Lily asked her quietly, leaning on the post.

Sniffing could be heard with a very sob-filled, "_Nooo…_"

"Ah come on, we're here for you. Are you sure?" She tried again.

They heard her blow her nose, and vaguely remembered her bringing a box of tissues in with her every night. "Ogay. Gome on in Lily."

Mel sniffed again. She was so stuffed up. Mel opened her curtains and Lily sidled in beside her.

Lily gave her a hug, and was grateful that she had shoved the tissues to the other side of the bed.

"Now, you can talk to me, or just cry on my shoulder if you want." She said, stroking Mel's hair.

"Are the others awage?" Mel asked. Lily nodded, "You guys gan gome 'ere if you wan." Mel said a bit louder.

"And bring me my wand off my dresser, please." Ara and Jen shuffled their way over, Jen with Lily's wand.

"Thanks." Lily made all the tissues disappear so that the other two could sit by their friend. They sat and cuddled up with Mel.

"I jus' miss them so much. I know tha' I wouldn' be seeing them righ' now, but the fact tha' they're not waiding for me really, really, really upsets me…" she cried again, and Ara handed her a tissue. "Thangs."

"Mel, nothing we say can bring them back, and no, we haven't gone through this, but believe us when we say that we'll all always be here for you – no doubt about it." Jen said, holding Mel's hand.

"I love you all so much." Mel sobbed.

"Aw – group hug!" Jen said, grabbing everyone. They all cried into each other, Mel taking comfort in her friends and the ease that they offered her. They would laugh every now and again when Ara mentioned what the guys would think if they saw them.

They all fell asleep on Mel's four-poster bed that night. Mel, for the first time in three nights, slept blissfully through the rest of the night. It's amazing what friends can do for one another. Especially when they're piled on top of one another, limbs hanging off the bed, body parts going numb…

The next morning, Gus was making his way up to see Mel. This was the day of her family's funeral, and neither she nor her friends had been seen that morning.

He knocked on their door, and got no response. He knocked again. Still no response.

Getting a bit worried: one) for the girls, and two) if they were changing, didn't hear him, and he walked in; he slowly opened the door.

First he saw all the beds empty, and the sheets unmade, except for Donna's old bed. Then he looked to the left of the room where Mel's bed was, around the door. He had to stop himself from laughing from the sight that greeted him.

Gus closed the door, turned on his heel and ran to get the other guys who were getting ready for the funeral in their dorm. He ran in without knocking.

"You guys _have_ to see this!" he yelled, smiling like a child.

All the Marauders were too stunned to move. Sirius was in his boxers. (A/N: who else want to see that? *puts up hand*) James was wearing his pants, no shirt. (A/N: and that? *raises other hand*) Peter was poking his head out the bathroom door, toothbrush in his mouth, hair still wet. And Remus, a razor in his hand, and shaving cream on parts of his face looked at Gus than went back to shaving. (A/N: I wouldn't mind seeing that either. *laughs and puts up foot*) Both him and Peter were still in their night time t-shirts and flannel pants.

"We're kind of changing." James said going back to looking for the shirt he was going to wear under his robes.

Gus looked at him, then Sirius. "Nothing I, nor the entire school and staff, hasn't seen before." He heard Remus laugh from the bathroom. "But seriously, get your camera's and follow me before the girls wake up." Gus said, than left the room.

"Well then. I guess we better go." Sirius said, heading to the door.

"Uh, Sirius – clothes." James said, looking at him with an odd look. All he had on was his boxers, and a camera around his neck.

"Gus is right. Nothing they haven't seen before. Coming guys?"

"Just a new pair of boxers." James laughed fishing for his camera, as the Remus did also. Peter had left his at home.

"Variety is good for people." Sirius said.

They laughed and headed to the girls' dorms. Oddly enough, while passing some late stragglers in the Common Room - no one commented, or gave Sirius a second glance.

Gus was at their closed door, leaning against it, one foot propped up on the frame, arms crossed. He smiled and shook his head when he saw Sirius. "They're still sleeping." Gus informed them he opened the door slowly, and all five guys crept in, taking in the empty beds. Then they slowly saw the last one, behind the door.

James highly resisted the urge, and knew the others did too, to 'awwww' at the sight of them. (A/N: Imagine looking above them. The canopy view.)

Mel was smack dab in the middle of the bed, head on her pillow, body slanted to the right, lying on her back. Her right arm rested over Jen's back, while her left arm held onto Lily's right arm. Her eyes quivered as she dreamed, and her mouth twitched slightly. Her blonde hair stuck to parts of her face, no doubt held there by dried tears. 

Lily was lying on her right side, facing left, and therefore facing Mel. Her head rested upon her right arm (which Mel held), on the corner of the pillow. Her left arm hung over her side, gently resting before her stomach. Her legs encompassed Mel's. Left leg on top, and right leg below Mel's legs. Her mouth was slightly open, and her crimson hair flitted up lightly when she breathed out, then fell and slightly entered her mouth when she inhaled.

Jen laid her head on her left arm, on Mel's stomach. She lay on her left side, facing the end of the bed, with her right arm draped over Lily's leg that lay upon Mel's legs. Her right leg was somewhat bent, with her foot dangling off the end. Her left leg was, from the knee on, off the left side of the bed. Her brow creased as her mouth moved slightly, showing that she too was dreaming. Her black/red hair fanned out on Mel's stomach.

Ara had her head on Jen's waist, and she was flipped upside down. Her left leg was on the left side of the pillow, while the other rested upon the headboard. Its pant leg had lifted to her knee, and there were imprints of the headboard on her skin. She was, therefore, on her back with her waist twisted in its side. Her arms were spread out miscellaneously about her, her left one on Jen's left thigh. Her curled brown hair tickled Jen's slightly bare lower back, which they saw twitch when Ara would move her head.

Overall, it looked both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. Mel, it seemed, looked to be in the least amount of discomfort. Clicks and flashes of a few cameras were heard, and that was enough to stir the sleeping beauties.

With every move one girl made, the others had to compensate for their change in position. This basically meant that in a matter of 45 seconds or so, each girl was twisting this way and that, moaning in pain, trying to stretch and realizing she cannot. Every now and then, someone would be kicked in the head, be pushed in the rear by someone stretching or suffocated by one of them turning over. They were all basically being confused, and sore.

More clicks came as the boys laughed. All the girls were either groaning or moaning in annoyance, pain, or morning moodiness.

"Good morning Sunshines!" Sirius said, taking his chance and scooting closer to the bed.

"Arh, merr, you nornt…" Jen grumbled her words messed up by the fact that Lily's leg and one of Mel's also, were now smothering her face. (A/N: No – her grumbling is not supposed to make _any_ sense. Don't even try to make a sentence with it…)

"And I completely agree," Sirius said lightly, "but today is a big day. For all of us." He said more seriously.

The girls' brains seemed to start working, and realized where they were, why they were asleep like that, and what this big day was. They all breathed a long heavy sigh at the same time. Well, Jen's came more as a gasp of air, as she finally got her head free. Then she sighed.

Slowly, and I mean slowly, they squirmed their way off the bed. Each of them landing on the floor with a _plop_ or _thump_ or in Ara's case, a grunt.

"Alright you guys can leave now. We're up…" Lily said, wincing as she stretched. "James… you owe me a massage later…"

"Sure thing." James said, winking at her, and smiling as he closed the door behind him.

When they stood outside the room, Remus and Sirius turned to James.

Sirius made a whipping noise, and motion with his hand.

Remus shook his head slowly, and said: "Whipped man. She has you whipped." They continued to walk.

James looked at them in disbelief. "What? You think she means _just_ a massage?" he made a sound mixed of disbelief and humour. "Guys… guys, guys, guys, guys, guys. Do you _not_ have code?" They were walking up the stairs to their dorm now. "Sure I'll give her a massage… and we'll go… on… from there." James said, noting the warmth on his cheeks.

"Ah – code for massage/snog? Good plan…" Remus said, looking thoughtful.

Sirius glared at him when he went into their bathroom.

James leaned over to Remus and said quietly: "I think you should name it something else."

Remus smirked. "We already have."

~     *     ~

Five guys and three girls stood at the edge of the snow on the grey cobblestone path, watching. An icy current of air played about their hair and robes, tangling in them miniscule snowflakes. The falling snow vivaciously flitted about the eight students that now studied the lone girl who seemed emotionally untouched by all the nature about her.

Nature, it seemed, was bright and breezy. Although the trees was laden with blankets of the white matter, and the wind nipped at anything it could reach, the birds still sang, and the other local creatures played, and pranced through the surrounding forest. The flora and fauna seemed joyful of the day, and all it brought, but none of those eight people, or the one girl they watched seemed to notice.

The girl knelt between three graves crying her final goodbyes. Her knees soaked through from the snow, her dress hung on her, weighed down from the water trapped within its threads. But she didn't care – dryness and warmth didn't appeal to her right now without family beside her, in front of their fireplace. _Never again_, she thought, _never again will I hear their laughs, give them hugs, receive their kisses, or playful shoves_. Her mascara was smudged where she had previously wiped her tears away in vain throughout the service. Now it trickled down her face, and she made no move to stop it. It brought an icy sensation to her skin where it trailed, and she didn't feel it.

When she fell forward into the snow, crying still, too weak to move; those eight people from the stone path ran to her. Those eight people lifted her up by her arms, and carefully brought her back from the graves, and to their transport out of there. Took away from her family, and away from her family's resting place. They may have spoken to her, and she may have responded… but none of this was evident to her. There was a painful silence that took over her head, and she could do nothing to stop it. She was going to be with more people now. More people when she wanted to be alone, and cry for the rest of her life.

At the reception held for her family, she was none too talkative. She received many condolences, hugs, tears, and sad smiles. None of which belonged to her parents. None of which belonged to her brother. None of which ever will… People talked to her, and she nodded, or excused herself for more loneliness and more emptiness. People struck up conversation, but would soon put it out and leave her when she gazed right past them at nonentity. People studied her with sympathetic eyes.

She gave them few words. She ate nothing, and drank little. She was clothed differently, thanks to those three girls. Those three girls and five guys who never left her side. Those eight people were now her closest friends and family. She would live with her grandparents over the summer and other holiday. She would live with her grandparents when she was out of school; only her grandparents. Somehow it didn't seem so grand.

Did her grandparents laugh like her mum, tell jokes like her dad, or tease her like her brother? _No._ Did her grandparents know everything that happened in her childhood, and could recite her favourite bedtime story if she asked them too, even though she was too old for such things? _No._ Did her grandparents know her favourite meals, and all the names and such of her friends? _No._

She left that bleak building, hearing empty promises of keeping in touch from family friends, old neighbours, and parent's co-workers. She knew that none of those promises would be fulfilled after the initial 'How are you', and check up. She left that place, and went to the new dwelling she was to call home. Her grandparents had brought all of her belongings, and her family's, in her new house. Their house. She went through what she wanted to keep and give away. Some boxes she couldn't touch, and some she wouldn't. Some others she didn't bare to think of. Those eight people, the five guys and three girls, helped her and went through the untouchables. Those eight people let her cry.

She left that home hour's later, when it seemed like years, and journeyed back to her school. Back to her school where she would be sympathized with and stared at as she walked its hallways.

Her eight friends stayed with her when she wanted to be left alone. Here eight friends never left her when she wanted to stop every emotion, and push everyone aside. Her eight friends kept by her but gave her space, and for that, she was grateful.

~     *     ~

"Want your massage now Lily?" James asked her in the Common Room.

It was the next day since their arrival back to Hogwarts, and it was now the weekend. The weather outside lightened up, and the sun was shining.

"Oh God yes. That kink won't leave." She said, getting up. Lily gave Mel a small rub on the back and smile, which Mel returned weakly. James smiled to his friends, and winked at Remus. They went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, avoiding people's eyes, and sat on James' bed.

"We're breaking our own rule." Lily said as she followed James on the bed.

"What, you mean '_no boys in boys dormitories_'?" James laughed, mocking Sirius. Lily laughed.

James sat cross-legged on his pillows, with Lily sitting the same in front of him. She took off her black school robes so that she was still wearing her skirt, and blouse, complete with tie – which she loosened.

"Alright James, work your magic." Lily said, sighing.

James flexed his fingers, than set them upon Lily's shoulders. As he massaged, Lily moaned, or took in sharp breaths and bit her lip as he rubbed out a knot.

"You're a lot tenser than usual, Lil." James told her, worried, yet knowing why.

"There's been plenty of stress in my life lately…"

"Such as…" James asked. "Now is a good time to vent and let out your worries." He said airily. "But I will have to charge you."

Lily mixed a laugh with a sigh. She wasn't sure if her sigh was because of James' backrub or the fact that she was about to let loose all her feelings.

"I can't stop feeling bad for Mel. No matter what you, Dumbledore or Jen tell me – I'm the reason they're dead. No it's not my fault, I know that. But yes, it was _because_ of me that they died. And I see her everyday, and mourn with her every night, and try to cheer her up… but as I do that, I feel absolutely horrible. Remus burned her letter, and I wonder if that was the right thing to do. Shouldn't she know the reason behind the attack? Shouldn't she be mad at me?" James stopped rubbing her back and let her lean against his chest as she stretched out her legs. "I want to tell her all the time. But what would I say? 'Hey Mel, just thought I'd let you know that Voldemort killed your family because of me. Feel free to hate me. Love ya!'" James wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin upon her left shoulder. "I don't know what to do, so I do nothing. Just prepare myself for the day she does find out. But then I think – will she be madder at me for not telling her earlier, and keeping my secrets? Or will she be pleased that I didn't add to her grief, and was there to comfort her?" James kissed her neck just below the jaw, and leaned his face against hers. "You always know what to say, James." They both gave a small breathed laugh.

"She'll never hate you Lily. I know that's the base of all your worrying. She's not that kind of person. I'm not saying she won't be upset if she found out – but I'm sure she'll forgive."

"I hope you're right James. I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right." James said, nuzzling into Lily's neck, making her squirm and laugh.

"Stop it James – that tickles." She said, still squirming and laughing. "Ah! James!" she squealed when he had nipped her collarbone lightly.

"What?" he asked in feigned innocence.

"You are so dead, mister." She told him, pulling his face down to hers. They kissed as Lily leaned against James' chest, one hand on his hands that were on her waist, and the other on the side of his face. (A/N: kind of like in Titanic… damn.)

Somehow in the mess of it all, Lily ended up with her head on the pillow, and James, free of his Hogwarts robes, half lying beside her and half on top of her. They got there without breaking contact once. Except when James was de-robing… that really can't be accomplished without their lips breaking once.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Lily and James moaned into each other's mouths, and broke apart.

"Oh damn." Lily said glancing to the door than looking into James' eyes, "Who could that be?"

"Well, it's not Sirius – he never knocks." James said, kissing her forehead. "Remus wouldn't even think of coming in," he kissed her nose, "and Peter… it's not Peter. Maybe Dennis?" he kissed her mouth again. They would have perpetually kept going, of that incessant knocking didn't continue.

_Knock, knock, **knock**._

James buried his face and growled into Lily's neck, making her laugh and need wriggle free from his grasp.

Lily despairingly got up and went to the door. (Straightening her skirt and blouse in the process) James sat up and parked himself on the end of the bed. Lily fixed her hair quickly, smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Jen."

Jen stood there, leaning on the doorframe, smiling. She pushed the door open further, and looked at James, photo child of innocence. "Oh don't give me that 'we were just talking' shit."

"We were talking!" Lily said, while James went a little pink, but smiled nonetheless. Lily leaned in and whispered in Jen's ear. "About an hour ago."

"That's what I thought." She replied still looking at James. "May I borrow Lily for the rest of the evening?" Jen asked him.

"Hey! I'm not some _toy_ to be passed around at your convenience. It's up to me whether or not I go." Lily said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not done with her… but I can't see why not." Lily glared at him.

"Thanks." Jen replied, putting a rope around Lily's waist.

"What the? Where did you get the rope?" Lily asked as Jen started to pull her away.

"Ara transfigured some tooth floss. It occurred to me that I might have needed to wrangle you from him. _Always be prepared_. That's my motto." Jen told her, pulling her down the stairs.

"Aye, aye Scouter Jen." Lily mocked, saluting her. Jen stopped, turned around and looked at Lily. She started walking back up the stairs, past Lily and back to James.

"What are you – oof!" Lily said as Jen tugged her up, making Lily stumble.

They went back to James, opened the door, and walked in.

"Well, that was fast. Can I have her back now? Complete with rope?" James asked as Jen scanned the room. Lily tried to glare, but failed miserably as she blushed, and had a slight smile on her face.

Jen walked beside James' bed, picked up some Hogwarts robes, made sure they were Lily's (Lily following her – it was a short leash) and walked back out the door. "You can have her tomorrow night." They walked out the door. Jen poked her head back in. "Scouts Honour." She said with a salute.

James and Lily laughed as Lily was led off to the girls' dorm.

They walked quickly through the Common Room giving sweet smiles to everyone who looked at the odd pair: Jen holding Lily's robes, and the end of the lead. And Lily, not wearing her black robes, being pulled by the rope that was around her waist.

Jen locked the door when they were in their dorm, brought Lily over to her bed, and tied her end of the lead to one of the four bedposts.

"You're not leaving here until I get some answers out of you." She told Lily as she checked to make sure that the rope was secure.

Lily sighed. "I'll answer anything that's within my jurisdiction. Ok" she breathed in "– go."

Jen sat down beside her. "When did the letters start?"

"Near the end of fifth year."

"Were they… nicer than the ones you get now?"

"In some sense of the word." Lily said, looking into the corners of her eyes as if it would give her answers. "They never killed anyone. They made propositions, and tried to butter me up, telling me how good it is on their 'side'. They got worse as I didn't reply." Lily told her, looking down.

"Do you know why they're doing this to you?" Jen asked, softer this time.

"No. No, I'm not a werewolf, vampire or anything else he wants. I'm not even some powerful pureblood. I'm muggle-born for Merlin's sake!" Lily yelled, hitting the bed with her fists.

"Shh… it's ok, Lils." Jen soothed, putting her hands atop of Lily's. "Who all knows about these letters?"

"Dumbledore, James, and probably some teachers. Aubury for sure." Lily replied, playing with loose threads on the rope. "Hm – mint." She said, as she smelled her fingers.

Jen sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly, not looking at Lily but watching her pick at the rope.

"I was told not to. I think. I just didn't want everyone to worry about me–"

"I'm not everyone Lily." She said, softer still.

"I know, but even you just watching me whenever I get a letter – any letter. All that concern you guys get on your faces… I didn't want to see that. You have to understand that I _do_ trust you, I just wanted to save you from any additional stress."

Jen leaned against the post opposite Lily, rubbing her eyes. "I do understand, Lily. Just," she sighed, "Let me know, ok? I love you and care about you too much to just be on the sidelines. And I won't tell the others if you don't want me to."

"Oh Jen –" she sniffed "you're never on the sidelines." Lily fake wiped her eyes, as did Jen. At the same time they said: "Moment." And leaned in to hug each other.

Lily jerked to a stop part way, unable to go any further. Jen moved closer and they hugged for a minute.

"This just reminds me of Donna too much. I don't want anything like that happening to you, ok?" Jen told her, holding her tighter.

"I won't become like Donna did. I won't push you guys out of my life." Lily replied, holing Jen tighter as well.

Outside the door they heard '_Alohomora_' and the door was opened.

"Are you two done yet?" Ara asked. "Oh – a moment!" she briskly walked over to them, fake crying, and they all hugged.

Mel came to the door. "About the rope Li - A moment!" She followed Ara's lead and joined the hug.

"I love you guys too much, you know that?" Lily said.

They all replied with 'I love you's and fake sobs. Ah, the teenage ways…

"Hey guys…" Lily said. They all looked at her.  "Care to take me out of this?" She asked, gesturing to the rope. "Scouter Jen did one of her Scouter knots…" she said laughing.

In the end, they resorted to using magic, and severing it off of her.

~     *     ~

Days went by, and soon weeks. Lily became slightly quieter since her talk with Jen and James. They wouldn't leave her for good, and she knew that, but she still wanted time to herself, her mind, to think about everything that's happened this year.

April came in heavy showers, loud thunders, and bright lightning bolts that would fork, and dance across the rolling thunderclouds. James recently had his birthday, and was now 17. He got some great gifts, but the best was when Lily tore him away from the party, and they ran off to have some time to themselves. Her birthday was to come in about a month. He loved her so much, and their little escapade around the Hogwarts grounds having fun, elevated that.

 But today was not that day. It was a little over two weeks later, and it wasn't anywhere near as pleasant.

"Another dreary day." Jen said, sitting at one of the Common Room windows. She stared out at the impenetrable darkness, chin resting on the palm of her hand, elbow on the windowsill.

"At least we know that it'll be gone in a week or so. May will come in a few weeks and it'll end Aprils' showers." Mel said. She was more upbeat now, and still hadn't found out about Lily's connections to her family's deaths. "And guess what May brings?"

"Better Quidditch practice?" James tried.

"Happiness?" Jen supplied.

"I'm with James on the Quidditch thing." Sirius added.

"Flowers!" Lily and Ara yelled together, happily. Mel grinned at them as the three previous wrong guessers sighed and went back to what they were doing. Namely nothing.

"Bloody flowers." Jen mumbled as she gazed back out the window. She perked up and stared at some black speck flying fervently against the winds. "Guys, and owl's coming to the school."

"Oh the poor thing!" Lily said, going to the window. "Who would send an owl out on a day like this?"

They opened the window when they realized that it was headed to Gryffindor Tower.

"There's more coming!" Jen said as she spotted more owls flying towards the school, and going past the Tower to other House Common Rooms.

"I wonder what's going on." Remus said as the first owl flew through the window.

It made its way to a fifth year boy, and dropped the letter in its lap. One of the boys' friends gave it an owl treat. It flew back out the upper part of the window; on it's way to the Owlery, and avoiding the others that flew below it, into the Common Room. Some owls went to dorm windows, no doubt to find the respectful owners of the letters that they carried.

"Ok guys, what the bloody hell is going on?" Mel asked frightened. These were all Ministry owls, and there had to be nearly seventy or so that flew to the school. Twenty-five or more made their way to Gryffindor Tower alone. The first boy to receive an owl started to cry.

One flew to Remus, and another to Arabella. They blanched.

Cries were ringing throughout the Gryffindors, blending with the soft hooting, and wings flapping. All the friends gathered around Remus and Arabella, comforting them before they finished opening the letters.

Arabella was done reading first, and promptly fainted. Lily, Jen and Mel rushed to her and revived her, only to get her crying like the others in there.

Remus dropped the letter, pale faced and shaking. Jen promised Arabella she'd be right back, and ran to Remus and engulfed him into a hug. Sirius went to Arabella, taking over Jen's job.

Ara yelled through her shaking sobs, "Oh God they're gone!" and continued to cry, emitting cries from others who heard and/or shared her pain.

Remus had started crying quietly on Jen's shoulder as James patted him on the back, and gave him a one armed hug. They were both telling him hopeful things, and apologizing in their most helpful voices.

Peter stayed where he was. He, too, was blanched in a corner, observing the devastation.

Some students started hyperventilating, and Lily and James took it upon themselves to try and calm down some hysterical students. They were Prefects after all.

After ten minutes of making sure no one was in need of the Hospital Wing, McGonagall strode into the Tower. She looked shocked, angry, upset, sympathetic, stressed, but mostly relieved that Lily and James had taken so much control.

"Thank you both so much. Who all has been affected by this massacre?"

*     *     *

Hm… what is going on? And for the people who care: I've made James an Aries, and Lily a Taurus.

All will become evident in the next chapter! I just needed more in this chapter, so I started adding that last part, and got this sudden inspiration! I've been writing for a while now, and got a good bit to work with here, and have all my ideas for the rest of sixth year planned out! Woo! So it'll come more smoothly, and yes – more concrete, I believe. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and here are my thanks for Chapter 22!

_Truechinook_: Lol – you went over every line? Good for you! I've had some people tell me that they can't get it – but you know – if prophecies were easy, there would be no point to them. ;) I think Dumbledore understands the prophecy somewhat… I have to work on him in that aspect. Not sure what he'll do quite yet! Lol. Anywho – thanks for the review!! Hope you liked this chapter!

_Sugarquill_: Thanks! I'm glad people liked the prank. Thanks for the compliment on my… prophecy thing. I wasn't sure if people thought it'd be… bleh. You know what I mean? *laughs* What a great description I gave… Anywho! Thanks for the review!!

_Musicizdbest_: **Thank you.** About bloody time someone remembers the prank from the beginning! I think you're the only one who even had the slightest clue! Lol. Five points to you! I'm so happy you think my prophecy is unique/inventive! I wasn't too sure about it. Kind of confused me… I want a Holiday now. Let's make one… how about… Harry Potter week? Sure! Woo! Alright – what do you think my work would say if I booked off all next week due to _Harry Potter week_?

_I Have No Life_: Hehe. Yes, the beginning was funny. And yes, the second part sucks ass for Mel… but we all live and learn, eh? Thanks!

_Snuffles 55_: Thank you so much! A good pot that makes sense? I love you so much!! And yes – I think I have some odd platonic love for Sirius… and some opposite love for Remus. Well, how I see Remus… the god of all men. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter as well.

_SlytherinQueen87_: Thank you!! I love the fact that I brought back the prank idea from the beginning… it's funny cause I really had no plan for Booganumba Weal. None. Zilch. Nadda. Nothing. But it turned out ok when I was going over my story! Thanks for the review – as always!! And my second cousins baby was being christened. Well, our Grandparents were siblings… what does that make us? Our mothers are cousins, so we're second cousins, right? Oh God I never know…

_Luck719_: Aw, that doesn't seem like any fun at all on New Years. :( Thanks for the review! :)

_Cherry_: Thank you!! I love it when people say my story is cool! *wipes tear from eye* It makes me feel so special… and cool. :):)

_VoldemortsIllegitimateChild_: Oh God I love your name… I've seen you before, with other stories and such, and was never able to tell you! Great, just great. #1?? Thank you so much!! On the topic of crying in class – I cried when we watched Amistad. It was such a good movie. Good but… visual. Thanks again for the review!

_Betta-in-Blue_: Know what's odd? We have many a thing in common, and with your name – I have a blue betta fish! Right here beside my computer! I named him Cyprus. Isn't that the coolest name?? And we have the Canadian thing, and your name is Jen. SO IS MINE!! Wow – we are so cool!! And about Alison there being Wormtail… so you're saying she's evil? I'd watch out for that one… Thanks for the review, though! Made me laugh!

_kerry_: Thank you so much! I know, it's fun to see other authors that read stories and be like: "Hey –I know them!" Thanks for the review!

_jtyw_: :D:D

_Lil Miss Prongs_: Is there a band of you that name yourselves Lil Miss (insert Marauder here)? Lol – I've seen almost all of you! Well, not Wormtail (the little bastard…) but you know… Anywho! Thanks for the review and the happy birthday!! :):)

_Zoe Lefebvre_: :D:D:D:D:D You're back! :) Lol – who's gonna die next? I guess you found out, eh? I'm one for death over here. And the fact that I wanted my story to get happy, then sad again… well, it'll be sad for a while… dammit. Ah well – getting it out of the way, right? Just read the prophecy over and over again – it'll make sense. I had one reviewer say that they read it many a time, and then understood it fine! So I don't know about clearing it up anytime soon. Maybe in year 7 they'll finally understand its true meaning. I'll have to figure that out! Thanks for the review – and for coming back!

_Amber_: Thanks for the review (as always!) and yes – the boys did deserve it, didn't they? Hm – the prophecy should be in the back of your minds – playing with your subconscious for the rest of the story! Or until I clear it up… but for now… yes. I don't know where I was going with that sentence. Thank you for the review! Lol…

_Nessie_: You didn't expect the prank at all?? I thought people would! Lol – than that's great! And no – haven't had the massage yet… I got a tattoo two weeks ago and I want to wait a month, well – two more weeks – before I get a massage. Don't want to mess it up in the least! Or it's just me being paranoid! 153 sleeps until HP and the OotP!!! :D:D:D

Well thank you to everyone who **review**ed other chapters as well!! _LoonyLoopyLisa_, _oliverswife25_, _Azura436_, _Zoe Lefebvre, Agent AAA_ (for both!). Thank you all so much!

Well, I'll be here next week with an all-new exciting chapter of The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn… Tune in then – same Potter time – same Potter website!


	24. New homes, and a Sirius plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**And the 'give him some slack...' line is from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. God I love that line… (Although in the movie it is _her_ and not _him_.)**

**Contrary to the past few chapters, not much added here.**

Ok – I got this chapter out when I wanted to!! WOO! **Over 250 reviews!** And I have all you wonderful people to thank for that! ;)

… Right then.

As I sit here and watch my Beta fish, Cyprus, swim around in his vase (Yes that's right – he's in a glass vase), I think to myself: "What kind of boring life do I live?" But no really – I really have nothing to say… kind of odd for me at the beginning of a chapter, isn't it? So with all that said and done…

*     *     *

Lily and James listed twenty-seven names that they had recorded on a sheet of parchment, and gave it to McGonagall. Despite the situation, she gave them both a proud look, and sad smile.

"I will report to the Headmaster how well you two have handled this." She told them before addressing the students. All of Gryffindor was now with her in the Common Room. "Gryffindors. This morning there was a mass slaughter in Diagon Alley." Cries were started again from a few students. McGonagall took a deep breath. "Many of your parents, older siblings, or other such relatives were there, I assume. There was a meeting to be held in a Ministry banquet hall that afternoon, heavily guarded, to talk about the fight against Voldemort." A few flinches went through the crowd unnoticed. "Voldemort attacked before they even entered the hall, while they were outside the building. It is estimated that around ninety to one hundred witches and wizards were killed, and many others injured." The students hadn't known all the details and were now too shocked to do anything but stare and wait for her to continue.

"I am deeply graved and you all have my most heartfelt condolences. There is to be a moment of silence at dinner tonight. I suggest you all to come, even if you are not ready, not feel it important, or are not even hungry. The Headmaster will inform you all on any more matters that he feels you all need to know. Please try to be there for 5 o'clock this evening. Thank you for your undivided attention." She turned away. "I have matters to deal with concerning funerals and transportation home for all the students involved." She added in an undertone to the Prefects. "If I am needed, please do not hesitate to get me in the teachers lounge." They nodded and she left.

They looked over at their friends, and inwardly sighed. Lily went to lock the window shut, as it was letting in a slight draft, when an owl caught her eye.

'Oh no…' she thought as the bird flew towards her. I wasn't an owl after all, but a black bird of sorts. A raven upon closer inspection. 'Oh please not now…'

It perched itself on the window ledge and stared at her through its black eyes. She slowly opened the window. The bird dropped the letter inside, and took off with a horrible screech. That drew peoples' attention. Lily didn't know what to do. Everyone was watching her. 'What would the Prefect do if her parents were killed?' They wondered.

"Lily? Is that about-"

"It can't be, Ara." She said loud enough for others to hear. "My parents can't get into Diagon Alley. They're Muggles." People turned away. Lily sighed and sat down. James went over to her, and locked the window. He sat beside Lily, putting an arm around her. "I don't want to open it, James." She said quietly to him. Jen made a move to join her, but Lily shook her head barely noticeably. 'It would make the others come…' she thought desperately. Jen obeyed, but watched wearily from where she sat with Arabella and Remus. She let out a deep sigh, and went back to comforting the two.

Lily, grateful for Jen, opened the letter and read:

_Evans,_

_            My pet, how are you this fine spring day? I do hope you have heard the lovely news. All those magicals dead at once. I surprise myself sometimes._

_I've heard that your friend still talks to you. Quite disappointing, really. I'd have thought that she'd push the murderer out of her life. Because that is what you are, Evans, a murderer. You are no better than I. If you just let them be, then all the loss would stop._

_I do hope some of your friends were affected by my latest doings. I'd hate for you to feel left out. Singled out, even. _

_I also know on good account that your birthday is soon. Well, I wish you an exciting, and tear-filled seventeenth birthday, Lillian._

_I wish you farewell, and remember – if I cannot have you – **no one will**._

~     *     ~

By half past five, every student that could go was in the Great Hall. Some needed to stay in the Hospital Wing for the night. One student, Alessandro Bettino, was at home visiting his sick mum. This fifth year Hufflepuff had gone to Diagon Alley that day to pick up his mothers medication, and had gone to see why all these adults were assembling outside one of the Ministry buildings. Voldemort knew no bounds that day, and all in his house will sorely miss him, and all that knew him.

Dumbledore looked across the four House tables. Green, blue, yellow, and red. He sighed and stood up. Every whisper stopped abruptly. Every face turned and watched him. Every child wanting to hear it was all a lie.

"Students of Hogwarts," Every child to be disappointed, "What has occurred this morning is just as much a shock to the staff as it is to you, the students. I extend my deepest condolences to those affected by this tragedy. It is therefore that I extend them to everybody in this Hall. We are all affected by this, and all need each other for support." He stopped and let his words sink into all the hearts and minds there.

"In two days time, students who have lost family, or have family hospitalized, may board the Hogwarts Express and make their way to any such funeral arrangements that your remaining family may have made. I wish for all of you to return in a week at the most. Please owl if that will be a problem, or tell the Head of your house before you leave.

"The train will be leaving Platform 9 ¾ every morning at ten o'clock from the day after you leave. We will now have a moment of silent for all of those lost to us today." The Hall went deathly silent, and every head in there was bowed in sadness and respect. After a few minutes, Dumbledore spoke once more. "If you have any further questions, feel free to ask the Head of your House, or myself. Thank you all very much and do try to eat some of this magnificent food." He sat down and watched as some students still watched him, some ate, some cried, some comforted others, and some that hadn't even moved since they arrived.

"They're only children." Dumbledore said to no one in particular.

"It is such a shame, Albus. To think one man can ruin so much." McGonagall said to him, shaking her head slowly, and buttering herself a roll.

"Only children." He repeated slowly. He glanced at Lily and James who were talking quietly together. Lily looked at a loss for anything. Words. Thought. Feeling. "Minerva, you tell me that Miss Evans and Mr Potter took control of their House superbly?"

McGonagall swallowed her roll. "Yes Albus." She pulled out a folded piece of parchment from her robes, and handed it to him. "They got the names of every Gryffindor affected. Most of them have the family that was killed beside their name, and the people they expect to be staying with. Excellent job, especially considering the circumstances, if I may say so."

"You may." Dumbledore said as he looked over the list. Although it wasn't a list made up for good reason, or under good conditions, it was well put together. He noticed that Lily's name wasn't on the list. 'She still looks grieved.' He thought, glancing back at her. 'He has written her again.' He looked back at the list. "I will keep this in mind when regarding next years' Heads."

~     *     ~

Classes were not cancelled the next day because of the majority of students not being personally affected, and were in need something to do. Other students who had been personally affected also took this opportunity to distract themselves from the thought of the train ride the following day.

Both surprisingly and unsurprisingly, not one point was taken from any House. This was not just because teachers were being generous given the circumstances. Quite the opposite – there was just no reason for them to take any points.

Each class seemed to be subdued. If any points were to be taken away, it would have been for too much silence, or creeping the teachers out.

But the day passed, nonetheless. Too agonizingly slow for some. Too frighteningly fast for others. And to some – time seemed to stand still.

The next day no student missed the train. No one who was leaving Hogwarts could get much sleep anyway, so all were up. Many ate breakfast as early as seven, and a bunch even in at six.

Our eight friends left the school. Gus stayed back because, even though he had become friends with them, he still never met their families or even knew much about them. He would have been there as moral support for Mel, but this was not her family, and she needed to spend time with her friends. He did see them off, though.

The train ride was unbearably slow. There was no before school jitters and prank forecasting. There was no vacation talk or keep in touch planning. There was, however, anxiety blanketing every compartment occupied. Sadness, emptiness, loneliness, grief, denial and guilt ate at the students aboard who had not much else to do but play with their sub-conscious.

If thoughts were sounded, the listener would have gone mad in minutes.

_What if I went home at Christmas? I never said I loved them… I'm nobody's princess anymore… What if I was there for Easter? Did they get my last owl? Why my family? Did they think of me? I never got to say I'm sorry… Why me? I'll never forget them. Where will I go? Did they not have other errands to run? I think I'm going to be sick. This is my entire fault. I will never see them again… I no longer have a mum. I no longer have an aunt. I no longer have a dad. I am now an only child. I have one less aunt, and three uncles who are no more. My brother is gone. I will cry. I will not cry. I will be there for my friend. I will unconditionally love my friends and rest of my family. I have no more family. I will never forget them. **I will avenge them**._

But as these thoughts are only repeated in the mind, the silence was nearly unbearable. But what can be said to break the silence? Any rustle of clothes was like a crack of a whip, rippling the waters that surrounded everyone's thoughts.

This was exceptionally hard on some of the more exuberant students. This meant that Sirius was going mental.

'I am slowly going crazy. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 switch… Crazy going slowly am I. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 switch… I am slowly going crazy. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 switch… Crazy going slowly am I. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 switch…' Sirius looked around as he sung those words over and over in his head. To the untrained eye, Sirius looked placid, calm, and slightly bored.

But to the trained eye, ex James, he was itching to say something, do anything, and would pay lots of money to say and do it. 'He's singing that damn song again…' Sirius caught his eye and gave a small smile. James smiled, shook his head and looked away. He looked at Lily. To the unknown stranger, Lily would seem tired, bored, and possibly anticipating something. Anything. But to James, the ever observant, she was dreading the whole day. Anxious and worried. James himself was more worried about her than any of the others, including Arabella and Remus. They had lost family, but Lily is facing losing friends. Or at least that is how she looks at it. He knows they would never do such a thing… but he could never prove that to her without letting the others know, and having them judge from there. As James looked at her by his side, she turned and saw him examining her. She gave a 'here goes nothing' look and squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back, and Lily was thankful for it. She looked away, knowing he could read her like a book. 'A very frightened, scared, antsy, disturbed book, yes – but still a book.' She gave the smallest of sighs, and everyone looked at her. "Sorry." She mouthed to them. They all smiled at her and looked away. She kept her gaze on Arabella. 'I'm so sorry Ara…' she thought as she studied her friends face. She seemed relaxed and tensed at the same time. Sad about life, but grateful for her friends. Ara looked at her. Lily smiled and turned her attention back to James who was now stroking her hand. Ara looked away.

She looked at Peter. He seemed deep in thought although she couldn't tell what about - it seemed serious. He was the most withdrawn Marauder. 'If ever there was such a thing…' she thought amusedly. Neither she nor the other girls knew much about him. There are certain things you learn when knowing someone for six years… but that was all he seemed to let out. Anything else they knew was from eavesdropping or from the little tidbits they got from the boys. Right now though, he seemed closed off from the rest of them. Ara looked at Sirius and caught him looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and he gave her a 'hang in there' smile. She looked away, not wanting to look at him for long. She'd rather have had him come over and hold her. 'No – no I would not. Not by that dim prat.' She looked back at Peter. He had heard her scoff, and looked to see her scowl. She gave him a small-breathed laugh, closed her eyes, and leant back into the seat.

He looked at her for a moment longer before turning away. He looked out the window. 'She'd never like you. None of them would.' He glared sadly out the window at the passing scenery. He seemed to be the un-fancied Marauder. He thought back to his new group that he signed himself up with. He had not been branded yet, and was grateful for it. He was still at school – too risky. He didn't want to hurt anyone… except his Grandfather – but that was done. He just needed a safe hold. To be something that his Grandfather never thought he could be… He unconsciously rubbed his left arm slowly, as if in a daze. A mannerism he obtained from the constant beatings of his Grandfather. That arm was always gripped. Thrown by that arm. It had always needed healing. 'No more.' He thought, somewhat pleased. He saw Sirius watching him from the corner of his eye, and looked at him. Sirius glanced at his left arm suggestively, and Peter looked down at it, than back at Sirius. He let go, smiled sheepishly at Sirius, who in turn gave him a supportive smile and looked away. Peter looked at Jen. Her and Sirius were so alike, yet so completely different. 'She has sense, and thinks of the consequences before she acts.' Peter thought perceptively. 'Sirius can't fully grasp danger until it's presented to him head on…' Jen looked at him. He stopped his train of thought.

Jen felt eyes on her and turned to see Peter looking at her amusedly. She gave him a questioning glance, and he just shrugged it off. 'Whatever.' She thought as she looked away. She looked about the compartment, and kept her eyes on Remus. He looked so tired, so exhausted. 'Right.' She remembered. 'Full moon in five days. Poor bloke.' She rubbed his hand that she held with her thumb. He didn't seem to notice so much and kept on looking out the window. She kept looking at his face. His features that were just so – Remus. His always tired blue eyes that cared so much for her. His soft skin and small laugh lines that he only recently required after meeting Sirius and James. His little kissable mouth that she loved so much. 'Hang in there, love. I'll always be here for you.' She told herself in her head as she gently touched his face. This startled him a bit and he looked at her.

He smiled, and not a fake or depressing smile. Jen smiled back, and they shared a brief kiss. Remus let Jen rest her head on his shoulder, and he rested his own head atop hers. He thought of her, and it made him smile again, and sigh quietly with contentment. Sirius looked at him, and tilted his head. 'Much like a dog would.' Remus thought lazily. He pointed to Jen with his eyes, and Sirius replied by rolling his eyes, and looking away. Remus shut his eyes and just thought about the past few days. He replayed that one-day over and over again in his head_. He felt the tension in the air as they spotted the owls flying towards the school. His heart went out to Arabella as one flew to her, and his stomach dropped as one stopped in front of him._ He swallowed hard at the memory. He opened his eyes and looked across from himself at Mel. She seemed to be brooding over something. Remus bet that the recent events brought back all her thoughts of her own family. He smiled and nudged her with his leg.

Mel jumped from the touch. She looked to Remus and gave him the 'you ass' look before smiling along with him. Mel shook her head at him, and closed her eyes again. That distraction caused her to lose her train of thought. 'Where was I…' she thought back a bit. 'Ah yes – reminiscing.' She thought back to her own family, and loved ones. She knew what Arabella and Remus were going through, and sympathised with them. She felt they may have had it easier, 'If there is such a thing,' when dealing with their parents death because they were in it together. 'And another 60 or more students in the school.' Her family was picked purposely. Her family was targeted at, not a gathering of people trying to make a difference. She fought back her own tears, thinking it very melodramatic if she were to start crying when it wasn't even her family this time. She took a deep breath, which caused the others to look at her. She didn't know they were watching her, and didn't want to, so she kept her eyes shut. Remus shook her from her thoughts once more.

"We're here."

~     *     ~

Remus wasn't sure whether he had ever been happier or sadder when he first saw his brother, Troy, at Kings Cross Station. 'Oh I've been happier…' he thought glumly to himself, as he stood outside the limousine, in the Church graveyard. James, Sirius, and Peter were all with him. He wished Jen could have been there, but Arabella needed her as well.

Troy, Remus' older brother, got out of the limo, and put an arm over Remus' shoulders. "Too bad Romulus couldn't be here with us today." Troy said to him. "Too short notice. He does work with tracking vampires in Southern Australia. Couldn't get in touch with him."

"Just hope he doesn't stake you when he finds out he missed it." Remus said, trying to lighten the mood.

Romulus was Remus and Troy's older brother. Their parents had agreed that his mother would name the first child: hence Romulus. She was into mythology and studied Ancient Runes as a hobby. His father got to name the second child: Troy, after his own father. His mother got dibs on Remus, and felt it imperative to finish her little trend. Remus figured Troy might have felt a little left out getting the not-so-original name, but that became less evident as he grew.

Troy was more like their father was. Studious and hard working. His life had to have meaning and it had to have it now. He spoke what he thought, and didn't really care what people thought of him. Therefore becoming an Auror was what he decided to do.

Romulus and Remus were then more like their mother was. Quiet, reserved, but gentle and witty. It's a wonder Romulus chose the job he did. Their mother didn't always say something to you, but you could tell what her opinion was just by looking at her face. When she did say something, you were guaranteed to either think or laugh.

Shaking Remus from his thoughts, Troy led him to the graves, and the other people present followed. It was a short and nice funeral, but that was just what they wanted.

As the caskets lowered themselves into the ground, Remus vaguely wondered how Ara and the girls were holding up just across the bay from Mablethorpe, where Remus used to live.

Over in Hunstanton, Ara stood with her Grandmother and Aunt Janine. With a crumpled up tissue in her hand, she held her head high, and tried to look brave.

She glanced over at Lily, Jennifer, and Melissa who all had their heads bowed. She wondered why they looked graver than she.

Her Grandmother, who was holding her non-tissue hand, was crying as the preacher went on and on about her parents. She gave her Grandmother a gentle look, and then looked at her aunt.

She was to live with these two women from now on. Her aunt never married, and moved in with her Grandmother seven years ago when her Poppa-Gerald died. 'They had always been an odd couple…' she thought to herself. 'He was so much older that her.' Eleven years, if she remembered correctly, looking back at her Grandmother. Her aunt, on her father's side, looked very similar to Ara, herself. She was always a role model for Arabella, and will now be more than ever. 'At least she likes cats.' Ara thought as she drifted her gaze to her aunt. She brought herself to look at aunt Janine's face. She than looked in to her eyes the best she could with a side-wards glance.

Janine cried, but not like her Grandmother. Her tears fell silently and she had a determined look about her. Janine turned towards Arabella, and gave her a hug. The caskets were lowering, and Ara barely took notice. She returned the hug, and began to cry for the second time since she received the letter. She cried as it all sunk in. It wasn't her mother hugging her.

~     *     ~

Remus dropped a couple of boxes on the floor just inside the front door of Troy's flat. He stepped aside, slid down the wall and tried to catch his breath.

"Oh come on little brother. We took the elevator – the walk wasn't that bad." Troy said as he passed the nearly passed out Remus on the floor. He continued into Remus' new room, his old study, and put the boxes in there.

"Tell me again why we can't use magic." Peter said as he passed Remus.

"Muggle London boys." Troy said proudly. "Get up Remus – you can't leave those laying there for people to trip on."

James brought some boxes to Remus' room, came back and took Remus' boxes as well. "Sirius, help him to the couch." He said, nodding to Remus.

"Sure thing." Sirius said, crossing the room. He grabbed Remus' hand and hoisted him up. "Come up Moony – you just take it easy." Sirius said gently, and brought him to the couch. "Water?"

"Please." Remus replied as he sat down.

Troy came into the room and looked puzzled by Remus. He was about to comment on the fact that his friends were doing all the work, when James came up behind him. "Full moon in four days." He said quietly. Realization dawned on Troy's face, and her walked up behind him on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Remus. I never really follow the moon when you're not home." Troy told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"S'alright. I'll make sure to tell you when I'm here. Thank you, Sirius." Remus replied, taking the glass offered by Sirius, and taking a big gulp. Troy ruffled his hair and walked away.

"This going to be quite and experience." Remus said as Troy left to get the last of the boxes.

"And how!" Sirius exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "This is a bachelor pad! How groovy is that?"

"It'd be groovier if Remus was a bachelor." Peter said. "But other than that small set back – it's really groovy. A guys place – no woman to intervene." They all sighed, and obtained faraway looks on their faces.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" Remus asked. They all replied with a "Yea…" Remus sighed. "I'll have to cook my own food, do my own laundry, get an alarm clock. This sucks guys…" Remus told them, putting his face in his hands, and leaning forward.

"Aw Moony, you can pop by our houses whenever you feel the need." Sirius said. "Right guys?"

"Exactly Rem." James said, smiling. "We'll always be here for you to crash with whenever you need."

"Where's the loo?" Sirius asked.

"Down that hall and to you left." Remus answered slightly muted by his hands, not looking up

James sat by beside him after Sirius left and leaned forward to look at his face. "You know Moony… your brother won't be here the whole time… And if Jen came over… you guys could have a lot more privacy than you would before." He nudged him for affect, grinning playfully.

"I know." Remus said, sitting up and smiling. "I wasn't going to say that around Sirius though. As much as I don't care what he thinks… it'd seem as though I was provoking him." James agreed. "But it is a perk."

~     *     ~

"I have my own bathroom!" Ara exclaimed as she checked out her new room. "And shower and everything!"

"You lucky dog." Mel said, leaning against the bedroom doorframe. "Good thing we can use magic around here. Merlin knows I wouldn't want to be dragging all your crap up here."

Lily came in floating two trunks ahead of her. "There are so many cats here now. Starting early with your Crazy Cat Lady plans?"

"Just glad my aunt is helping me along that path. Hope mine get along with hers."

"They're all spayed and neutered, right?" Lily asked, watching a couple of them cleaning each other.

"Yes, oh, except Alex over there, but we think he's gay. Never been interested in any of my girls before." Ara told them laughing.

"Maybe not your girls, but maybe your aunts'." Jen told her. 

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Janine Figg said from the doorway, scaring Mel. "Sorry dear. There are some sandwiches downstairs if you'd like some, and some tea, as well. If you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks Janine." Ara said, emptying some boxes, and making her new room more Arabella like.

Flopping herself on Ara's bed, Mel sat up quickly. "A **waterbed**? You really are a lucky dog!!"

They laughed, and Jen moseyed on over to the window. "And cute guys around here, do you think?" Jen asked, sitting at the bay window.

"When I used to visit here, a boy called Carl Adams lived across the across the street and few houses down. Haven't seen him for a while. I think he's about 18 now, so he might be living somewhere else." Ara told them, lining up picture frames. "Besides, you're all taken, so he's mine if he's hot."

"That's what I was getting at. But don't jump him too fast. Give him some slack, than _reeeel_ him in. Give him some slack, than _reeeel_ him in." Jen said, imitating a Muggle fisherman.

The girls laughed. "I'm going to get some sandwiches." Mel said, getting up, and heading downstairs.

"Wait, I'm coming!" Jen yelled and took after her, racing her down the stairs.

Ara sighed and looked around. "It's going to be different here."

"But you'll get used to it, I'm sure. Mel knows the most about this kind of thing, she'd be you best source for advice." Lily said, piling up some empty boxes.

"Yea… let's get some grub, I'm starved."

~     *     ~

Remus and Ara sighed at the same time, hands on their hips. They looked at each other and gave a short laugh.

"So we're back at school like nothing happened." Ara said, looking around the Common Room. It had been a couple of days after the funeral, and only a handful of people were back.

"Not exactly. People would have read the names in the 'In the Memory of…' article in the _Daily Prophet_. Lots of people might know about us." Remus said, collapsing into a couch.

Lily, James, Mel and Peter were off to see what work they could catch up on. The twins (A/N: I've never actually referred to them at _the twins_ before, have I?) were off to the kitchens to hoard some food for the bunch of them.

Over with Sirius and Jen… (A/N: the twins!! :):))

_Grumbling sound_.

Jen looked at Sirius as he looked at her.

"How can you be so hungry? We ate on the train!" Jen said, throwing her hands in front of her.

"Me? That was your stomach!"

"Excuse me? You're the one who suggested we get food."

"I suggested it so that Remus could have some. He's awfully worn down," Sirius said, with the tone of finality.

"Well that's why I'm here." Jen said, crossing her arms. "For Remus."

"Well it's good that we're here on a common purpose."

"Good." Jen said, looking forward, speeding up ever so slightly.

"Good. I'm happy if you're happy." Sirius said, not unlike a toddler, matching her speed.

"I'm happy."

"Good."

"Good."

"Oh _honestly_. All this for Lupin?" Sirius and Jen whipped around to find Snape leaning on a wall.

"It's called love, Snape." Jen said coolly. "Try it once an while." She turned around to keep going, hair gyrating (A/N: oooh – new word!) about her as she did so. Sirius stared at Snape a minute before turning.

"I guess it is about time." Snape continued. They kept going. "I had almost thought his sick mum would never actually die." They both stopped. "I mean, the amount of time he had visited her over the years – I guess we could call it… _euthanasia_."

Sirius turned to face him, and was in the git's face in six strides.

"Sirius, leave him be to wallow in his self pity." Jen called, staying where she was, arms crossed.

"Yes Black. Do what your sister tells you. It's not like you have a mind of your own." Snape said quietly, yet with no lack of hatred.

"And what does Snape, ruler of Hogwarts, mean by his oh so great words of wisdom?" Sirius asked, voice quiet, yet dripping with sarcasm and detestation.

"You're a follower. Be it of Potter or of Black female." Snape said, his lips curving into a sneer, while he nodded behind Sirius where Jen stood, trying to hear their conversation.

"And what about my mates mum?" Sirius asked teeth clenched. He was trying to keep his head about him, and stay on the topic at hand.

"I was starting to think that she'd never die. Either that or Lupin was really just lying. Maybe he's a follower, like yourself Black, but instead of friends, it's of Vol-"

"You want to know the truth Snape?" Sirius said, unable to narrow his eyes any further. "Tomorrow night, Willow. Press the knot with a stick, and you'll get all the answers you'll ever need." He resisted the urge to spit on him, 'Too Slytherin for me…' he turned, and went back to Jen. 'And let that fix your morbid tendencies you git…'

"I believe I will, Black." Snape called before leaving himself, and in much higher spirits than he thought possible after an encounter with the Blacks. He would find out all he needed to know and finally could have some hardcore evidence to get Potter and his followers. Sirius didn't think before he spoke when he was revved up. Many people knew this, and he had gotten in worse trouble for many things because of it. It was only his sweet-talking and suaveness that could reduce the end result of his punishment.

Jen and Sirius walked onward to the kitchens in uncomfortable silence.

"What did you say to him, Sir?" Jen asked, after a minute of glancing at his face and seeing that his glare wouldn't subside.

"Just to shove something abnormally large somewhere where it's anatomically impossible to shove."

Jen's eyes grew wide. "You told him to shove his nose _where_?" she mocked.

This got Sirius back to normal. "Can't fool you?" he asked, she shook her head. He ran a hand through his hair. "Just something to calm his worries about Remus."

Jen saw him stare ahead, and avoid her eyes. Deciding to beat it out of him after, they talked about other things.

*     *     *

Ok! Chapter done, and the next one will be out next week! And guess what (for all of those who care about my personal life!)! I've started a writing course. It's only 8 classes, and one's already gone, but it'll be really beneficial. So hopefully you'll see some better writing and thought in this. And if not – well, I guess you can't mess with perfection. ;)

Lol – anywho! It's taught by an Author/Professor up here at Carleton University. (No I'm not in University) And it's not a course, so no marks or anything – just simply for my own benefit! The reason I'm telling you? Because I love tooting my own horn (_do do do doooo_), and I… I thought you might care. *looks sheepishly*

Ok, and no – Peter doesn't like Arabella or anything. He just soaks in his own self-pity that no girl has ever liked him, like they had the other guys. Just clearing that up – **No Peter/Ara or Peter/anyone we know action.** Not sure whether he'll get a girl… anyone volunteering to be Pete's girlfriend? I'll put you in if you'd want that gruesome part! Lol.

Enough about me – let's talk about you! (And how you **review**ed for me…) My thanks for chapter 23!

_VoldemortsIllegitimateChild_: Actually, enlightenment of your protesting… I would like to ask how Harry has _become_ pregnant. Quite an interesting read it seems. ;) No tears eh? Damn. Ok – hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the review!

_Musicizdbest_: Lol – I didn't try the Harry Potter week thing… but who cares? It was a good week without it! I know – the whole June 21st thing! I pre-ordered it last weekend after I posted! 40% off! Woo! Anywho – thanks for that review!

_LoonyLoopyLisa_: That's ok about the last chapter… but Vegas? Kick ass! Did you really cry? Alright – what I was going for! This one isn't as depressing, even though there are a couple of funerals in it. Time to learn about other people's families, eh? Hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for reviewing!

_Lucky_719_: Was there always an underscore in your name? No, eh? Hm… Lol – still with the no periods! It makes for a fun read. And yea… it's hard for me to write a lot of sadness, so you can see how I add humour here and there, and get out of it as fast as I can? Yea… not fun. Well, thanks for the review!

_Zoe Lefebvre_: Sorry I haven't checked out your other story yet! I will this weekend or something… I'll try! ;) And don't worry, no sex in my story. So if ever you think that's going to come – think 'No – Lamina said no.' But if I go after Hogwarts (what am I thinking? Of course I will!!), it is… assumed. But I'll not write any hard-core porn – so don't worry. Lol – on an off topic (sort of) – I won't let my friends read this, so they've all assumed its porn. So what do I do? Go along with it in my own sarcastic ways. But yes, back on topic – thanks for the review!

_kerry_: Yes – I know! Voldemort doesn't want to kill Lily – but I've got a good reason beyond that! And he doesn't really want her dead. It's hard to explain… but somehow it'll be in the story. He really couldn't care less whether she lives or dies, but it's how she lives. Does that make sense? Thanks for the review, like every time!

_Nessie_: Lol – squished starfish? Too fun. And the knots and crosses – you mean a Celtic design? I really don't know. But my tattoo is of a red Maple leaf! Woo – go Canadian pride!! And my friend drew it, so it looks like it's fallen from a tree or something. 2" x 2" (that's inches right? Not feet?) But yes – I love it so much! Sirius and Genie are on a time off for the grieving, but she'll be right back in the next chapter after the 'incident'… hehe. Thanks for the review! I always wait to hear from you!

_I Have No Life_: Yea, dreary. And I don't like writing unhappy things – hence the humour throughout my story! Gotta keep things light hearted! Thanks for the review!

_shortydork_: My name's Jen, too! Aren't we cool?? Nah, no S/A for a while. They've got other plans going on up here. *taps head* Thanks for the review!

_jtyw_: How did you know it was Voldemort?! Thanks for the review!

_Moe23_: Ah… so many disasters going on… hard to keep up, eh? And yes – pasty is definitely needed. I recall mentioning during the sorting that there was also a kid with blue hair, and one with red eyes that got sorted into Gryffindor… they should make a comeback… But anywho – thanks for the review! I love reading new names! (You know, like seeing new faces… ;))

_AgentAAA_: On Word, eh? Isn't it long! *phew* I thought I'd be near the end of 7th year by this length! Ha! Oh good – you're the second to remember Boognumba Weal from the beginning! It makes me proud. Oh thanks for the prophecy compliment! I think it's vague enough! ;) Thanks for the review!! :)

Ok, well! Here it is – and there you go! Off to **review** because I have all your deepest and most profound love! **Love I say!**

See you guys next week!


	25. Running, Sliding, and Pouncing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**Added a bit to Remus' transformation, and Shack scenes.**

Heyhey people!! I'm back once again this week with another chapter for all of you! Can you believe its Chapter 25 already? I think I feel a couple of tears coming. *sniffles* You've been with me since the beginning… it's all so touching.

Many things happening here… I give my deepest condolences to the families of those who died in the Shuttle explosion this morning. God bless them all.

Well, without further ado – Chapter 25!

*     *     *

"Lily, your muscles aren't relaxing." James told her as he tried to rub out some knots. He sighed as he did this. "Have you shown Dumbledore the last letter?" Lily didn't answer. "Lily, you have to give it to him. You promised him that much."

"James, you wanted to give me a massage. So that's all I want, a massage." Lily said in monotone.

James was hurt by that statement and knew that pushing the topic further in an argument wouldn't get them far. He tried a different route. "Really? So anything else I do is out of generosity?"

Lily quirked an eyebrow and sighed. "I suppose…"

"So we can never have that 'you never do anything special for me' fight?" he asked.

"No… we'll have the 'you never do anything special for me anymore, remember when' fight." Lily told him.

"Ah I see…"

"Life's a fickle bitch, isn't it?"

James laughed. "Fickle indeed. Alright, let's go." He said, getting up and stretching.

"And where are we going?" Lily asked, slowly following suit and getting up.

"Our good friend Dumbledore's office. Yay…" He said, grabbing her upper arm and hoisting her up. Lily groaned. "We'll get the letter and go."

"What do you mean 'we'll get the letter'? Do you not trust me?" She asked, covering her annoyance by playfully shoving him.

"Not when you're in this mood, Lily dearest. You're fickle." He took her hand, and started their way to the girls' dorm.

"Fickle indeed."

They made it to the gargoyle and now stood outside it, arguing.

"I can bloody do this myself James. I'm not a child." Lily said, crossing her arms, and stomping her foot.

"Well you're doing a very good a demonstration." He hissed quietly as people walked by and stared at the two Prefects. "I've been up there nearly every time, why can't I go this time?" He said normally, trying to calm himself.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so." Lily turned away.

James put his face in his hands and growled in frustration. "Dammit Lily! Droobles Best Blowing Gum!" He yelled at the gargoyle. It bounded aside as if James had burned it.

Lily turned, shocked. "Don't yell it! People could have heard you!" She said as he herded her in.

"There was no one there, I checked." He said nearly calm as he knocked on the door. They heard Dumbledore answer, and they walked in. "Hello Professor." James and Lily said politely, smiling pleasantly.

Dumbledore laughed. "I was under the impression that you two weren't in too good of a mood today."

They both blushed. "Yes well, just minor differences we felt needed taking care of." Lily said. All of them were quiet for a second. "In the halls." 

"Now what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Dumbledore asked them. "There are not many reasons you come up here and judging by the topic – discussed – downstairs… am I right in guessing that you have received another letter?"

Lily took it out of her pocket. "Yes sir." She handed it to him. "The same day all the other letters came."

Dumbledore unfolded it and read it's content. His face contorted with fury as he read the words Voldemort used, and his accusations as he implemented Lily as a murderer. "You are not a murderer, Ms. Evans. This had nothing to do with you. That's one thing to be glad about."

James smiled, and Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose." She answered blandly. James stopped smiling. "Professor, I do not mean to sound rude, but is that all?"

Dumbledore gazed at her through his half-moon spectacles. Lily shifted uneasily and looked away, something she had never done with the Headmaster before.

"Very well, Ms. Evans. Mr. Potter, I ask you to stay here for a minute longer. Ms. Evans, please wait outside my door." She nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Potter – James. Look after her. She blames herself, but doesn't know why. Keep her busy and around people. If she gets too reclusive, I need you to get her out, or have her see me. I pray she doesn't try to save you, her friends, the way Ms. Kensington had."

James eyes grew wide. "I never thought of that, sir." His voice became determined. "I will do my best."

"Thank you James. Your best is all you really can do." He patted James on the back and led him to the door.

"Dumbledore, sir. If one of Lily's girlfriends knows about this is, it alright if I fill her in and have her help me?" James asked quietly, hand on the doorknob.

"You tell me one already knows? Who?"

"Yes, Jennifer Black. She is to Lily as Sirius is to me. I think it's good that Lily has one of them who knows, and doesn't blame her."

"Yes, yes of course James. Does Lily ever want to tell the rest about this?" Dumbledore headed back to his desk.

"All the time. Do you think they should know?" James asked, taking his hand off the doorknob and following Dumbledore as he wrote on some parchment.

"It would be better done in my presence. If Ms. Evans wants to tell them, we will have a meeting here sometime soon or whenever she is ready." He said, putting his quill down, folding the parchment, and putting his wax seal on it. "Take this, James, and give it to Ms. Evans once you leave. I have some assignments to catch up with."

"Of course. Thank you very much for everything, Headmaster." James left and met with Lily who was sitting on the top of the stairs, chin in her hands.

"Hey love." James said, helping her up. "This is for you." He handed her the parchment, and they made their way down the stairs.

"Thanks." She read it as they started going through the corridors to the Great Hall for lunch, James guiding her so she wouldn't hit anything. "What do you think everyone is doing tonight?"

"Full moon. Tomorrow evening or even the day after would be best to talk to everyone. It'll be less hectic, and Dumbledore would be able to make some time for us. And we have a Prefects meeting in the library."

~     *     ~

Sirius sat on the couch in front of the fire. He was deep in thought as he rubbed his leg and arm where there were rapid bruises forming. Jen had unsuccessfully beaten out the conversation that he had with Snape the day before, earlier that afternoon when James and Lily were out.

He smiled a bit at the memory of them rolling on the rug, biting, pulling hair and pummelling each other. Jen yelling at him, and him laughing at her while she smacked him in the chest. All in all, it was a fun time. Even Jen laughed while she questioned him.

He almost laughed out loud at the memory of people who were watching them, not knowing what to do. Do they stop it, and get hit in the process, or do they let the siblings brutally bicker?

He actually did laugh aloud at the memory of Remus' face when he first saw them. He had looked so shocked, even in his horribly sickened state that morning. ('Dear God – Sirius **no**!') If only he knew she started it. He told him so. ('She's a girl!') But she was also his sister. He had told him that too. It apparently sounded like a better argument in his head than out loud. He laughed again at the look of comprehension on Remus' face. None.

"I really don't think the fire is that funny." He heard Jen say, somewhat distantly. In reality she had just sat beside him on the couch. "Knut for your thoughts?"

Sirius blinked a few times, focusing his eyes. When he turned to look at her, his eyes weren't used to the lack of light, and it took him a minute to respond. He rubbed his eyes, and shook his head. "Just thinking about our quarrel earlier today." Jen smiled. "And Remus' face."

Jen laughed. "And your lame ass argument?"

"It was pretty bad, wasn't it?" Sirius said, slouching further, and smiling.

Jen nodded, smiling. "So what did you and Snape talk about?" She asked, not smiling.

Sirius groaned. "Fine, I'll tell you. I just told him, more or less, that Remus had other reasons than to see his sick mum."

Jen gaped at him. "You told Snape that Remus is a-"

"No!" Sirius said, waving his hands in front of her, because she looked ready to pound him some more. "He'll probably find out though." He said, his face darkening. It looked as though he had forgot that Jen was there. "He'll not bother us anymore after tonight. With a scare like that…" He seemed to snap back reality and see Jen wide-eyed and still gaping.

"Did you tell him how to get into the Willow?" She yelled, reading his face like an open book.

"Remus'll just give'em a scare -"

"He could die!" She whispered desperately. "What'll Remus think? That you used him…" Sirius paled, clearly not thinking of that aspect. "Did you tell him to go tonight?"

"Yes, but Peter and I -" But she was gone after his first word. He jumped up and followed her. He heard her calling James' name as she ran. He remembered that him and Lily had a Prefects meeting that evening, and he ran in the opposite direction to the Willow where Peter and Remus should be by now. It was a quicker route to the Willow than it was finding your way through the moving staircases and corridors that brought you to the library. Especially when you're Sirius Black and you know secret passages.

"James, dear God, where are you?" She ran into the library where a Prefect meeting was being held because Peeves had set off dungbombs in their lounge. "James!" She ran to him, dragged him off his seat, and away from the others. Lily followed.

"Jen – I'm busy, what -"

"Sirius – Snape – Willow! Get Dumbledore! I don't know password." She panted.

"Wait – Sirius told Snape about the Willow?" James asked, paling. Swearing, he ran off, leaving his things behind. Lily told Jen that she'd get Dumbledore, and then she too took off. Jen stood in the library panting. She put her hands on her hips and looked around. Aside from the other Prefects, and Heads, everyone who was up late studying, was looking at her.

'Think of something witty…' she thought as they awaited a response of some kind. "It was their night to call out the numbers for Bingo in Gryffindor Bingo match." She said, with a nervous laugh afterwards.

Everyone from the other Houses shook their heads and went back to work. Every Gryffindor in the library continued to stare at her as if she just announced her engagement to Professor Binns (who died 2 years earlier), and was having Snape's love child.

"Well, I better go before Sirius steals my cards." She said, and speed walked out the library before Madam Pince went after her.

James tore down the corridors, hitting students, wall corners with his arms and Mrs. Norris as he went.

"Sorry Filch!" He yelled as he scrambled back to his feet. "I'll pay for that!" he said over his shoulder as someone dropped their Remembrall after he shoved them out of his way.

He ran into the front doors, forgetting how hard it was to open them. He took a deep breath and pushed. Once open enough he squeezed through, not closing them.

He tore across stone paths, and grass, occasionally slipping on the moist ground, but not falling. He looked to the speckled sky and saw the moon rising. He saw a figure by the thrashing tree.

"Snape! Snape stop!" The tree stopped moving and the figure disappeared. "Shit! Snape – come back!" He tried to stop running before the reached the grasp of the Willow, but slipped and slid on his back. The branches flew over him as grass and mud stained his robes. The tree pounded the ground where he had lain, and he scurried to the roots. Just before a branch in the shape of a fist knocked off his head, he pushed the knot. All movement from the tree stopped, and he dove into the tunnel.

Lily ran and ran. She got to the gargoyle within ten minutes of wrong turns, and changing staircases, and yelled the password. ('**Droobles Best Blowing Gum dammit!**') The gargoyle jumped, the second time that day as if burned, and Lily ran up the moving staircase.

"Professor!" She yelled before reaching the door. It opened before her, and she nearly collided with a surprised Binns – but much to her dismay, passed right through him. "Oh God…" she cringed as she felt a wave of cold wash through her.

"What is it Lily?" Dumbledore asked, stepping towards her.

She shook her head to collect her thoughts. "Sirius told… Snape in Willow! Remus – full moon! James going there!" she gasped, holding a stitch in her side.

Dumbledore had heard enough to get the gist of it, and ran down the stairs, pardoning himself from the ghostly teacher, with Lily behind him. She told Dumbledore quickly of Jen interrupting their Prefect meeting to tell her and James to get him.

He ran down the hallways faster than Lily would have thought he could, and she had to strain herself to keep up. That stitch was trying to slow her down, but what egged her on was one word. _James_.

Padfoot and Wormtail stood transformed in the Shack, with a transforming Remus. Remus cried out in agony as his face elongated into a muzzle, his arms grew, and fingers shortened. His wide human ribs changed into a werewolf's narrow set. He grew a tail, and at different positions, his legs curved. A spine-curdling howl told them he was done.

Moony turned his now amber eyes on the large black dog before him, and the grey rat on a bedside table and let out a growl that suggested it was a laugh. Moony looked around his familiar settings confused, looking for Prongs.

Padfoot shook his head signalling that Prongs wasn't to come tonight, and waited for his reaction. He stiffened his muscles bracing himself for a pounce.

And that's just what Moony did. After a little bit of tackling each other and rolling around, Wormtail attempting not to get trodden, Moony abruptly stopped and stood rigid. His hackles were raised; his ears perked and head erect. He let out a low growl from the back of his throat, and put his ears back. The werewolf walked out of the bedroom they occupied, and made his way slowly downstairs.

Padfoot glanced at Wormtail, and they set off after him, the rat slower, jumping down each step. Moony was prowling unhurriedly, sniffing the air before him. His nose brought him around a corner, and through a short hallway to a living room, where the furniture was torn and covered in debris. He sniffed around to where the trap door was, and Padfoot could smell and sense it too. Human. Moony's ears went up again, as did Padfoot's; because of the sounds they heard. Voices. Wormtail stood on his hind legs, and sniffed the air, making little squeaks, twitching his little rat nose. A faint light came threw the boards, then vanished. Moony made his way over there, sniffing and growling softly; the voices continued. He scratched his paw lightly at the floorboards, and tilted his head as they lifted a bit beneath his paws. He seemed to be smiling, and moved his paws from atop the trap door, growling in amusement, and restless anticipation.

"Lumos."

James ran through the tunnel, keeping his hands on the ceiling above him to keep from knocking his head, and kept his wand pointed ahead of him.

"Snape!" He called. He was just about ready to transform and charge head down to catch up with the grease-ball. He faintly heard a howl and knew that Remus' transformation was complete. "Snape, please!" He heard someone up ahead of him, and knew that he was nearly at the trap door. He turned a corner and ran straight, his wand light connecting with another's. "Snape, whatever Sirius told you -"

"You cannot save yourself now, Potter. The Headmaster will learn of this hideout, and I'm sure he'll be pleased to scope it out." Snape said, looking around for an exit of sorts. Some dirt flitted down from above them. Snape looked above and pointed his wand up. It illuminated a wooden floor. "Ah…"

"Snape don't. You have no idea what you're doing, please." James said, moving slowly towards him, hands up in front of himself.

Snape looked back down, and in James' face, putting his wand down as well. "I have waited long enough to get you idiots expelled."

"Why?" James asked, stalling. Surely Padfoot could get Moony back upstairs. Surely. "Why do you hate us so much?"

"Why, you ask? What is not to hate about you low-life Gryffindors? You four have tormented my House and I to no end – and you're all lazy, slack jawed, imbeciles. You act like a king, Potter. Black feels he can control anyone with his cocky smile. Pettigrew is nearly a squib. And Lupin… Lupin… there's something wrong with that boy. Sick nearly every month. When he's not, it's his mother -" A scratching was heard right above Snape's head. Before James could react, Snape had pushed the trap door up ever so slightly, but something heavy kept him from pushing higher. "What are you hiding up there, Potter?"

Growling sounded above them. Snape looked at James. Snarling was heard next, then nails scraping at the opening.

"Look Snape," it now sounded as if animals were beginning to fight, "If you go up there, you'll be attacked -"

"Stop dancing around the subject." Snape said, gripping his wand tighter. A howl was heard right above them that sent shivers up both their spines. Barking, and rough housing was pounding above them still.

"A werewolf. There's a werewolf up there Snape." James said calmly, putting his hands down and getting his own wand out, and ready. They heard an ear-piercing yelp. 'Padfoot…' James thought, biting his lip.

"Potter, you hardly expect me to believe -" then realization dawned on his face. "Lupin." He breathed.

"Yes, now let's just go Snape-"

"The Headmaster will hear of this! Smuggling a werewolf into the school! Think of the catastrophe's awaiting the -"

"He knows, Snape." James cut off, still listening to the hammering, scraping, barks, yelps, and howls that were coming from above them. Both his and Snape's usual black hair were now covered in a fine layer of dirt that kept descending onto their heads, and shoulders. "He let Remus come anyways, and I'm sure Sirius wanted just to scare you -"

"By sending me into the house of a werewolf?" Snape yelled. "That's murder, Potter, and believe me when I say that I won't stop until Black is expelled."

"Snape, you know Sirius didn't mean for you to get killed." James said angrily, although he wondered about Sirius' intentions. "He's… no. Sirius wouldn't do that. He's many things, but he's not a murderer."

"Believe what you wish, Potter, but choose your friends wisely. Black will be the end of you, I assure you that, if no precautions are taken immediately -"

"Got my best interests in mind, have you Snape?" James asked coolly. He pointed his wand at Snape. "Let's go before the werewolf gets out." He hated referring to Remus like that, but in this state of mind, he wasn't Remus, especially with humans so close. The rumbling and thumping above them didn't help sway him either.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Potter." Snape spat, standing straight, head held high.

"So you'd rather hang out with the werewolf, then?" James asked, than shook his head. "Just follow me." He said, turning slightly. Snape didn't move. "Surely you don't want to stay?" No response. "I'm not letting you wait here. Don't make me use desperate measures…" James went right up to Snape's face, looking eye to eye. James could hear many pawed feet ascend the creaking stairs. The fighting had stopped just a minute before. Relief washed over him and Snape noticed it.

"He's left now, has he?" Snape said. "What other things could you be hiding up there that the Headmaster does not know of?" Once again, before James could do anything, Snape shoved him down, pushed up and lifted the trap door.

"**Snape no!**" James yelled.

Moony was being herded upstairs and didn't like it one bit. He kept on glancing over his shoulder and glaring at the dog that was behind him.

Padfoot watched the werewolf ahead of him, and unintentionally let his mind wander. Snape and James' conversation got him acting quickly. How could he have been so stupid? Did Snape really get to him that much? He was jolted out of his thoughts from James' yell. It sounded much clearer… meaning the trap door was lifted.

"**Snape no!**"

Still coming from his reverie, Padfoot was heaved aside as Moony bolted down the staircase to get to the human. Padfoot heard more yelling as he ran to stop the crazed Moony, and the trap door, he saw with relief, closed right before Moony got to it. Moony was foaming and scratching mercilessly at the floorboards. He snarled, and growled the wooden floor when the voices ceased. He stopped and blinked, Padfoot watching him wearily. He couldn't hear James or Snape anymore, but he could faintly smell them still. Moony let out a puff of a breath through his nostrils that lifted a large amount of dust into the air.

On top of an upturned box sat Wormtail, relieved it was all over. Padfoot looked at him, and the rat looked away. The dog shamefully lowered his head as the restless Moony bitterly walked away to tear at one of the already torn sofas. Padfoot sighed. Tomorrow, or rather today, was going to be a long day.

James jumped up, lunged forward and grabbed Snape around the waist as he heard Moony's great paws pound the stairs, and advance towards them. He pulled Snape down, and let him fall to the dirt ground in a heap. The door slammed itself shut.

"What kind of death wishes do you have Snape?" James yelled furiously. Snarling and digging was sounding above his head. "I'm not waiting to see if that old floor holds up." Snape opened his mouth to say something as he stood, but James stopped him. "No. And I'm not taking no more damn chances with you." He pointed his wand at Snape and thin cords shot out of it and coiled themselves around Snape's wrists and ankles, bounding them together. Things seemed to quiet a bit above.

Snape looked horror stricken, and furious. More cords covered his mouth. He fell against the side of the tunnel and glared at James.

"Sorry for having to do this, but you understand, don't you?" James said, quietly, yet lacking no unkindness. If possible, Snape's glare darkened. James levitated Snape ahead of himself and began his trek down the tunnel to the school grounds.

Lily ran with Dumbledore to the front doors, and saw that they were slightly ajar. The doors swung open before they reached them. They ran over stone paths and ran straight toward the land where the Willow awaits them.

Dumbledore and Lily strode across the grounds more slowly now that the grass they tread upon was wet with the spring dew. It sparkled against the backdrop of the Forbidden Forest, and shone from the bright full moon. It would have seemed pretty to Lily if the circumstances were different. Shaking her head, she saw the tree whip violently, then stop.

They neared it, and Snape came floating out, bound and pissed. James came after him, and they kept going until they were out of reach of the Willows branches.

Lily ran forward, calling James' name. His face softened as he saw her running full speed across the twinkling grass as if she hadn't run at all that night, leaving Dumbledore behind. His thought wavered, causing Snape to collapse on the ground. He put his wand in his pocket as Lily slid to him, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"James I was so worried. I thought maybe Remus would… then he… Oh James – I just couldn't think of life without… how could you be so stupid?" Lily raved, crying into his shoulder, burying her face deeper. Her hands and robes were getting dirty from his filth covered robes, and she couldn't care less.

James laughed, and for one of the few times in his teenage-hood, fought back a tear himself. What could _he_ have done without Lily? He couldn't possibly think of life without her… "I'm fine, love. Hair's gone grey, but otherwise I'm fine. I love you so much." And this was true. James hadn't any large scratches on him, and his uncontrollably messy black hair was even messier and looked as though it was covered in soot. And he loved her – that was true also. He hugged her tighter, then lifted her face and kissed her. It was a minute before they broke. Hearing Dumbledore clear his throat, they let go of each other, yet still held hands, and faced him.

Dumbledore had just taken Snape's bonds off, and helped him stand. "Are there any reasons for either of you to visit the Hospital Wing?" he asked James and Snape. Each replied with a 'No.' "Then let us go back to the castle, and get some rest. I feel tomorrow, or rather today, will be a very long one…"

Dumbledore and Snape started off. James kissed the side of Lily's head, and put his arms around her waist, and they started walking side by side. They caught up with the other two. "You mean you do not wish to talk to us now?" James asked.

"Indeed I usually would, but as of right now, everyone involved is not suited for a discussion." They all knew he meant Remus, and James knew that Sirius and Peter couldn't be called upon either. "And it would be better if all concerned were present and heard everyone else's story from their own mouths."

They walked silently up the steps, and into Hogwarts. Lily occasionally reached up to kiss James' chin. James would also kiss Lily's forehead. At a moving staircase where the Gryffindors would part with the Slytherin, Dumbledore spoke.

"I want all three of you to meet me at noon in my office. Bring Messrs. Black, Pettigrew and Lupin. Also Ms. Black." The three students nodded. "Mr. Snape, I ask you not to mention to anyone what you have learned tonight. My Lupin had no conscious part of this, and you should hold nothing against him personally."

Snape nodded, although it was simple to tell that he thought otherwise.

They all separated, and Lily and James silently walked to Gryffindor Tower, James with his arms still firmly planted around Lily's waist. On their way, they luckily ran into no teachers, Filch, or Peeves. Once in the Common Room, Jen jumped up and ran to them, giving them both huge hugs.

"Oh Merlin I was so worried. How is everyone? Where's Sirius?" she asked, wringing her hands in front of her, grey eyes wide.

"Everyone is fine." Lily replied. Then she looked confused. "Where is Sirius, James?" she asked as he shook his head to un-dust his hair.

James, not really wanting to say that he was in the Shack with Peter and a transformed Remus, shrugged his shoulders. "As long as we find the stupid bastard by noon, we're ok." He said. He kissed Lily goodnight, gave Jen a comforting hug, and waved goodnight to the two girls as he headed off to bed. Well, first to shower, then to bed.

Lily and Jen sighed and walked up to their dorm to a rather sleepless night. Lily with thoughts of her friends, and the note Dumbledore gave her on her mind. Jen with thoughts of Remus and Sirius plaguing her sleep… the two men she cared most about.

The other two girls sleep blissfully unaware of the night's events.

A werewolf tackling a dog, completely forgetting what he had nearly done, and won't remember by morning spent his night roughing it up.

A dog chasing and exchanging blows with a werewolf, thinking of how screwed he really is after all of this.

And a rat squeaking on the winner, and hoping he has no part in whatever went down this evening.

*     *     *

Woo! Chapter 25 done! 

Lily getting a little testy with James there? Hm… wonder what that's about? And her melancholic attitude in Dumbledore's office…

I hope you all liked how the Willow scene went… considering almost everyone has done it… I tried to make it original you know? I don't think Snape ever saw James transform, or that either of them got bloodied up. Well, the crisis will continue onto the next chapter with the outcome of Sirius' loony mind. And what about the letter Dumbledore wrote to Lily about her friends learning of her and Voldemort? When will that happen now that this little scenario has gotten in the way? See next week in Chapter 26 of The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn…

And what about me thanking everyone for last chapters reviews? Well, that's coming now!

 _Sugarquill_: Thank you! And yes, Dumbledore had a short chat with Lily… not quite up to her usual standards though… Guess all the stress is catching up with her! Hope you liked this chapter!

_Nessie_: Hey!! You know what – you _are_ special. I like Peter's mannerism, too. I really think he'd need something like that, eh? I've been reading parts of PoA lately. Anything that mentions Lupin, or the MWPP years… I think I've memorized them now! And as for Sirius smellin' them roses? Not too bloody soon. Remember, he doesn't use his brain to often when needed. Dim. And yea – writing course was fun. Guess what? We had to write a sex scene on Thursday. Co-relate it with a storm and how they both build up… and me – being the youngest one there (Everyone is over 30 and married except for 3 college guys. And c'mon what are the chances that none of them have had sex?) I almost burst out laughing. I turned to the girl next to me, Holly, and said: "Well Holly, I'm obviously the expert on this assignment, aren't I?" It was a good class though… Anywho! Now that I'm way off topic!! ;);) Thanks for the review! And yes – maple leaf! You should get a Kangaroo with a Koala in its pouch tattooed to you!! Think how cool that'd be! Isn't this a long thank you?

_KeeperOfTheMoon_: oooooooooooooooooooooooooo… thank you so much!! And I LOVE your reviews!! And I made you cry!? Yay! I really was going for that, you know?

_shortydork_: Thank you – and us Jen's are cool, aren't we? Thanks for the comment on my Sirius telling Snape about the Willow. I think he did it more than a prank… even though both Snape and Lupin (in PoA) say that it was… not for me. It may have seemed one, and in a way it was, but more **_deep_**. You know? Lol – thanks for the review!

_Moe23_: Thank you – and about the Gryffindor character… you have a choice. (If you choose to accept it. :)) Do you wish to be Genie's or little Lisa's friend? Genie: Sirius' fling right now, or Lisa: the 3rd year, reserve beater out to hex Sirius and Arabella? I like knowing what people want! :):)

_kerry_: Lol – you _think_ you understand? What don't you understand, and I'll clear it up for you! :) Lol – no one's story sucks – and trust me. I read other people's and think: "Why the hell are people even _trying_ to read mine!?" Thanks for the review!

_Zoe Lefebvre_: And you my friend have _really_ been here with me from the beginning!! I really do love the Crazy Cat Lady thing, which will herein be called CCL. Only 139 days as of Feb. 1st until OotP! Already pre-ordered mine!! And I won't forget about you!! I've been busy – but really, I swear I'll read your new one! *scratches it into palm of hand* There – I'll do it today! Thanks for the review!

_Agent AAA_: Hey – it _is_ you again! Woo! Thank you very, very much! Oh God – what _don't_ we learn in a writing course? (Lol – that's my effective way of dodging you question.) There's so much really. You learn how to better your writing, and the Author/Professor dude will help you pick out your errs and so will the other people taking the course. I'll be bringing in a piece of this and hand it out to my class (oh God – I'm sweating about it already! What part do I choose?!) and hope that they understand what's going on without reading them the whole damn thing! But yea, people will tell me what to work on, and what I'm doing fine! And that' s the gist of it! One of your favourite authors?! Aw… I'm trying to finish this before OotP… and that will be done. But I also want to start 7th year right after – no break or it'll take me forever to start… so there's bound to be a month or so break from June 1st on. People won't touch ff.net or any other site like it to read Harry Potter when it comes out! Anywho… my second long thank you for this chapter is now done! *laughs* Hope you liked this chapter as well!

And thank you to everyone who **review**ed other chapters! Such as: _Ravishingly Discreet _(I know they seem '90s' but I'm an 80's child!), _KeeperOfTheMoon _(for all of them!;)), _ferahgo_ (no it wasn't too long!!), _Individual-9086 _(Yes – deaths will come in time!!), and _Lily Smith_ (I usually don't review till the last chapter, too!).

Ok, thanks everyone for reading! I'm nearly done the next chapter, and will probably update on Wednesday. If you would like me to e-mail you whenever I update, say so in your review. I already have one or two going… So I'll make it a joint thing. Newsletter if you wish. Alright? Want e-mail update – tell me so, and please leave your e-mail address! It's kind of needed… just kind of.


	26. Delving into their minds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**Added a few small sentences, one of Lily talking with Mel the morning after the meeting. That's about the only substantial extra stuff.**

Hey people! I'm updating a helluva lot faster than I usually would, and therefore need to get my ass crackin on writing a new chapter if I want it up by the weekend sometime! This is my longest yet, and is filled with many a thing. You get into some pitiful feelings for poor Remus, Jen's mind while she watches people converse, and we delve deeper than anyone ever thought possible into Sirius' mind. Also we see Genie again near the end, and more with Lily and her thoughts... Am I done spoiling? Yes I am.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! It took a **lot** out of me.****

**_Moe23_**: I guess you didn't get my e-mail fast enough. :( Well, your name is Dakota. My friend figured that since she has a funky name, as would you! ;) Hope you enjoy it – even though it's not much so far. Sorry bout that.

Here it is! Chapter 26!

*     *     *

The next day, well, that morning to be exact was very tense between everyone. No one spoke to each other on their way to breakfast, except for brief hellos between the girls and guys. Ara and Mel were nearly clueless as to what went down the night before. All they knew were certain key words: Remus, Sirius, Snape, James, Willow, and shut up when you're around everybody this morning. So they did. Remus was in the Hospital Wing, completely unaware of the meeting coming up at noon.

Remus slept peacefully in the Infirmary through breakfast and his first couple classes. At about 11:20, M. Vocher woke him up.

"Rise and shine, M. Lupin." Vocher said, shaking him lightly.

Remus yawned and stretched. He opened his eyes and shut them quickly, the bright light of the Hospital Wing burning the back of his eyes. "Whatta you wan?" He murmured, rolling over to face the nurse.

M. Vocher sat on the side of Remus' bed. "Jus' to tell you dat d'ere is a meeting with Professor Dumbledore at noon, aujourd'hui." He said, trying not to sound to upset.

"Pour quoi?" Remus yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he stretched again. M. Vocher looked back and forth uneasily, unsure what to say. "Jean? What is it?" He asked, sitting up and staring intently at the young nurse before him.

"C'est ne pas my place to tell you, Remus." He sighed. "Mais, I 'ave udder news pour toi." Remus waited patiently for him to continue. "You know la femme dat I have been dating de last deux annes?" He asked, brightening up.

"Yes…" Remus said slowly.

"Well, we are getting married!" M. Vocher said happily.

"Oh, well, congratulations!" Remus said happily. He was worried at first by the previous look on Vocher's face.

"Yes, merci… but, de ting is… we are moving to and living in England… so I will be transferred dis summer." M. Vocher continued slowly.

Remus stared at him, slowly processing the information. "So… you won't… _be_ here next year?" M. Vocher nodded. Remus didn't know whether he should be upset or angry. He settled on being happy for his friend. "What about Madam Wong?"

"Well, she looked after Madam Kensington, oui?" Remus nodded. "She is more specialized avec les werewolves and just stayed on to de end of de year. She never really looked after des étudiants avec moi, unless it was to help me. She hasn't de training. She will be gone come next year, Remus." The nurse said quietly.

"So you're leaving me?" Remus said loudly. "Who… what's the new nurses name?"

"I do not know… Ask Dumbledore at noon… which is soon." M. Vocher added, realizing Remus had to eat and freshen up. "So eat ton petit déjeuner, and get dressed, and I'll walk you to 'im."

Remus did as told, and was soon ready to leave. '10 minutes,' he thought as he brushed his hair and looked in the mirror at the paleness of his skin, and the dark circles under his eyes. '10 minutes till I find out what the hell's going on…'

M. Vocher led Remus to the gargoyle, trying to avoid any halls that may have students in them. Remus was supposed to be sick in Hospital.

"Remus," He said, "I want you to come right back to me once you're done 'ere, ok? Straight back, no matter what mood or state you may be in. Comprendre?" M. Vocher said, holding Remus by the shoulders, and levelling Remus' eyes to his own.

"I - I understand." Remus stuttered. Now he was worried. 'What happened last night…'

"Ok… Droobles Best Blowing Gum." The nurse said to the gargoyle before leaving. Remus watched him leave, and stared at the moving staircase ahead of him, rotating slowly. The gargoyle made an impatient noise, and Remus hesitantly stepped on the first step.

On his way up, his mind was racing. What _did_ happened last night? Did someone find out about him? Or his friends' animagus abilities? What about the Map? Remus paled as he reached the massive door. Did he _bite_ someone?

He wasn't sure whether he should knock or not… But surely Dumbledore is expecting him? Remus closed his eyes, took a shuddering breath, and opened the door.

Remus stepped in and immediately everyone stopped talking and looked at him. He seemed so shocked. 'He has no idea what occurred last night.' Jen thought. She watched him look at everybody there. First Dumbledore. Then McGonagall, who was right in front of him. Sirius, Peter, herself, James, Lily, all on one big couch in front of Dumbledore's desk. Prof. Estacle (Potions Mistress, and Head of Slytherin) behind a high backed chair. In that chair sat Snape. He looked at me once more.

"What's going on?" He asked, hand still on the doorknob.

"It would be best of you took a seat, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore told him, gesturing to the couch, which still held room for him even though there were already five of us on it.

I moved aside, and let him sit beside me on the couch Dumbledore put there to accommodate everyone. All of us students sat upon it – except Snape – we don't like him, so he sat on a chair to the side of Lily. Perhaps the only one who can stand him. Estacle stands behind him, jewelled hand resting on the top of its high back, soft chair. McGonagall stands beside Sirius, who sits at the end of the couch, her arms crossed.

Our order, from the door, went: McGonagall, Sirius, Peter, Remus, me, James, Lily, Snape, than Estacle. My we look happy. Dumbledore has started talking, but I block him out as I stare at Remus and pick out how worn out he really is. He doesn't need this. Oh – I heard my name.

"Yes Professor?" I say.

"Ms. Black, can you tell us what happened the day before yesterday, when this all really began?" Dumbledore asked me.

The day before yesterday? Oh yes – simple question. "Well," I begin, pacing myself, "Sirius and I were going to get Remus something to drink. He looked so awful. On our way, we met Snape, and we exchanged some… cool words with each other. Snape baited Sirius with some remark on Remus' mum -"

"I did n-" Snape began to say, but Dumbledore held up a hand, and gestured me to continue.

"About Remus' mum. Sirius stood close to him and they talked quietly for a couple of minutes. I called Sirius back, and he finally came. He looked sour, and Snape seemed… I dunno, glad? I guess that's what it could be called." I nearly laughed. Here I was, a key witness to something that could get my brother expelled and I'm mocking the victim. If Snape really is the victim… It could be Remus.

"Thank you, Ms. Black." I nodded, and took Remus' cold hands in mine. "Mr. Snape, what happened in that meeting?"

Snape nodded, and began his story. I hated the first few words out of his mouth. "I did encounter the Blacks, as they were bickering like 5-year-olds, it was rather annoying. Black came up to my face and started threatening me -"

"What?" Sirius yelled. I admit I would have yelled worse, if not slapped Snape, if no one said anything.

Dumbledore held up a hand to Sirius, and turned to Snape. "Mr. Snape, please use their first names, as there are two of the Blacks here with us today. Continue." Ha. The look on Snape's face…

Snape nodded, although he looked murderous. Go ahead, kill one of us and see how far you get before you're thrown into Azkaban.

"We talked, and I mentioned Lupin, and Bl- _Sirius_ got temperamental." God Sirius' name sounded bad coming out of the slime ball's mouth. "He told me to find out all I'd need to know about Lupin by pressing the knot in the Willow," Remus' grip tightened on my hand, "And go in the next evening. Jennifer called him back and he left like a trained puppy -"

"Mr. Snape." Dumbledore intervened. "Thank you. Mr. Black, if you would."

Remus' head whipped around to face Sirius. I couldn't see his face, but could feel his hands begin to sweat. They were still cold.

Sirius avoided his eyes, and began his side. "When Snape mentioned Mrs. Lupin's death, something inside of me exploded. No one says anything cruel about my mate, whether they know it's being said or not. We talked a bit, both of us riling up the other. I really wanted Snape to leave my friends and I alone. He's always been wondering about Remus, so what I told him was the first thing that came to my mind that made sense. I thought a good scare would get him off our backs for good – especially Remus'." Remus' hands were now getting warm. From behind I saw his jaw set firm

"Thank you, Mr. Black." Dumbledore said, than he turned to look at Remus. "Mr. Lupin," but Remus didn't move. "Mr. Lupin, look this way." He still stared at Sirius, and Sirius, with all his might, avoided his gaze still. I tugged his hand slightly, and he spun around and stared at my sympathetic face. He looked as thought someone just slapped him… or hurt him somehow. Well, someone did.

"Mr. Lupin," Remus looked at Dumbledore, "It is with a heavy heart that I force you to listen to this. Remember that you are completely innocent." Remus didn't move. "You are completely innocent." Dumbledore repeated, and this time Remus nodded. "Go on, Ms. Black. What happened the next day, before you got Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter?"

Right, back to me. What did I do? Breath… ok, Remus is looking back at me now. "The day before I had decided to beat out the conversation from Sirius. So I did." Someone gave a short laugh. Peter. The bastard – I'm trying to talk. "Later in the evening I caught Sirius watching the fire, and I talked it out of him."

"I thought you said you beat it out of him?" Estacle said, sneering at me.

"Well, I beat him… then later got it out of him. I realized what he had done by decoding his speech and face. I've always been able to do that with him, and him me. Twin thing. He seemed… what's the word? It was like he forgot I was there, and mumbled something's. I learned that it was to happen that evening, so I ran to get you, Dumbledore. I realized I didn't know the password, so I made a beeline for the library where I knew Lily and James'd be. I told them, and Lily went to get you, while James went for Snape in the Willow. That's all I know." I finished and looked into Remus' face. He seemed relieved. At what? That I had no larger part? That I'm safe and unharmed? Aw, I'm touched – cute of him to be worried –

"I know about Ms. Evans getting me straight away, and us heading to the Willow. What about you, Mr. Black? Where were you during the next events?" Every head swivelled to look at him. He seemed to have paled. He glanced around nervously, and swallowed.

"Well, on my way following Jen after she left our Common Room, I ran into Peter here -" he nodded to Peter who nodded his agreement, although he didn't look up, "-and we went to a secret room that we know of. I talked to him about it. He knew that Lily and James'd do something, get you Dumbledore, so we thought it best to stay out of the way." He raked a hand through his hair, and I noticed that he didn't call Dumbledore Albus. "I didn't feel like being maimed by James that evening, so Peter and I stayed over night in the room. That's it." He looked away, and I could now feel anger and heat reverberating off of Remus.

"Very well. Mr. Snape, please tell us what happened with you that evening." Dumbledore said both softly and calmly.

"I waited until later in the evening to leave, hoping none of Lupin's friends would be there. I left my dorm and made my way to the Willow. I used Black – Sirius' tip, and prodded the knot. I had faintly heard Potter calling my name but thought he was merely attempting to stop me from finding their hide-out and secrets that would surely get them expelled." James made a snort of a laugh. God bless him. And curse Snape while You're at it. "I followed the tunnel and came to a dead end. Potter caught up with me and we talked. After much cajoling on my part, scratching and growling above us, he finally told me about Lupin. Hoping to save his own hide, he tied me up and brought me back out." Snape finished, and I could now feel James' heat coming off of him beside me. God I'm hot…

Dumbledore nodded his understanding and looked at James. "Mr. Potter, if you will please end this now."

James nodded and instigated his nighttime escapade. "After I left the library, I ran straight through each corridor, down every staircase and left the school grounds. I – oh, I apologize if I hurt Mrs. Norris." Sirius, Peter, and I stifled a laugh. Yea right he's sorry… Go James! James looked at us before continuing, a small spark of humour in his eyes. "I called Snape's name telling him to stop. I slipped, and slid my way to the centre of the tree, nearly losing my head. I pressed the knot, and entered. I ran the tunnel length before I met up with Snape, yelling for him the whole time." Ok, so the stories are congruent so far… "We argued, I tried to sway him from getting in the Shack but he kept persisting that me and my friends – the 'lazy, slack-jawed imbeciles' – were hiding something up there worthy of expulsion." I glared at Snape, but I doubt her took notice. I'll show him slack-jawed…

"He pushed upon the floor boards, but couldn't lift them high. I think Remus was right above us the whole time. We argued some more, and I thought of stunning him. Remus left us, and we both heard him go up the stairs. Snape got this gleam in his eye, and announced that he could now take a look to see if you, Dumbledore, needed to search the place out. He surprised me by throwing me down, pushing the trap door up again, knowing full well there was a werewolf up there." Remus' hands were now shaking in mine. He looked at Sirius, who was staring intently at James. James continued, and Remus looked back over at him, swallowing hard. "I yelled and pulled him back down just before Remus reached the trap door." Remus paled some more. His breathing was quiet and shallow.

"I didn't trust Snape to follow me out after that, so I bound him and levitated him back to Hogwarts grounds."

Well, that is certainly different from Snape's tale, isn't it? This should be interesting…

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, than sighed. Is that a Quick Notes Quill that's writing? Oh good… Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Is what he said true?"

Snape seemed to ponder this. The two rivals Heads stared impatiently.

"Mr. Snape, it is either true or not." McGonagall said sharply. We all jumped, especially Snape.

"Somewhat. It doesn't change the fact that Black tried to get me killed!" Snape yelled.

Oh, if Sirius doesn't kill that idiot, I will.

"Indeed it doesn't." Estacle said, looking to Dumbledore. "Expulsion. That child should not be able to learn anymore-advanced magic. This is preposterous, why even think of about it?"

"Carolina," Dumbledore said calmly, and firmly, "I will look over today's dialogue -"

"What is the point? Send the little bugger packing right now!"

All right – make that a double murder. Sirius has paled considerably. Lily and James seem to want to intervene but know it's not their place. Peter's rubbing his left arm again, staring at his lap. Snape seems proud. The little bloody bastard of a git… And Remus. Oh my heart goes out to you love. His emotions are heavily conflicting. Does he hate Sirius for exploiting him? Or does he pity the stupid ass, and ask for him to stay? Please let him stay Dumbledore… Sure, I'm angry with the bugger… but in the long run… what'll happen to Dad if Sirius _is_ expelled? He's ranked so high among the Unspeakables…

"Thank you all for coming." Dumbledore said to us. Everyone's getting up, why? Oh we're going… must've zoned out again…

We (the students) all slowly trudge to the door and leave.

"Hey love." I say as we walk past the gargoyle. Remus turns to me. "Let's get you some rest. Come on." I try to steer him to where our friends are going, but he doesn't move.

"I'm supposed to go back to M. Vocher." He croaks. My heart breaks for him. He's so full of suppressed emotion. Rage. Guilt. Anger. Sadness. Confusion. Pain.

"I'll walk you there, love." I say, and lead him back to the Hospital Wing.

"We'll find out tomorrow." He says as we near the doors to the Infirmary. "We'll know if Sirius stays or not." I nod. Really I had no idea Dumbledore said that. Was I really gone that long?

I open one of the doors, and seat him on the bed that he previously occupied. Well his stuff's here – so it's his, right?

"What do you want, Remus?" I ask quietly. I don't want him to feel any guilt because I'm Sirius' sister. I sit beside him.

"I don't know. Part of me hates him. He sold me out, put on display my darkest secret." I nod, and hold him as he talks. Keep way Vocher while we talk… "But some small part of me loves him for sticking up for me earlier… and… I don't think expulsion is the answer. He didn't abuse magic." I nodded again. I feel like those bouncy head dogs… "He abused our trust, and expulsion won't help that."

I bit my lip. What do I say to that? M. Vocher is coming – good. He tells Remus to rest. I kiss him softly on the lips and tell him goodbye. I'll be in later to see him, and in the next morning to pick him up like usual.

Today has been a long day… and it's only 3pm or so.

~     *     ~

"What the **_hell_** was that all about Sirius?" James hissed at Sirius, once they entered the Common Room. Classes were still in session, and Sirius, true to his tale, had not returned that morning to his bed. Sirius closed his eyes and turned away. "_Sirius_." James repeated, grabbing his best friends elbow and turning the other boy to face him.

"Let me go James." Sirius said quietly. James made no motion to do so. "James…" He gripped tighter. "James please just let me go." Sirius' voice was pleading.

Lily came up to them from where her and Peter were standing on the sidelines. "James," she said, lightly putting her hand on his arm that held Sirius' like a vice. "Just let him go."

James grudgingly let go. "Sirius, why did you do that? Did you not think -"

"No." Sirius said, keeping his voice soft. "I really didn't, James. And now I'm facing expulsion." He looked ready to cry, but they all knew he wouldn't. "And for your answer as to why – I wanted him to leave us alone." James wanted to comment but Sirius held up his hand. "I wanted him to know about Remus. I didn't just want to tell him. I wanted him to see, so that there could be no doubt in his mind that all he has ever said to Remus had hurt him. Every joke and jest that was hurled his way before and after the full moon dampened him every time. I never wanted him to get hurt – it didn't cross my mind. I only started to realize what might happen only an hour or so before."

James sighed. "But you made no move to stop it." He told Sirius, closing his eyes briefly. "You and Jen both said that he commented on Remus' mum. What did he say?"

Every feature, crevice, and contour on Sirius' face darkened. "He remarked on how Mrs. Lupin finally died. Called it _euthanasia_ after all her times of sickness. Then he had the audacity to sneer on about how he started to think that Remus lied to everyone. Said he joined Voldemort. Became a follower." Sirius was shaking somewhat now, and gave a short, humourless laugh. "Oh and he decided to bring up a character flaw or two on each of us." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I just couldn't take it, James. I needed him to feel pain, to understand what Remus goes through and know why Remus says what he says, and feels the way that only Remus can feel. And I wanted that knowledge to harm him. I wanted it so much that it just took over my very self." Sirius breath was coming out shakily as well. "And that type of power surge frightened me. I wanted it out and I never want to feel that way again. I really don't James." Sirius put one hand over his eyes and took some deep breaths. "I would have chased him down if he left me standing there. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. I don't care the reason."

"It's ok, Padfoot." James said, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I think I can see what you mean, although I can never fully comprehend without experience, and I really don't believe I want full comprehension." James pulled Sirius into a 'manly' hug.

Lily shook her head. 'No matter how close they are or how terrible a circumstance may be – it's not_ groovy_ to hug.' They released each other, looked at Lily smiling, and pulled her into the hug as well, fake sobbing. Lily joined in.

"Come on, Peter." James said, sniffling and waving their friend over. Peter looked around, made sure the Common Room was empty, then joined.

"Aw! It's a moment!" Jen cried as she spotted her friends. She ran over goofily, and joined them. "So what have we deduced from mental man over here?" Jen asked once they were done wiping their 'tears' away.

"That he is, in fact, mental." Lily said. Sirius laughed.

"I call dibbs on bringing him to St. Mungos." James said, raising his hand.

"No way, I'm his sister. And thereby am first and foremost the one to take responsibility of the daft mule unless I feel someone else is better suited for the task which may arise." Silence. They all stared at Jen, none knowing what to make of her little speech. "So Lily, it's your birthday soon." That worked.

"The big one-seven!" –Sirius

"Oh is it?" –Peter

"Woo! Another party!" –James

"Party?" –Sirius

"**Party!**" –Sirius/James

"Yes… uh thanks. And it better be a good party." Lily said, laughing as James and Sirius started going over the finer details that were to be Lily's bash.

~     *     ~

By the next day, Ara and Mel were filled in with all the information that Lily and Jen knew. They were, of course, furious at Sirius for what he had done, but after Lily explained Sirius' small glimpse into his mind, most (not all) of their anger sub-sided.

"Well, the Slytherin fool had it coming to him." Ara said in the morning, brushing her hair.

"Yes, and we know it probably would have happened sooner of later." Mel agreed. "But for Sirius to just come out and say it like that…"

"I just hope he stays." Lily said. "Who would Remus tame, James be stupid with, and Peter follow if he left?" The other two girls smiled. Peter did follow him, didn't he? Ara walked into the bathroom. "And who would Ara have a secret crush on?" Lily said quietly. Mel gave Lily a side-wards grin, and continued getting ready for class.

That was the morning in the Temple. Over in the Ranch…

"Sirius, you're going to see Moony today, and I don't know how he's going to react. He may stay perfectly silent, and ignore you; or he may punch you the second he gets within range." James said, brushing his teeth, thus, effectively getting toothpaste on the bathroom mirror while he spoke.

"I'm opting for a good ol' beating." Sirius replied, putting on some cologne. "God this stuff smells…"

"Then why put it on?" Peter asked.

James and Sirius looked at each other. James gave Sirius the  'it's Remus' turn to explain it to him, but seeing as he's not here, and you're after him, you're doing it' look.

Sirius sighed. "Because my manly odour is none too attractive to the opposite sex, Pete. And I'll be hanging out with Genie a tad more until Remus is ok to put up with me."

"Won't she question why Remus isn't talking to you?" Peter asked.

Sirius nudged James.

James sighed. 'Damn, my turn.' He turned to Peter, after spitting out the water he was swishing around in his mouth, who was at the moment, trying to figure out how to properly apply the cologne. "She's probably read about it in her tea leaves." Him and Peter laughed.

Sirius scowled. "I hate you both." He turned to James. "And that doesn't count as your turn." He stalked off and went to the Common Room to wait for the girls.

Peter looked at James, a perplexed look on his boyish face. James shrugged in response and they both headed down to meet the others; James deciding to question Remus on whether it counted as his turn or not over breakfast. And to tell Remus that he was two up on him if that be the case.

~     *     ~

As they guessed, Remus was deadly quiet and sombre when Sirius was around. Sirius stayed unusually reserved when Remus was near him as well. Therefore, Sirius respected Remus' space, and kept out of his way so that they both could talk more. Sirius guarded his every comment he made when near his friend, and rarely joked in classes.

During dinner, McGonagall approached her House table, and made her way to Sirius.

"Mr. Black, Potter, and Lupin, please follow me." She turned, and walked back towards the Head table. The boys followed, an odd feeling of déja vu settled over each of them as they walked behind her on their way to the front. But no compliments or love sonnets came out of their mouths when they reached it.

Murmurs arose on the Hall: "What did they do this time?" "Who go pranked?" "I didn't even hear of anything…" "Matty, you're taller – look over to the Slytherin table – anything funny?"

The boys ignored them, and stopped behind McGonagall, none of them looking at each other. They saw Estacle and Snape already there.

Dumbledore stood up. "Follow me." He walked behind the teachers and went off to a room behind the staff table.

Once they congregated there, the four boys stood and waited for their announcements.

"First off, I would like to tell you, Mr. Snape, how incredibly lucky you are to survive such a thing, and thank you for not speaking of the incident to anyone to date." Snape nodded to Dumbledore's words.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to award you with this." Dumbledore took out an award and handed it to James. James stood dumbfounded. "It is an award for special services to the school, and that includes its inhabitants. You saved Mr. Snape's life that night. I feel he would not have stooped at the trap door had you not have gotten there."

Everyone was speechless. Snape looked horrified. Surely this wasn't right?

"Headmaster, how can you… This is impossible. He can Black scheme together -"

"James had nothing to do with it!" Sirius yelled, cutting off Snape's accusations.

"Mr. Snape, would you or would you not have gone into the Shack if Mr. Potter was not there to impose on your actions?" Dumbledore asked him. Snape made not reply, but glared menacingly at the floor. "Then he saved your life. Now, Mr. Lupin, it is not entirely up to you, but you may discuss any feelings you have regarding the possible expulsion of Mr. Black."

Remus stood, unmoving, and looked directly into the Headmasters eyes as he spoke. "I have thought about it, and although what he has done had greatly hindered our relationship and trust, I feel that expulsion is not the answer. He did not abuse magic." He looked at Sirius. "Only friendship."

Sirius couldn't look Remus in the eye, so he looked at the Portrait that hung beside him of a wizened witch. She ran through a couple of frames and ended up behind Dumbledore, where a painting of a wizard with a walrus moustache hung.

"Mr. Black," Sirius looked at Dumbledore's face, "it is now that I tell you where you stand." Sirius fought the urge to tell him that he stood before him, beside James, and a now empty portrait. "You are not to be expelled from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Him, James and Remus all let out a breath. "But any more careless action, or prank that may harm or have any serious side affects may impinge upon that. Do not take lightly what you have done. You will receive an owl tomorrow morning, telling you your punishments.

"All your parents will be notified of certain aspects of this recent event. Good evening to all of you, and hurry back to your Common Rooms, or where ever you are off to now. Dinner is over."

All four boys left. Snape glared at all of them, unable to find words to describe his hatred and severe disappointment. He left them and left the Great Hall way before they even made it to the House tables.

"Thanks Remus… for not, you know, wanting me expelled." Sirius said awkwardly as they too headed to leave.

"Don't mention it." He replied, looking forward.

They arrived back to the Common Room in silence, except for a brief encounter with the Fat Lady and her friend Violet. She commented on Sirius' staying, and congratulated James on his award. ('Sweet talked your way out of that one did you Black? Oh and congratulations dear, for that award. Back when I was first put up…') Upon entering, each of them headed a different direction. Sirius went to Genie. Remus went to Jen (who was a couple of chairs over from her friends who were working on homework), and James to Lily. But Lily wasn't there.

"Hey Ara, where's Lily?" James asked the girl.

Ara looked up from her Potions work and pet Iphigenia, Lily's cat, on the head. "She wanted some time alone. She's upstairs, but don't bother her for a bit, it's hard to get some time by yourself around here." And she went back to her work.

"Thanks." He got his own work from his dorm, and sat on the floor between Ara and Mel, who were on the couch, and put his work on the table in front of him.

"So how'd it go?" Ara asked him as he settled in below her.

"Well, Snape is royally ticked. Remus was asked whether he wanted Sirius to stay, and as you can see, he's not going anywhere." James replied, unscrewing the lid to his ink, and dipping his favourite Eagle quill.

"And you?" Mel asked, on the other side of him.

"And I, what?"

"Well, you were obviously there for a reason. I mean, not just as a friend, cause Peter stayed with us." Ara answered.

"I got an award." James replied loosely.

"For saving that gits life?" Mel asked amazed.

"Seems so."

"Well, slap my face and call me goofy. He's in your debt Potter." Ara said, as her own cat that she brought back from her Aunt's house lazily tried to push Iphigenia off her lap. "Oi there, Bastet – leave the Abyssinian alone."

James sighed. "I don't know if I really want Snape in my debt. Seems… inane to me." Iphigenia scampered off of Ara, and ran onto James' shoulders, escaping Bastet. "Ow – watch it! Where do you lot get these names, any how?"

"I thought you might know, James." Ara said. "Mythology. Iphigenia was the eldest daughter of royalty. She was slain to appease Artemis and aid war."

James tried to look thoughtful but lost that battle when he smirked. "Go on…"

"And Bastet here is of the breed Egyptian Mau. Therefore her name comes from the Cat goddess of Ancient Egypt." She stated as if this was entirely obvious.

"Tell me again why I should know this." He said. Mel laughed and gave him the 'I'm with you' face. Iphigenia clambered off of James and rolled on his open parchment, attacking his quill playfully.

"Well, your bloody owl is named Cupid – I just thought you'd know something about that kind of stuff. Or did you do the: "Cupid has wings and so does my bird" thing?" Ara mockingly questioned him.

"I didn't name him. I told Lily that before this year, and thought you might have known." He told Ara stiffly.

"Oh." Ara replied, than went back to work, petting Bastet absentmindedly.

They were all quiet for a few minutes. "My sister named him." James said. "A few months before… before she died." He told them, tickling the cat atop his essay. Ara bit her lip and looked over James' head at Mel, but she wore a similar expression. James never spoke of his mum or sister. Never.

"So he was her owl?" Mel asked quietly.

"Ours. But I apparently wanted to name him Mama, so they went with Cupid." They heard Jen laugh from a couple of chairs over where she was with Remus.

"I remember your mum telling us that! You were so upset and repeated 'Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama…' over and over again, trying to get the owl to respond to that name." They all laughed, picturing a baby James banging his little chubby fists on the table, shouting 'Mama' at a perturbed owl.

"Yes well… Jen, may I talk to you for a moment?" James asked, getting up, and leaving his quill with the Abyssinian, who happily took it with her paws.

"Sure, whereto?" Jen asked, smiling as Iphigenia set at work to destroy the Eagle feather.

"My dorm." James replied, "just for a minute." He added hastily, seeing the look on his friends' faces, especially Remus'.

"What's going on?" Jen asked as they went into the boys' dorm.

James made sure no on was there. "It's about Lily."

"Ok, I figured so."

"Dumbledore knows you know, and he's ok with that. He asked me to look after Lily. Now, seeing as there are times I can't be there for her, ex. Quidditch practice/games, bathroom things, night time, and certain classes, I asked if you could aid me in it."

"So you want me to give you feedback on any changes that may occur and anything substantial that happens while you're not there?" Jen asked.

"Yes, and for you to be there for her. Keep her busy, as Dumbledore says. He's offered to be there if Lily decides to tell anyone else, so she's thinking of it now."

"Alright then."

Down in the Common Room…

Sirius left to go the library just before James and Jen went upstairs. He needed to get a book for DADA before it closed. Genie watched Remus' friends for a minute before getting up herself.

"Where are you going?" Genie's friend Dakota asked, narrowing her pale green eyes.

"To ask Rem over there a question." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Rem? Since when is it Rem? And since when are you friends with his friends?" Dakota asked, pointing a Sugar quill to Sirius' stuff, laying strewn about them.

"Since we started dating." Genie winked and went over to Remus who was immersed in his Transfiguration essay. "Hello."

Remus looked up startled. Mel, Gus, and Ara looked up as well, confused as to why Genie would be talking to them. "Yes?" Remus asked. "I don't know where Sirius is-"

"I know where Sirius is. Listen Rem – can I call you Rem?"

Remus shook his head as she sat on the arm of his chair. "No." He replied firmly.

"Ok Rem -"

"I said no!" Remus interrupted.

"Did I ask for you opinion?" She asked him haughtily.

"Yes!"

Genie waved her hand dismissively. "Temporary brain lapse. Now Rem, I want to know why you two aren't talking." She asked him, poking his chest with her quill.

"That's none of your business." Remus answered, brushing her quill from him. He eyed her mouth warily as she played with her tongue ring.

Genie tutted. "Did he go after your girl?" She asked.

Remus' friends laughed. Remus furrowed his brow, and blinked multiple times. "Oh God – she's his sister -"

"You never know." Genie pointed out.

"Oh God!" Remus exclaimed, looking horrified as if mental images sprung into his head.

"Look Rem, are you going to answer me or not? Because frankly – an unhappy Sirius makes for a very un-attractive Sirius." Genie asked him impatiently as if he was taking up her time. She gazed at him with her aqua-blue eyes, tapping her tongue ring against the back of her teeth, making inane clicking sounds.

"It's none of your business." Remus replied. "Now if you don't mind -"

"His girlfriend would like to sit there." Jen said from behind them.

"Then I'll leave." Genie said sweetly, looking over her shoulder at Jen who had her hands on her hips. "Thank you for your time, Rem." She got up, smiled to his other friends, and went back to her own. Dakota shook her head and reprimanded her for getting in the way of the sixth years. Genie merely shrugged and laughed at another one of her friends comments.

"Rem?" Jen asked, sitting on his lap, and watching Genie from the corner of her eye.

"Oh bloody hell, don't you start." Remus said, hitting his head on her shoulder.

"And aren't you supposed to be on the arm rest?" Ara inquired.

Jen opened her mouth to reply, but two things happened at once that took her attention away: Sirius came through the Portrait Hole and looked at her sadly as he made his way to Genie. That was just seconds away, though, from James exclaiming: "**_My quill!_**" as he saw its ruins, some still flitting over his essay lazily. Iphigenia chewing on the tip, whiskers and snout covered in black ink.

~     *     ~

Lily sat up in her bed; her books, parchment, quill and ink piled in front of her. She had asked to do her homework alone tonight. Instead she read over the letter she had received from James, that Dumbledore had written.

Does she want to tell her friends and cause another rift in everyone's life?

She thought of each of her friends' reaction:

**Mel**. Oh God – her parents were killed deliberately. She had received a letter from Voldemort that day, but hadn't read it. She'd know right away what it was about. She may take more time to accept it.

**Ara**. She wasn't solely targeted by Lily's 'relationship' with the Dark Lord. They had a good friendship and Lily guessed Ara would stick by her easily.

**Peter**. Ha- Peter. His Grandfather was something completely different. Lily received no letter from Voldemort that day. No, Peter would go along with James and Sirius.

**Sirius**. She wasn't completely sure. She guessed he'd stay by her. Jen is and James. If they stay – but no, Sirius isn't a follower of them. But he knows what it's like to be singled out by friends. Yes, Sirius would be ok.

Oh no – **Remus**. So much happens to the poor boy when nothing bad comes to pass. His parents died, leaving him with a brother who doesn't understand him. M. Vocher is leaving this summer – Jen told her that today during dinner. And now with Sirius' unstopping mouth… Remus, it seems, may take a bit longer to convince, like Mel. Or maybe he'll be sympathetic? He received letters earlier, and knew of Donna's…

Lily sighed. Well, one and a half out of seven is pretty good. All right, so she's made up her mind. But when? They're still in the eye of the storm with Sirius and Remus. Everything got hectic, now everything is calm, only to get hectic once more. After the final blow, maybe?

And then what does she do when everyone's fine? _Bam_. 'Here's another problem to drown ourselves in!' That's great Lily – you do that. And exams are a month or so away. Damn this time of year.

No. No she'll do it soon. Maybe it'll help bring everyone together. They're all generally on the same side here, all against Voldemort. Yes, this may help strengthen their friendships.

Lily smiled. Each and every one of them is against Voldemort.

*     *     *

Woo! Done Chapter 26! You know that took me over 5 hours to type up? My neck hurts from looking to my book to the screen, and every now and then to my keyboards. Fanfiction has _greatly_ upped my typing skills!

Well, here are my thanks for Chapter 25!!

_Musicizdbest_: Thank you! I always look forward to getting reviews from my regulars! ;) Thanks!

_Sugarquill_: Thank you!! :):) What _is_ up with Lily? All will be answered… if I didn't already. No – I don't think I did… :)

_Lily Smith_: OH I THANK YOU! *smirks* Who did think he could move that fast? I recall Harry chasing after Dumbledore to get to Crouch and wondering how the old man moved so quickly. And I won't reveal your true name! ;) But I will tell you that it's the name of my best friend! Thanks so much!

_VoldemortsIllegitimateChild_: It was fun decoding your review! Lol. It's ok you didn't review the last chapter *grabs hankie and starts crying again* I think I'll live. Thanks so much for the review!

_Moe23_: Honestly. Do you not check your e-mail everyday? Lol- I;m kidding. Tell me if you like the name, and if not, I can easily change it. Done and done if you want it so. I have to tell you, my friend was **deeply** flattered that you choose her. Anywho – thanks so much!! :):) And what do you want to look like? I didn't put your features on there yet… so we can wing it from there!!

_Jess_: Thanks for the review! I love having new people read it!! Makes me so happy. I'm trying to add more detail about the story… although sometimes I get carried away with certain dialogues… and then _certain_ chapters *cough*this one*cough* get _really_ long. Thanks!

_SlytherinQueen87_: Yes – caught up!! When I read about the 'prank' in PoA with the Willow, I didn't think much of it either… but really – it is a pretty big deal. But I'm not one for depressing stuff (although you may think otherwise when reading my story lately!), so I tend to throw in some (ok lots) humour in between perils. Hope you liked this chapter as well! And Lily's letter… you'll see. Although I pretty much told you guys, eh? Thanks for your review! I missed them! :(

_KeeperOfTheMoon_: I think everyone loves Sirius. And if not – than that person is _obviously_ not a person. Damn clones. Anywho. (Where did the clone thing come from?) I do wish I could have killed Snape off. And Petunia. And Voldemort. But *sighs dejectedly* something's just can't be helped… Thank you so much for the review! Love your story too! Took me a while to find the sequel, eh?

_Nessie_: Get ready for the longest thank you in the history of man! Did you know that here in Ottawa there is a Museum of Man? It is the mustiest, old, boring building in the _WORLD_. It hasn't changed since the 60's. Or 70's. I kid you not. See how we get off topic? Ok, so not _really_ memorized the MWPP parts… but nearly! I can recall every point, but not memorized word for word. And I've only fully read it 3x. I know! I really did have fun with the sex thing. And I told one of my friends all about it and she's all jealous that I didn't tell her about the class! HA! And she's the one _Genie_ is modeled after. I hope you guys don't think she's evil… Old people with tattoos are the funniest! You're on the beach going: "Dude… you _really_ shouldn't have…" So you _lost_ your keys… therefore being punished by not being allowed on the net? So what you're saying is that you're making feel like the bestest person in the world by having you leaving such **long** reviews? Aw… I'm touched. *sighs* Now I'm just rambling to make this a long thank you. So thank you very, very, very much! I really do love getting reviews from you – although I've mentioned it before!! :)

_MicRen8_: Hey Michelle! Thank you very much! I like my story, too. Lol. (tooting my horn: do do do doooo) Texas? Is everything actually big in Texas… I've always wanted to know that. Thanks for the review!

_Amethyst_: Wow – you said my story is cool! You know my story used to be called Why So Cool? Show Me The Coolness Ways! But then I dropped it. It was really just an inside joke with a friend of mine… so when someone says my story is cool – it's the epitome of any review! :) Thanks for it!

_~sundust~_: I absolutely **_LOVED_** your review. No one has _ever_ bowed to me. Not without my putting a plague on both their houses before hand. Lol. I don't know if I would say it's the best out there… oh screw modesty! IT IS! Lol – joking… ok no really – I'm not. I should get my egocentricness looked at. And that isn't even a word. Thank you so much for your amazing review! I read it like… 5 times before I deleted it from my inbox! Lol. Thanks so much! I can't say it enough!

All right – there you go! And for the people who **review**ed other chapters! _Prairie_Flower617_, _SlytherinQueen87_ (cause you reviewed the other _2_ chapters you missed!), and _Sunnycool16_ (whenever you make it this far – thanks!!)

Alright! I hope I can get the next chapter up by Sunday at the latest. (oh God – I haven't even **started** it!!!) Although I have a good idea. Ok, no I don't. Not one bloody idea where to start! Lol. Thanks for sticking with me!

And for anyone who wants an e-mail update, and didn't catch the notice before: just tell me. Be blunt. I really am quite dim when you take away my lack of modesty. *laughs* At least I'm forward, eh? See you on Sunday! (hopefully!!) And please **review**!


	27. MSTT years? I thought it was the MWPP ye...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book. If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

**I'm done my editing – so from here on in – no need to re-read anything! WOO!! *you may all thank me in a _review_***

~Ok – I updated on a Wednesday (Feb. 5th) – so if you didn't read Chapter 26 that deals with Sirius' punishment, has a bit of Mythology and some Genie in it – then go back one, and read it! :)~

God I love this chapter. Shorter that they have been lately, but I was rushed. But it has back some of my good ol' humour! And we know how much we love my humour!! :):) Like we love air… like we love air.

And I know I said I'd update this for Sunday… but you know what – I couldn't write that much in such short of time. Family things, you know? But other than my excuses – here's a good chapter. I think it's good.

…

And apparently that makes it so! ;) Hope you guys enjoy it, and I apologize for my tardiness.

*     *     *

"Hey Lily-Billy!" Jen said, catching up with her best friend in the halls after her Advanced Transfiguration, Tuesday morning.

"Hey Sirius!" Lily replied, giving Jen a big fake smile.

"Sirius? Ok, I take offence to that." Jen replied dryly.

"Then don't call me Lily-Billy. It's too… Sirius-y."

"Would you rather me be James-y?" Jen asked in a bad sultry voice.

"How would – Oh God!" Lily shrieked as Jen snaked her arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

Jen let go laughing, and watched a few Hufflepuff seventh years walk by. She turned around and winked at the boys as the guys watch Jen and Lily pass them.

"Ok, why must you do those kind of things?" Lily asked. "We have another Prefect meeting coming up, due to your disturbance last week. I believe our Head Girl is a Hufflepuff.

Jen laughed. "I just like adding spice to your life. Speaking of Head Girl," Jen said, (interrupting Lily's "I am to spicy!" whining), "Guess who I hear is up for that prestigious title for next year…" Jen teased.

"Oh – who, who, who?" Lily asked, grabbing Jen's arm. "If it's that Buschelle or that flake Young…" Lily said spitefully. There was nothing wrong or flaky with either of the girls. They just weren't allowed to beat Lily. That's inevitable. 

"Calm down Lily-Billy!" Lily glared. "My sources tell me it's going to be a Gryffindor year!" Lily stopped her glaring. "Wouldn't that be the cutest? Lillian Tamara Evans – Head Girl."

"Sh!! Don't say my middle name out loud!" Lily said, looking all around them.

"Oh don't 'sh' me. We're on spare. Wanna go outside?" Jen asked as they walked past a window, and saw the crystalline water of the lake.

So Lily and Jen put their books away and told Ara and Mel (who were studying) where they were going. They grabbed their cloaks in case it got cold or rained, and then headed to the school grounds. They walked to the lake, than preceded to circle it.

"So Lils… what are you going to do about the letter Dumbledore gave you, concerning you know… our friends." Jen asked, watching the Giant Squid lazily drift in the water as she kicked stones into water.

"I have been putting that off, haven't I?" Lily rhetorically asked, looking at the ground as she walked. She sighed. "Soon." She laughed a hollow laugh, completely devoid of humour. "It's always 'soon' isn't it? My birthday is in a couple of days, and I don't want to ruin people's spirits, feelings towards me, or anything that you guys might have planned… And I don't want to wait until after so that people think I was being selfish, and wanting presents. Should I do it today? They can have tonight and Wednesday to cool down, then we can party Thursday." Lily sat down on a rock, and picked at the long blades of spring grass that grew long around the boulder. Among the grass, and around the boulder also, were tons of daisies. "Do I do it before or after dinner? In our dorm, empty classroom, or in Dumbledore's office?"

"Dumbledore all the way, Lily. He can delve deeper into the psyche of the asshole Voldemort, and will get all the answers to their questions answered. Well, maybe not all, but more than we know for sure. Now, Mel will feel singled out because of what happened to her family." Jen said, braiding daisies together, and making a headdress.

"Yea, I thought of that." Lily leaned back on her hands, and squinted at the light refracting off the water's surface. "And I thought of Remus and all the issues he's dealing with at the moment…"

"I can deal with him. But yes, he'll not enjoy this tidbit of news too much. Ex-squeeze me Lily." Jen said, reaching across Lily's lap to grab a handful of daisies from the redheads' side of the rock. "Think Remus'll like the crown?"

Lily smiled. "I think he'll think you look beautiful in it. He's very taken with you, Jen."

"I know… I love him so much. I guess I always have, or at least for a while but… you know, just didn't see it. Oh and this is for him to wear, not me." Jen said, gesturing to the flower circlet in her hand. The two of them laughed and sun tanned the best they could, talking about whatever until lunchtime.

"I'm going to see Dumbledore before lunch is over, and see if we can do it tonight. If he can allot an hour or so for us." Lily said as she brushed off all the grass pieces from her robes and helped Jen up.

"Sounds good to me." Jen replied as she put her crown on her head. "Tada!"

"Oh darling, you look _mar_vellous!" Lily said, kissing Jen's hand.

"Was that supposed to be Remus-y?" Jen asked, after her fake giggling and 'Oh you!'

"Yes. I think I did a grand impression."

"Indubitably."

Jen and Lily walked into the Great Hall, arms linked, and skipped off to the Gryffindor Table. Genie was sitting next to Sirius with Dakota beside her. On the other side of Sirius were Peter and Mel with Gus.

There was space enough for both of them between Remus and James that were saved for them, who sat across from the others. Lily sat beside James, and they shared a quick kiss, than started up small talk about morning classes.

Jen stood behind Remus and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good day, love." She said as she sat down.

"Hello. You look beautiful with the flowers on." Remus said, kissing her hand.

Jen gave him a huge smile, while Lily laughed beside her. "Thank you. I actually made it for you." She told him as she took it off her head.

"Well, I really don't -" Remus said quickly, ready to duck, but abruptly stopped as the flowers were delicately placed on his head.

"They go so pretty with your eyes." Jen murmured, kissing his lips, which he did not return.

Everybody laughed, and Sirius cracked a couple of jokes.

Sirius and Remus were on better terms now, than they were the week before. Albeit they aren't perfectly fine, but Remus saw Sirius' side of things, and learned exactly what Snape did to provoke him. Sirius told only Remus about everything Snape said about himself, and his 'following ways'. He felt it more Remus' right to know than everyone else's.

"Moony, you truly are special to put up with that." James told him as Remus promised Jen he'd leave it on for lunch. Remus smiled at James as a couple of petals fell and got stuck in his hair or food.

"What are all those cute nicknames you guys use for each other?" Genie asked them, pouring some more pumpkin juice.

"Yea, I'm sure the whole school wonders about that." Dakota said, putting a lock of her dark blonde hair behind her ear, and leaning in to see all their faces, gazing at them all with her light green eyes.

"Well," Sirius said, "I'm Pad- ow!" Sirius stopped, rubbed his leg, and glared at James. James gave him a piercing look. "Sorry – I'm not Pad… but um…" he cleared his throat and quickly glanced at James, "Tampon." All the girls choked on their food and whipped their heads up to look at Sirius. They guys all became wide-eyed. Genie and Dakota looked at each other, than back at Sirius. "You know… know how teenage guys are." The two girls slowly nodded their heads.

"James over there is uh… Thongs." Lily burst out laughing as James hid his smile by taking a slow, long drink. Everyone else was containing his or her laughter beautifully. "Remus is… is… what are you again, Remus?"

"Uh – Moon-me." He replied quickly. Jen started to take shuddering breathes, trying to keep her mirth inside. A couple of people around them stared as the bunch of Gryffindors continued to burst out into laughter after feeble attempts at caging it.

"Right, right. Sorry I forgot – spring heat." Sirius said, nearly rupturing from his contained laughter.

"That's ok, Tampon old friend." Remus replied, keeping a straight face, and patting Sirius' hand across the table. Students about them started laughing as well. 

"And Peter… he's," Sirius swallowed to keep from laughing, then said, an octave higher than usual, "Sperm Whale."

James fell off the bench, and laughed on the floor, with his legs on the bench. Peter banged his head on the table multiple times. Remus was laughing into his folded arms on the table, as Jen laughed and supported herself on his back. Lily fell across James' legs, while Mel laughed and clung onto a chortling Gus as Ara slowly pounded a fist on Sirius' back as she laughed.

Sirius himself kept himself up right, and calmly ate a roll, ripping off pieces and popping them into his mouth. Not to say he wasn't smiling, or shaking slightly… oh he was.

As people began to calm down, and in James' case, get back seated on the bench, Genie looked confused.

"Where'd you get the last one?" she asked.

"If only you knew Gene. If only you knew." Sirius said as people laughed some more. "Well, we have Ancient Runes now." Sirius addressed all his friends. "Come on, Moon-me, Sperm Whale, Thongs, ladies."

They all got up slowly, too weak from laughing, and grabbed their bags - everyone unable to stop smiling.

"I'll see you guys there. I have to talk to Dumbledore for a second." Lily said, kissing James on the cheek.

Sirius kissed Genie on the cheek, waved to Dakota, and left with his friends.

"I didn't mean to make some up, _Tampon_." James said as Sirius caught up with them.

"Well, _Thongs_, I wasn't just going to shut up and leave them in the dark. That'd just be rude." Sirius said.

"Messrs Moon-me, Sperm Whale, Tampon, and Thongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers." Remus said with a flourish, sweeping his hands in front of himself.

~     *     ~

Lily left her friends in considerably higher spirits than she had earlier that day. She walked against the current of people heading the opposite direction with a number of: "Excuse me", "So sorry", and "Pardon me's."

"Dumbledore!" Lily called as he got up to leave, while talking to Prof. Spencer PhD, teacher of Medical Magic. He nodded to her, and spoke a couple more words to Spencer.

Lily made it up to the staff table and waited patiently.

Spencer turned to her with a smile. "Why hello Lillian." He said happily.

"Hello Professor Spencer." Lily replied, smiling pleasantly, still laughing from earlier.

"Well, thank you Albus." The doctor said to the Headmaster, than turned to Lily. "Till Friday then."

"Till Friday." She responded, and he left.

"Well, Ms. Evans, what may I help you with?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh right – are you available tonight to talk… about, you know…" Lily trailed off, not wanting anyone to overhear. But no matter how bad it really was she still couldn't stop smiling over their lunch discussion. She didn't want any of that to change.

"I had planned to stock up on my Muggle candy this evening, but perhaps that can wait." He told her with his usual twinkle in his eye.

Lily gave him a huge smile, quick "Thank you Professor!" Then ran off to Ancient Runes.

~     *     ~

"Hey guys." Lily said as she slipped into Ancient Runes. She sat beside James and Sirius. "Tampon, Thongs." She said, nodding to them in turn. "Did I miss anything?"

"Lily, class hasn't even started. You've missed just about as much as Boot over there." James pointed out, indicating the Ravenclaw Prefect, sitting straight, parchment out, quill in hand.

"Patrick never rests, does he?" Sirius said as people spoke around the boy, and he waited patiently for Rah-Sün to arrive. "Think he'll be Head Boy next year? I mean… how boring would he _be_?"

James sighed. "Probably."

"James." Lily scolded. "Of course not. You, my man, will be Head Boy." She said, patting him on the back.

James groaned and buried his head in his arms that were folded upon his desk. "Lils you sound like my dad."

"And I love him, remember?"

"I thought you loved Thongs?" Sirius said while James' back shook with silent laughter. "That'll never grow old, will it?" James shook his head no, effectively having his glasses dig into the bridge of his nose.

"Well I do." Lily said, answering Sirius' question. "Mr. Potter was the giver of champagne, and James was the bringer of champagne." Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah. So if -" Sirius was cut off by Rah-Sün entering the class.

"So sorry for my tardiness class." The Egyptian professor said, hurrying to the front. She stood behind her desk, leaned on it with her hands, and stared at the class. "Which is no reason your essays shouldn't be waiting for me on my desk."

Students scrambled to the front, essays in hand, rummaged through their bags, or recited excuses in their head.

"Thank you. Now, today we will be discussing Chile, more specifically, Easter Island, and looking at the Moai. Now, although Muggle researchers have found the giant statues, and nearly destroyed the ancient site by tampering with it, they don't know of the caverns and spells placed on them."

Patrick put up his hand, and was addressed by Rah-Sün. "Is it much like the Egyptian pyramids and their curses?"

"Yes, quite. Although they are not curses, merely ancient Confundus Charms and Muggle repelling spells…" Rah-Sün went on for the entire class, and soon it was time for Defence.

"Well that was interesting, wasn't it?" Mel said as they left.

"Oh it was a ball." Peter yawned.

"Shut up, Sperm Whale." Jen said. "Hell of a lot better than History of Magic." They girls agreed with her.

"And Divination." Remus said. The boys agreed with him.

"Here, here Moon-me." James cheered. "I think we're doing Stonehenge in a couple of weeks or so – then exam review! Oh yay!" he said sarcastically.

Ara walked behind him with Peter, Jen, Remus, and Mel. "Don't you sound excited." Ara replied just as sarcastically. "I like exams – oof!" She slammed into Sirius' back and fell onto the floor. "Sirius you ass! Don't just stop there!"

Sirius turned around smiling and reached out a hand to help her up. "Sorry, but I thought I just heard you say you liked exams."

"I did. Ow! You damn prat!" Ara yelled, as Sirius let go of her hand and let her fall back onto the floor. People watched them as they passed. Sirius bent over, putting his hands on his knees and started breathing slowly.

Ara scoffed and let Mel help her up. Brushing off her robes, Ara kicked Sirius behind his left knee so that he stumbled forward.

"Hey!" He whined, straightening up.

"Come on Tampon, Aubury won't let us be late again." James said, guiding Sirius by the shoulders.

"But… but she said…"

"I know, shh, I know." James soothed as he caught up with a few of the others who continued ahead when Ara sauntered off. "She got you pretty good though." James said. "Right in the back of the knee."

"Shut up. Not my fault she likes… likes… oh I can't even say it!" Sirius said loud enough for Ara to hear. She turned around and stuck out her tongue. "See what I mean?" He said in conspiracy to James. "Unhinged."

Ara dropped back, and waited for the two best friends to catch up with her as the others went ahead. "Yes, and you are _so_ together -"

"But of course -"

"**Tampon**." Ara continued forcefully.

James burst out laughing, and high-fived Ara.

Sirius stood where he was, glaring at them. "I really, really, _really_ -"

"Are going to be late if you three don't hurry up!" Lily yelled from down the corridor and up a flight of stairs.

                                                                                       ~     *     ~

Sirius moodily ate dinner that evening. He glared whenever his friends addressed him, or touched him and the food he was going to take.

"Come on Sirius, you're not still sore from when Ara mocked you in the hall-"

"Or kicked your leg."

"Thank you Jen, or kicked you in the leg, are you?" James asked.

"No." Sirius said, pouting and drawing mad faces into his mash potatoes.

"Right. He feels belittled." Jen informed them all, giving her brother a smug look and popping some peas in her mouth.

"No, maybe that's **not** it." Sirius said, sneering at his sister from across the table.

Jen was taken aback and everyone stared at Sirius, not knowing what to say.

"Jeez, I was just playing Sirius."

"Well maybe you can mind your own beeswax."

"My _beeswax_? Maybe if you presented your case like an adult and not a child, we can move on." Jen said, slamming her fork on the table and leaning forward. People sighed, knowing that this wasn't to end soon.

"Yea well – you smell." Sirius yelled, unable to think of a better come back because of his sour mood.

Jen laughed bitterly. "I _smell_? Well you're a doody-head! You can't even use 'big people' words."

"And you call _doody-head_ 'big people' words? Why don't you just shut -"

"Can you two please not argue?" Lily asked as James pushed Sirius, who was rising, back in his seat. "We have more important things to do tonight, and don't need the added tension."

Everyone turned to face her, and was surprised to see Psyche sitting on her forearm, eating some peas. Enraptured by the sibling rivalry, they hadn't noticed the Barn owl fly in. They also just noticed Lily folding a letter and putting it in her robes, before looking back at her food that her owl was eating.

"We have a meeting with Dumbledore at 8 o'clock tonight, and please don't ask me what about." She continued before giving Psyche some pumpkin juice.

Everybody nodded and continued to eat in silence, Sirius giving Jen the 'I'll tell you about me later' look. Jen nodded and went back to her Shepard's pie, knowing what the meeting will be. Psyche flew off after having her fill and with a napkin filled of peas for Cupid being held in her beak.

~     *     ~

The time after dinner was spent in confusion and contemplative silence, and books. Everyone studied about the Common Room, no more than three together.

"Bloody Muggle Studies." Ara growled, scrunching up her third attempt at explaining how planes fly and lobbing it into the fireplace. "It's not like I'll be dealing with muggles any given time in my career."

"Then why did you take it?" Peter asked, drawing out some star charts for Divination.

"Why did I take the damn subject? Because. That's why. Apparently I thought I'd need it to become a Crazy Cat Lady!" Mel sniggered beside her. "Learning the way to fly, and build an aeroplane will help me ship cats off to other countries once they have too many litters, and… oh I don't know! Mel – why did I take this damn course?" Ara asked her as Peter contemplated the Crazy Cat Lady reference.

"Because rumour has it that next year it will be a young, cute _wizard_ teaching us." Mel answered, not looking up from her number calculations for Arithmancy. 

"Oh yea." Ara turned to Peter. "Cause the teacher next year will be smashing."

Peter blinked a couple of times. "Ok." And then he turned back to his own work.

"And what's with this meeting thing we're going to tonight?" Ara asked, thoroughly in a testy mood.

Mel sighed and put her quill behind her ear. "We're not supposed to ask." She replied calmly. "But it has to do with Lily some how. I don't know why but… it just seems to fit. Remember what she got… er, _that_ day?" Ara nodded: the day her family died. "Well, we don't know what it was about. The letter she got at dinner was about this meeting, and you could tell by the way she talked. And she's been a bit more withdrawn and touchy. Like we were talking about this morning while her and Jen were out walking. James seems to know something's up and maybe Jen – but I don't know about that for sure. She has all those talks with Dumbledore too. We can't label all of those as 'Prefectorial duties' can we? All we have to do is be there for her, no matter the reason she's been upset, or in need of Dumbledore's help."

Ara and Peter stared at Mel open-mouthed. "You're very thorough and observant you know?" Ara said. "I was really expecting you to stop at 'We're not supposed to ask.'" Peter nodded his agreement and wondered if all girls talked behind each other's back, and noticed such things about each other.

Lily and James weren't talking as they did their work on a circular table by a window. But something kept nagging at the back of Lily's mind.

"James," she said quietly. James replied with a sound from his throat, not looking up from his Care of Magical Creatures. "I'm not sure I want Peter to come with us."

James looked up. "Why not? He's our friend, and we can trust him."

"He's _your_ friend, and I don't know anything about him. I don't think it's right that he should know so much about me. Know something so personal…"

James pulled her into a hug and sighed. "It's your call, really, but… it'll cause some of that unwanted tension you spoke of at dinner. I trust, as do Remus and Sirius, Peter with my life. If that's not good enough for you, then ok, he can stay here."

Lily stared at him. "Do you trust Mel with your life?" James was stuck for an answer. "You don't know much about her! This is my life, James, not yours, and I don't want Peter to know!"

James tried to calm her down; people were glancing over at them. "I'm so sorry Lily… it's just a very stressful time." "You think?"

"Lily." James said firmly. "Stressful for everyone. I'm just saying that Peter has done things for others that many would never do." He said, thinking of their animagus transformations. "You have my word that telling him won't hurt you. Who's he going to tell?"

Lily sat, biting her bottom lip. "Ok. Well, we should head – it's a quarter to." She and James stood up and started packing up.

Mel, Ara, Peter, and Sirius (who was with Genie) saw them and followed suit. Lily, on her way to the dorm to put her books back, tapped Jen on the shoulder and both her and Remus packed up as well. They all left Gryffindor Tower together, and trekked to Dumbledore's office.

They got to the gargoyle and Lily said the new password. "Crackerjack."

Mel and Ara, who never had any reason to go to Dumbledore's office, jumped when the gargoyle did and stared at the moving staircase in wonder.

"It gets better." Sirius whispered in Ara's ear. She smiled at him and stepped up behind Mel.

They reached the great wooden door with a large gryphon knocker. Lily, in the lead, knocked with it.

"Come in."

~     *     ~

Lily opened the door and they all walked in. The couch that was there the previous meeting was there yet again, although larger this time.

The filed in: Mel, Ara, Sirius, James, Lily, Jen, Remus, and Peter. They sat in the same order, with Peter closet to the door. Dumbledore smiled at them all as they took their seats. Mel and Ara were taking in all the gadgets, and paintings of other Headmasters.

"Told you it got better." Sirius whispered to Ara, who smiled as she continued to look around.

"Good evening to all of you." Dumbledore said pleasantly, as if they just popped in for a cup of tea and some scones.

"Good evening, Albus. I hope we find you in good spirits." Sirius said, smiling at the older man. "Yes, thank you." Sirius said as Dumbledore offered them all some sherbet lemons.

"Indeed you do, Mr. Black. I picked some up before dinner." He added to Lily who was looking amused at him and his muggle candies. "I am glad you decided to tell them Ms. Evans. Shows great courage and trust." Lily blushed. "Now, we are here for Ms. Evans, and something she wishes to tell you all." Mel and Ara looked at each other, than at Lily.

Lily seemed to be debating how to start. She took a deep breath, than started. "Well, I've been getting these letters. Um, for almost a year now I guess." She watched as everyone nodded his or her heads and Mel and Ara looked surprised. "They're not those letters you saw me reading in the beginning of the year." She added to them. They nodded their heads again.

"So I guess that cancels out pregnancy." Sirius murmured to Ara, who tried not to laugh. James hit him in the stomach.

"Well, these letters I've been getting are from Voldemort." She waited for the collective gasps to stop before continuing. "He's taken an interest in me that I don't yet understand. They're sort of similar to the kinds that Donna got, but he's not really trying to recruit me, so much as putting a damper on my happiness." James and Jen both took her hands and held them for support. "Um… he seems to want all of you against me… and he – he kills than I sometimes a get a letter saying he did it for me, or to me, depending on the person or persons." Remus, Ara, and Mel were all staring at her, waiting to say if it concerned them. Lily got a little emotional over the next little bit she had to say.

"It drives me insane, and hurts me so much. I know exactly how Donna felt, but I'm more confused than she was. I don't even know why he's doing this to me. I'm just some muggle-born – nothing to him. I'm not a Seer, Magid, or any type of creature he wants."

Ara stood up and gave Lily a hug, and James moved over so that she could sit beside her, while Lily cried into her shoulder.

"You said that he's trying to turn us against you. How?" Remus asked, looking angry at the thought of Voldemort doing any such thing to another friend of his.

Lily bit her lip. "I got a letter that day of the massacre in Diagon Alley, but it was just him doing it for his own benefit. What I'm trying to say is that… You two weren't chosen because of me…" She said looking at Remus than Ara. "But… I'm so sorry Mel. I had no idea that he'd do that. I am so sorry." Lily was looking at Mel who was looking directly past her head, looking at nothing. "Mel," Lily said, thick with emotion. "Mel please say something."

Mel sat there detached, going over everything Lily had told them. He family died. Died because of Lily. Lily. They died because of her. That's the letter she got that day.

"Ms. Gorman," Dumbledore broke into her thoughts. "Ms. Gorman, it is imperative that you do not blame your friend. The entire ordeal is out if her hands. It is evident from what he writes in his letters that he wants all of you to turn against her. We cannot let him win this. _He_ is responsible for all that is going on."

Mel slowly looked at Dumbledore who was staring intently at her. She then looked at Lily who was crying, and waiting for some sort of response out of her.

"That letter," she said quietly and strained, "that I got the day my parents and brother died… that letter _was_ from him… wasn't it?" Mel asked. "He was going to blame Lily?"

Lily nodded her head, and James answered. "Yes, he wrote to Lily merely a few minutes before you got yours."

Mel seemed to be remembering that night, and going over everything that was said. Lily had apologized. "I said, that night, that it wasn't your fault, Lily, and I… I still hold myself to that." She said, looking into Lily's green eyes with her amber ones. Lily went over to her and engulfed her into a hug.

"Thank you so much Mel. I was so worried that you would hate me."

"I could never hate you." Mel sobbed into her friends shoulder. "But I will be honest and say that this is going to take time…" Lily nodded into her shoulder.

"Are there any questions or anything you're confused about? Any of you?" Dumbledore asked as Lily and Mel continued to hug.

"I really want to know why he's going after Lily." Remus said.

"As would we all, Mr. Lupin, but we only have small guesses that we wish not to be spread around." Dumbledore told him.  "That being said, it is evident that none of you are to speak of this to anyone else or even near any other person. If you must mention it, do so in complete secrecy, and make _sure_ that no one hears you."

They all nodded their agreement and understanding, and sat there quietly for a few minutes, each thinking his or her thoughts.

"Well, I guess we should go. Thank you so much Professor. Unless there's anything else?" Lily asked, standing up.

"You're welcome, Ms. Evans. I have nothing else to say."

No one said anything but stood instead. As they walked to the door, Remus stopped and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Who will next years nurse be, Professor?" He asked, remembering that he forgot last time he saw the Headmaster.

"Ah yes, I had forgotten to tell you last time I saw you Mr. Lupin." Remus smiled at the Headmaster as he shuffled through his papers. "Her name is Pomfrey."

"Thank you." Remus nodded to Dumbledore.

"Thanks for your time Albus!" Sirius waved goodbye to the Headmaster.

"You're welcome, Sirius."

As the eight friends made their way down the staircase, Sirius proclaimed: "He called me Sirius!" as if Dumbledore had just made him Headmaster of the school.

"Madam Pomfrey… I wonder if she's nice." Remus contemplated, exiting the passageway.

"Or cute." Added Sirius. "A young, new nurse." Ara smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Don't be a prat."

*     *     *

Ok – I can honestly say that I'm sick and tired of writing sad things, and am glad to get that out. *sighs and wipes forehead* About damn time. And all those Dumbledore meetings have been bothering me. Hopefully we won't have many more of those, eh?

So what do you guys think of Moon-me, Sperm Whale, Tampon and Thongs? You know I came up with that at 3am, when I couldn't get to sleep? I think I laughed for nearly 20 minutes in to my pillow, until I decided to get up and write it down. Then I went back to bed, and laughed some more. Hehe…

Did any of you guys re-read? I hope you did the ones I told you to. Especially the first few! Tell me in a **review** if you did – I'm just curious as to who actually did read them… seeing as I did spend a week revising…

Well, thank you, everyone who **review**ed!!

_Sugarquill_: It was long wasn't it? Horribly long. ;) But the others won't be so long… like this one – it's short to me… but really it's quite long… you know, considering what it used to be! Yea… Lily's bash – just got done writing out Chapter 28. It'll be interesting. ;) Thanks for the review!

_KeeperOfTheMoon_: Lol – oh yea. School with Potter. But yes – hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing everytime!

_fairypixie3_: Thank you!! And yea… didn't hurry too much did I? I have an excuse! I _was_ done typing it up, but I couldn't post it when I wanted cause I had to thank all you lovely reviewers! But by then – I had a meeting that took hours (grad planning) and I couldn't post. *sighs* Sorry bout that! Hope you liked this chapter!

_Moe23_: Dakota's in fifth year. Is that a good 'ditzy' for you? I didn't want to make her brainless in anyway… but yes. And Sirius is forgiven, although I'm sure Remus will remember that faithful incident. Hope you liked this chapter!

_kerry_: omg thank you!! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Go me – yes that's right! Hope you enjoyed this one as well! Thanks for the review!!

_Lily Smith_: Thank you so much!! Hope you liked this one too. Although it was a tad odd, what with the whole Tampon thing… lol.

_Nessie_: Murphy's law – it can really be useful sometimes, can't it? LOL – you said that Genie is annoying, but my friend isn't? I take offence to that. OF COURSE SHE IS! Genie is nearly a carbon copy. I let her read all her parts, and I told her what you said and she laughed, and said: "Whatta you mean I'm not like that?" The whole 'temporary brain lapse' is very, very, _very_ much like her. But she's not mean in any way… it's funny. But ANYWHO! Yea… and I didn't update Sunday… couldn't. I was nearly ready, but I wouldn't have been able to proof read or add thank you's to get it up by then. But I digress. Thanks for the review – like every time! Oh and guess what! My brother bought me a Legolas chocolate bar! How f*cking cool is that? His brand was PB and chocolate! My favourite – right up there with caramel. It was sooooo good! Anywho – I had to tell you! Right when he gave it to me I thought: "Have to tell Nessie!" So I did.

_penpunk_: One of the better ones you've read? Why thank you. I do enjoy Sirius. I enjoy writing him, too. And can I say wow? I loved all the information you gave me! I might use that in my story if I see the need to write more scenes with Rah-Sün explaining it and whatever. Thank you ever so much for the review!!

_fuzzy-bunnys-enemy_: French – you will learn – is a difficult language. _Every damn rule has a God damn exception_. And it drives me up a wall. But yes – thank you for the review. And… you're welcome for the story! You're the first person to thank me!! :):)

_~sundust~_: Ok – I think I'm in love with you. Lol – no but really, I love your review like there's no tomorrow!! James and Sirius… *drool* Do you think it said I am infatuated with make-believe characters? And that I am even more in love with Remus? Oh yes – you *did* forget to give me Remus. But seeing as he is already my pet, and unable to be given – all is forgiven. Lol – thank you so much for the review! Hope you liked this chapter, and the _new_ Marauders. Lol.

_everblue3_: Alright – I love you. All 26 chapters? You reviewed every chapter… I think I'm going to be orgasmic. But then again maybe not… *looks back and forth suspiciously* Lol – but really – you and _~sundust~_ are my new loves. Deep, deep love. I would love to comment on everything you wrote… but really… I can't. That'd take at least a page to itself, and my dinner is ready – *laughs*. So this is for you:** Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!** I think that gets my point across – doesn't it? No really… 26 reviews in one night… I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night, and next day! Hope you liked this chapter too!!

And for people who reviewed other chapters! _Crazy Cat Lady_ (Nice name. ;)), c_arolina_ (thank you so much! I like being one of the best!), _Frankie_ (lol – thanks!!), _baaaaaa_ (yes I have – and have cried all 10 times.) and _everblue3_ (for being the crazy psycho you are to take so much of your time for me!).** Thank you all!!**

And **_AngelGurl_**: No I haven't forgot about you!! I'm just waiting to see when I can add you, ok? Just send a review along my way so that I know you're still reading. ;) Cause if you got mad at me for not putting you in, and left… well. But just review saying that you're still with me, ok? 

Hey – I just realized there's only a few chapters left of this story! OMG!! Only like… 3 or something. Then it's onto Year 7 with a *_new_* story!

OK! Thank you all for reading – and yea! Hope you guys read the parts I told you to in other chapters. :):):)

See you next week!! And don't forget to **review** because you all love me so much.


	28. Flowers and Water Gallore

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book.** **If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine!**

Heyhey!! Alright, this is happy chapter! Woo!! Haven't had one full of happiness for a while, eh? Well, I've come to realize that there are only 2 more chapters or so left of sixth year and some of the summer before the sequel pops out! I, honestly, was worried how you'd all take the whole Moon-me, Sperm Whale, Tampon, and Thongs thing. I really did laugh/snort/giggle/snicker for about an hour in bed at 3 in the bloody morning. So I wasn't sure how my early morning humour would go with each of you – but I got such positive feedback that I feel I should write more at 3 am!

But onto other things… yea – here's the chapter!!

*     *     *

"No, no. Shh – you'll wake her!"

"Oh come on – she sleeps like the dead!"

"Well, Ara, I wouldn't know. James?" _Slap_ "Ow – Goddamn child! That was my bloody eye!"

"Shut up! You are so annoying."

"You – hit – my – eye."

"Sirius, get out. No, I don't want to hear it. No. No – leave."

_Door closes._

"Thanks Jen."

"No problem."

"Jen – problem. You all have class in 15 minutes - Lily doesn't have to be up for another hour and a half. Only I will be here with her."

"Right then. Anyone feel like skipping?"

"Muggle Studies?"

"Yea, so Mel here isn't the only one to surprise sleeping beauty -"

_Door opens and closes_.

"**Alright** – next time you kick me out – look for girls walking by!"

"Shut up Sirius and get back out there!"

"Genie bloody saw me being shoved out of here, holding my throbbing eye! Seems like cheating or voyeurism to me, and apparently to her."

"Oh quit your belly aching. Who cares about your bloody squabble, Black?"

"Jealous, Figg?"

"Both of you shut up. Jeez – it's any wonder Lily's sleeping through this."

"Thank you Remus. So we're skipping Muggle Studies?"

"All of us? Oh sure if a couple of us can't go…"

"Then who _will_ stay?"

"Well, you and I, James. Mel has a spare -"

"Me because I am her secret lover."

"_Ok_, so it's Jen and I skipping? _Groovy_."

"Shut up with that. Oh real mature James. You kiss your girlfriend with that tongue?"

"In fact I do -"

"Ok, we're getting off topic _now_. Remus, Ara, you done decorating? Then get your asses and Sirius' to class and make up a plausible excuse for those two."

"Bye love."

"Bye Remus."

"Tell my lover I will see her later. Oh – now that _was_ a mature hand gesture. Do you touch you girlfriend with -""Keep it moving Black."

"Hands off Figg!"

"Gladly."

_Door closes_.

"About bloody time they left. What do we do while we wait for her to wake?"

"Wake? We do _not_ let her wake on her own! What planet did you grow up on, James? Hearth?"

"Fine Jen- you want to do the honours?"

"Gladly."

"You two are horrible."

"On the count of three we rip open the hangings and shout 'Happy Birthday'. Ok?"

"'K"

"One, two, three -"

"**HAPPY BI-** "

Lily was sitting up in bed, grinning from ear to ear. "Birthday to me." She said, pointing to herself.

"How long have you been awake?" James asked. "It was Sirius, wasn't it?" He glared off to the wall.

"Well, I zoned in after Remus said 'Sh – you'll wake her up.' From there is was pretty interesting." Lily informed them.

"Well, Happy Birthday, love." James said, kissing the top of her head.

"Happy 17th, Lily." Mel said, giving her pyjama'd friend a hug. Lily looked at Jen expectantly. "I can do a much better James-y." Jen said, kneeling on the bed and giving Lily a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Lily dearest – you are even more ravishing now than your 16-year-old self! If once I thought you were stunning then – there are no words perfect enough to describe you now."

Lily and Mel applauded. Lily adding a "Well done!"

"Ok no. I am not that cheesy." James said, crossing his arms and glaring at them.

"You believe what you want. Although I toned down the kiss. For all our benefits." Jen said, smiling and crawling off Lily's bed. "Although it was better than your cheap one."

James' jaw dropped. "It wasn't cheap!" The three girls all looked at him. "It was sentimental!"

Mel shook her head and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth muttering about 'insanities'.

"Sentimental? The girl just bloody turned 17! She can handle more than sentimental." Jen carried on.

James' mouth opened and shut as he looked from Lily to Jen. While he was looking at Lily, Jen winked at her without James catching on.

"Oh that's it." James said. He bent down and kissed Lily on the lips. But he didn't stop there. He slowly inched on the bed, and deepened it.

Lily, being non-objective today, didn't protest. Instead, she gave Jen thumbs up and leaned her head into the pillows. James lay beside her, one leg between hers, glasses removed. He held himself up with his left arm, and held Lily's waist with his right hand.

Jen smiled and closed her side of the curtains. She walked around the bed and closed James' side. Mel came out the bathroom and glanced at the James-less room, then Lily's closed off bed.

"Ah." She said with a nod. "That was your goal, was it?"

"More of less." Jen replied. "She didn't notice our decorations." She said, crossing her arms. "Although she has to get out of bed for the Obscuring Charms to wear off..."

Mel gestured to Lily's bed. "After you."

Jen stuck out her tongue. "I say we go down for a late breakfast. Bring them two some breakfast in bed."

"I don't think going to breakfast will help you with excuse the others make up."

Jen scoffed. "So you'll go, and leave me here with those two – battling it out."

"Hey – you put them there!" Mel said defensively, putting her hands up.

"I did, didn't I?" Jen scratched her head. "All right – go eat and grab some grub for all of us. If anyone asks, say it's all for the birthday girl."

"Deal." Mel left.

"Now what the bloody hell do _I_ do?" Jen muttered, glancing about, hands on her hips.

"And as I was saying about being Lily's lover -" Sirius said, barging back in the room, "- I mean, I tried to push her away -" He stopped and looked around, with a confused Mel behind him. "Where's Lily-Billy?"

Jen gaped at him, than at Mel who looked just as puzzled. "What in the bleeding hell are you doing here?"

Sirius put his right hand over his heart. "As Lily's lover -"

"Oh shut it Sirius." Ara said, stepping into the room and pushing him out of the way. "Class was cancelled." She told her. "You know… there's a reason we're getting a new teacher."

"Man in crazy." Remus said, going around the three barring the door and standing beside Jen. "I would think he was just like that comic guy… What's his name?"

"Martin Miggs?" Said Sirius and James. Sirius whipped around. "Where the devil is he?"

Jen rolled her eyes and pointed to Lily's bed. "I was just about to leave them at it when you lot arrived…""Lillian is awake, is she?" Sirius asked, an odd glint in his eyes.

A faint 'no' came from her bed.

Sirius fingered his wand, a thoughtful look on his face. "What to do, what to do…" He murmured.

"You know sometimes I think you're the Mad Muggle himself, Padfoot." Remus said.

"You mean Martin Miggs?" Came Peter's voice as he entered the room. "Brilliant comic."

"Aha!" Sirius exclaimed. He strutted over to Lily's bed, thrust open the curtains and shouted "_Orchideous_" at Lily and James who were trying to escape the other side. They both, however, stopped scrambling when Sirius only produced a bouquet of orchids. They stood up and calmly joined their friends.

Now that the charms wore off, Lily was able to take a look around. "Oh guys, it's beautiful!"

All around her vines grew up the walls and twisted their way onto the ceiling. Vines hung from the ceiling, and on them velvety scarlet morning glories (Ipomoea x multifida) clung. Wide forest green leaves sprouted about the vast flowers giving the look of a lush green canopy of a tropical forest.

Sprouting from the windowsill were tall, branching plants with white, gold, bronze, and azure blue flowers rising in ascending tiers about their blue-green foliage. They seemed to be planted in the stone itself, with only a small amount of dirt about them. With their height, they blocked out a good majority of the sunlight.

Lily was about to ask what kind they were when Remus cut in.

"Lupins." He said shyly. "Lupin hartwegii to be exact. As cheesy as it may seem, that's my gift to you. They're tropical and hard to get here… so growing them with spells and everything was… _fun_. You can thank Sprout for her help."

Lily ran to Remus and jumped into a hug. "They're so beautiful. Thank you so much."

"We all went on a flower binge this year. Getting those morning glories to grown that much overnight was hell." Ara said, hands on her hips, but a smile touching her lips.

Lily finally let go of Remus and pulled Ara in a tight embrace. "Wow… how long did you guys plan this?" Lily asked, stepping out of the hug.

"Too long." Sirius said, handing her the orchids he had produced. She took them and received a kiss on the cheek from Sirius. He gave her a small bag. In it was a tiny handful of bulbs. "Happy Birthday Lily." He gave her a hug. "Magical orchids that will bloom all year round. _Through sleet and snow, floods or a tornado_." He quoted from the packet.

"Thank you so much." Lily said, trying not to cry. Had she thought these people would have abandoned her because of those letters?

Peter stepped forward and handed her a book: _Non-magical plants and how to magically grow them_. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Peter." She gave him a hug.

"I expect your garden to be beautiful when you and James marry." Sirius joked.

"Not with you as a lover on the side." Lily rebuked, blushing, but she didn't deny James…Mel went to Lily and handed her a small box. Lily smiled and took it.

She opened the latch and gasped. "Oh Mel, it's absolutely gorgeous." She took out a bracelet that had many lilies on it as charms. The lilies looked real, only shrunken. They still kept their bright colours and soft petal texture.

"I memorized each Lily. Ok, there's the Calla Lily, Casablanca Lily, Rubrum Lily, Tiger Lily, Lollypop Lily, Loreto Lily and finally a Stargazer Lily." She said, pointing to each one.

"You guys really did go completely botanical on me, didn't you?" She laughed, and wiped some tears away. She had thought they'd be mad at her. She had thought that these magnificent people would have dropped her after she told them of Voldemort. She was in all essence of the word: mental.

"And another flowered gift for you, Lily m'dear." Jen said, stepping up to the birthday girl. "For you."

On her head, Jen placed a circlet of daisies braided with baby's breath and California-bluebells.

Lily laughed as she hugged Jen, and buried her crying eyes into her best friends shoulders. When she pulled away she looked at Remus. "Jealous Remus?"

"Only a tad." He replied, smiling at her.

"For the queen on her special day." Jen said, hugging Lily again. "And I believe James is next." Jen let her go and turned her to face James. He had gotten his glasses back.

He stood before one of the lupin abundant windows, holding a single red rose. She stepped towards him and he handed her the rose with a soft kiss on the lips. "The rest of for tonight." He whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

A few catcalls were made as James and Lily kissed for a minute.

"So we shouldn't be waiting up?" Ara asked.

"Hell I'm not." Jen said.

"Thank you all so much." Lily said, turning around to face everyone. "But now I have to get dressed. So if anyone without ovaries would leave…"

The girls laughed and the guys left confused, muttering about ovaries.

"Ovaries, eh?" Ara asked.

"Sirius would have made some outrageous claim about having breasts of I used that." Lily explained, placing all her gifts on her bedside table. "And if I used PMS – her would have brought up Tampon." She opened her drawers and began to get dressed.

"Touché." Ara responded.

"So how long'll all these flowers last?" Lily asked brushing a low hanging vine out of the way as she put her hair up.

"As long as you want." Mel replied. "I wonder what James is doing for you tonight."

Jen and Ara shared a playful look.

"Well," Ara began, "seeing how everything has to do with flowers…"

"Maybe you'll be de-flowered-"

"OK!" Lily interrupted loudly, turning red. "No, I really don't think so."

"We're just kidding." Ara continued. "We really don't know."

"He wouldn't tell anyone. Sirius doesn't even know." Jen finished, playing with Lily's hair, and adjusting the floral crown as Lily did up her gold and scarlet striped tie.

~     *     ~

"Happy Birthday Lily."

"Thank you… Terrence is it? Yes, thanks." Lily said, sitting at Gryffindor table for dinner with her friends. "Why do so many people know?" she asked as the second year Gryffindor went back to his friends.

James and Sirius looked at each other, then back at Lily.

"No idea." Sirius said, looking away. He looked up and saw Cupid, Psyche and Apple-Berry cream pie flying towards them. "Hey Lils – heads up."

Lily looked up. Each owl stopped in front of her; a rose in all of their beaks. "Aw – I got three this time!" She said as the owls dropped the roses on her dinner plate. "Thank you James." She gave him a kiss, which he happily received.

"How many all together?" Jen asked, snuggling up to Remus who had his arms enveloping her waist.

"Well," Lily thought back, "two in Potions before lunch, two during lunch, two in Potions after lunch, two in Defence Against the Dark Arts, three now, oh – and the one this morning."

"So a dozen?"

"Yea…" Lily said, grinning and cuddling into James more. "So how'd the party planning come along?"

Everyone stole a glance at each other, biting their lips, and looking uneasy.

"What?" Lily asked, sitting up a bit.

"Yea about that…" Jen said uncomfortably.

"We kind of spent too much time on the whole flower part…" Remus continued.

"So we basically didn't plan shit." Ara finished.

Lily looked at all of her friends, trying to see if they were kidding. They weren't. "Oh… well that's fine. I have all the flowers and you guys. With what you put into my gifts, I really don't need a party." Although in her head she sort of thought differently. "And I have James' little surprise later. I'm fine." She smiled at them, and ate some of the food off her plate that the owls hadn't touched.

A half an hour later the hall was nearly empty. Gryffindor table was cleared with the exception of our lead friends.

"Let's head back up guys." Jen said. "We can hang in the Common Room until James takes Lily away or gives her her gift there or whatever he plans to do."

They agreed and slowly headed back to the Tower. With no party to look forward to, Lily wasn't in much of a rush.

"It was nice of Dumbledore to give you a birthday cupcake, wasn't it?" Mel said tentatively.

"Oh yes, with a candle and everything. Took us a while to figure out who it was from though, didn't it?" Lily said.

"Well it did appear with a note… right?" Sirius asked.

"Yea, but he didn't sign it." Jen told him. "Sneaky fellow."

"Happy Birthday Lily." James said once they reached the Portrait.

"Uh, thanks – oh!" Lily laughed, as the Fat Lady swung open. "Aw – you changed the password."

They filed into the Common Room –

"**SURPRISE!!**" Every student in there yelled.

Lily stood in shock, staring open mouthed at the crowd of assembled students. Some weren't even Gryffindors…"Oh my God…" she said, covering her mouth with both hands. "You… you… you guys lied to me!" She yelled, laughing. "Oh thank you all so much!" she said to the throng.

Nearly every person wished her a happy birthday while she walked into multitude of students, which is easier said than done. Tables were pushed against the walls and over flowing with treats and butterbeer. The plush couches were re-arranged to make room for a dance floor. A huge banner was strung from across the wall opposite the entrance, glittering red and gold. On it was _Happy 17th Birthday Lily!!_ With different lilies drawn about it.

They party lasted for hours: dancing, eating, talking, laughing, and snogging for some. Everyone from the other houses, either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, had to leave before curfew so as not to get in trouble, and even after they left, the party continued.

At around 11 pm it started to die. All the younger students cleared off an hour earlier, and now the fifth years and above were lounging and finishing off the food.

"Too bad it's Thursday and not Friday, huh?" A seventh year said, his friends nodded their agreement, and took more food and drink.

"I'm going to be sick…" Dakota groaned, slumping further into the couch. "Too many butterbeer…""Come on, let's get you up to bed then." Her friend Ivani said. Genie and Ivani supported Dakota up the stairs, wishing Lily a final happy birthday over their shoulders.

"Thanks." She called over her shoulder. "Where'd James go?" Lily asked, looking around the twenty or so students left. He wasn't anywhere to be found…"Um… I think him and Sirius went to have a quick talk… hey, and the other two." Ara said, glancing about the room. She saw Remus walking down the stairs from the boys' dorm.

"The others'll be right down. Lily, why don't you get your cloak." Remus said. "I think you're going outside."

"Righto." Lily said with a huge grin. She got up and dashed up the stairs.

"What's going on, Remus?" Jen asked once Lily was gone, and Remus sat on the couch and put his arm around her.

"Promise not to tell?" The three girls leaned in and promised. Remus looked around them and whispered: "Lily's gone to get her cloak." He put a finger to his mouth and pulled back. Mel smiled, rolled her eyes and sat back against Gus, and Ara gave him a withering look. Jen hit him. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"Fine, be an ass."

James, Sirius and Peter came down the stairs. "Where's Lily?" James asked.

"Right here." She said, running down the steps.

"Alright, let's go." James said, wrapping an arm around her. "See you guys later tonight." They exited the Portrait Hole.

"Boy's fallen hard." Sirius said, sitting on the couch and grabbing a handful of Every Flavour Beans.

James and Lily let the Portrait close behind them and ignored the Fat Lady's speech about breaking curfew. James wrapped the Invisibility cloak around them and they continued down the halls. They strolled to the front doors, and out into the misty night air. The weather was warm, and muggy. Everything around them seemed moist, and shone in the soft moonlight. It reminded Lily of the night of the Willow incident. "We're going into the Willow." James told her as they walked towards it.

"Uh… why?" She asked hesitantly, finding it ironic that everything reminded her of that. "I've never been in it, and don't have fond memories of it already."

James picked up a nearby stick and jabbed the knot. He went in first and took Lily's hand. Lily didn't move forward.

"Come on, before it closes and you get lashed." Lily gripped his hand and scurried inside.

They walked along the tunnel, talking about the things that James and the others would use the Willow and Shack for.

"Well, Snape thought it was a hideout, right?" James asked Lily. She nodded. "Well, we had never even thought of that. We don't even have a hideout. Too bad Sirius had to tell Dumbledore about one of our secret room, though. He chose one we don't use much, and will never use again." He smirked at Lily, and then stopped when he saw her face. "What?"

"What do you mean he chose a room? He didn't tell Dumbledore of the one him and Peter actually stayed in?"

James bit his lip. "Uh – oh, here we are." He said nervously, opening the trap door and going through. He put his hand down and pulled Lily up. "You see… I'll explain that. It kind of, oddly enough, ties in with your birthday present."

Lily looked around sadly at all the torn furniture and faded bloodstains on the old wooden floor that were from Remus' earlier days. With no light coming from their wands, torches, or the moon outside through the boarded windows, everything was grey and bleak. A broken mirror hung opposite her, and the banister on the stairs had many wooden supports missing. There was a painting on the wall that she couldn't make out. Its face was shredded, and bloodied. A torch was broken on the floor, and tables lay tossed and legless. An armchair before her had no cushion and parts of the arm were chewed off. She looked down to the trap door and saw the scratch marks that were no doubt from Snape's escapade. Everything about her had a dingy hint to it.

"This is where he goes every month?" She asked sorrowfully. "Poor guy…"

James ran a hand through his hair. Not quite the best gift to give your girlfriend. Sadness and pity. "There's a reason I brought you here…"

"Yea I was wondering about that." Lily said, tearing her eyes away from the setting and looking into James' eyes that now shone grey in the dim light.

"Now, we can't light anything cause the villagers would get suspicious. But can you see fine?" He asked her.

"I'm getting used to it. Sort of musty in here."

"You'll get used to that too." He told her. "Ok, for your birthday I decided to shy away from materialism. I thought I'd give you me." He paused and she stared at him and opened her mouth to speak. "What I mean, and nothing sexual by it, is telling you all my secrets. I thought I'd start of with my biggest one, than you can ask me _anything_ you want." He stood closer to her and placed his warm hands on her arms. "You know how Remus is a werewolf? Well, Sirius, Peter and I decided to help him during his transformations-"

"How-"

"-so what we did," he continued, putting a finger to her lips, "is become animagi."

Silence.

Lily stared at him, slowly processing this newfound information. "You what?"

"Animagi. I am an unauthorized Animagus. As is Sirius and Peter… but this is about me – well, us. Every full moon we meet Remus here and we hang out as animals. That's why Sirius had to choose a room, and have Peter there with him, because they were both here with Remus the whole time."

Lily was nodding her head slowly. It was all connecting now. Their ability to find secret passages, nicknames, that time a few years ago where they'd do 'extra studying' in the library or dorms. Jen never believed them. "So… so what animal are you?" She asked, not sure what to make of the knowledge she now possessed.

"I," he said proudly, "am a stag." She stared at him still. He smiled. "You want me to demonstrate?" He asked her eagerly, looking into her eyes that shone a murky green in the night.

Lily nodded mutely. Was he serious? James stepped away from her and took a deep breath. But it wasn't James that exhaled. It was –

"_Prongs_?" she whispered. The stag nodded. Lily walked up to him and cautiously reached out a hand to stroke his neck. "You're beautiful." Lily looked over his dark reddish brown coat, feeling its coarse hairs between her fingers. She petted his cheek, and examined his sturdy antlers with awed eyes. Lily touched his antlers and ran her fingers over each curve and prong, touching the soft fur that coated the strong bone. James turned back and Lily still had one hand on top his head, and one on his neck; her eyes still searching is face.

In the weak light, she examined his grey blue eyes, and the way his skin looked pale in the night-light. She looked over his soft cheeks and stubbled chin. She ran her thumb over his lips and brushed her fingers across his brow.

His eyes stayed locked on hers as she memorized every feature on his face. She had still yet to comment on what she thought of the whole ordeal.

"So you're all animagi without us?" she whispered, referring to the other girls.

"Yea…" He put his hands on both of hers.

"For how long?" She asked, eyes refocusing on his eyes. "And what are the others two?"

James cracked a small smile. "Since fifth year. Sirius is a big black Grim-like dog, and Peter is a little grey rat."

Lily's nose scrunched up. "That explains Halloween then." James put his arms around her waist. "Damn Ratboy." She muttered. "Well… that certainly explains a lot. Wormtail, Padfoot… Prongs, and whatever we noticed."

James put his forehead against hers. "So you're not mad? Not going to tell the Ministry?" He teased with a smile.

"I'm just a bit upset you never told me. I would have wanted to become one…" she pouted. "What do you think I'd be?" She asked, kissing his lips softly.

James thought for a moment, his lips mere millimetres from hers. "A doe." And he kissed her.

~     *     ~

"Exams, exams, damn bloody exams!" Sirius yelled, throwing his parchment in the air. "I can't study anymore! Can you believe we have two exams on our birthday, Jen? Two!"

"Yea well… too bad." Ara said, throwing a cylindrical pillow at Sirius. "Exams are fun."

"There you go again. And why, prêt ell, are exams fun?"

Arabella sighed. "Because you study a bit, do a couple hour exams, study a bit more, do another one… Then it's just a few more and you're done! You can rest, relax, go outside and sleep without worrying about homework. You can sleep in on days that you don't have any and did I mention this already? No homework. Besides, they aren't for a couple weeks. Exams are bloody great." She finished, sprawling herself across the couch, therefore across Jen and Mel's laps. "I'm going to study outside." She told them. Jen and Mel looked down at her. "And I can see right up your nose." She poked Jen in the nose. _Thump_. Ara was then pushed to the floor. "Fine then. I'll go outside by myself." She said, standing and straightening herself out.

"Oh no, we're coming with you Ara – you were just getting weird." Jen informed her.

Everyone packed up their books, parchment, quills and ink, and headed outdoors to study. They went around the lake and sat on and around the large flat rock Lily and Jen had sat upon, with the daisies.

It was now late May, and exams were to start in a couple of weeks. Lily hadn't told the girls about James' present. All she did tell them was that she knew his secrets but obviously couldn't tell them what they were. The three girls, upset it was nothing juicy, understood and left it at that.

"Lily? Why do Muggles become so fascinated by T.V., and become 'couch potatoes'? And while you're at it – explain you reasons why you think potatoes were chosen as the food in the expression." Jen said, waiting for a reason.

"I'm not doing your essay Jen." Lily said, rolling onto her stomach. James lay down perpendicular to her and rested his head on the small of her back. "I have my own Advanced Charms to do." She continued, writing out her own essay. James was reading up on his Advanced Transfiguration in a book he borrowed from the library.

They had each taken off their black robes and spread them on the grass to sit and lay upon. Jen and Remus were on the rock, working on Potions. All took off their ties, shoes, and socks. They kept their slacks or skirts, white shirts and grey vests on. The girls each had their hair up, or in Jen's case she put her short mid-neck length hair in little pigtails. Sirius had allowed her to put a few clips in his hair, and had now promptly forgot about them. None of them planned to remind him.

Gus had gone with Sirius to grab some food for lunch and a picnic. Needless to say it was a good study time so far.

"It is _too_ bloody hot." Peter complained, trying to sit further in the shade of the grey boulder. If he had taken time to think, he would have realized it was noon, and there was no shade anywhere near them. "Why can't we sit in the shade of the trees?"

"You mean the Forbidden Forest? Knock yourself out, Peter." Remus said without looking up. "I've got a better idea to cool us off, though."

"Oh? And what's that?" Jen asked, fanning her face.

Remus closed his book, marking the page with his parchment, and stood up. "This." He scooped Jen up into his arms, and ran to the lake, which was only a few strides away. Jen was screamed the whole way, kicking and hitting his back with her fists. She squirmed and tried to pry herself free in only a few seconds.

"No you bloody don't! Remus – I'll –" _SPLASH_.

Remus stood in the shallow water laughing, feet sinking into the soft sand that occupied this side of the lake, the bottoms of his pants getting wet, and water was slowly inching it's was up the material to his knees.

"Well that was unexpected." Sirius said, as everyone else just lay there and watched. "Forgot about the sudden dip from shallow to deep there…"Jen swam back up to the shore. "You are so dead." She chased him around the shoreline, both splashing as they ran, and getting Remus more wet. They sprinkled the others as they ran past, and back again. Jen caught up to Remus and jumped on his back, effectively wetting his vest and white shirt underneath that was mostly spared of water. "My bra and underwear are wet, and that means war." Remus was about to question, but Jen slid off and grabbed him by the waist, him yelling. The others were getting up to run into the water. Jen dragged Remus down to the dip in the ground with her, both going underwater.

Everyone else ran into the water, the guys taking off their grey vests and started a water fight. Splashing, tripping and tackling were prominent. Remus and Jen made sure to get each other more than the rest. Everybody tried to stay between knee and waist level… but with Jen and Remus soaked, it didn't stay that way for long.

Remus had pulled Lily into the water, and Jen had tackled Sirius. Lily than took Mel, while Sirius took Arabella. Arabella got James, who was in the midst of pushing Peter, while Mel got Gus.

An hour later they were still in the water, drenched, and weighed down with their clothes. They finally got back to studying, and sun drying. They chatted, worked, and wringed their clothes, (and hair in the girls' case) and ate for a while. The girls left their vests on for one reason. White clothes and water don't equal fun.

Jen and Remus lay back on their rock, Jen laying on her side and playing with Remus' wet honey coloured hair, twisting the ends and curling it between her fingers. They shared a kiss once and a while, and talked softly most of the time while the others studied. ****

Mel had taken her blonde hair out, and fanned it out on the black robes, studying for Defence. Without her knowing it, Gus was braiding little bits of daises in it with Sirius, both containing their laughter and trying not to tug on her golden locks. Gus had one of the clips in his ash brown hair now that had fallen out of Sirius' in the lake. No one told him about that either. And no, Sirius still doesn't know about his.

Peter was leaning on the rock, a book propped up with his knees. He was asleep. Ara was lying by Sirius and Gus, trying not to laugh as she tickled Peter with the long grass. He would swat it away, and stay asleep. Ara, Sirius and Gus were having a great time.

Lily and James were the only ones, other than Mel, actually studying for a while. They were both studying for Ancient Runes so James sat against the opposite side of the rock from Peter, and had his legs stretched out in front of him. Lily sat against his chest. James bent over her, resting his chin on her shoulder, and had his arms around her waist. James looked up, over the rock, and smirked to all the bowed heads, and scratching quills. Everyone was dry, awake, and studying now. He sighed. "Guys, I'm hot." Everyone looked up and smiled. Once again the war started.

It's safe to say that Filch wasn't very pleased when they went trekking back to their Common Room that Saturday afternoon before dinner.

*     *     *

Yay, I enjoyed this chapter. There – a small bit of Remus/Jen with the water fight. Honestly – I think most of you read it for them. ;) Don't worry – I love them the most too. :):):)

Ah, what I'd give to have been in that water fight…

_Any_who. Thanks for all the wondrous **review**s!:

_everblue3_: Ok – you lost me on the Mystery Science Theatre part… I'm actually really confused. My friends and I used to make little crowns like that too. But they weren't daisies or dandelions, but these weird little weeds that grow on every school lawn. Nowhere else. So that was our recess. They came in white or lavender. Damn fun. But yes… thanks for the review! And know what? You were the first to review since your 26 simultaneous ones, so it looks like you did 27 in a row. Funfun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

_Elemmiire_: Oh I know! The MSTT thing had my cracking up too. I had to smother my face with my pillow so as not to wake my family. There – more Remus and Jen fluff. They really are my favourite couple in this… sometimes I want to say: "Screw Lily and James – we want Remus and Jen!" And just have them. 24/7. Hope you loved this chapter too! Thanks so much for the review!!

_kerry_: Oh a hug!! I've not gotten a hug over this before… I think I got a kiss once, but that might have just been my imagination. ;) All apologies is a good song. Hear it on my fave radio station (Xfm) all the time! That's my little plug for them. :) And yes – MSTT was quite the humour wasn't it. I honestly was concerned on how you guys would take to it. Like the pus thing… lots of people were like: "Uh… ok. That was… odd – but funny. But still odd." I thought it was hilarious. :) Anywho – thanks for the review!

_Princess Pixie ice_: Ok – I don't know why, but your name reminds me of Winterlude here in Ottawa. Like… the ice sculptures and stuff… anywho. Yes – the tears of mirth and sadness tend to mix in this story. I like humour, but I also like tragedy… but I do like humour more. That's a good thing, eh? I absolutely loved your review! I really did – all the laughing. That's exactly what I was going for! :) Thanks for the great review!

_penpunk_: Yes, I believe you've mentioned how you enjoy my Sirius. I enjoy him as well. WOO!! A favourite author – that makes me feel so special… *wipes a tear* Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!! (IT JUST STARTED SNOWING!!) That gets me so excited… I don't like going in the snow when I don't want to get wet, but I honestly live for it. I'm 18 and still play in the snow. Oh yea. Anyways – thanks so much for the review!! :):):)

_Moe23_: :) And before you ask – no you were not drunk. Just a bit too much junk food! And I know she's not stupid… maybe slow. Lol – thanks for the review! Hope you liked this one! :)

_mugglewolf_: She didn't want Peter to come because she never really talks to Peter. Same reason Gus didn't go to the meeting. She doesn't really know outside of school, or other friends. He doesn't know a lot about her either, and this seems like a big thing for him to know. He most likely doesn't even know her middle name, or her parent's professions. It's just sort of uncomfortable to let him in on it. Hope that cleared it up!

_Lily Smith_: Sirius and McGonagall, eh? *quirks an eyebrow* Oh good – a dedication because I'm funny! I love all the compliments I've gotten for the last chapter! Big ego booster! Yes – I want to know when you post Hearth in your story so that I can read it!! Thank you so much for the review!! :) Really hope you like this one as well!!

_fairypixie3_: *tries to wipe grin from face* But I can't!! I'm sooo happy you were laughing so hard! Makes it all worth while! Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed the MSTT years. ;)

_Amethyst_: 100 pleases?? Oh now that _is_ special! I counted them too. :) Moon-me, Sperm Whale, Tampon and Thongs are by far my greatest achievement. I think I should fix the disclaimer in the other chapter to say that they're _mine_. :) Just so I feel special for it. I like feeling special. Thanks for the _lovely_ review!

_Narwen_: Oh you're hooked – that's too good! I love getting new readers! Welcome to my humble abode of Lily and James land. You're the first person to say they like Mel! I've had lots of: Lily, Ara, Jen, Remus, and _countless_ Sirius comments. :) Yes – no more sadness… for a while at least. I don't know when it'll pop up next – but I do guarantee a big surprise in the beginning of seventh year! I feel so ingenious for thinking of it! Lol – but you'll have to wait for that. Thanks for the wonderful, marvellous review!

_Nessie_: Ok – I just found the wrapper to my mum's Aragorn chocolate bar (she kept it – how sad is that? Now if I kept mine – that's understandable… but my mum?) and the company is True Confections. Never heard of it. Yea, my brother is 7 years older than me. And neither of us get along with our sister too well. She's 4 years older than me. (I'm the _baby_) You want bold in your **review? Well there ya go! Woo!! Look at us we're going bold!! WOO!!** There you go. *laughing* Hope you liked this chapter too! :)

_Jennifer_: Woo! A newbie – and one with the best name in the world! :):):) Lily and James ff's are my love. Nothing can take their place. *hugs computer screen with ff.net up* Love it. Laughter and tears – two main ingredients (I think) in a story. I've only ever had one or two cliffhangers. Maybe just one. Thank you – glad to hear that I'm doing a great job! Makes me sure that I'm not forcing you guys to the ends of the Earth, making you jab out your left eye for the fun of it. :) Thanks for the great review!

_Anne Waterfield_: *LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY* Yes! Yes I will do that for you! I think you'll be in the summer some time, ok? I have an idea forming… *still laughing* Thanks for the 'review'!! :):):)

And thank you to all these wonderful people to reviewing _other_ chapters!: _Kaeldra_ (thanks for **_all_** 13 of them!), _GreenEyedPickle_ (I know about the Chaser/Seeker thing. But in fanfiction, people just pick and choose whichever they want. I think it's a tie up between the two positions in fanficiton. Thanks tho!), _Snoppy511_ (I absolutely loved your review! Thank you so much for reading my story! You gotta know I love yours!), _liquidgold02_ (love new readers! Welcome aboard!).

Alright people – next chapter will be up next week! Can you believe we're almost done? *sighs* But that's just sixth year. I'll see you guys next week!

OH YEA! I wrote out the actual name of the flowers I choose so that you guys could type them in your search engine and see what they actually look like – God knows I didn't do them justice in their description. I love lupins though. I _really_ need some here… but they say they're tropical… Ah well – look up the actual names, cause there's many types of lupins and morning glories. Anywho – see you all next week!


	29. Wizard's Stairway to Pinball Heaven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book.** **If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine! So you all know – I own Moon-me, Sperm Whale, Tampon and Thongs. Just thought I'd add that somewhere! Songs are _Stairway to Heaven_ – by Led Zepplin, and _Pinball Wizard_ – by the Who. No infringement, yadda yadda yadda.**

*sniffs* This is the second last chapter… Oh where did the time go? Well, onto other things. Fun chapter ahead folks. So read on and have fun. Don't forget to **review**, and tell me what you thought!

*     *     *

The two final weeks before exams came… and went. Students stopped lolling about and got cracking on last minute studying. Every night the library was filled until closing, and the hours it was open were extended. Students showed up at 6 am, waited for it to open at 7 am, and left at closing, which was 10 pm. Madam Pince wasn't thoroughly happy with the arrangement. What with no time to put books back that the students left lying about, or organize the new ones she got in.

On this particular day, June 18th, our friends had two exams: History of Magic in the morning, and Defence Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon. But as it was only 7:30 in the morning, they had yet to be put through the gruelling torment.

"**Good morning Sunshine!**"

"Merlin!" Jen screamed, falling out of bed. "What the bloody hell-"

"**Happy Birthday!!**" Ara, Lily and Mel yelled, hoisting Jen and having her stand on her weak morning legs.

"Oh…" Jen groaned. "Well, thanks I guess." She gave them a smile, which soon resembled a yawn.

"**Shower time!**" They chorused, half-carrying Jen into the bathroom. They turned on the shower and left Jen in there, leaning on the counter.

Jen stood there confused. She scratched her head and looked around. The big white fluffy towels from the Prefect bathroom were in there, as well as her clothes for the day.

"How sweet…" She mumbled. She undressed and stepped into the shower. Jen lifted her face into the down pouring water, and accordingly woke up. As she washed her hair she bounced and swayed a bit, singing a song in her head, humming lightly. She finished and wrapped the soft towel around her body. Jen hummed to herself as she casually dried her black hair, leaving it a bit damp, deciding on a hairstyle for the day. She kept it down and did a handful of barely noticeable braids in it. She only braided the red highlights.

Smiling at her reflection, she began to sing instead of hum. It was her favourite muggle song.

_"There's a lady who's sure_

_All that glitters is gold,_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven."_

She started changing into her clothes, moving with the rhythm of her voice.

_"An' when she gets there she'll know_

_If the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for."_

She was nice and slowly fixing her blouse and tie. Hell she could take her time; it was her birthday after all. Well, Sirius' too… but really – she was born first. He's the moocher.

_"Oohoohooh oohoohoohoohooh_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven…"_

She finished applying her mascara and looked at herself in the mirror. She had fully dried her hair and put on a light layer of make-up. She smiled and winked.

"Absolutely lovely, dearie." The mirror replied.

"Thanks." She opened the door and saw she was alone. "Hmm…" She glanced around, made sure she was by herself and that the door was closed. Around the room, lupins still grew from the windowsills. Jen had cut some; put them in a vase, and then on her bedside table. With Lily's permission of course…

_"There's a sign on the wall_

_But she wants to be sure_

_Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings."_

She rummaged through her trunk, looking for her History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts notes and textbooks.

_"In a tree by the brook_

_There's a songbird that sings_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven."_

Shouldering her bag, she left her dorm. She trudged down the stairs singing the words barely audibly.

_"And it makes me wonder…"_

Sirius' morning…

"**Get your ass up Black!**"

Sirius spazzed, fell out of bed and landed in a heap. "Bloody inbreds…" he muttered, twisting out of his bed sheets that accompanied him to the cold floor.

"**Up you get laddie!**" Remus, James and Peter yelled, gripping Sirius by the arms and dragging him into the bathroom. They stopped before the shower stall, and let him go, causing Sirius to fall to the floor. They turned on the water.

"**Happy Birthday, mate!**" They said, ruffling his hair.

"Yea thanks." Sirius grunted, attempting to kick them all in the shins.

"**Shower time.**" The guys said, and left, closing the door.

Sirius sighed, undressed and stepped into the shower. Ah yes; now he was awake.

He started shampooing and began to sing. Loudly. He sang out his favourite muggle song from recent a musical.

_"Ever since I was a young boy_

_I played the silver ball._

_From Soho down to Brighton,_

_I must have played them all."_

He rinsed and repeated.

_"But I ain't seen nothing like him_

_In any amusement hall._

_That deaf, dumb and blind kid_

_Sure plays a mean pinball."_

He rinsed and conditioned.

_"He stands like a statue,_

_Becomes part of the machine_

_Feeling all the bumpers_

_Always playing clean._

_He plays by intuition,_

_The digit counters fall._

_That deaf, dumb and blind kid,"_

He rinsed.

_"Sure plays a mean pinball."_

Sirius grabbed the bar of soap and began to scrub himself clean.

_"He's a pinball wizard_

_There has to be a twist._

_A pinball wizard_

_S'got such a supple wrist."_

Sirius brought the soap up to his face and sang into it in a high-pitched 'feminine' voice.

_"'How do you think he does it?"_

He sang normally.

_"I don't know."_

He sang high once more.

_"What makes him so good?'"_

Sirius gave himself a final rinse, and turned off the water. He stepped out and wrapped one of the Prefect towels around his waist. He smiled. That was nice of them. He walked up to the mirror and kept singing, although this time he was much quieter.

_"He ain't got no distractions,_

_Can't hear those buzzers and bells._

_Can't see no lights a'flashin,_

_Plays by sense of smell._

_Always hits the replay_

_'n' never tilts at all…"_

He brushed his hair, which was getting a little shaggy. He tried different styles. Spike it? Flick it? Wings? He could do the wings… his hair had finally grown long enough for them!

_"That deaf, dumb and blind kid_

_Sure plays a mean pinball."_

He smiled and began twisting the ends of his hair by his ears and neck, flattening his short bangs over his forehead. (A/N: you know the skater style?)

_"I thought I was_

_The Bally table king._

_But I just handed_

_My pinball crown to him."_

He smiled at his effort and spell dried his hair. He looked around and saw his robes. That was a little… _too_… nice of them. Ah well. He shrugged and started getting changed.

_"Even at my favourite table_

_He can beat my best._

_His disciples lead him in_

_And he just does the rest."_

He fixed his tie, and looked himself over in the mirror. He smiled and winked at his reflection.

"Go get'em tiger." The mirror growled.

Sirius laughed and left the bathroom after putting on some cologne. No one was in the dorm… ah well. He grabbed his bag, already stuffed with his books, and headed out the door. He finished his song quietly.

_"He's got crazy flipper fingers_

_Never seen him fall…_

_That deaf, dumb and blind kid-"_

He jumped the last few steps and sang loudly to the bunch of students in the Common Room:

_"Sure plays a mean pinball!!"_

Sirius looked around and smiled, he saw Jen had already descended from the girls' staircase just seconds before himself.

"**Happy birthday!!**" People yelled to the both of them – their friends leading the ensemble of 15 or so students.

Sirius and Jen thanked everyone and headed towards each other.

"Happy birthday, love." They said. They gave each other a quick peck on the lips and big hug.

"Love your hair, Sirius." Jen said, playing with one of the flips.

"And I, my dear sister, enjoy your braids." He said dramatically, tugging one. "Too bad we have exams…" He scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue like he just ate something rancid.

"Yea, well we're having a party at home like usual." Jen said. "Whoa!" She yelled as Remus' arms encircled her waist and hoisted her up, spinning her once.

"G'day love." Remus said, putting her down and kissing her neck lightly.

Genie came over and hugged Sirius. "Happy birthday." She said. "Like your hair."

Sirius smiled and kissed her. "Thanks." He looked around at his friends. "What say we go down for some breakfast? Got an exam in-" he checked his watch and groaned "-one hour."

They headed down for breakfast, Jen and Sirius receiving lots of 'Happy birthdays' always mixed with giggles, and sometimes blatant laughing and pointing in their faces. Sirius stopped walking in front of the Great Hall.

"Alright," he said, "I know the signs of a prank… what'd you do to Jen and I?" He looked at his and Jen's clothes, hair and faces.

Everyone glanced at everyone else. They all shrugged, smiled and entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

Sirius and Jen looked at each other, and he put his arm around her waist as a 'we can tough it out if it's bad' squeeze. Jen smiled, and they confidently strut through the open doors to the Great Hall.

They stopped dead in their tracks, smiles gone.

Above the Head table was a _giant_ photograph of them.

Jen stared at it and covered her gaping mouth with her hand. She gazed with wide eyes. Sirius' eyes bugged as well. His arm around Jen's waist dropped and hung limp by his side.

The 10x12 metre photograph was of the twins at the age of 1 ½ or 2 years. They were both clothed in only diapers, and were playing by a pond near the back acres of the Black Manor. Well… playing might not be the word…

Sirius was sitting on his bottom in the shallowest part of the pond with ducky floaties on his pudgy arms. He didn't need them – the water was only a couple of inches deep – but few people knew of Sirius' paranoia of water as a child.

Jen was briefly seen in the picture, time and time again. She would run from right to left, than left to right of the picture, holding her diaper up. Behind her trailed Anubis, their Doberman puppy, who was holding onto her diaper with clenched jaws. Jen was crying while Anubis tugged on it, dragging him as she ran to get away. Behind Anubis trailed three white ducks that would follow Jen where she ran, waddling in a line.

Sirius soundlessly laughed and splashed about, as Jen appeared to be screaming. Sirius clapped for her entourage and simply loved the parade she was giving him.

Above the photo were large black glittering words:

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNIFER AND SIRIUS BLACK!_**

Everybody in the hall laughed at the birthday twins' stunned silence.

Sirius all the sudden gave a bark of a laugh and shook his head. He took Jens hand in his and threw it in the air in a victory stance. But a victory of what, Jen wasn't sure. Was it that she didn't pass out from embarrassment? Sirius brought her hand down, kissed her cheek and dragged her to their friends at the Gryffindor table. Jen stared at the picture the whole way.

"You bloody bastards!" Sirius laughed. "Did our mum send you that?" He asked, sitting down.  Jen sat and stared at her friends and their 'innocent' faces.

"Actually yes. Your dad was home when we sent the letter, and wanted to send us one of you and Jen in the tub." James said casually.

Jen choked on her toast. "Did he send it?"

"No…" James said, upset. "But your mum made him settle on this one as long as we got a picture of your faces and how it looks up there." He nodded to the giant picture that kept replaying Jen running, screaming and crying, and Sirius laughing, splashing and clapping. Lily was putting her camera back in her bag.

"Dumbledore going to punish you for this?" Jen asked, glaring at them all, and slapping Remus' hand away as he tried to slip it around her waist. Remus chuckled and rubbed his hand.

"Nope. Said it was exam week, and something about it being what you deserved." Mel said.

Ara looked at Jen. "But we don't think he meant you, dear." She said, reaching across the table and patting Jen's hand, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Well then, I think I should get something _for_ it. Bonus marks on my Potions exam maybe?" Jen said, sipping some pumpkin juice, and glancing over her History of Magic notes with Remus.

"That was a lost cause, that was." Peter said. "Bloody miracle if I pass."

"I thought it was pretty good." Mel said thoughtfully, flipping through her notes.

Gus looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Says the sixth year who's top of the class behind Snape." Mel smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Off we go, I guess…" Remus said, closing Jen's book and standing up. "Oh honestly – it starts in half an hour. Takes us ten minutes to get upstairs, and put our books away; than fifteen to head down to the class from there." He was looking down as he spoke, putting everything in his bag. "So basically – we have five minutes." The others groaned and followed suit. 

~     *     ~

Exams passed and now it was in the midst of the last week before the school year was over. Other than Christmas, this was the Marauders favourite time of year – even beat out summer break. During the summer no magic was allowed, and at Hogwarts they were with their friends, girlfriends, had no parental supervision, and could sneak off to Hogsmeade.

"So who's in the running for the House Cup this year?" Peter asked as Lily charmed the daisy petals red and gold.

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." James replied, transfiguring the long blades of grass into different flowers and giving them to Lily to charm. Ah yes – they were back to their rock.

"And who's up for Head Boy and Girl next year?" Peter questioned again.

"Lily and Patrick Boot." James answered, the grass blade in his hand spontaneously combusting. Sirius, Remus, Jen and Ara had to fight to keep their laughter inside. The blade turned to dust, and flitted off with the light breeze.

"Ah Thongs – you'll to get it." Remus said. James glared at him – you couldn't mistake the humour in his voice. But James didn't reply, he kept on transfiguring grass and Lily would mindlessly take it.

"_Eeew_ – James!" She yelled, jumping up, shaking her hands and hoping on the spot. "You… you – _eeew_!"

Everyone looked down and saw a slug in her pile of flowers. They burst out laughing.

"Sorry Lils." James said as she ran to the lake and scrubbed her hands. "I really didn't mean to…" James said to the others, not catching Sirius and Ara high-five.

"It's ok bud." Sirius said, ruffling James' hair, and smirking.

"But I was doing the same spell every time… I don't have any slime on my hands-"

"Yea well, you win some, you lose some, right?" Ara jumped in.

"Guess so…" James said, in some sort of stupor.

"James, what's wrong-" Remus asked, furrowing his brow.

"-you bloody great prat." Lily added, sitting down, and getting Sirius to transfigure the slug into the rose it was supposed to be.

"Just my dad." James said. "Expects me to be Head Boy. What if I don't get it?"

"You will." Lily said, patting his knee. "Remember what I said at the beginning of the year?" James shook his head, causing his hair to fall in his deep blue eyes. "That I would hate to be Head Girl without you as Head Boy." James smiled. "And I still mean it. Everyone is so adamant about me being Head Girl – well, how well would I get along with Patrick?"

Sirius laughed. "Bloody hell you'd kill him!"

"Exactly." Lily continued, still looking at James. "He's too… serious. And I don't think 'Murdered Head Boy' would go very well on my resume, or the teachers end of the year reports for signing us up together." She rubbed James' back. Right when it started to feel good, and he closed his eyes, Lily dropped a slug down his shirt.

"Merlin Lily!" He screamed, jumping up and shaking his shirt. He danced around for a while, trying to reach the little bugger. He finally resorted to ripping off his shirt and getting Remus to take the slimy thing off.

"_Eeew_…" James squirmed as he felt it peel off. "That felt so gross…"

Remus laughed and tossed the slug over to a different patch of grass nearer the forest. "And now there's a lovely trail of slime down your back."

Everyone chorused an over-exaggerated "_Eeew_…"

"Well, I'm going swimming." James said wryly. "Anyone is welcome to join me." He took of his glasses and put them down on the blanket. He walked the short distance to the water, took off his jeans ("Ow! Go James! WOO!!" – girls) leaving him in his boxers. He pointed his wand at his boxers and muttered a few words, turning them into swimming trunks. He threw his wand back to the others. James walked into the shallow water, and dived into the dip. He swam back up and waved to the others.

"Come in guys!" they all glanced at each other and the guys quickly got up, ripped off their shirts and pants, and transfigured their boxers too. Remus did Peter's, and put little hearts on them (request of Sirius) and joined James in the lake.

"Come on!" Sirius yelled. All the girls shook their heads.

"We don't have our bathing suits!" Mel yelled.

"Do what we did!" James yelled back before being dunked by Sirius.

Remus swam to the shore and showed Jen the spell. "… and just think of what you want it to look like." He finished.

"And you want us to strip to our knickers with you lot watching?" She asked sardonically.

"… That was our goal, yes…" Remus admitted, getting a slap on the arm.

Jen walked back to the girls. "Everyone behind the rock." She ordered.

"Ok no. It couldn't cover _one_ of us." Mel chided as they walked behind it.

Lily pointed her wand at it. "_Engorgio._" They heard groans and protests from the lake area as the rock grew in size.

"Oh shut it!" Ara yelled from behind the rock.

"I bet you they're thinking of shrinking the rock as we strip down." Jen said.

"But Remus'll probably stop them-" Ara started.

"Aw Remus you're no fun!" They heard Sirius and James yell. "Get him!" Then they heard yelling and splashing. The girls burst out laughing.

"Ok…" Lily said as all four of them stood there in their bras and underwear. "So what's the spell? I don't want to do it myself… God knows my bra will become coconuts or something…" The girls burst out laughing. Transfiguration really was her worst subject. "I'm serious!" They leaned on the rock to support themselves as they laughed.

"Need help back there?" They heard James call.

"No, coconut girl is ok!" Jen yelled back, Mel and Ara laughing with her.

"Guys, let's just do this." Lily said, hands on her hips.

"Ok, ok." Ara said, getting on her feet. She pointed her wand at herself and transfigured her underclothes into a blood red two-piece.

"Nice." Mel commented. She changed her own into amber coloured bikini. "Match my eyes."

Jen smiled at her, and glared at Ara. "I was going to go red." She made hers burgundy, and the top piece of the bikini tied around her neck.

"Sexy." Ara smiled.

"Sirius'll kill you." Mel chimed in.

"If Remus doesn't eat you first." Ara put in, nudging Jen with a wink.

Jen blushed as the others laughed. "Yea that's it – yuk it up." She reprimanded. "Now you Lily."

"I'll do it. You're too testy now." Ara pointed her wand at Lily, about to open her mouth, than burst out laughing. "I can't do it! All I see is the coconuts!" Mel laughed and Jen shook her head.

Lily glared. "I'd appreciate it if you did _not_ give me a coconut bra."

"Here Lils." Jen said calmly. She pointed her wand at Lily. She then burst out laughing with Ara and Mel.

"**_Jennifer Black!_**" Lily screeched. "I said no coconut bra! This is so uncomfortable…" They heard the boys burst out laughing.

"But you never said no coconut bra _and_ grass skirt!" Jen squealed as she laughed. The boys laughed even harder. Over the rock a ukulele was thrown, and Lily caught it.

"I hate you James Potter!" Lily shrieked. Everyone else was rolling with tears of laughter pouring down their faces, even though the guys couldn't see her.

Mel calmed first and quickly turned Lily's ensemble into a forest green bikini. "There you go Lily." Mel said, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Mel." Lily replied curtly. They shrank the rock and walked out.

All the boys catcalled and whistled. They were on the grass with their clothes and wands, waiting for the girls.

"Took you long enough." Sirius said, staring at Arabella.

"You should have seen her…" she said, still wiping her eyes.

"You look good." James said, wearing his glasses and reaching out to put his hands on Lily's waist.

She smiled sweetly at him, holding the ukulele behind her back. "Really?" She asked flirtatiously. Almost everyone was watching them.

"Yea…" He bent down to kiss her and she whacked him in the back of the head with the small instrument. "Ow – jeez Lily." James rubbed his head and looked at Sirius who wasn't laughing with the others. "Uh oh…" He said quietly so that only Lily would hear.

Lily followed James' gaze to Sirius. She followed Sirius' glare to Jen. Jen was standing in front of Remus, both laughing, his bare chest against her near bare back.

"Well it's nothing he hasn't seen." She stated, shrugging.

James stopped laughing. "What?" He asked, shocked. "They've…"

"Oh no – but they've been going out for eight months now. That's about as much as he _has_ seen though… Of what I'm told."

"He never said-"

"Oh honestly James." Lily rolled her eyes. "You expect him to say that where Sirius can hear?" She started to walk to the water where Ara, Mel, Gus, and Peter already were. Sirius was talking to Jen, and Remus was still holding her. They were arguing again, all their faces red. Remus wasn't joining in, but was still flushing a nice pink.

"Oh honestly Sirius! It's nothing he hasn't seen!" Jen yelled. Remus put his forehead on Jen's shoulder, banging it repeatedly, his shoulders lightly shaking.

"What'd I tell you?" Lily said, going back to James. "Just leave them." She took off James' glasses and pulled him to the water, and tackling him over the rim.

Back with Sirius, Jen and Remus…

Sirius was rendered speechless. He glared at the top of Remus' head. "You-"

"He is just like you Sirius – a teenage boy. You've gone pretty far with girls. I daresay with Genie at least. Most of them are pretty much someone's sister. This is no different." Jen hissed.

Sirius still glared at the top of Remus' head, which was still rested on Jen's shoulder. Between his honey hairs Sirius could see his scalp going redder and redder… and his shoulders shaking. Remus looked up and tried not to laugh.

"Don't you smirk at me boy." Sirius growled, pointing at Remus' face.

"Oh hell Sirius," Remus sighed, _really_ trying not to laugh, "you sound like her father or something… Don't worry." Remus and Jen smiled. "Now let's go have some fun." Jen patted Sirius on the back and walked away, Remus' arms still around her.

"Come on back Sirius!" James yelled. Sirius ignored him. He whispered something to Arabella and she smacked him upside the head. "Cause you're the only one here who's not taken!" He whispered fiercely.

"Peter's single!" Ara pointed out.

James would have laughed if Gus hadn't crashed into him.

"Sorry about that, James." Gus said, helping James resurface.

"S'ok." He turned to Ara, who stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "I don't think Peter can coax Sirius back in. Just use some… _charm_." He added with a wink. He swam away before she could protest or hit him again.

"I hate you Potter." She growled to no one in particular. Ara walked back to shore, and to where Sirius still stood, glaring at the rock. She stood beside him and stared at the rock too. Sirius didn't look at her.

"Yes, I've head it is common for rocks to be the base of the problem. Hard, heavy, and damn stubborn to move. And when you do move them, they're underlined with shit, and it just creates a whole new problem. Even dirtier." She glanced at Sirius who hadn't moved. "So destroying it with your laser vision will save many people from a lot of problems."

Sirius sighed, but still didn't move. "Is that supposed to be a metaphor, Figg?" He asked coolly.

"Shit, who lit your fuse, Tampon?" Ara rebuked.

Sirius turned to her with a smile.

"That was pretty good, wasn't it?" She asked. "Come on back." She put on her best puppy-dog face. "Fow me Siwius?" she asked, wringing her hands and toeing the dirt.

Sirius ran a hand through her hair, looking at Arabella beside him. "Fine… for you Arabella."

Ara jumped, clapped and grinned. "Oh good! Thank you Sirius." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "I didn't want to resort to desperate measures." She said when she pulled back. Sirius cocked an eyebrow; she laughed and began to walk away. When he didn't follow, she turned back around.

"What're you doing now?" Ara asked, crossing her arms.

"Making you resort to desperate measures."

Ara sniggered, picked up the ukulele that lied near her feet and hit it in her hand threateningly. "Don't make me…" She warned, starting towards him.

Sirius laughed and ran, Ara chased him, dropping the ukulele. When he reached the water and went splashing in, Ara jumped on his back. With two screams they plummeted into the deep water.

"Looks like she used her charm." Remus said to James under his breath. Remus grabbed Jen by the waist as she ran by and spun her around in the water before falling in with her.

'Well that was a spur of the moment thing to do…' James thought, looking at the blurred images of his friends beneath the cool lake water.

"Looks like everyone's snogging underwater." Lily said, referring to Ara and Sirius' flirting and Remus and Jen's teasing, coming up to James out of breath from chasing Jen.

James grinned and pulled her down with him.

~     *     ~

"Welcome everyone to our final dinner here at Hogwarts. Another year gone, and with it friendships prevailed, love bloomed, and animosities grew. No matter what happened during your stay this year, it is over and two months of free time awaits you." Everyone applauded and cheered Dumbledore's final statement.

"Now I believe it is time to award the House Cup." Gryffindor table exploded with applause, banging on the table, and stomping their feet. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was decked out in their game uniforms: Sirius and Mel pounding their bats in the table instead of their fists.

Dumbledore chuckled and held up his hand to silence them. "The points stand as follows: Slytherin with 247 points." A polite applause from the teachers, Slytherins, and a few others sounded. "Hufflepuff with 286 points." More people applauded. "Ravenclaw with 360 points." A loud applause and cheering went around the Hall. Ravenclaw had nearly won the Quidditch cup this year, also. "And congratulations to Gryffindor, with 372 points."

The Hall shook with the cheers. The Gryffindor banners that hung quaked with the reverberating applause. Four Filibuster Fireworks shot from the proud table ('inconspicuously' from the Marauders area) and soared around the Hall, weaving throughout the red and gold banners etched with the rampant lion.

"Yes, congratulations to all Gryffindors. I have only one more word to say. Enjoy." And with a wave of his hands, a magnificent feast appeared before everyone's eyes.

~     *     ~

"Will everyone who has not changed into muggle clothing please do so now. Thank you, and we will be arriving at Platform 9 ¾ in just a short time. We hope you enjoyed you stay at Hogwarts, and that the ride aboard the Hogwarts Express was comfor – Hey – hey let go! Marauders forever!"

"Get out! Out of here boy!"

"Woo! Summer break – peace!"

"Get – **beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep -**"

Everyone on the train covered their ears and bent over their knees, screaming for the interference to stop. Two minutes went by before the incessant screeching subsided, leaving a ringing in everyone's ears.

"Sorry about that folks. Please change, and we will be at our destination soon."

Everyone uncovered/plugged their ears, and those who hadn't changed, did.

"Will the Prefects ensure that no trunk, animal, dungbomb (and the like), or student is left aboard once it has been evacuated? Thank you." The conductor's voice rang in just the Prefect's compartment.

Lily and James were still laughing.

"God I love Sirius." James said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Wonder where he ran…"

"If he got away." Lily joked. The Head doors opened up and Amanda and Marcus stepped through.

"We're never coming back." Marcus smiled, stretching.

Amanda wiped her eyes. "I said I wouldn't cry… then Black there had to pull that stunt… God I'll miss him." She sniffed.

"Oh wow, that's nice. Not like you worked with _me_, not him, the whole year, but me and him did all those stunts together." James said, crossing his arms.

Marcus laughed. "True – but did you help with this one?" He asked, pointing to the ceiling, meaning the announcement.

"Uh, no." James said, uncrossing his arms.

"And the Valentine's Day prank?" Amanda asked, eyes flashing.

Marcus bit back a laugh. "Oh don't _still_ be upset. He even gave us both a copy of the pictures."

"Oh we're here!" Ava Marie Young, of Ravenclaw, said happily – stopping any further fights. "So it's any two of us eight for the Heads next year." She said as the Heads left to open the doors.

"No hard feelings for those who _do_ make it?" Lily said, putting her hand in front of everyone.

James put his on hers, than Ava Marie, and the Hufflepuffs. Lily looked at Patrick and the Slytherins.

"Come on guys." She said.

Patrick sighed and put his hand on top. Juniper looked at her counterpart, Diego (A/N: Hehehe – sounds like Diablo) and put her hand on top. Diego grunted something and left. Juniper, embarrassed, apologized for him and left. Everyone else left the compartment, only to return if they made Head Boy or Girl next year.

Lily and James checked the last couple of cars, grabbed their trunks and left. They passed the barrier to King's Cross, met up with the others, minus Peter, Mel and Gus, who were already picked up, and waited for their families.

"So… onto our last year." Jen sighed. "I'll miss it." The others agreed.

"Loved the announcement, Padfoot." James said, clapping his best friend on the back. Sirius bowed. The remaining Marauders continued their conversation while the girls struck up their own.

"When's the party, Jen?" Lily asked.

"On Mel's birthday." Jen said happily. Mel's birthday, July 1st, was tomorrow. "Starting at 4 pm. No eggnog this time." She said, nodding her head in Sirius' direction. "So what are you dolls planning for the summer?"

Lily shrugged and looked at to Ara who grinned devilishly. "Carl Adams." She told them. Seeing their confusion, she elaborated. "Remember when I moved in, and you guys wanted to know about any cute guys…" Jen and Lily took in a breath and breathed out an "Ohh…" Ara's grin grew. "Janine said he's returned home for the summer from University. Says he's 'quite the looker' and is single, and waiting to see me again. God it's been so long…"

Jen whistled while Lily catcalled, nudging Ara. The guys looked over and in seeing the girls laughing, went back to their own conversation.

"Muggle of Magical?" Lily asked.

"Muggle. I think everyone else on the street is." Ara told them.

"Then how did we use magic there?"

"Oh I keep forgetting you wouldn't know about a Wizard home… magicals usually put wards up around out places." Jen told her. "Just to keep safe. And here's our ride." Jen said, tapping Sirius.

"And mine." Ara said happily. They 'goodbyed' and left; waving to Ara's Aunt Janine, and Mrs. Black. They, being Remus, James and Lily, overheard Mrs. Black explaining her rush because of a baby Kneazle that she just got to sleep and is in dire need of attention.

The three left sat upon the curb to wait for their families. Due to odd looks they were getting, James and Lily let loose Cupid and Psyche to fly home. Lily took Iphigenia out of her carrier and cuddled with her. James glared at the cat that ruined his favourite quill.

"Bet you my brother comes last." Remus joked, taking out two galleons.

"No, no. My dad is the king of forgetfulness." James said, adding two galleons to Remus'.

Lily laughed and threw in two of her own on Remus' brother. "His brother's not used to this." She explained when seeing James face. "And you lose buddy." She added as the Potter's Rolls Royce pulled up.

"Sorry about my lateness James." Mr. Potter apologized getting of the pearly blue, newly waxed luxury car.

"S'alright dad." James said, helping his father heave his trunk into the… er – trunk.

"I see I'm not the last though." Mr. Potter said proudly. "Hello Remus, long time, no see."

Remus shook his hand. "Good day Mr. Potter." He said politely, with a smile.

"And Lily." He smiled. "Good to see you're well." He kissed her hand and Lily blushed. James and Remus tried not to laugh.

"I am. Thank you for the champagne." James, Mr. Potter, and Remus laughed.

"Yes, James said you enjoyed it. Well we best be going. Either of you need a lift?" Remus and Lily shook their heads. "Very well then. Say your goodbyes James, and get in the car." Mr. Potter unlocked his son's door, and got in his own side.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, I believe." James said bye to Remus, with a pat on the arm, and kissed Lily.

"So we split the money?" Remus said when the Potter's car drove off.

"Well I didn't bet on myself." Lily said as she took three galleons. "And there's my car."

"And mine." Remus said. Lily kissed his cheek goodbye, and met up with her family.

They loaded their trunks, forgave their family for being late, and departed. Ah yes… it will be quite the summer…

*     *     *

So we're nearly done! Woo!

Hope you liked that chapter – and I know I did another 'water fun time', but why wouldn't you go in the lake more than once with beautiful weather, and nothing to lose? So yes – Summer begins, and a party to look forward to. And here are my thank you's!

_everblue3_: Actually – you _were_ the first to review Chapter 28! Swimming with a laptop? I'd be more frightened for _your_ safety than the computers! Yes – happy 19th to you! Yes – I did do a lot of research. Up till 2am reading up on lilies and lupins. Never, never, **_ever_** do that. Everyone is trying to sell you the damn things and all you want is a f*cking picture of them so you can describe them! Anywho – I'm happy it was appreciated! Well, I just searched my brothers book on word/phrase origins, and can you believe 'couch potato' isn't in there?! Amazing. Well, thanks for the review, like all of the others!

_Narwen_: Oh you noticed my homework, too, did you? Thank you so much. It's great doing it, and knowing that what you wrote is factual, but to have people notice it, and point it out – makes me feel so good! Happy you found the beginning funny! I hope it wasn't too confusing as to who was who. Although you could tell who Sirius was the whole time, eh? Thanks for the lovely review!

_Nessie_: Your aunt is obsessed with Aragorn, too? Doesn't it get annoying? Well… I guess it's better than my mum saying she likes the 20-something-year-old guy… Sorry the beginning took a while to know who was who – but I tried to add a few names to let you know… but I think Sirius spoke for himself. I was thinking of little butterfly clips in Sirius' hair – but I don't think they would have been able to hold in their laughter. And butterflies weren't cool (or should I say _groovy_) in the 70's – were they? Well – thanks for the review! **You know I love them!** (gave you some more bold. ;))

_Star_: Oh wow… one of the best you've read! Thanks so much! Happy you liked the nicknames. And for the 'Thank you for sharing your obvious talent.' I loved that line – made my day, and days to come. Probably one of the nicest things someone has written! *gives hug if she could* And yes, I will check out your story! I got a bunch of people requesting that of me – makes me feel special! Thanks for the review!

_mugglewolf_: You're welcome for the good chapter! And yes… a water war _would_ be fun… and I have the knee deep in snow things too… Thanks for the review!

_Moe23_: Advertising is never shameless. But it's not always shameful is it? Damn… now I've confused myself… And yes – I'll read yours too! Just give me some time, ok? Got a few other requests – God I feel like the coolest person in the world. ;);) You're welcome for the character – thanks for reading and reviewing!

_Lily Smith_: Thanks for the review! Yea – I loved the lake thing, so I added it again. C'mon – water's fun! Thank you so much – and thanks for the heads up for when you add Hearth. ;)

_kerry_: Thanks for the review! I loved Lily's presents too. Flower binging could be fun. Go me… yea… :) Thanks again!

_shortydork_: Oh my God – being in that water fight… *drools* Yes **please**! Either of them really… Don't have anything planned for S/J/M party… but it will come… it will come… A little love for S/A? Maybe or maybe not. ;) Not too sure about them yet. Thanks for the review!! :):)

_Agent AAA_: Woo! Oooo – studying! Gotta suck! Glad I don't have to study anymore. *sticks out tongue childishly* One of the best!? Oh I love hearing that!! I really do. I know you people just say it so I update. Joking. Thank you so much. And I can't believe you tied me with Snapdragon and Prongs – honestly – that's a great story. She actually updated recently, eh? Good for her! (and us:)) Well – thanks for the reviews all the time!

_Lizmarauder4eva_: Happy you appreciate the long chapters. Sometimes I fight with myself on whether they're long enough… and *sighs* gotta be longer than 5000 words from now on. Crazy, isn't it? Thanks for the review! Your compliments mean a lot to me!

_LadyArwen_: Ok – in answer to your questions (I'll be completely honest as long as I don't ruin the story!): 1. Snape and Lily… you know – I'm wondering that myself. I changed Voldemort's goals part way through… and yea… not too sure – but since we never really get into Snape's psyche – we don't really know what he's thinking. I'll try to clear that up at some point. Maybe Snape will confront Lily or something, I don't know. Can't tell you about the stalking thing… but there are spies at Hogwarts – that's inevitable. They know Snape sort of fancies Lily – but she's with James. And they're just being cautious with the 'stalking' thing. 2. Sirius and Arabella… can't answer that one. I have an idea, but Genie is sticking around (as Sirius' g/f) for a while. Well… I don't know. But Sirius can be thick – remember that. And you love Remus and Jen? So do I. **_Love_** writing them. (especially cause my name is Jen too! Sorry – had to say that too.) Hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks so much for the review! Loved it!

_fairypixie3_: Thank you! I'm happy to be writing happy things for now. *sighs* God knows I'll have to angstify it sometime soon… but I don't know when. All in due time though. Thanks for the review!

_penpunk_: Oh! Thank you so much! And I don't know the Dennis Moore sketch from Monty Python. Was that in the Flying Circus series, or one of the movies? (I know it wasn't from Holy Grail, or Life of Brian… but I don't remember everything from Flying Circus) And you'd rather have snow than rain? *dies laughing* At least when it stops raining, the ground isn't _always_ wet – like when snow just sits there. And the amount of salt that gets _everywhere_! But actually – I think I prefer snow to rain… so who am I to complain, eh? Thanks again!

_Mooky_: Lol – cute name. I didn't know lupins were flowers for a while. I think I saw it mentioned briefly in someone else's fic, than I researched. They're pretty. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter too!

_song*breeze_: 101 pleases! You can add 101 Dalmatians to that and we'll call it a deal. So yea… thanks for all the reviews you've given me! Always pleases!! And I can't believe you compared me to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by Ruskbyte! That is my favourite story – he really does a great, great job. That and his sequel! That was a huge compliment you gave me! Thank you ever so much!! 

_~sundust~_: Yes, I do work very hard to keep the title of 'Master Of All That Is Harry Potter Fanfiction'. *Lol* -  Ooo!! A Dragon! I love it! What kind is it? Welsh Green? Chinese Fireball? (I liked that one. *hinthint*) And thank you for your never ending flattery! I really can't get enough of it. Love it! Thank you again!!

_jasmine_: Sorry I haven't e-mailed yet – but give me what you want to work with, and I could give you some ideas. Like – characters, slash, love/hate, angst, humour. E-mail me those, ok? And I'll see what I can aid you with. :) Hm… your danger comment really got me thinking. I don't want them to ever really meet Voldemort in my story or anything… I'm not that kind of person to have Lily bitch slap Voldie or something… But I'll try more danger (although that's not my area of expertise *lol*), and see how it works! Thanks for the review!

_tash_: Oh too fun! My story is cute! *blushes* Love hearing that! Happy you enjoy my portrayal of Lily and James! I don't know if I'd use 'brilliant' to describe my story… oh hell – _I_ would, but that's just me. It's hard to criticize your own work though. :P Thanks for the review!

_Allison_: Wow! You're the first to not think Jen and Remus are the best couple! Kudos to you for being the first! Makes me joyful (had to use a different word than _happy_ all the time!) that you love Lily and James so! And with Sirius finally getting a clue - *sighs* - yea that's a while off! But that's all I'm saying! It will be a 'fun' time tho. Still trying to figure out his exact reaction… Thanks for the great review!

 _Karrottop_: Cute name.** Loved **your review. And what do you mean reviewing often would be annoying? I'd love it! Relish in it actually. Ok… any comments I have on any of your numerous comments… I think 'Meanwhile, back in the Ranch' is from the Simpson's… At least my friend thinks so. I think I noticed Abra Cadabra = Avada Kedavra … jeez, while I was reading GoF for the… 2nd or 3rd time. (I read them over to see what I can add to mine) And the Avada Kedavra just kept ringing a bell in my head. Yes, I know people don't like to use his name… but I know Sirius and Remus say it for a fact, and the teachers (or most) should… and yea – it might be early on for people to start fearing it. Thanks for the positive feedback on the Willow too. God – MSTT – I loved that part. Honestly – my 3am self is _so_ ingenious. I can't believe how perfectly Wormtail and Sperm Whale rhyme! I think it's brilliant! Wonder if JK thought of that… I just find that amazing. And don't worry –I plan on finishing this to it's proper ending. No breaking off midway. But I'll have to pause while OotP comes out. Doubt anyone will be reading these for at about a month afterwards, eh? Good break to get far ahead with my writing. (and find out anything else about the MWPP (or mstt) years…) Anywho – thanks for the absolutely lovely review!! Hope you liked this chapter too!

_RvnclwPrincess_: Thanks for the review! Glad to know people think it's cute. Sort of what I was going for! ;) thanks!

_Doc_: Oh my – who could you be? I told you I updated Saturday or Sunday. I didn't read 'The Zen of Skating', and I probably don't intend to. It'd make a nifty bookmark though. Thanks for the review!! (You have to be like _everyone_ else :P)

_Liv_: I can't believe you talk about my story at school! That is the coolest thing I've ever heard… So Sirius and Remus are your favourite? Sometimes I want to drop this and just write a Remus/Jen fic, and a Sirius/Arabella fic… but that won't happen! But it _is_ tempting… And I intend to keep up my humour and such. Really, I'm all giddy that you said you and your friend read and talk about it at school! Thank you _so_ much!! Hope you liked this chapter too!

And thank you to everyone else who **review**ed other chapters! Such as: _~sundust~_ (Gotta thank you here too! Remember – when you see that I updated – you may have checked it really soon – so check to see how many chapters it says I have, and see what my list says (with the chapter titles) – you can tell if the page is up yet), _eudyptulaminor_ (I'm not even gonna comment on the name… but damn you for finding a fault! I know… Cupid/Psyche – but James' sister was 4yrs old. But thanks for pointing that out!), _RavenclawPrincess_ (thanks for the L/J compliment!), _TigerLily Loamsdown_ (I'd love to give you a long thank you – that's not my way – but I already have your character in the works! You're going to be a pioneer ;)), _Black Sparkles_ (Gee – how did you know the name of my sequels!? Lol – cute.), _song*breeze_ (Imagine me adding your name every time you reviewed!?), _SlytherinQueen87_ (Glad you liked the new nicknames – and it is good to have my humour back isn't it? I missed it…), _Artemis_ (awed, eh? I've never awed anyone before…), _Dani_ (yes – speeches made me cry while I wrote them. I basically thought of writing a eulogy for one of my friends. Hard to do. And for the French thing – I'm not from Québec, but I have been speaking French since I was 3. Damn school. I can't comment to all your reviews, but if you want, I can send you an e-mail about everything you want to know – I don't like leaving long thanks for these ones!), _Frankie_ (When you get here – thanks for the review!), _sayuri-chan_ (glad you liked the nicknames!), _Vega Black_ (fave god is Eros, goddess is Aphrodite, monster is the Centaur, and hero… I liked Theseus), _Veruwen_ (your review is one of my favourites! I'm trying to add more Snape, trust me. One of my best, if not my best review ever!), _littelisa_ (Well when you get here – thanks! Glad to have new fans!), _Dark Moon_ (I was laughing when you said that the family deaths were cruel and unusual. Don't know why… but thanks for all the reviews!)

WOO!! That was a lot of people to thank!! And honestly – thank you from the deepest regions of my heart. Past the aorta and everything! How about we do it again? *Lol* Thanks for everything guys, I really mean it. So **review** and tell me what you think and everything… whether you think I'm doing well, or just trying to take up space… *looks away bashfully* … *lol* Thanks guys! (I really can't stop saying that, can I) And if you want to be part of my **mailing list**: Just leave your e-mail in a review, and say: "Put me on your mailing list." Or "E-mail me when you update." Cause as I've said before – I'm stupid when it comes to interpreting vague people.

And my song of the week (second time I've done this!) is: _Evanescence – Bring Me To Life_. I'm buying their CD right after I post this!!

See all of you next week! (hopefully!!)


	30. Helium and the Beginning of Summer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from _any_ Harry Potter book.** **If you don't recognize it: Hey it's mine! _Prism Restaurant and Bar_ is again not mine. And neither is the Cookie Monster. ( ;) you'll get it soon enough…)**

Right. Last chapter for The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn… It marks the end of a great journey… *laughs* Yea right. Anywho – this is my longest chapter. The last parts about each of them were only supposed to be a paragraph or so… but I got carried away as I went. I don't think you'll mind though. Enjoy folks! 

*     *     *

"What are you doing?" Jen asked Sirius, wrenching the bag of balloons from his hands.

"I was going to help you like you oh-so-nicely asked me to." He replied, teeth clenched; and for good measure… "_Dear sister_."

"What did I say about you and decorating?" She asked, feeling her body temperature rise and her left eye twitch.

"That I'm better off reading your diary?" Then he took off.

"Get back here you stinking weasel!" Jen screamed as she chased after him, still holding the bag of balloons and roll of streamers (orange ones).

Sirius ran into the kitchen, said a quick "Hi!" to Anubis who was lying in his basket, wearing a party hat Jen put on him earlier, and ran out. Anubis watched him go. Jen ran through, also said a "Hey pups!" and kept going. Anubis barked and followed. He always loved chasing Jen more…

"I don't think Remus would appreciate what you've written about him!" Sirius yelled behind him, running through the living room. Jen screamed. Anubis barked. Sirius ran up the stairs and into the Black library. "Might make him blush!"

Jen made it to the library and found no trace of her _dear_ brother. Anubis came behind her, party hat askew. "You better not be in you crawl space!" Jen yelled, on the verge of a temper tantrum. "You know mum doesn't like it!"

"And apparently, neither do you!" He yelled back, muffled because he was stuffed in his 'crawl space'. You see, whenever Sirius wanted to be alone, he squeezed between two towering bookshelves up against a wall. Jen had been able to fit back there as a child, but puberty had ruined her chance of ever getting back in. Anyways, once in there, there was a little cubby that Sirius could sit in, like a little cave behind the bookshelves. It was about 4 feet in height, 6 feet in width, and 4 feet in length. Their parents didn't enjoy the idea of it. He might not be able to get back out, or it could get stuffy and he'd pass out – no one knowing where he was, or being able to get him out easily without getting him stuck anywhere.

Oh sure – you'd think they could magic the shelves away – but that was just it – they couldn't. With the manor being built over a hundred years ago, there were certain spells that couldn't be broken. That 'crawl space' was made for children during the war. If the house were to come under siege, they would hide there. No magic or fire could penetrate the barrier surrounding the hole. Overall, Sirius enjoyed the power his crawl space held for him.

"Sirius," Jen said, plopping down on the hard burgundy leather couch, panting, "please just come out. I know you haven't read my diary. I just hate it when you say you do." This was the best time to talk to him. He couldn't walk away or be easily distracted. "Just… bake some cupcakes or something. You like cupcakes." Jen said to him like he was two. Anubis jumped up on the couch and laid his head upon her lap.

"I don't want to bake cupcakes." Sirius replied stubbornly. Jen could tell his arms were crossed. She rolled her eyes, and tried to sound reasonable.

"Brownies? I know mum bought some milk chocolate shavings…" she cajoled. "And little peanut butter balls…"

"Peanut butter balls?" Came Sirius' hopeful voice.

'Good… knew that'd get him.' Jen mused. "Yes, and you can add them to the batter to get little spots of peanut butter in your brownies…" she said in a singsong voice.

Shuffling was heard from behind the bookshelves, and Sirius slowly came out. First a leg, than an arm. His body, and other appendages came out along with his head. He had a sheepish look about him.

"There's my boy." Jen got up and gave him a hug. "I really don't want you near the helium." She teased, playfully shoving him.

"You really don't think I read your diary?" Sirius asked as they, plus the dog, walked out of the library.

"Not my real one." Jen said with a smirk.

"Oh you mean the one with the '_JB + RL_' in little hearts all over it isn't the right one?"

Jen's eyes grew wide. "You little-" she grabbed the party hat off Anubis' head and started stabbing Sirius in the back with it. "-little piece of shit!" She yelled.

"Ow! Ow – _mum_!!" Sirius screamed as they toppled to the floor by the stairs.

"Piece. Of. Shit. Piece. Of. Shit." Jen repeated with each stab. The party hat was looking more and more crushed as Sirius became more and more bruised.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mrs. Black yelled, coming up the stairs. "Language Jennifer. Can't you two act 17 for once?" She dropped her hands at her side and looked at her children pleadingly.

"But mum he's reading my diary!"

"But mum she's stabbing me!"

Bark, bark, bark.

"That's enough. Jennifer – go back to decorating. Sirius… make some food. Anubis… go find Orion."(Mr. Black) She waited for Sirius and Jen to stand and go back to getting ready for the party before heading back to her work with the kneazle.

"I was joking with the 'JB + RL' thing…" Sirius said, rubbing his shoulder. "I only guessed." Jen didn't say anything. "Aw Jen, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. Just… not mad." She put the demented hat back on Anubis. "Just don't joke about it anymore." She watched Anubis go through his doggy door into Mr. Black's study.

"Ok." Sirius agreed. "As long as I get to read one page."

"Bite me-OW!"

~     *     ~

"_Welcome to Sirius, Jen and Mel's birthday bash '76_!!" The helium consumed voice of Sirius screeched to everyone. A loud applause came next, drowning out Jen cursing Sirius for draining one of their party balloons.

The entire ensemble went as followed: Sirius, Jen, Mel, Lily, James, Remus, Arabella, Gus, Peter, Genie, Dakota, Ivani, Dennis, some Hufflepuff's (Tegan Fawcett, Emily Hyatt, Laura Hennessey, Ryan Patron), and some Ravenclaw's (Piotrek Yurt, Valerie Garnette, Hunter Fawcett).

"Everyone help yourself to some snacks, drinks and piñata." Jen yelled to everyone.

"There's a piñata?" Piotrek asked, looking around. Piotrek (pronounced Pee-yo-trek) was more commonly called Yurt. Makes life simpler.

"Thank you for pointing that out Yurt." Jen said, shoving a ruffled Mexican shirt (red, pink, yellow and orange) over Sirius' head. "Right here!" She pointed to him showgirl style. Sirius cheered and helped her get him in it. She stuck a sombrero on his head, complete with tassels. Maybe it was the helium that was getting to him… we're not too sure…

Everybody hung around in groups, ate and talked about the past school year, marks (more commonly discussed if a Ravenclaw were present), their summer plans, and classes for next year. If you got bored of the conversation in one group, you hopped to the next one.

They ate dinner (pizza, crisps, butterbeer, with ice cream and brownies (with peanut butter balls in it) for dessert) and later they all went for a sunset swim. No one questioned Sirius' new spotted bruises dotting his left shoulder, except for Genie.

"Oh Sirius what did they do to you?"

"I was attacked by a savage squirrel. **Savage squirrel!**" He yelled so that Jen heard him across the pool.

"**Maybe you shouldn't be reading the squirrel's diary!**" Jen yelled back. Both burst out laughing. Genie just shook her head, muttering about 'idiot family squabbles…'

The Black's pool was shaped like a huge cartoon dragon.

Its large head was a sauna, 3 feet deep. You could comfortably seat twenty people around the edge of the dragon's head and still not have anyone's feet touching yours in the centre of the sauna. The neck of the dragon was the shallow end of the pool, going about 3 feet deep. The body was the main part, the deep end, reaching 10 feet deep. The legs were for only one or two people to relax in each. They were only 2 feet deep. Each claw was to hold drinks, and keep them cool. The tail rose out of the water as a spiralled slide. One of its wings shaped swimming area that the martini bar sat in, while the other wing lifted up as a shelter to shade you. The bar stools were lifted a few inches out of the water. (A/N: Oh God that'd be so cool… and to answer your questions: Yes, I like water.)

The boys were having water fights, and sliding down the slide. Of course this wasn't done smartly… five would go down the tail at once, causing them to crash together under the water and get kicked in the face, kneed in the ribs, etc. Then they'd go back up and do it again. (Who said Ravenclaw was for the clever?) Then they were playing a game of Marco Polo, (cheating by looking under water of course. Except for James who couldn't see without his glasses underwater if his life depended on it) and anything else that would keep them occupied.

All eleven of the girls relaxed in the sauna, letting the bubble jets work their magic. Which wasn't far from the truth either. The bubble jets targeted any sore muscles you had, and massaged it until it was good again, then moved onto the next one. If you moved, the jet followed wherever you went unless you left the head of the dragon. The girls floated in the water, the only part of them touching anything solid was their necks on the side, and the back of their heads resting on their towels for pillows. The water jets kept their bodies floating half a foot from the surface.

"Oh!" Arabella exclaimed, hitting Lily's knee that was poking through the water's surface with her toe. "I talked to Carl yesterday _and_ this morning." She said happily. This got everyone's attention. Lily clapped, splashing water, and prodded her on. "Well, he asked me out!"

"Who's Carl?" Tegan asked.

"And is he cute?" Emily added.

"He's a muggle that lives across the street from my aunts, and yes – adorable." Ara told them. "He's going to be 20 later this year, which is cool because I'll be turning 18 in December." All the girls' jaws dropped. "I know." She continued when no one said anything.

"Well how the bloody hell did you do that?" Jen asked.

"I don't bleeding care as long as it worked." Ara laughed. "But anyways… just thought I'd clear that up. Let all of you know that I am no longer single and will be more… occupied this summer." She smirked, but none of them could see because their faces were all facing the darkening sky. The pool water lit up, and glowed a deep azure. "And what is holding my foot?" Ara asked, looking at the other girls. With all the bubbles floating in the middle of the sauna from the mixing currents, it was hard to see the bodies beneath it.

"I thought maybe one of _you_ were holding or touching _my_ feet…" Laura said. They looked at each other. None of them were close enough to touch without stretching. The boys weren't as loud anymore…

Before Jen could comment she was pulled underwater (bubble jet following her left shoulder it was working on) and down the dragon's neck. The bubble jet stopped and disappeared. Each girl followed one by one, screaming, some being pulled beneath the water, and others lucky enough to stay above until they were all in the body of the pool dragon.

The boys were on the side of the pool (the dragon's stomach) laughing. They had roped all the girls' left ankles (compliments of Sirius, Piotrek and Ryan), and used a make shift pulley to drag them all out.

The girls made it to the body and were left to float, but without the pull of the ropes they began to sink. One by one they swam to the surface coughing, sputtering and swearing. They heard the boys laughing and Jen let out an ear-piercing scream.

"**_Sirius!!_**"

~     *     ~

After the 'pool party' part of the… party, everyone got dried off and went inside for cake, and present opening. Sirius, Jen and Mel thanked everyone who gave them gifts. Some people had given Sirius and Jen their gifts at school on their actual birthday.

Sirius, Remus, and James snuck off after both activities unnoticed.

Everyone sat in the Black's living room, chatting and thinking of leaving now that it was late.

"Well, mum got me a job at Flourish and Blott's," Hunter said, "And dad got Tegan a job at Madam Malkins. That pleased her."

"Oh my Gran got me a job at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. La dee da…" Mel said, shaking her head. "But at least it's my own money. I'm going to buy some dress robes this year…"

"_Ladies and Gentleman_." Came three high, squeaky voices. "_We would like to wish you adieu_." James, Remus and Sirius (back in his 'piñata' shirt and tasselled sombrero) came through the door. They each held a balloon in their hands, and had one extra being held beneath their arms. (A/N: I warn you now, I think I was on crack or something when I thought of the next part…)

"_One, two, three…_" Remus counted. All three of them sucked back some helium from the little holes they bit in their festive balloons.

"_Oompa Loompa Doompadee Doo_

_I've got another puzzle for you._

_Oompa Loompa Doompadee Dee-_"

They sucked back some more helium.

"_If you are wise you'll listen to me._

_What do you get when you combine us three?_"

More helium.

"_Throwing you all a marvellous party?_

_What are you at looking at us like that?_"

Sucked out the last bit of helium from their first balloons, and let them rocket to the floor.

"_What do you think – we look like prats?_

_I don't like the looks of it…_"

They bit a new hole into their last balloon, and sucked some more back.

"_Oompa Loompa Doompadee Dah_

_If you're not Slytherin you will go far._"

Everyone cheered, and the boys took some more helium.

"_You will live in happiness too_

_Like the Oompa Loompa Doompadee do-_"

They took a big swig of helium, and squeaked their loudest:

"**_Doompadee Doo!_**"

Everyone who wasn't hysterically laughing clapped, and cheered; Mr. and Mrs. Black included. The three boys bowed, and shook each other's hands, taking deep breaths.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week!" Sirius waved to his audience.

The guests got their belongings and began to leave, via Floo or car for some of the muggle-born or half-muggle parentage. Lily had just recently got her fireplace connected to the Floo Network.

Jen walked behind Sirius after everyone had left.

"_That was very funny of you guys._" She said, her voice laden with helium.

Sirius laughed and turned around. Jen whacked him in the face with a blue balloon.

"Oh that's it!" Sirius yelled, still laughing as Jen giggled with a small amount of helium left in her voice.

And so the balloon war began…

~     *     ~

"Hurry up Lily dear – you don't want to be late for your first day of work!" Mrs. Evans called up the stairs.

Lily groaned and rolled over. "Why does it matter?" she mumbled to herself. "My dad's the bloody owner of the restaurant…" She rolled out of bed, and grumbled her way to the bathroom. She had a shower and put her hair into a messy bun to dry. She applied some mascara and lip-gloss to liven herself up a bit.

Lily walked down the hall to her room and rummaged through her closet for her new work clothes: an above the knee black skirt, a white blouse and knee-high black socks. 

Giving up, she walked out of her room, still in a towel. "Mum where are my work clothes?" She yelled over the banister. Lily could smell the pancakes and bacon.

"I put them on your bed while you showered." He mum called back.

"Thanks." She walked back into her room, and lo and behold there they were: neatly ironed and folded on her bed. 'Jeez… she made my bed too…' She put them on and looked at herself in the mirror by her door. "Feel like I'm back at bloody school…" She said looking at her uniform. "Hello, welcome to Prism Restaurant and Bar, how many today?" She put on her best smile (a good fake one) and groaned at her reflection. "I look like a ditz."

"And a freak." Petunia said from Lily's doorway.

"Bitch." Lily glared at her sister and slammed the door in her face.

An hour later Lily was getting into her car with Petunia and her father.

"Ready for work girls?" Her father asked, adjusting his mirror and looking at them in the backseats, arms crossed and looking at opposite windows.

"Yes daddy." They replied.

"Daddy, why can't I waitress?" Lily asked. "Hostessing will get boring…"

"Because you're only 17 love. When you turn 18 you can waitress like Petunia." Her dad replied, stopping at a stop sign, looking around, and turning left.

"Don't blow anything up freak." Petunia sneered quietly, looking out her window at the sunny morning sky.

"Don't break any mirrors by looking into them _Petty_." Lily sneered back.

"Petunia, make sure your sister knows what she's doing today. You've worked here for a month already." Mr. Evans said, oblivious to the insults.

"Yes father." Petunia turned to Lily. "Don't associate with me."

"Oh Petunia don't be stupid. Everyone knows we're sisters. We've only been going there since we were born." Lily rebuked. "Our bloody pictures are at the front."

As Prism Restaurant and Bar came into view near the Thames River in London, Lily sighed. It was going to be a long summer.

~     *     ~

"James I've pulled a few strings at the Ministry, and guess what." Mr. Potter said happily, biting into his French toast. "This is very good Stelphie."

"Thank you Mister Potter, sir." The carrot nosed House-Elf replied, watering some plants.

"What?" James asked, still in his pyjamas, pouring syrup on his French toast.

"No, no you have to guess."

James smiled and rolled his eyes. "You got two weeks off this summer instead of one?" He tried.

Mr. Potter paused. "… No, but I assure you this is nearly as good." James didn't say anything. "You'll be able to come in and help me with my case files for around a month or so."

James' head whipped up. "Are you serious?" Mr. Potter nodded his head. "That's groovy!"

Mr. Potter looked like he was going to question, but decided against it. "So you'll be paid, get benefits – the whole nine-yards. I guess you'll be my… assistant at the office." James opened his mouth but Mr. Potter silenced him. "Only at the office James. If I'm called out on the field, you're to stay with Frank Longbottom. He's just beginning and has yet to finish his field training. Without proper teaching it would be suicide for you to come with me." James nodded. "Good. You start in a couple of days. When I get back tonight we can go to Madam Malkins and get you fitted for some work robes."

"Sounds great dad." James replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"And just think what your friends will say-" he took in a sharp breath, and whispered, "what _Lily_ will say." He nudged James as Stelphie cleared the table.

James blushed, smiled and got up. "The work robes look nice?"

"James, you'll look smashing." The two Potter men smirked at each other, and the elder Potter through his arm around his son's shoulders. "Lily will love you in them."

"So what kind of things will I be doing exactly?" James asked, washing his hands.

"Well, there are some annoying secretary jobs, like filing, but other than that, you can help me with some case files. I know it sounds confidential, but these are of the Death Eaters that are better known. Following their moves, and trying to anticipate their next attacks."

"This is so cool." James said happily, giving his dad a hug. Mr. Potter seemed surprised, but hugged his son back. When they pulled apart, James asked his father something that had been on his mind for a while. "Dad, how did that thing go with Mr. Fletcher and the Corselle family?"

"Ah yes, well Mr. Fletcher and I have been working on it, but it is difficult knowing who to ask to join us. These days some men are more into their reputation than helping their fellow wizard. We have made progress, but we do not have much substantial evidence. We are working on it though James, trust me on that."

"I do, father, but it's just been so long… I was only wondering." James said with half a smile. "Perhaps we can find something when I go to work with you." He said with a laugh.

"Perhaps James, although I don't want you found with anything that has to do with this little side project. Now you have a good day, and I'll see you for dinner. Bye son." Mr. Potter gave James and light punch in the arm.

"Bye dad." And his father disapparated. It was going to be an exciting summer.

~     *     ~

"Gramps – where did you put my apron?" Mel yelled, looking through the laundry baskets.

"What are you looking for Melissa?" Her Grandpa Roe called from the recliner he was seated on, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Her apron!" Grandma Roe yelled at her hard of hearing husband. "For work at the ice cream place!"

"She's headed off to work? Why is she doing that? We don't see her all school year, she's going to parties, working... We have money to send her to school!"

"It might be hanging outside to dry love." Grandma Roe told Mel when she walked by, touching her arm.

"Thanks Grams." Mel rushed into their small backyard over grown with weeds now that Grandma Roe couldn't do the gardening anymore. Grandpa and Grandma Roe were Mel's mother's parents, her Grams a muggle, and her Gramps a wizard. While pondering how her Grams got her a job in Diagon Alley, Mel picked her apron off the line. She folded it and threw it into her bag with the rest of her clothes. She went back into the quaint house and grabbed the Floo powder vase.

"Did you pack a lunch, dear?" Grandma Roe asked.

"No I'll buy something at the Leaky Cauldron on my break. Bye Grams." She gave her a hug and kiss. "I'll be home at five tonight Gramps." She spoke loudly to her Gramps, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Be home for dinner." Grandpa Roe told her as she threw the Floo Powder into the flames.

"Just go dear." Grandma Roe said softly, shaking her head and smiling. Mel smiled and shouted out for Diagon Alley. While she spun and sped through the Floo Network, she thought about the coming months. It was going to be different living with her grandparents. She stepped out when she spotted the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hullo Tom." She said, dusting herself off.

"Good day Miss Gorman. Starting a job today?" Tom asked her looking at her partial uniform.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Yes… unfortunately. I can't just laze around, can I?" She made her way to the back door. "See you for lunch!" She called. Mel opened the door, took out her wand and counted the bricks. "Three up, two across."

Diagon Alley opened up before her, and she stepped through the crowd. She made her way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and into the small shop. "Hello Mr. Fortescue." She said, putting the apron over her head, and tying it around her waist.

"Hello Melissa. You start in a few minutes. Go wash up first though." He said, smiling at the soot that was still in her hair. "Looks like it's going to be a busy day."

"Alright then." Mel sighed as she went into the staff bathroom in the back. It was going to be a tiring summer.

~     *     ~

"Get up Peter hun." Mrs. Pettigrew cooed, pushing her son's hair from his eyes. "Come on, it's a new day."

Peter yawned and stretched. "Good morning mum." He mumbled, slumping back into his pillow, closing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't. We're shopping today. I have the day off, and you're going to help me clean out your Grandfather's old room." She said, opening Peter's blind and window, letting in a cool summer breeze and morning sun.

"You mean you didn't-"

"I couldn't Peter." She said quietly, turning to face her son. The sun shone brightly on her golden hair, and sparkled in her tear filled blue eyes. "I'm so sorry for what he did to you."

Peter rubbed his left arm. "There was nothing you could have done mum."

"I should have been there to begin with-"

"Well it's a little late for that now." Peter said shortly, throwing his legs over the side of his bed, and crossing his arms.

Mrs. Pettigrew sniffed, rubbed her tired eyes, and walked to his bedroom door. "Breakfast will be ready when you decide to come down." She started to close his door.

"Mum I'm sorry-" Peter said quickly, rising from his bed.

"No, no you're right. It's all in the past." She gave him a tired smile. "See you in a bit." She closed the door.

Peter sighed and sat back down on his bed. He reached over to his desk, pulled open the top drawer and took out a letter. Skimming over it, he rubbed his tired face.

"How am I going to get to the meeting without my mum knowing… or my friends?" He looked at a picture that sat on his dresser of the Marauders in Hogsmeade, third year. He put the letter back in its drawer and grabbed some clothes for the day. Getting changed, he repeated the key words of the note.

'_Don't be noticed, don't get caught, and don't forget your masks. No one is to know one another here._'

It was going to be a tricky summer.

~     *     ~

"Arabella, Carl just called." Janine said, shaking Ara awake.

Ara shot up, nearly colliding her head with her aunt's. "Is he still on the phone?" She asked groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"No I told him you were asleep. But he said he was going to pop over in an hour to take you to the movies." Janine said, nudging Ara playfully.

Arabella rolled her brown eyes and scooted to the end of her bed, taking her blankets with her. "And I have an hour to shower and get ready?"

"And don't forget eat."

"I don't need to eat, we're going for lunch, too." She hopped off her bed, the blankets collecting in a pile on the floor.

"You _are_ going to make your bed, right?" Janine asked as Arabella quickly ran a brush through her hair.

"Yes, yes." She picked up her make-up bag. "Janine can you look through my closet for some muggle clothes while I shower?"

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" Janine asked, raising an eyebrow humourously.

Ara looked down at her night shorts and one size too small t-shirt from The Who's concert she went to two years ago. "I really don't think-"

"He'd mind? No, neither do I." Janine smirked, walked up to Ara and ruffled her hair. "We are too much alike, you and I."

"That's why I know you'll choose something good for me to wear." Ara walked to the bathroom, towels in hand. "Oh – and magic away any cat hair, please."

"Yes ma'am." Janine saluted.

Ara rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door.

Fifty minutes later, Ara was finishing up her orange juice when Carl knocked on the door. She downed the last gulp.

"I'll get it!" She said happily, and kissed her Grandmother on the head before running out of the kitchen. Ara ran down the hall (taking a second to glance herself once over in a mirror) and went into the small front foyer. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. "Hi." She breathed.

Carl turned around and gave her a bright smile. "I brought you these." He said, handing her a bouquet of sunflowers and a kiss on the cheek. Carl stood just over six feet, with short brown hair and light grey-blue eyes. He was nicely built. Janine called him 'wiry' with a nice ass. That usually received a nice blush and slap from Arabella.

Arabella thanked him and invited him in. "I'll just put these away – oh! And mind that the cats don't go outside."

Carl laughed as five cats meowed their way to him and the door, sniffing at the edges. "Are they all yours?" He called to her.

Ara was filling a vase with water in the kitchen. "Some are my aunts and Grandmothers, and some are mine."

Janine walked through the kitchen from the living room, and to the front foyer. "Hullo Carl. Where did you find the sunflowers?"

Carl rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea, I kind of picked them from my garden. Hope my mum doesn't notice."

Ara laughed as she came back and put her shoes on. "I love them just the same." She gave Carl a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door. "Bye Janine."

"Bye Ms. Figg."

"Have fun you two."

Ara and Carl climbed into his car and buckled up. She could barely contain her excitement, but kept up a calm façade.

"So what are you doing for work?" she asked him.

"Actually, I just finished a short course at a University in France, and am going to teach." He told her, pulling out of the driveway.

"Teach, eh? What course?"

"Uh… it's sort of a World Civilizations course. I went to the Université Paris IX Dauphine to answer your next question." He said with a smirk.

Ara laughed. "Perceptive… ok, then why France?"

"Um, my mum is French and I played on their football team. No one can kick that chequered ball like me." He added with a wink of his grey-blue eye. Ara laughed. It was going to be a great summer.

~     *     ~

"No Sirius."

"But mum, why not?" Sirius whined. Jen sat at the table eating her Shreddies, watching the scene unfold before her. Sirius was dressed for the day and stomped his foot like a child, and her mum was putting on some lipstick in the mirror out in the hall.

"Because you're not going into Hogsmeade everyday. I'm not letting you Floo that far day in and day out. It's in Scotland, we're in England." She said, coming back into the kitchen.

"But _muuuuum._"

"No Sirius. Try Gambol and Japes if you really want to work in that sort of environment… But I have to go. Have a good day loves." She gave them both a kiss on the face. "Don't break, kill, horde, sue-"

"- maim, curse, prank, hurt, glue, set aflame to, tear down, rip or poison anyone/thing." Sirius finished for her, rubbing off the lipstick smudge on his temple. Jen smirked with a mouthful of soggy Shreddies, a red lipstick mark on her left cheek.

Mrs. Black clucked her tongue.

"Love you mum." Jen said before Mrs. Black disapparated. "So she won't let you work at Zonkos this summer again?"

"No." Sirius plopped into the chair across from his sister. "I guess I could try Gambol and Japes." He sighed. "But Zonkos is so much better!"

"Just don't say that if you get an interview." Jen said, patting his head as she walked past him, bowl in hand. Sirius watched her put her dishes in the sink. They began to clean themselves with soap and cloth.

"I'm going outside for a stroll with Anubis." Sirius said, whistling for the dog.

"Have fun." Jen called, going through the hall, Anubis running past her in the opposite direction.

"I will." He grabbed an apple to go, and left out the back door, Anubis behind him.

Sirius and Anubis strolled past the dragon pool and the pond that Jen and him played in as children. He looked over the rolling grounds from the small hill the estate sat upon. He glanced over the wild gardens below, and the forest beyond.

"What do you say Anubis? Garden or forest this time?" Sirius asked, finishing off his apple and throwing the core to the Doberman. After chomping and swallowing the fruit nearly whole, Anubis barked a few times.

"Forest it is." Sirius started running down the small hill, and through the gardens. As he ran through the 6-foot tall sunflowers, he transformed into Padfoot.

Following Anubis' scent and the sound of his paws pounding the ground, Padfoot ran through the rest of the garden, and met Anubis on its outskirts. They ran into the forest and play fought rolling around in the dirt. Anubis found a large branch on the ground and ran towards Padfoot with it.

Padfoot looked at it dubiously. Play with a stick? Who the hell plays with sticks? Anubis charged him, half dragging the branch on the leaf-covered ground. Padfoot jumped over it as the dog ran by. He barked at Anubis and chased him, grabbing the other side of the branch, looking into Anubis' great brown eyes, growling. He wanted the stick now. It was his stick. Whoa wait… He wanted the stick? That better have been his animal side coming out…

Growling and jostling with the branch in his mouth, running away with it and getting stuck between two trees unable to find out how to work around it… Padfoot could have laughed. Being a dog was so much easier. It was going to a fun summer.

~     *     ~

Jen walked up the stairs to her bedroom, fifth to the right and across from the sunroom. She opened her bedroom door and saw two House-elves cleaning. Pumney, amber-eyed and hook-nosed, was dusting and straightening the books Jen had taken out of her trunk the week before. Gorgey, flat-nosed and green-eyed, washed the windows and mirrors.

"Hey guys…" she said, flopping down onto her bed. She picked up a magazine from her pile. '_Witch Weekly_, eh? Ooo… Ludo Bagman.' She flipped to the corresponding page and read about the new, cute reserve beater for the Wasps.

"Does the Little Miss want Pumney and Gorgey to leave?" Pumney asked when Jen let out a long sigh fifteen minutes later.

"Oh no, that's ok. I'd like some company." She replied with a smile, putting the magazine down.

"Should Gorgey go get Little Master?" Gorgey asked, pointing out one of Jen's windows over her desk; consequently the one that overlooks the wild garden and forest, basically the backyard.

"No, no. I've known you two all my life. Surely you don't mind being around me?" She joked. The House-elves began to apologize profusely. "Oh sorry – I was joking guys."

The House-elves sighed. "Little Misses, Gorgey and Pumney have always liked looking over the little masters, especially as little children, when Misses couldn't." Pumney said, her big amber eyes happy.

Jen put on a fake smile. "Yes you two did a wondrous job." She leaned over the side of the bed and whispered conspiratively. "But sometimes I wonder if you dropped Sirius once or twice." She pulled away with a small, real smile, although it was saddened. Pumney and Gorgey giggled, covering their mouths with their little hands. "Could you guys leave now though, I'd like to get some rest."

"Of course Little Misses." They replied, and left, leaving Jen's bedroom door ajar.

Jen rolled over and stared at her pale yellow wall. Yes, the House-elves looked over her and Sirius a lot as children. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Their dad was an Auror, but still spent time with them. But then he got promoted to an Unspeakable… The tears left her eyes and flowed to her pillow, soaking through its soft surface. God, they were only 5 when he stopped playing with them. Who cares if they love him and he dies on a mission? She'd rather have known him than not when he does die, whatever the age may be. Jen wept, clutching her pillow, curled into a foetus position. She didn't hear Sirius call her name from the kitchen.

"_Now daddy can't play with you two much anymore._" He had said. "_He has mean people to go after, and doesn't want you hurt._" Damn him. We are hurt. She cried into her pillow, punching it as she remembered her childhood…

"_Daddy's home!_" Sirius and Jen would yell.

"_Daddy's got work to do._" And then he'd close the door to his study, locking his children out until dinner came.

"Damn him!" Jen yelled through her sobs, her body shaking. She didn't hear the footsteps running up the stairs. "_Damn him!_" she sobbed louder, pummelling her pillow with clenched fists.

"Jen? Jen what's wrong?" Sirius asked, running into her room, wrapping his arms around his sister, and pulling her onto his lap. "Jen, tell me what's wrong." He wiped the hair that clung to her face by her tears, and cradled head under his chin.

Jen clutched Sirius' shirt and cried into his chest. Sirius held her, and rocked back and forth stroking her hair, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"I miss daddy." She cried softly after ten minutes of silent tears.

Sirius' eyes shut tightly. 'So that's what this was about…' He held her tighter against him. "So do I." He said quietly, rocking her again, trying to sooth the pain from her that they both felt, and have ever since they were children.

After another twenty minutes of holding each other, Jen pulled away.

"I have to go." She sniffed and rubbed her tired red eyes. "I promised Remus I'd pop by at one." Sirius opened his moth and Jen covered it with her hand. "Troy is there." She wrenched her hand back, with a disgusted look on her face. "You licked me!" And then she rubbed her hand on his chest, wiping it clean. Sirius smiled. "Is that bark in your teeth?"

His smile faded quickly. "Maybe." He picked at his teeth and looked at the brown specks. "Yep."

"You are so weird." Jen said, brushing her hair. "Now get out, I have to change." She gave him a final hug with a 'thanks'. Jen sighed as he left and looked at a picture of their family while her and Sirius were 3-years-old. Mr. Black holding his children, Sirius on his lap, her on his shoudlers. "I love you daddy." She whispered, putting the frame face down on her desk. "I love you, but wonder whether you love me too." It was going to be an emotional summer.

~     *     ~

"Hey little brother, I've got to get going. Meeting at one o'clock." Troy said, buttoning up his robes.

"Sure sure." Remus replied from the kitchen, leaning in the corner of the counter, drinking some milk. "Want me to pick up any groceries?"

"Uh… milk if you drink it all, we're out of eggs… popcorn, and some chicken. Got that?"

"Milk, eggs, popcorn, chicken and beer. Got ya."

Troy rolled his eyes. "No beer. Mum and Dad wouldn't have wanted me to make you a fake I.D. or anything-"

"Troy, I was kidding." Remus said, looking for the 'muggle money for muggle things' jar. It was cleverly disguised as the Cookie Monster. Neither Troy nor Remus knew who he was, but Troy got it in from a man by the name of Arthur Weasley at work. Apparently he had charmed it for his son, and it drove his wife up the wall. It was charmed to speak in its Cookie Monster voice when you opened it. Remus opened the cookie jar ('_C is for cookie!_') and counted 18 pounds and 37 pence.

"And no girls. What's her name?" Troy asked, tying his shoes.

"Jen."

"Right, none of her. See you later. I won't be back till eight o'clock tonight." Troy disapparated, making sure to be away from any windows.

"I know." Remus smirked to no one. After twenty minutes of freshening up, and changing, the fireplace fire turned green, and Jen stepped out.

"Right on time." Remus said, going over to her and kissing her lips softly.

"Hullo love. Troy gone?" She asked, helping Remus dust the soot off her clothes. Remus nodded. "Who named this place 'Lupin Pad'?"

Remus laughed. "Believe it or not my humour lacking brother. We're going to have to pick up a few groceries at some point, just down the street."

Jen nodded and looked around, still standing with her back to the fireplace. Directly in front of her was a mahogany table set with four chairs. There were windows on either side of the fireplace. Across the window to her right was a light grey, low-back couch, with two adjacent matching chairs, and a TV between them. Straight ahead of her on the opposite wall was the door to the hall. Across the window to her left was the small kitchen that, with Jenn-Air. (A/N: That's what mine is called. It's that island in some kitchens with the stove on top.) Everything was in one big room. Looking to her left was the hallway to the bathroom and two bedrooms.

"How'd you get a fireplace in here _and_ get it connected to the Floo Network?" Jen asked.

"I really have no idea, it was like that when I got here." Remus answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Needs colour though. Think I should give Troy my copy of 'Spell Yourself Designer' for a week or so, shouldn't I?"

Jen nodded and took of her shoes. "It is nice though…" She looked around for a second. "Oh to hell with conversation." She wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and kissed him once on the lips. "We're finally alone." She pushed Remus to the back of the low-back couch, kissing him fervently. Remus turned them around so that Jen was against the couch, and sat her on it. In one fluid motion both were laying on it, Remus on top. It's a miracle the couch didn't tip.

Remus began kissing her neck and Jen ran her hands down his chest. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it up over his head and threw it over the couch. Remus kissed her on the lips again, stronger than before, as she smoothed her hands up his exposed chest and over his shoulders. Remus started unbuttoning the top of her shirt, working his way down, and pushed the material away.

Neither heard the lock click on the door.

Remus ran his hand over Jen's bare stomach, slowly to her back. He made it to the clasp of her bra when the door swung open.

"Oh _God_! I'm so sorry!" And the door slammed shut behind the man, but he was now in the apartment, turned around, face pink. But his face colour was nothing like Remus and Jen's.

Remus and Jen both shot up. Jen began to fumble with the buttons of her shirt while Remus looked to where _his_ shirt was thrown. Ah yes – near the Jenn-Air. He jumped over the back of the couch, grabbed it and pulled it on.

"Can-can I turn around?" The man with sandy blonde hair asked.

"Romulus?!" Remus asked in disbelief, trying to catch his breath after his and Jen's snogging session and how his heart rate shot through the sky when the man came in, thinking it was Troy.

Romulus turned around in shock. "Remus?" He looked between the two teenagers before him. "Well this wasn't the reunion-" he motioned to Remus "-or the introduction-" he gestured to Jen "-I would have hoped for… but at least it dulls down anymore embarrassing moments to come." Romulus said, light blue eyes twinkling.

Jen covered her flushed face with her hands. 'He's right with that one…' she peeked through her fingers. 'They look identical. So that's what Remus'll look like in 8 years?' She smiled. 'Damn right.'

Remus and Romulus were sharing a brotherly hug.

"So littlest brother… where's little brother?" Romulus asked, looking around. "And who might this lovely lady be?"

Jen stepped around the couch and put her hand out." Jennifer Black, I'm Remus' girlfriend."

A look of realization passed over the older brother's face. "Sirius Black's sister? Yes I believe I've met you." He shook her hand nevertheless. "Romulus Lupin."

"Well I think I'll leave you two to catch up…" She said, making sure her buttons were done properly.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your… _time_ together." Romulus said, congruently giving them a sympathetic, and mischievous smile.

"No that's alright, you haven't seen each other for a few years. Bye love." She gave Remus a kiss on the cheek.

He said goodbye and she left back through the fireplace. Remus turned to his brother. "Well… welcome. Did you just get Troy's letter from last April?"

"Yes, only a week or so ago. I've been on assignment and you can't be contacted out in the bush." Romulus answered, putting his jacket on the coat rack. "So how are you holding up?" He moved his luggage away from the door.

Remus took a deep breath and thought. "I'm doing ok. Worried about getting back to Hogwarts' Willow for my transformations on time though."

"Does she-"

"Yes she knows." Remus cut him off, rubbing his face. "Want a drink?"

"Yes that'd be great. Milk please." Romulus responded, easing himself at the table. Remus gave Romulus his glass of milk and sat across from him. "Thanks." An awkward silence settled over them, Remus drummed him fingers on the mahogany wood. "So were you two going to… you know." He made a gesture to the couch with the glass in his hand.

"Well we'll never know now, will we?" Remus said dryly.

"I really am sorry. Troy gave me a key when he first moved in, and the letter said come back as soon as I could. I thought you were Troy at first than I thought _no_… No Troy should be at work, and he's not the kind to snog in the middle of the day on a couch… but then I remembered that his hair is darker brown."

"Yea well… better you than Troy. She wasn't supposed to be here. So if you wouldn't tell him…" Remus said, going a nice shade of pink.

"Never even crossed my mind." Romulus said with a wink.

"Good. You deduced that it was me in that split second you saw us?" Remus asked.

Troy laughed. "No, I did have some time as you two put your clothes back on."

Remus' mouth dropped. "We were not that… unclothed…" Sighing, he looked around. "Before you unpack, and I don't know where you'll sleep I might add-"

"I'm not sleeping on that couch after what I saw."

"- you can help me get some groceries, and we can talk there. I'll fill you in." Remus finished, ignoring his brother's last comment with a roll of his eyes.

They got ready and Remus grabbed some muggle money from the Cookie Monster cookie jar. ('_Someone is stealing my cookie!_') They headed out the door and down the hallway to wait for the elevator.

"I'll buy some beer then, shall I?" Romulus asked. "I looked through that fridge of yours…" He said with a shake of his head.

Remus laughed and they stepped into the elevator. It was going to be a great summer.

*     *     *

Now is the time we cry. *dramatic pause for everyone to finish bawling* Nevertheless: **Yes I will be having a sequel.** I believe I mentioned it before; so many things are left unknown! Wow – I wonder if you guys can guess what it'll be called? I think it may be obvious, unless you aren't familiar with the song.

So hopefully by next weekend Chapter One of Is Just To Love… will be up. (Odd name on it's own, I know, but all will be good when the third instalment comes out)

Alright – many things going on in this chapter. I, for one, like the Cookie Monster ('_If moon was cookie…_') parts. Last minute fun for me. Anywho – **review** and tell me what you think, and maybe… oh I don't know, what your favourite and least favourite part of TGTYEL was. I'd actually really be interested to know that so I can make the sequel better.

And now I will thank everyone who **review**ed chapter 29… wait a minute… ok, I guess I'll have to thank the people who **review**ed Chapter 30 for the first chapter of IJTL, won't I? *sighs* Oh what a woeful teenage life I lead!

_Star_: Your reviews aren't corny. ;) _My_ reviews can get corny. *lol* Anywho – thanks for the great review. You're welcome for sharing my talent (again) – that's a super nice thing of you to say. Thanks for the reviews!

_Doc/Bashful/Grumpy/Sneezy/Sleepy_: Hello if you're reading this. I know we talked about it… but all you ever did was insult me and the lovely people who took the time to read and review my fanfic. I would have _highly_ preferred the 20 pages of criticism. That's what I was looking for when I gave you this to read. I really wanted to know what you thought of something that was my first draft, even though ideas were left unfinished. What really got me was _Sneezy_. That one drove a bullet through my fricken heart. There was no criticism in that one, just plain mockery. So please no more of that in the least.

_LizMarauder4eva_: You thought 29 was long? Then I guess you loved the length of this one! ;) Thanks for all the reviews you've given me for this story! And thanks for this one too!

_penpunk_: :) Happy you enjoy my normal teenage activities I put my characters through. Some are from my personal experience (ex. everyone piling on top of each other on a bed, and chicken planet), and most (ex. water fights) aren't. Ah, Dennis Moore… right. I'm not sure if we get 'The Flying Circus' here… we might on the Comedy Network… anywho – sure you don't care about that. ;) Thanks for this review, and for all the others!

_Moe23_: :) I went to buy the Evanescence CD last weekend, just like I said I would… it doesn't come out until April 1st. Damn. Ah well, I'll get it then. That would have been _quite_ the feat to do all of 7th year in one chapter, eh? I couldn't even do a summer in one chapter – it's still summer when we get into IJTL. Anywho – thanks for all the reviews, and for this one.

_Petunia_sucks_: I couldn't agree with your penname more. :) Ok answer to your questions: Yes, there is still to be two more sequels – so this isn't the last chapter. Genie isn't too big of a character. (Between you and me – she won't be there the whole year ;)) And uh… with the Snape/Malfoy/Lily talk… yea, if I could write that over, I'd change that a bit… but I'm going to have to find a way to work that in. Lots of people have been asking about that lately. Don't worry – all _should_ be solved… *ahem* _Should_ being the operative word. Anywho – thanks for the review, and I hope to see you in IJTL!

_kerry_: You want to go on a flower binge? Then go on one I say! (Well, wait till summer, or at least spring) and knock yourself out! Tell me how you fair when you do, ok? *lol* Yes, yes – Go us, I say! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! Loved them! See you in the sequel! ;) Oh! Forgot you did two! *lol* - thanks for the compliment in my taste of music! I'm more partial to 'Tommy' the Broadway production than the 70's movie though. And you reminded me of my friend (who Genie is the portrayal of) when you said 'rock on' – although she spells it 'rawk on' – cause we_ know_ she's cool. *laughs* Anywho – thanks again!

_TheSilverLady_: Thank you very much! The sequel will be up by next weekend. If I procrastinate it won't get done, that's why I post every Saturday or Sunday. Anywho. Thanks for the review!

_Mooniala_: It keeps getting better and better? Why thank you for the compliment! I would be worried if it got worse and worse. ;) Thanks for the review! And yes – we can't be sad too long, and too often can we? Water fights cheer _everyone_ up. Unless you're the only one targeted at…

_lilikins_: Oh you started to cry during 'Red and Gold'? Good. :D:D *lol* That _was_ what I was going for… so people cry, I smile. Sounds sadistic, doesn't it? Thanks for the review, and I'll hopefully see you in the sequel!

_~sundust~_: No, not many are as good as JK, are they? Oh God you and your gifts! It's like you're making up for all my missed birthdays/Christmas', and the many to come! Sorry, but Jun Tao (the name of my Chinese Fireball) ripped up that teddy bear… lasted 4 minutes. That's a whole 4 minutes more than I had expected. Thanks for all the reviews, Master Of All That Are My Reviewers. See you next week!

_Karrottop_: You liked the image of Sirius with the skater hairdo? Hell – I liked the image of him in the shower! *lmao* Oh God – my friend (the one who Genie is the portrayal of) wanted to have an example of who Sirius would look like – I said Peter (from her work – he is pretty hot) and when she read the shower part, I told her it was rated PG-13, but she said: "Oh no – once you said he looked like Peter – it all went xxx!" Oh did I ever laugh… Anywho! Just thought I'd amuse you with that tidbit of info. (I think I have a picture of Peter if you'd like to see… I'm sure he wouldn't mind!!) I originally wasn't thinking of a prank on the train, never crossed my mind. But as I wrote the 'Thanks for riding…' spiel – I realized it sounded like the people: 'We hope you enjoyed your stay at Busch Gardens. Thank you for coming to Anheiser Busch Theme Parks' (can you tell I've been there over 20 times!?) and I always mock them… so I decided Sirius would too. Fun how my mind works, eh? Anywho – this thank you is long enough! Thanks for the review!!

_everblue3_: No not the first – the 14th person to review! *lol* Laughed my ass off with the 'you popular author you'. Honestly – made me laugh… blush too. I'm just modest that way. ;) I always love your inanity. I wouldn't have it any other way. I was going to mention the chafing on the coconut bra… but I didn't think it a girl or Lily thing to say – but yea, it would be _pain_ful. (Especially if the edible inside was taken out! _Ouch!_) Thanks for all of your reviews! They were absolutely great! See you in the sequel!

_LadyArwen_: Yes… I _do_ need some suspense… I don't think I've had any suspense… Sure there's been anger (I think), and sadness (oh yea)… and stuff, but no suspense. Oh you're majoring in Ancient Egyptian? That is so cool – I've been thinking of possibly doing something like that or Greek Mythology (if you couldn't tell by all the references! Hell, my parrot is Adonis, and hedgehog is Aphrodite!) And you raised an interesting point about Remus' transformations… made me think cause I hadn't totally thought of that teensy part. But there you have it! After much deciding (do I say he used to go in a small cottage, or have him be locked up and drugged? *lol* wouldn't have done the last one!) I finally went with Hogwarts. That's as far as my imagination goes! Thanks for the review! See you in the sequel!

_Lily_: You know what? I wanted my cousin to name her daughter Lily. Her last name is now _Desjardins_ – which is 'Of the Garden' in French – so I thought 'Lily of the Garden' would be beautiful! She went with Alexis… which is still beautiful! But still… mine had meaning! And with the soundtrack thing… I e-mailed your friend for it – I'd love to know what songs you guys dubbed per chapter – that's the coolest thing ever. Thanks for the review!

_Agent AAA_: You thought you failed a math test and got 98%? God you sound like my brother: "I just did my Psychology final… I studied for 2 months, day and night… I don't know how well I did. (One week later) Oh look! I ended up with an A+ overall in the whole damn University course! Who knew? I guess miracles do happen…" No, no – a miracle is if I had ever passed a History test (in French). Anywho – thanks for all the great reviews, and I'll see you next week!

_Beaver Buddy_: I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I do! I want the song list! You guys are the coolest people to do something like that… really. *lol* You mentioned Moon-me, Sperm Whale, Tampon, and Thongs! God I loved them… And you'll beat me with a _fish_ stick, eh? Is that before or after you cut down the largest tree with a Herring? (Lol – Monty Python moment! Nee.) Anywho – thanks for the review!!

_Liv_: I still think it's amazing that you talk about this at school… wow. If that isn't a compliment, I don't know what it. And with the twin brother, and boarding school thing? Too cool. That's so cool that your friends call you Jen, and Pierce (Price) Sirius. :P And that's pretty funny what your brother said at the teachers desk… yes I know people like that. *cringes* Attention hungry. I like calling them 'ADD' – and _special_ cases are 'ADHD'. *laughing* Not that I'm labelling your brother as one though. Wouldn't _dream_ of it. Thanks for making me your favourite! Hope you liked this chapter, too! See you in the sequel!

_SiriDragon_: I can't believe you did the Hearth thing with your teacher!!! "i turned toward my friends and we all nodded in agreement that he hates me." Ok – that had me laughing my ass off – but not as much as the whole story of _your_ Hearth experience. That's absolutely great. The great thing about the teacher that was asked that question at my school is that everything Gaizer said was quoted from him. He was such a _great_ teacher that way. Hard marker sometimes… but he made up for it in personality. Anywho – thanks for all the reviews! (Even if they _were_ just markers;))

_Calicat_: T'was pretty good? Why thank you for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

_chanzo654_: And I go by Lamina. (Sorry – I had to!) Thanks for the awesome review! Happy you like my sense of humour. (As do I;)) Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will enjoy the sequel!

_British Anonymous_: Yea, I noticed the 'Lupin' and 'loup' thing as well. Also, 'lupine' is a word that has to do with the wolf. (Like, the blood of a wolf would be 'lupine blood') I forget the exact terminology… (It's not in my old 80's dictionary) but I have read it before. And thank you for your compliments on my 'character grasping'. Makes me happy when people think they correctly portray JK's. Sure I might go off on a binge or tangent once and a while… but it's just for kicks. ;) Thank you very, very much for calling me your favourite! Means a lot to me to know that people really do like this.

_Nessie_: Heyhey! *laughing my ass off* Ok, when I first read your review, I had _no_ idea who you were talking about with the whole sex thing! I was like: "Is she talking about Sirius and Genie? Cause I've never said, or hinted at, that they've had sex…" I was honestly confused. And as for the _italics_ and underlines… all I thought was 'Jeez these guys are getting pushy…' And it's true! Don't deny it!! ;) So yea, thanks for the _review_ and all that jazz! See you in the sequel! :)

_Amethyst_: *LOL* Happy you loved the suggestiveness;), swimming and birthday! And thank you for the grade (lol) and 120 pleases!! Hope you liked this chapter as much (if not more), and can't wait to see you in the sequel!  
  


And for everyone else who **review**ed other chapters? Well, here are your thanks: _KeeperOfTheMoon_ (you reviewed 28 right after I posted 29! ;)), -_*Taylor*-_ (Ok wow! Thanks for putting the translation! I got the gist of the review, but my French is slowly escaping my brain… ebbing away… *lol*), _VoldemortsIllegitimateChild_ (singing and dancing! Ooo! Let me join in! *warbles and cha-cha's* I've wanted to write a Remus/Jen fic… but it won't happen. When I'm done this it's onto Original fiction.), _SiriDragon_ (hey you reviewed other chapters – you go here too!), _Genie_ (Ok dude – even now as I read it – I laugh my ass off. Mad you had to wait? I hope so. I'm glad you're captivated already GENIE.), _Snow White_ (Ok, they deleted it, but I remember your review! How could I not? My sentiments exactly, glad you like it :)) _Vega Black_ (*lol* I had to go back and see what chapter you meant. I think they'd be a bit tired, eh?), _magnolia_ (Oh your friend told you to read it? Honestly, I love it when people say they discuss it at school/with friends… makes me feel all popular! *lol*), _Amethyst_ (Yes, I _am_ special. *lol* Happy you like the flowers.;)), _amy_ (it _is_ sad, isn't it?:))

Alright – the sequel will be up by next Saturday for sure. I've already started it, and have written most (or at least a good chunk of) chapter 3 or 4… actually, I don't know what chapter it is, but it's mostly written. Ok then – so I'll see you all next week, and thanks for taking the time to read this, it really means a lot to me. And I'm serious – tell me your favourite and least favourite parts! I'll take no offence (please don't say that nothing was bad – I won't honest criticism!!) Ok? OK!! 


End file.
